Golden Shinobi
by juubi no kitsune
Summary: Naruto adalah anak yang jenius seperti ayahnya dan kuat seperti ibunya. menjadi ninja yang kuat karena dilatih langsung oleh biju dalam tubuhnya, bagaimanakah kehidupan Naruto dalam menghadapi kejam nya dunia ninja. / warn gaje, ooc, abal-abal, dll. strongnaru, smartnaru, fuinjutsu style, taijutsu style, master fuuton, femkyu
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

..

"Naruto? "

Dengan perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka menunjukan iris serupa langit tanpa awan dan pupil bulat hitam yang memancarkan kehangatan dan ketenangan bagi siapa saja yang mau melihatnya. Kepala anak itu menengok kesamping membuat rambut emasnya bergoyang pelan. "Apa? "

"Kukira kau akan terus tidur Naruto. " Anak laki-laki yang memanggil Naruto kembali bicara. Sedikit ada nada menyindir dari perkataan nya itu. Anak itu duduk disamping Naruto yang pada saat itu masih berbaring, tanpa menatap Naruto anak itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang, pelajaran di akademi sudah lama berakhir. "

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada diatap sebuah bangunan tempat mereka menuntut ilmu, mereka berdua melakukan kebiasaan mereka yang sudah lama mereka lakukan yaitu membolos. Ya mereka membolos mulai dari istirahat sampai saat ini sampai kegiatan di akademi telah berakhir.

Sebenarnya kebiasan ini bukan hanya mereka berdua yang melakukan nya tapi masih ada beberapa teman nya yang juga suka membolos tapi sepertinya temannya yang lain tidak mau atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa membolos karena sensei yang menjadi wali mereka sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut. Untungnya mereka berdua masih sempat untuk melarikan diri.

"Tumben sekali kau mau cepat pulang. " Naruto mengubah posisinya jadi duduk, pandangannya terarah pada wajah temannya dengan wajah sok terkejut. "Bukankah kau paling suka bermalas-malasan, Shika. "

Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya bosan saat mendengar perkataan yang bisa dibilang menyindir itu. Kemudian dia mendongakan kepalanya melihat awan putih yang sedang berenang dilangit dengan tenang, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali menghembuskan nya, pemuda yang menguncir rambutnya itu mengeluarkan kalimat andalan nya. "Merepotkan. "

Naruto terkikik melihat tingkah temannya, tak lama kemudian dia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Pemuda yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa kumis kucing itu menerawang jauh keatas, mengenang masa-masa nya bersama teman-teman nya. "Oh ya Shika, sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan ujian genin kan. Apa kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu? "

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan untuk hal yang merepotkan seperti itu. " Bahkan dalam perkataan kali ada dua kata 'merepotkan' yang diucapkan oleh pemuda dari clan Nara itu.

Naruto yang ada disampingnya hanya bengong mendengarkan ucapan Shikamaru, dia kemudian menepuk jidatnya. "Sebenarnya kau niat gak sih jadi genin. "

"Sebenarnya aku lebih untuk tidur, tapi ibu ku akan mengamuk bila aku tidak menjadi seorang ninja. " Jawab Shikamaru kelewat santai. Bukan hanya malas jadi genin, hidup pun dia malas #plak#. Shikamaru kemudian mengubah arah pandangan dari awan kearah Naruto. "Lalu kau bagaimana? apakah kau akan menunjukan seluruh kemampuan mu. "

Shikamaru adalah sedikit orang yang mengetahui kemampuan Naruto yang sebenarnya. Dibalik sikap konyol dan bodohnya, Naruto sebenarnya adalah sosok yang dewasa dan dapat bersikap tenang. Bocah pirang itu juga sangat pintar, itu terbukti saat mereka berdua main shogi. Shikamaru harus mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk menghadapi Naruto dalam permainan itu dan skor mereka pun sampai saat ini hanya beda tipis.

Ketika Shikamaru menanyakan alasan Naruto melakukan itu, pemuda itu hanya menjawab 'seorang ninja tidak boleh memperlihatkan kemampuan nya. Selain itu... Aku ingin tau apakah mereka mau berteman dengan ku dan menerima ku apa adanya'. Sungguh Shikamaru tidak tau jalan pikiran teman pirang nya satu ini.

"Tanpa menunjukan seluruh kemampuan ku pun, aku masih bisa lulus Shika. " Pikiran Shikamaru buyar ketika suara Naruto terdengar ditelinganya. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum melihat temannya itu, Pemuda pirang itu pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauh tapi sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dia kembali bicara. "Sudah dulu ya Shika, sampai jumpa besok. "

Shikamaru hanya melihat Naruto yang pergi dengan melompat dari atap sekolah, pemuda dengan rambut berbentuk nanas itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Merepotkan. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Naruto berjalan dalam diam ditengah desa, matanya fokus kejalan memandang dengan pandangan datar. Tapi ada setitik rasa sedih dari pandangannya itu, rasa sedih dan kesepian tapi sangat kecil hingga tak terlihat. Dia terus berjalan meski tau tatapan para warga menatap dirinya dengan tatapan sinis, marah, dan jijik. Naruto juga mendengar bisikan sampai umpatan yang tertuju padanya dan yang pasti bisikan ataupun umpatan itu mengandung kata yang tidak pantas didengar oleh seorang bocah.

 **'Mereka membuatku muak.'** Sebuah suara yang berat tiba-tiba terdengar oleh Naruto. Suara yang terdengar dari dalam pikirannya bukan dari telinganya.

'Ini sudah berlangsung sangat lama, seharusnya kau sudah biasa Kyubi. ' Naruto masih terus berjalan, dia sedikit geli ketika dalam pikirannya terdengar suara dengusan.

 **'Kau juga sama memuakan nya dengan mereka bocah. '** Suara itu kembali terdengar dan kali ini sedikit lebih keras. Kemudian terdengar suara geraman sebelum sosok itu kembali bicara. **'Seharusnya kau membalas mereka atau setidaknya pergi dari desa ini dan mencari kehidupan yang lebih layak.'**

'Kalau aku membalas mereka, berarti apa yang mereka katakan tentangku memang benar.' Naruto berbelok kearah kanan ketika dia berada dipersimpangan jalan. Walau dia menjawab seperti itu, sebenarnya ada secuil keinginan untuk membalas tapi seperti yang dia katakan tadi dia tidak ingin menjadi sosok yang dikatakan penduduk desa. 'Lagipula mereka bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, jadi aku tidak perlu memperdulikan ucapan mereka.'

'Dan alasan kenapa aku tidak mau meninggalkan desa ini karena masih ada orang-orang yang aku sayangi disini, orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya.' Naruto melanjutkan perkataan nya, pemuda yang selalu memakai jaket orange itu tersenyum tipis ketika mengingat wajah orang-orang tersebut. 'Selain itu, desa ini adalah desa asal kedua orang tua ku dan mereka adalah shinobi Konoha. Jadi sudah sewajarnya aku melanjutkan perjuangan mereka dengan menjadi shinobi disini. '

 **'Kau terlalu naif, bocah. Tidakkah kau sadar sudah berapa banyak rasa sakit yang kau terima didesa ini.'** Kyubi yang awalnya bicara dengan keras semakin lama semakin memelan bahkan hingga hanya berupa bisikan. **'Kau bahkan tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. '**

Terdengar jelas nada bersalah dan menyesal dari perkataan Kyubi tadi, bahkan seandainya Naruto dapat melihat Kyubi saat ini maka dia bisa melihat mata merah Kyubi yang terlihat sayu dan meredup. Kyubi tidak bisa membantah kalau yang menjadi penyebab penderitaan bocah yang sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari dirinya itu adalah Kyubi sendiri.

Naruto yang menyadari perubahan nada bicara Kyubi mencoba mencari cara agar suasana jadi lebih baik. Dia tidak bisa melihat teman serta guru pertamanya itu merasa sedih, lama dia berpikir akhirnya dia kembali bicara. 'Oh ya, kenapa kau bicara padaku. Bukankah biasanya jam segini kau tidur.'

Kyubi kembali mendengus kemudian membalas ucapan Naruto. **'Ada satu hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu. Cepat cari tempat dan temui aku. '**

'Baiklah.' Sahut Naruto dengan ceria. Saat ini dia sudah berjalan dipinggiran desa, dia sudah memutuskan tempat yang akan dia tuju. Dia berjalan dalam diam, Kyubi sudah memutuskan kontak dengannya membuat perjalanannya jauh lebih hening.

Naruto kembali mengenang kehidupan nya selama ini, bagaimana disaar usianya baru tujuh tahun dia harus berlatih dengan sangat keras hingga setiap kali dia selesai latihan dia hanya mampu berbaring ditanah. Dia juga memaksa otaknya untuk belajar diperpustakan dengan buku dan gulungan yang menggunung hingga harus menguras tenaga nya baik itu fisik ataupun mentalnya. Tapi hasil yang dia dapatkan sepadan dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Tubuhnya terbentuk dengan sangan bagus, tinggi badannya juga lumayan hanya lebih pendek sedikit dari temannya yang selalu memakai kacamata atau yang dia sering panggil dengan nama Shino. Naruto juga sangat pintar bahkan bisa dikatakan genius, diusianya yang kedua belas ini dia mampu memikirkan strategi dan taktik bertarung dalam waktu singkat. Ayah temannya yang berasal dari clan Nara saja mengakui akan hal itu.

Tapi meskipun begitu, meskipun dengan kemampuan dan pola pikir yang Naruto punyai, dimata teman-teman di akademi kecuali Shikamaru dia hanyalah bocah bodoh dan konyol yang suka berbuat onar. Bukan salah mereka sih kalau mereka berpikir seperti itu, karena itu memang sikap Naruto yang selalu dia gunakan saat berada diakademi. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi semua pemikiran itu akan berubah karena sebentar lagi anak dari mendiang youndaime hokage itu akan menjadi seorang ninja dan bila saat itu tiba dia akan menunjukan siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu.

 **'Naruto'**

'Hemn?' Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Kyubi kembali mengeluarkan suaranya (meskipun hanya didengar oleh Naruto). Naruto yang terus berjalan menuju hutan dipinggir desa hanya memberikan pertanyan singkat pada sang Kyubi. 'Ada apa?'

 **'Apa kau akan terus membiarkan dia mengikuti mu.'**

'Biarkan saja, lagipula dia tidak ada niat jahat kan? ' Mata Naruto sempat melirik kesamping sebelum kembali menatap kedepan. Dia bukannya tidak tau bahwa semenjak dia pergi dari akademi tadi, seseorang terus mengikutinya dan dari apa yang Naruto rasakan orang itu memiliki chakra yang besar, mungkin seorang anbu pikir Naruto. Tapi Naruto tak peduli dengan orang itu karena orang itu tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari Naruto.

 **'Tapi, apa kau tidak kesal terus diawasi seperti itu?'**

'Aku sedikit kesal sih, tapi aku tidak mungkinkan meminta dia pergi' Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit nada mengejek. Dia dapat mendengar rubah dalam tubuhnya ini mendungus. 'Dan aku lagi malas mengecohnya, lagipula hari ini aku tidak latihan kan. Jadi biarkan saja dia mengikutiku.'

 **'Terserah kau bocah.'**

Naruto terkekeh kecil mendengar suara berat khas Kyubi yang terdengar kesal. Bocah pirang itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap sebentar kearah hutan tujuannya. Tanpa rasa takut, dia kembali melangkah memasuki hutan itu, butuh waktu beberapa menit sebelum Naruto kembali berhenti dipinggir sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang. Dia kembali melangkah kesebuah pohon yang lumayan besar disana dan dengan segera menghempaskan bokongnya dengan santai.

Menyandarkan punggungnya dibatang pohon itu, sambil menekuk satu kakinya sebagai penyangga satu tangannya. Menggeliat beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia menemukan posisi yang nyaman, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Ketika dia kembali membuka matanya, dia sudah berada ditempat yang seperti gorong-gorong dengan kenangan air yang mencapai mata kakinya.

 **"Lama sekali kau Naruto."** Dua mata besar dengan iris merah dan pupil vertikal terbuka menatap langsung kearah Naruto. Sedetik kemudian tempat itu menjadi terang memperlihatkan jeruji raksasa yang didalam terdapat seekor rubah raksasa yang tengah berbaring dengan sembilan ekor yang melambai pelan. Rubah itu kemudian bangkit dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. **"Kemarilah. "**

Naruto berjalan kearah penjara itu dengan santai, bahkan tanpa rasa takut dia memasukinya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi penghalang antara dirinya dengan rubah raksasa didepannya, Naruto yang harus mendongak untuk menatap Kyubi memberikan pertanyaan nya. "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan? "

 **"Besok. "** Naruto yang mendengar satu kata dari Kyubi menjadi bingung, sungguh jawaban rubah yang merupakan biju terkuat itu sangat tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan. Kyubi mengerti maksud ekspresi Naruto membuang nafas kasar sebelum kembali bicara. **"Besok apa kau akan memperlihatkan kemampuan yang sebenarnya? "**

"Kenapa kau menayakan hal itu, menurutku itu bukan hal yang penting. " Jawab Naruto, dia benar-benar bingung saat ini. Kenapa juga Kyubi ingin membicarakan hal yang menurutnya sepele ini, memangnya apa salahnya memberikan kejutan kepada orang-orang di akademi.

 **"Kau bodoh bocah. "** Kyubi kembali bicara, ada nada sinis dari nada bicaranya itu. **"Bukankah kau tau, kedua orang tua itu selalu saja mengawasi mu. Lalu apa yang nanti mereka pikirkan jika kau menunjukan kekuatan mu besok. Mungkin kau bisa mengatasi Hokage tua itu, tapi bagaimana dengan orang bermata satu itu. "**

Naruto akhirnya tau maksud Kyubi membicarakan hal ini, jujur saja dia belum berpikir sampai disitu. Tiba-tiba ada rasa bahagia dihatinya saat menyadari bahwa Kyubi mengkhawatirkan dirinya, tanpa sadar dia tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar jiji dan orang itu tidak mencurigai ku. "

 **"Baguslah kalau begitu. "**

"Oh ya Kyubi, aku punya sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuatmu nyaman ditubuhku. " Naruto tersenyum melihat tatapan tertarik dari Kyubi, dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil berwarna coklat. "Aku tidak tau kunci fuin yang terpasang ditubuhku ini, tapi setelah meneliti selam tiga tahun aku berhasil membuat beberapa fuin yang ku harap itu bisa membantu. "

Darah Uzumaki yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya, membuat Naruto dengan mudah mempelajari salah satu teknik ninja yaitu fuinjutsu. Ditambah dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi Naruto terus belajar tentang seni coret-menyoret itu disetiap latihannya. Dan sekarang setelah lima tahun mempelajari fuinjutsu, Naruto sudah banyak membuat fuin baik itu fuin yang sudah ada ataupun fuin baru hasil ciptaannya.

"Apa kau mau aku memasangnya sekarang. " Kata Naruto tanpa melepaskan tatapannya kepada Kyubi. Hening, Kyubi masih menatap Naruto dalam diam tapi dari pancaraan matanya ada sedikit sinar bahagia. Naruto yang tidak menerima jawaban Kyubi berbalik dan berjalan keluar penjara. "Baiklah akan segera ku pasang. "

 **"Naruto."** Naruto yang baru lima langkah berjalan berhenti saat Kyubi memanggilnya. Saat Naruto berbalik, Kyubi merebahkan tubuhnya membuat Naruto hanya berjarak lima meter dari moncong Kyubi. **"Tak perlu... "** Melihat Naruto memasang wajah bingung, Kyubi kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya. **"Jangan sekarang. Nanti, setelah kau sudah menjadi genin. Aku juga ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu saat kau sudah menjadi genin. "**

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tak lama kemudian dia tersenyum, senyum lembut yang hanya dia tunjukan pada orang-orang terdekatnya saja. "Baiklah. "

 **"Pembicaraan hari ini cukup sampai disini saja. Kau pergilah, aku mau tidur. "** Kyubi mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi melingkar, ekornya yang dari tadi terus bergerak dia turunkan didekat wajahnya, matanya pun mulai terpejam. Tapi tak lama dia memejamkan matanya, dia kembali membukanya dan menatap Naruto yang tetap berada ditempatnya. **"Ada apa? "**

Naruto menggaruk pipi yang dihiasi tiga garis kecil dengan pelan, dia juga tersenyum gugup dan sesekali terkekeh. Kyubi menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Naruto melakukan kebiasaan nya ketika gugup, tapi dia tetap diam menunggu Naruto bicara. "Anu.. " Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. "A-aku juga mau tidur. Jadi Bo-bolehkah... Bolehkah aku tidur disini. "

Kyubi kembali menatap Naruto dalam diam membuat Naruto sedikit gugup. Tak lama kemudian mata Kyubi terpejam dan mulutnya membentuk sebuah senyum. **"Tidurlah. "**

Mendapatkan izin dari Kyubi membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat sang jinchuriki kyubi itu berlari dan melompat kearah ekor biju nya. "Kau yang terbaik. ttebayo! "

 **"Hei. "** Kyubi kembali membuka mata dan menatap Naruto yang kini sudah berbaring disalah satu ekornya. **"Aku mengizinkan mu tidur di tempat ini, bukan tidur diekor ku. "**

"Oyolah Kyu... " Naruto yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan sedanf posisi yang nyaman diekor Kyubi hanya bicara dengan nada riang. "Ekor mu ini sangat lembut dan nyaman, hangat lagi. Aku akan cepat tidur bila tidur disini. "

Walaupun Naruto itu kuat dan mempunyai kepribadian dewasa, tapi tetap saja dia hanyalah seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun yang ingin bermain dan dimanja. Jadi dia akan menunjukan sifat dasar seorang anak kepada orang terdekatnya dan Kyubi adalah salah satu orang tersebut. Dia ingin bertingkah selayaknya seorang anak kecil saat ini.

Kyubi menatap bocah yang sedang menggosok-gosokan tubuhnya pada ekor Kyubi. Biju terkuat dari kedelapan biju lain nya itu menatap dengan pandangan sendu. Meskipun dengan cara yang berbeda, anak didepannya ini memberikan kehangatan seperti yang pernah dia rasakan dari orang yang dia panggil jiji dulu. Mungkin karena itu dia mau mempercayai dan melatih serta menjadikan bocah itu teman nya, teman pertama yang berasal dari ras manusia.

Melihat Naruto sudah berhenti bergerak, Kyubi kembali memejamkan matanya. Salah satu ekornya bergerak dan menjadi selimut bagi Naruto, tanpa sadar mulut Kyubi menunjukan sebuah senyum. **"Selamat tidur Naruto."**

"Selamat tidur Kyubi. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

 **Brakh!**

"Ohayou minna! " Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kuat (di dobrak) disertai teriakan cempreng yang membahana mengejutkan seluruh murid yang berada dikelas. Semua murid berbalik dan menghadap kepintu masuk dan siap memaki orang yang sudah hampir merusak gendang telinga mereka, tapi umpatan dan makian yang sudah berada diujung lidah tersendat ketika melihat sang pelaku.

Dipintu masuk berdiri seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah cengir lebar, tapi bukan cengiran itu yang membuat para murid terdiam melainkan penampilan bocah itu. Pakaian yang berwarna orange yang membuat sakit mata dan sangat norak itu kini telah berganti dengan pakaian yang modis. Jaket putih berlengan panjang dengan dua garis biru disisi tangannya dan lingkaran spiral emas dipunggungnya. Resleting jaket yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan baju hitam ketat yang membuat otot dada dan perutnya terlihat. Celana panjang yang kelihatan longgor berwarna hitam dan sepatu standar ninja berwarna serupa. Kacamata yang selalu dipakai didahi anak itu juga tidak ada sehingga menunjukan poni pirang yang miring kekanan dan hampir mencapai matanya.

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar Naruto. " Seorang anak laki-laki dengan tato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya memecah keheningan ditempat itu. Pemuda yang membawa anjing diatas kepalanya itu dengan cepat mendekat kearah Naruto, hidung mengendus bau tubuh Naruto. "Baunya sama. "

"Guk guk." Anjing diatas kepala pemuda itu juga menggong gong seakan-akan menyetujui ucapan tuannya.

Sedangkan dengan Naruto, pemuda pirang itu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung menatap anak yang sudah menjadi temannya itu. "Hey Kiba, tentu saja aku Naruto tebayo. Apa kau tidak mengenali wajah tampan ku ini. " Naruto kemudian sedikit mengangkat dagu dan menunjukan senyum angkuh. "Sekarang minggir, Hokage masa depan mau lewat. "

"Cih. Hokage masa depan apa, orang sepertimu mana bisa menjadi Hokage. " Kiba membalas dengan nada mengejek, dan kembali sang anjing menggong gong. "Lihat! Bahkan Akamaru menyetujui ucapan ku. "

"Cih. " Naruto memasang wajah kesal, dia pun berjalan yang diikuti Kiba disampingnya. "Akan ku buktikan, aku akan menjadi Hokage terhebat tebayou. "

"Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda, Naruto. " Ketika Naruto melewati sebuah meja, suara dari samping terdengar dan saat Naruto menengok dia meliaht anak laki-laki berambut orange yang membawa sebuah bungkus kriping kentang yang terlihat masih ada isinya. Anak itu kemudian menatap teman sebangkunya yang merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. "Hei Shika bangun, lihat Naruto! "

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat temannya yang berlama lengkap Chouji Akimichi itu. Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada anak laki-laki disamping Chouji yang sudah membuka matanya. "Ohayou Chouji, Shika. "

Chouji membalas sapaan Naruto dengan ramah berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang menyahut dengan malas. Naruto kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, murid-murid yang sedari tadi diam kini telah berbisik-bisik sambil memberi tatapan sinis pada Naruto.

"Dia kira dengan mengubah penampilannya, dia akan pintar gitu."

"Sekali bodoh tetap saja bodoh. "

"Tapi dia terlihat sangat keren. "

Naruto terus berjalan menghiraukan beberapa bisikan murid dikelasnya, dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan sebuah meja yang sudah ditempati oleh seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan gaya buntut bebek. Naruto tersenyum dan kembali mengucapkan salam. "Ohayou teme. "

Anak laki-laki yang bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu hanya melirik sebentar kearah Naruto sebelum kembali memandang kedepan. Bocah Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak membalas salam Naruto membuat bocah pirang itu mendecih sebal. "Hei kalau diajak bicara, dijawab teme. "

"Hn."

"Kau ngajak kelahi ya? " Dengan wajah kesal Naruto menaikan lengan jaketnya dan bersiap maju menerjang wajah so cool Sasuke. Tapi niatnya tak sempat terlaksana ketika seorang pria dewasa yang sudah menjadi sensei serta wali kelasnya itu memasuki ruangan sambil mengucapkan salam. Dengan wajah menahan kesal Naruto duduk ditempatnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak. " Iruka yang sudah berada didepan kelas membuka suaranya. "Seperti yang kalian tau, hari ini akan diadakan tes kelulusan untuk menjadi seorang genin. Oleh karena itulah kalian semua diminta kehalaman sekarang. "

"Yosh! Hari ini aku akan menjadi genin. " Teriakan lantang dikeluarkan Naruto yang saat ini sedang memukul udara membuat semua orang termasuk Iruka menatapnya. Kebanyakan tatapan yang ditujukan pada Naruto berupa tatapan kesal dan juga remeh tapi ada juga tatapan geli ataupun pasrah.

"Cih.. " Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto mendecih membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya. Tanpa menatap sang bocah pirang, anak itu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Orang seperti mu mana mungkin menjadi genin dobe. "

"Kau Ngajak kelahi. tebayo! "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai dibukit belakang akademi, tujuan nya adalah bukit dimana pahatan wajah para Hokage berada. Dia masih menggunakan pakaian yang dia gunakan di akademi tadi hal yang membedakan adalah sebuat hitai-ate yang terpasang didahinya.

Saat ini dia sudah resmi menjadi seorang ninja Konoha dengan pangkat genin, dia sudah menyelesaikan ujian genin yang diadakan di akademi dan dia lulus dengan nilai rata-rata, tidak tertinggi tidak juga terendah. Meskipun begitu banyak murid yang terkejut melihat kemampuan Naruto bahkan sampai ada berteriak tak percaya. Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tadi kalau dia menunjukan seluruh kemampuan nya, mungkin akan gempar seluruh akademi.

Naruto berhenti melangkah ketika dia sudah mencapai puncak, dia menarik nafas yang dalam merasakan udara segar disini. Dia kesini bukan tanpa tujuan, dia keseni untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Kyubi. Dia bahkan sampai harus menolak ajakan Iruka-sensei makan ramen karena janji nya dengan Kyubi itu.

Naruto melangkahkan kembali kakinya menuju sebuah pohon yang besar dan juga ridang, mengambil posisi duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada pohon itu dan setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman, pemuda bersurai pirang itu memejamkan matanya.

Saat Naruto membuka mata dia sudah kembali berada ditempat dia biasa bertemu Kyubi. Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya ketika melihat jeruji besi tempat biasa Kyubi gelap gulita berbeda ditempat dia sekarang berdiri. Dia juga tidak bisa melihat rubah raksasa dengan sembilan ekor yang biasanya akan segera menyambutnya ketika dia kesini, karena penasaran Naruto mulai memanggil sang patner. "Kyubi. "

Tak ada jawaban membuat kerutan dikening Naruto semakin bertambah. Dengan perlahan dia mendekat kearah sel raksasa itu. "Kyubi... Kau didalam. " Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban, Naruto sempat berpikir kalau Kyubi tengah pergi tapi seketika pikiran itu dia buang jauh-jauh saat menyadari bahwa Kyubi tersegel bukan tinggal ditubuhnya. Bocah itu hendak kembali memanggil akan tetapi sebuah suara menghentikan panggilannya.

"Naruto. "

Suara asing yang baru pertama kali terdengar oleh telinga Naruto, Anak dari pasangan Minato dan Kushina itu memasang wajah bingung saat tau bahwa suara itu berasal dari balik jeruji besi itu. Tapi rasa bingung Naruto terjawab ketika sesosok makhluk keluar dari celah penjara yang gelap gulita itu dan apa yang Naruto lihat membuat Namikaze muda itu sangat terkejut.

Dari balik sel itu keluar seorang gadis muda yang berusia mungkin empat sampai lima tahun lebih tua darinya, memiliki surai merah yang sangat panjang hingga hampir menyentuh permukaan air ditempat ini, mata dengan iris merah dan pupil vertikal yang mengingatkan nya pada rubah yang sejak tadi dia carai, hidung mancung namun mungi, dan bibir tipis berwarna pink alami yang kini tengah tersenyum kearah Naruto, serta jangan lupakan wajah yang nampak bulat yang membuatnya terlihat lucu.

Wanita itu memilki tubuh yang mungil dengan tinggi badan yang mungkin sama dengan Naruto, memakai sebuah kimono berwarna merah yang semakin kebawah semakin gelap. Melihat sang wanita itu membuat Naruto bengong dengan mata yang terbuka lebar serta mulut yang sedikit terbuka, otaknya bekerja sangat keras untuk mengetahui siapa wanita itu tapi sampai sekarang dia belum mendapatkan jawaban hingga akhirnya mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat dengan nada bego.

"Siapa kau? "

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan fic ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya sangat berterimakasih bila kalian kiranya mau memberikan review, apalagi sampai men fol dan fav fic gaje ini.

Seperti yang saya katakan di modern ninja, fic dengan vote terbanyak akan saya update, dan fic inilah yang terpilih. Semoga dapat menghibur kalian. Oh ya fic ini saya update tanpa saya edit jadi mungkin sedikit berantakan.

Saya minta saran. Apakah nama kyubi tetap Kurama atau Hanya dipanggil Kyubi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesosok tubuh kecil khas anak-anak kini meringkuk dibatang pohon, anak itu duduk sambil memeluk lututnya erat, kepalanya pun dia sembunyikan disana. Baju putih polos terlihat kotor dengan beberapa bercak tanah dan cairan merah, begitupun dengan celana pendek hitamnya. Rambut pirang anak itu juga sangat kotor dan disamping kepalanya terdapat darah yang sudah mengering.

Wajah yang dia sembunyikan terangkat dan ia letakan diatas lututnya, mata biru yang terlihat kosong, hidung mungil yang terdapat darah kering disalah satu lubangnya, bibir kecil yang juga terdapat darah kering, adalah hal yang terlihat diwajah yang dihiasi tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya.

Naruto nama anak itu, anak yang berumur lima tahun tepat hari ini, hari senin 10 oktober. Hari yang seharusnya hari yang membahagiakan untuk setiap anak, tapi tidak bagi dirinya karena hari inilah dia mendapatkan penderitaan yang sangat menyakitkan walaupun dihari-harinya yang lain dia juga menderita. Hari yang seharusnya dia bisa mendapatkan hadiah seperti mainan ataupun kue, tapi dia malah mendapatkan lemparan batu atau balok dari warga desa. Sungguh sampai saat ini dia masih tidak tau salahnya pada semua warga desa hingga dia pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

 **Tik**

Setetes air jatuh, dan menimbulkan suara yang membuat Naruto mendongak. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika yang dia lihat saat ini hanyalah kegelapan, tapi dia sadar dia sekarang bukan berada ditempat dia sembunyi tadi karena alas tempatnya duduk sekarang basah dan terdapat genangan air.

Kepalanya bergerak kekiri kekanan bahkan kebelakang, tapi hanya kegelapan yang dia lihat. Perasaan takut mulai merasuki dirinya, dengan perlahan dia bangkit dan mulai berjalan digenangan air setinggi mata kakinya. "Halo... "

Naruto terus berjalan kedepan, walaupun dia tidak melihat sama sekali. Matanya tak henti-henti melihat kesegela arah takut kalau tiba-tiba akan ada sesuatu atau yang terburuk sesosok hantu muncul. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding. "Apa ada orang? "

 **"Hehehehe. "** Naruto mendadak berhenti berjalan ketika sebuah tawa atau kekehan terdengar olehnya. Tanpa sadar anak yang baru berusia lima tahun itu mengambil langkah mundur dan tubuhnya merinding lebih hebat dari sebelumnya saat suara yang sama kembali terdengar. **"Tak ku sangka, aku bisa bertemu dengan mu secepat ini. "**

Tepat setelah suara itu selesai, beberapa lilin (baca obor) menyala membuat tempat yang ditempati Naruto menjadi terang. Dan sekarang Naruto dapat melihat sebuah penjara super besar berada didepannya, tepat ditengah penjara itu terdapat kertas dengan tulisan yang tidak (belum) Naruto mengerti.

Dalam gelapnya penjara, sepasang mata terbuka menunjukqn iris merah terang dengan pupil hitam vertikal yang menakutkan. Baru saja mata itu terbuka, kini kembali terlihat gigi runcing yang membentuk sebuah seringai. Naruto kembali melangkah mundur, tubuhnya bahkan bergetar. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat tangan dan menunjuk sosok itu.

"Si-siapa kau? "

 **Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T (maybe)**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

..

"Siapa kau? "

Mata merahnya mengerjap beberapa kali, wajah cantiknya dia miringkan kesamping membuat surai merahnya bergoyang pelan. Senyum diwajahnya makin lebar ketika melihat pemuda didepannya memasang wajah bingung. "Kau tidak mengenal ku, gaki? "

Kening Naruto mengkerut, matanya juga menyipit seakan tengah berpikir keras menatap wanita didepannya ini. Dia sangat asing dengan wajah wanita itu tapi entah mengapa dia juga merasa familiar dengannya, lama dia berpikir tapi dia masih tidak menemukan jawaban. Entah mengapa otak jenius tidak berfungsi saat ini membuat dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu.

Kyubi berlajan mendekat dan berhenti tepat satu meter didepan Naruto. Ketika dia kembali melangkah kedepan, Naruto mengambil langkah kebelakang. "Kau sungguh tidak mengenalku Naruto? "

"Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kenapa kau bisa ada disini? " Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi, kepalanya kemudian menengok kesana kemari sebelum berhenti dijeruji besi tempat biasa dia bertemu dengan rubah berbulu orange itu. "Dimana Kyubi... KYUBI! kau ada di_ **ugh! "**

Kyubi yang baru saja menyentil kening Naruto mendengus sebal, dia bingung kemana kepintaran pemuda pirang itu sekarang. Apa mungkin pemuda ini sangat terpesona dengan wujudnya sekarang sehingga pikiran logis jadi hilang, pikir Kyubi sedikit narsis. Kyubi melipat tangannya didepan dada saat Naruto yang masing mengusap keningnya mentap Kyubi. "Orang yang kau cari, ada didepan mu. Baka. "

"Apa maksu_ " Perkataan Naruto macet ditengah jalan saat sadar apa yang dimaksud wanita didepannya ini. Matanya melebar, tangannya menunjuk wanita itu dengan gemetar. "Ka-kau... Kyu-kyu... " Wanita didepannya mengangguk mantap sambil melempar senyum kearahnya, dan setelah itu sebuah teriakan keluar dari mulut Naruto. "INI MUSTAHIL. TTEBAYO! "

...

"Jadi ini wujud manusia mu? " Wanita yang merupukan perwujudtan Kyubi itu mengangguk atas pertanyaan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, pemuda itu menatap intens kearah Kyubi dari atas hingga kebawah. Satu tangannya kemudian bergerak memegang dagu seperti sedang berpikir atau menilai. "Ternyata Kyubi itu perempuan, pantas saja saat wujud rubah aku tak pernah melihat_ "

 **Bletak**

"_ ittei! "

Mata merah Kyubi menatap sebal Naruto yang saat ini tengkurap dengan kepala berasap. Tangan Kyubi yang masih terkepal membuktikan bahwa dialah yang jadi penyebab jatuhnya Naruto. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh baka. "

Kurang dari setengah menit Naruto kembali bangkit, duduk bersila digenangan air dan memandang tajam Kyubi yang berdiri diatasnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian pandangan pemuda pirang itu berubah gugup karena Kyubi juga memandangnya tak kalah tajam, merasa melawan hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya Naruto hanya bisa cengir lebar sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. "Hehehe... Tapi ngomong-ngomong wujud manusia sangat cantik, Kyubi. "

"Jangan ngerayu bocah. " Kyubi kembali mendengus sebal tapi samar-samar terlihat semburat merah dipipinya. Biju terkuat itu kemudian bersimpuh didepan Naruto membiarkan bagian bawah kimono dan sebagian rambutnya basah.

"Aku gak lagi ngerayu, kau memang sangat cantik. " Cengiran Naruto semakin lebar dan tangan yang mengusap menjadi menggaruk belakang kepala. "Apa biju-biju lain juga dapat melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. "

"Tidak. Hanya aku yang bisa mengubah wajudku. " Jawab Kyubi cepat.

"Kenapa? "

"Aku bukan hanya biju terkuat, aku juga 'spesial'. " Kepala Kyubi sedikit menunduk saat dia berbicara. Ada suatu hal yang aneh dari nada bicara Kyubi dan Naruto tau itu. Tapi dia urungkan untuk bicara karena pemuda bermata biru ini tau dia tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui kehidupan Kyubi. Kepala Kyubi kembali mendongak untuk menatap Naruto. "Oh ya, kenapa kau menemuiku Naruto? "

Naruto memukul telapak tangannya seakan sadar akan sesuatu. "Hampir saja aku lupa. " Pemuda yang baru saja lulus dari akademi itu segera bangkit yang kemudian berjalan cepat ketenga jeruji besi yang terdapat sebuah kertas segel. Dia kemudian menengok kebelakang melihat Kyubi yang kini sudah berdiri. "Kyubi, bisa kau masuk dulu? "

Kyubi segera mengikuti perkataan Naruto, dengan cepat dia berjalan dan kembali masuk kejeruji tempat selama ini dia tinggal. Setelah Kyubi masuk, Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan dari saku jaketnya. Tubuhnya melayang keatas dan berhenti tepat didepan kertas segel yang terpasang di penjara itu, menempelkan gulungan kecil yang ia pegang dan segera dia buka. Dapat dilihat simbol-simbol rumit yang tertulis digulungan itu, tak mau membuang waktu Naruto segera membentuk sebuah handseal dengan satu tangannya yang bebas sambil berkata. "Fuin. "

Simbol-simbol rumit itu seketika bercahaya dan menyebar kekertas dibelakangnya, semakin lama cahaya yang dikeluarkan semakin terang hingga akhirnya seluruh tempat disana tertutup oleh cahaya.

Merasa cahaya tadi sudah meredup, Kyubi membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Beralih kearah lain membuat dia sedikit terkejut karena sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan rumbut hijau yang dia lihat, dia juga merasakan betapa lembutnya rumput itu ketika menyadari bahwa saat ini dia sedang menginjaknya. Selain hamparan rumput, dia juga dapat melihat langit biru dengan awan putih yang dengan santai melayang diudara.

Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Kyubi yang masih sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar. Pemuda pirang itu berhenti tepat satu meter didepan Kyubi, saat wanita itu menyadari dirinya. Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurut mu? "

Sang Kyubi no Youko memutar tubuhnya dengan senang. "Ini sangat indah. " Putarannya berhenti, mata sewarna dengan rambutnya menatap senang kearah Naruto, bibirnya melungkung membentuk sebuah senyum senang. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? "

"Ini hanya salah satu fungsi fuin yang kupasang_ "

"Jadi masih ada lagi. " Naruto tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataan nya karena Kyubi sudah dahulu mencodongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan memotong perkataan Naruto. Mata sewarna langit milik Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Kyubi yang sedikit tidak biasa ini

Sadar dengan sikapnya yang sudah melenceng dari image-nya ini, Kyubi menjadi salah tingakah dan mencoba kembali bersikap biasa. Sebenarnya wajar jika wanita yang merupakan biju berekor sembilan itu merasa sangat senang karena selama dua belas tahun tersegel dalam tubuh Naruto, dia hanya hidup disebuah gorong-gorong gelap, lembab dan tidak mengenakan. Jadi tidak salah kalau dia sangat bahagia kalau tempatnya dulu telah berganti menjadi tempat yang indah, hangat dan menyejukan seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Kyubi, pemuda itu kembali bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang sudah menemani hidupnya itu. "Fuin yang kupasang juga bisa membuat dirimu keluar dari tubuhku, tapi tidak dengan chakra mu. Hanya 0,1 persen chakra mu saja yang akan ikut keluar, dan itu artinya kau tidak lebih seperti manusia biasa saja saat berada diluar tubuhku. "

Kyubi tersenyum senang, dia sangat bahagia bisa menghirup udara segar lagi. Walau ada sedikit rasa kecewa karena tidak bisa menggunakan chakra nya, tapi tetap saja kebahagian yang dia rasakan sangatlah besar. Dengan cepat dia mendekat kearah Naruto lalu memeluk pemuda itu erat, dengan suara pelan dia berbisik tepat ditelinga Naruto. "Terimakasih. "

Naruto yang awalnya terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyubi menjadi bahagia ketika mendengar suara lembut Kyubi. Kedua tangannya dengab perlahan membalas pelukan gadis itu, dia juga meletakan dagunya pada bahu Kyubi. "Sama-sama. "

Beberapa menit mereka mempertahankan posisi itu, setelah itu Kyubi menarik tubuhnya kebelakang. Tangan yang awalnya memeluk menjadi memegang bahu Naruto. Matanya merahnya menatap langsung mata biru Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Hakke Fuin? "

Naruto kembali tersenyum tapi kali ini senyuman nya terkandung rasa gugup. "Kalau itu, aku sudah merubah bentuk fuin nya. "

Kyubi melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Naruto, kepalanya sedikit dia miringkan. "Maksudmu? "

Kali ini Naruto menjawab bukan dengan mulutnya melainkan tangannya. Tangan Naruto menunjuk kearah Kyubi atau lebih tepatnya keleher gadis itu.

Kyubi yang tidak bisa melihat kearah lehernya hanya bisa menggunakan tangannya untuk meraba leher jenjangnya. Matanya membulat saat merasakan dilehernya terpasang sebuah kalung seperti ikat pinggang denga lebar sekitar tiga centi dan disetiap sisi terdapat duri-duri (bayangin aja kalung anjing). Hening beberapa detik dan selanjutnya terdengar suara teriakan Kyubi. "APA-APAAN INI. CEPAT LEPASKAN BAKA. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

"Tadaima. " Sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat terbuka dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang masuk melewati pintu tersebut.

Naruto selalu mengucapkan salam ketika dia pulang meski tak sekalipun mendapat balasan. Dia selalu berharap akan ada seseorang yang akan membalas salamnya dan menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat diwajah, tapi harapan itu tak pernah terkabul. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap berharap.

"Okaerinasai. " Naruto tertegun ketika untuk pertama kalinya ada yang menyahut salamnya. Menatap kedepan, mata biru Naruto melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah menyala yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

Kyubi, wanita yang menjawab salam Naruto ternyata sudah keluar dari tubuh Naruto dengan wujud manusia nya. Satu-satunya tanda bahwa dia masih tersegel adalah kalung emas dengan liontin yang berbentuk pusaran air warna merah, dan kalau bisa merasakan chakra gadis itu maka chakra hanya sebesar chakra penduduk non ninja.

Tanpa sadar bibir Naruto tersenyum, timbul perasaan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Mungkin, inilah perasaan bila salam mu dijawab. Ingin kembali merasakan perasaan itu Naruto kembali berucap. "Tadaima. "

Dahi Kyubi mengkerut tanda bingung ketika mendengar kata yang kembali diucapkan Naruto, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Dia kembali tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "Okaerinasai. "

Senyum Naruto tambah lebar, dan untuk ketiga kalinya dia kembali berkata satu kata yang sama. "Tadaima. "

Kyubi tetap tersenyum tapi satu alisnya naik turun mendakan dirinya sedikit kesal. "Okaerinasai. "

"Tadaima. "

"Okaerinasai. "

"Tadai_ "

"STOP!, sampai kapan kau mengucapkan kata itu baka. " Suara Kyubi meninggi, tubuhnya juga dia condongkan kedapan dan jangan lupakan wajah yang menunjukan kekesalan.

"Hehehe... Maaf. " Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sesuatu yang menunjukan dirinya sedang gugup atau salah tingkah. Berjalan kedepan untuk lebih dekat dengan gadis yang merupakan perwujudtan Kyubi itu sambil kembali berkata. "Tadaima. "

"HEAAAH!"

...

"Maaf, aku lupa membeli bahan makanan. Jadi hanya ada ramen malam ini. " Naruto meletakan semangkuk ramen yang masih mengeluarkan asap dimeja tepat didepan Kyubi yang saat ini tengah duduk dikursi. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian berjalan sambil membawa mangkuk ramen miliknya dan duduk didepan Kyubi, membuat posisi mereka saling berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi oleh meja.

Naruto kemudian mengambil sumpit dan menyatukan telapak tangannya seperti sedang berdoa. "Selamat makan. "

Beda dengan Naruto yang langsung menyantap ramennya, Kyubi saat ini kini hanya memandang ramen miliknya. Seekor biju memang tidak perlu makan untuk tetap hidup, tapi sebenarnya Kyubi juga ingin merasakan makanan kesukaan pemuda yang menjadi jinchuriki nya ini. Dan kenapa sampai saat ini dia belum mencoba ramen didepannya ini, karena dia memiliki satu masalah.

Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan setengah ramennya berhenti makan, dia mendongak untuk menatap Kyubi yang masih tetap diam. "Ada apa? "

"Umn... Apa kau tidak punya sendok? " Jawab Kyubi dengan sedikit rasa malu. "Aku gak bisa pakai sumpit. "

"Umf. " Naruto segera menutup mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan tawa ketika melihat Kyubi memasang wajah sangar. Butuh sekitar satu menit untuk Naruto benar-benar berhasil menahan tawanya.

"Sendok ataupun garpu ku belum sempat aku cuci tadi. " Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan sambil menyeret sebuah kursi kesamping Kyubi, dan jangan lupakan mangkuk ramennya. Duduk disamping Kyubi dan segera meraih sumpit yang berada di ramen Kyubi, menyumpit lembaran mie dan membawanya kedepan wajah Kyubi. "Buka mulutmu. "

Kyubi memandang Naruto sesaat, melihat wajah pemuda itu tersenyum entah mengapa membuat pipinya memanas. Dengan segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tapi dengan perlahan dia membuka mulutnya.

"Emnh. " Seluruh tubuh Kyubi terasa merinding ketika mie berlemak masuk kemulutnya, indra perasa yang sangat jarang bahkan mungkin tak pernah digunakan kini telah merasakan suatu rasa yang sangat nikmat. Sambil mengunyah mie dalam mulutnya, Kyubi memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap kunyahan yang dia lakukan. Dia baru membuka matanya saat dia sudah menelan mie tersebut, dengan mata yang berbinar wanita jelmaan rubah itu memandang Naruto. "Lagi. "

Sambil tersenyum, Naruto mengikuti permintaan Kyubi. Dengan telaten tangannya menggerakan sumpit dan kembali menjepit beberapa helai mie sebelum kembali mengantarnya kemulut Kyubi.

Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu merasa sedikit geli saat melihat bagaimana Kyubi menikmati ramen yang dia berikan, menurutnya lucu saja melihat wanita itu mengunyah sambil memejamkan mata dan berguman atau mendesah nikmat.

Naruto terus melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, menyuapi Kyubi yang sepertinya belum dan mungkis takkan pernah puas memakan ramen itu. Bahkan ketika ramen milik Kyubi telah habis, wanita itu tak segan-segan meminta ramen milik Naruto. Naruto yang ingin terus melihat ekspresi bahagia dari Kyubi, tanpa ragu Naruto memberikan ramennya meski makanan itu adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Ini. " Naruto menyodorkan segelas air pada Kyubi ketika wanita itu telah selesai menghabiskan kuah ramen Naruto.

Kyubi menerima gelas tersebut dan meminumnya sekali jalan, selesai dengan itu dia mendesah lega. "Tidak kukira ramen sangat enak. "

"Tentu saja. Ramen adalah makanan kaum dewa. " Seru Naruto semangat. Tentu saja dia semangat, soalnya ada orang yang juga memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan nya dalam masalah ramen.

"Iya iya, ramen memang enak. " Jawab Kyubi. "Tapi aku juga mau mencoba makanan lain, apa kau bisa membantu. "

"Tentu saja, tapi lain kali ya. Ini sudah malam. " Kyubi mengangguk paham. Naruto kemudian menatap Kyubi yang sedang memejamkan matanya dalam diam, cukup lama dia melakukan itu sampai akhirnya dia kembali buka suara. "Kyubi... Boleh aku meminta sesuatu. "

Kyubi membuka matanya dan memandang bingung Naruto sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Tentu saja. "

"Bo-bolehkah... Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Kyu-nee atau Nee-san. " Naruto tersenyum grogi dan satu tangannya mengusap belakang kepalanya saat Kyubi memandangnya terkejut. "Aku ingin sekali punya kakak atau adik. Dan menurutku kau sudah seperti kakak ku sendiri. Jadi bolehkah aku memanggil mu seperti itu. "

Kyubi merasa hatinya dicubit sesuatu yang tak terlihat saat Naruto meminta itu, entah mengapa ada rasa tidak senang saat mendengar Naruto ingin menjadikan dirinya seorang kakak. Jauh dalam hatinya, dia tidak mau menjadi kakak untuk Naruto, dia ingin lebih dari itu. Ingin sekali dia menolak permintaan Naruto itu, tapi ketika dia buka suara, kata yang dia keluarkan berbeda dengan hatinya. "Terserah kau saja. "

"Terimakasih Kyu-nee. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Suasana dalam kelas saat ini begitu berisik, para murid yang kemarin sudah resmi menjadi seorang genin asik bicara dengan teman mereka. Hari ini adalah hari pembagian team dan jounin pembimbing, jadi banyak murid yang membahas hal yang beruhubungan dengan itu seperti teman mana yang akan satu team atau jounin seperti apa yang akan menjadi pembimbing mereka.

"Jadi kau ingin seteam dengan siapa, Naruto? " Pemuda dengan seekor anjing kecil yang berada dikerah jaketnya menatap pemuda pirang dengan jaket putih didepannya. Saat ini pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik dimasing-masing pipinya itu duduk diujung meja milik teman satunya yang tengah tidur disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya sih, aku ingin seteam dengan pemalas itu. " Naruto memberikan lirikan pada Shikamaru yang tengah tidur disamping kiba. Pemuda bermata biru yang duduk diujung satunya dari meja yang diduduki Kiba itu meletakan satu jari dibawah bibir. "Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. "

"Kenapa -krauk- tidak mungkin? -krauk- " Pemuda gendut (berbadan besar) ikut bicara, tentu saja sambil memakan kripik nya. Pemuda itu duduk disampin Naruto itu mendongak memandang Naruto yang duduk dimejanya.

"Aku yakin yang akan seteam dengan Shika adalah kau dan si Ino itu. "

Cewek berambut pirang pucat menengok kebelakang kearah Naruto cs dengan pandangan kesal. "Tidak mungkin aku seteam dengan mereka. " Pandangan gadis itu kemudian beralih kearah pria yang duduk dimeja sampin mejanya sambil bersemu merah, dan perkataan menjadi lembut. "Aku pasti akan seteam dengan Sasuke-kun. "

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu Naruto. " Naruto yang masih memandang cewek cerewet itu beralih kearah Kiba saat pemuda anjing itu bersuara. Kiba kemudian memberikan pandangan mengejek pada Naruto. "Kau sudah jadi peramal ya. "

"Cih. " Naruto membalas tatapan Kiba dengan tatapan jengkel, namun itu hanya berlasung sesaat. "Aku yakin karna aku tau tradisi clan mereka. Setiap penurus clan Nara, Akimichi, dan Yamanaka akan diterus menjadi satu kelompok. Dan aku yakin guru pembimbing mereka pasti dari clan Saratobi. "

"Tidak mungkiiin! "

"Ayahku pernah mengatakan itu. " Chouji kembali bicara, menghiraukan teriakan gadis pirang didepan mereka. Pemuda Akimichi itu menatap Naruto penasaran. "Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tau hal ini. "

"Tentu saja dari pemalas itu. " Naruto menunjuk Shikamaru dengan dagunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chouji.

"Hoah. " Orang yang dimaksud Naruto bangun membuat dirinya menjadi perhatian tiga temannya. Shikamaru kemudian menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malasnya sebelum mengeluarkan kata favoritnya. "Merepotkan. "

Obrolan mereka berlanjut untuk beberapa menit ekstra sebelum terpaksa berhenti saat pintu kelas terbuka dan muncul Iruka-sensei, guru sekaligus wali kelas mereka. Naruto dan Kiba serta beberapa murid lainnya kembali ketempat duduk mereka beriringan dengan Iruka yang berjalan kedepan kelas.

"Seperti yang kalian tau, hari ini kalian akan dibagi dalam beberapa team. " Pria dengan luka melintang dihidung itu membuka suara. "Tapi sebelum itu, sensei ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. "

Semua murid diam, dan dengan tenang menunggu Iruka.

"Pertama, sensei ingin mengucapkan selamat pada kalian karena telah berhasil menjadi genin Konoha. " Iruka tersenyum saat mengatakan itu, tak lama kemudian dia kembali bicara. "Kedua, murid yang menjadi roki tahun ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. "

Beberpa murid terutama kaum hawa bertepuk tangan ketika Iruka mengatakan itu, Sasuke hanya diam tapi dia memberikan senyuman mengejek pada Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Cih. "

"Sebelum Naruto bicara, Iruka telah lebih dulu buka suara. "Baiklah, sensei akan segera membacakan team-team genin kalian. "

(Skip aja, team sama seperti di canon)

...

Kini diruang kelas tersisa tiga orang murid, tiga murid yang merupakan anggota team tujuh yang masih menunggu jounin pembimbing mereka. Seorang gadis berambut pink panjang mondar-mandir didepan kelas, menunggu sang sensei yang terlambat hampir dua jam. Anggota lain dari team tujuh yaitu seorang pemuda dengan rambut emo berwarna hitam duduk diam sambil memandang keluar jendela. Dan terakhir yang juga seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, pemuda itu saat ini duduk ditempatnya sambil memejamkan matanya seperti sedang tidur.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka dan muncul sebuah kepala yang dipenuhi rambut putih. Pria berambut putih itu menatap dengan satu matanya ketiga orang yang berada dikelas. "Team tujuh. Temui aku diatap. "

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap pintu tempat Kakashi muncul tadi, sekarang di pintu itu sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi karena Kakashi sudah menghilang via sunshin. Tatapan Naruto kemudian beralih kearah kedua teman seteamnya. "Ayo. "

 **...**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Diawal cerita tadi sudah saya kasih flasback singkat pertemuan awal narukyu. Mungkin dichap selanjutnya juga akan saya kasih flasback singkat diawal cerita.

Masalah pair mungkin saat ini single pair (Kyubi), jadi saya mohon maaf bila tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan beberapa reader yang ingin nambah pair.

A/N : oh ya, pair narukyu adalah pair kesukaan saya diurutan kedua (tentu saja urutan pertama naruhina).

Oh ya, untuk penampilan Kyubi lihat saja di cover fic ini, kurang lebih seperti itulah Kyubi dalam fic ini.

A/N : cover itu buatan saya sendiri loh. Dan Kyubi disana benar-benar saya yang buat (Bukan seperti Naruto yang tempelan), jadi gambarnya mungkin kurang bagus.

Satu lagi, saya lihat ada sekitar 841 visitor yang membaca fic ini, tapi hanya ada 30 orang yang mau mereview. Apa itu artinya ada sekitar 811 orang yang tidak suka atau tidak tertarik dengan fic ini sehingga tidak mau memberikan review nya.

Saya akui, kalau fic saya ini memang tidak terlalu bagus. Idenya sudah pasaran, alurnya juga ngikutin canon. Tapi meskipun begitu, saya katakan dengan pasti bahwa fic saya ini beda daripada fic lainnya karena setiap cerita yang saya tulis akan memiliki perbedaan dan saya yakin kalian takkan bisa menebak itu.

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	3. Chapter 3

(Flasback singkat tentang narukyu)

Mata biru cerah itu terus memandang kedepan atau lebih tepatnya kesebuah penjara raksasa dengan sebuah segel ditengahnya. Berjalan maju beberapa langkah sebelum kembali berhenti ketika sepasang mata merah besar terbuka menatap dirinya tajam.

 **"Kau datang lagi bocah."** Rambut pirang jabrik milik bocah yang kira-kira berumur tujuh tahun bergoyang pelan ketika pemilik mata merah itu bicara. Terjadi keheningan sementara saat bocah itu tidak menyahut dan biju berekor sembilan atau bisa dipanggil Kyubi mengati keadaan sang bocah. **"Dan seperti biasa, kau selalu datang dengan keadaan seperti itu. "**

Keadaan bocah atau yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto itu bisa dikatakan tidak baik malah sangat buruk. Baju hitam yang kotor dan penuh akan robekan, luka memar atau sayatan dikedua tangan dan kedua kaki yang tak tertutupi pakaian, dan darah kering dari sela bibir serta kepala yang mengalir darah hingga mengotori pipi sampai dagu.

 **"Sudah ku bilang, bukalah segel ini dan aku akan membalaskan perbuatan mereka terhadapmu. "** Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyubi mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Naruto, kaliamat yang selalu dia ucapkan ketika anak itu menumui dirinya.

Semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka dua tahun yang lalu, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali mereka kembali bertemu dan kebanyakan mereka bertemu saat kondisi Naruto yang sedang sekarat atau yang sudah banyak mengalami luka. Dan dalam setiap pertemuan mereka Kyubi tidak pernah bosan menghasut bocah itu untuk melepas segel yang memenjarakan dirinya.

"Kau selalu mengucapkan hal itu Kyu. " Naruto yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, suara khas seorang anak. "Tapi kau tau sendiri, jawaban ku masih tetap sama. Tidak akan pernah. "

Kyubi menggeram marah, satu kaki atau tangannya dia hantamkan ke jeruji besi penjaranya membuat cakar panjang mencuat keluar dan hampir mengenai Naruto. **"Bocah brengsek. "**

Tapi Naruto tidak bereaksi, karena hal itu sudah sering dilakukan Kyubi terhadap dirinya. Sang jinchuriki kyubi itu masih tetap diam tak bergerak sambil menatap mata merah Kyubi.

Kyubi kembali menggeram sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas. Menghadapi bocah keras kepala seperti bocah itu harus menggunakan cara lain bukan dengan amarah. **"Apa kau tidak mau membalas perbuatan mereka. "**

"Kalau aku melakukan itu, maka apa yang mereka katakan tentang diriku adalah kebenaran. " Jawab Naruto cepat.

 **"Kau tau sendiri, mereka akan selalu membencimu. "**

"Masih ada orang-orang yang menyayangiku dengan tulis. Dan rasa sayang mereka lebih besar daripada rasa benci orang yang membenciku. "

 **"Kau terlalu naif bocah. "** Kyubi masih belum menyerah. **"Suatu saat nanti, orang yang kau maksud akan berbalik membencimu. "**

"Itu tak akan terjadi. " Pandangan Naruto menajam saat membalas perkataan Kyubi. Jujur saja dia tidak ingin itu terjadi. "Mereka tak akan berubah. "

 **"Apa kau yakin? "** Kyubi membalas dengan nada mengejek. Menatap sinis mata biru bocah didepannya itu, tapi dengan cepat Naruto mengangguk dan Kyubi dapat melihat tatapan Naruto yang masih tetap teguh. Kyubi kembali memutar otak untuk membujuk anak itu. **"Lalu apa kau mau menjadi kuat. "**

"Tentu saja. " Kali ini Naruto menunjukan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang sangat jarang dia tunjukan ketika berada didunia nyata. "Aku ingin sekali menjadi kuat dan membuat jiji, Teuchi-jisan, dan Ayame-neesan bangga. "

Kyubi menyeringai, mungkin rencananya kali ini bisa berhasil. **"Aku bisa memberimu kekuatan. Tapi_ "**

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kekuatanmu... kekuatan itu didapat bukan diberi. " Naruto memotong perkataan Kyubi dengan kalimatnya. Kemudian Naruto menatap Kyubi dengan tersenyum lebar membuat matanya terpejam. "Untuk itulah, Aku tidak ingin kau memberiku kekuatanmu. Tapi... Aku ingin kau melatihku. "

 **"Kenapa? "**

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa. Jiji sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, selain jiji tidak ada lagi yang bisa melatihku. " Naruto tau pada dasarnya Kyubi peduli padanya, karena setiap kali dia keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya ini, luka-luka ditubuhnya lenyap tanpa sisa.

 **'Mungkin dengan begini, aku akan lebih mudah mempengaruhi bocah ini.'** Kyubi tersenyum (menyeringai) menatap Naruto. **"Baiklah bocah. Tapi kau harus ingat, aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak membuatku malu sebagai biju terkuat. "**

"Terimakasih. "

 **.**

 **Mendekati untuk dapat memanfaatkan**

 **Tapi ketika kedekatan itu semakin erat**

 **Niat awal untuk memanfaatkan**

 **berubah menjadi ingin melindungi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

..

Kedua kakinya terseret beberapa meter kebelakang, sedikit menambah tenaganya pada kaki membuatnya terhenti seketika. Mata birunya menatap tajam kedepan kesebuah kaki yang melayang cepat kearah wajahnya, dengan refleks yang dia miliki, dia berhasil menghindar dengang menundukan tubuhnya.

Merasa waktunya membalas, tangan yang sudah terkepal dia gerakan keatas memberi pukulan uppercut menuju dagu sang lawan. Tapi sang lawan yang memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang, beberapa kali melakukan salto sampai akhirnya mendarat sempurna ditanah yang berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempat Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu kembali memasang kuda-kuda mereka. Nafas mereka sama-sama terengah-engah tapi mereka masih saling menatap tajam.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, sedetik kemudian dia melesat maju menyerang sang lawan yang merupakan teman satu teamnya. Dalam waktu singkat jarak antar mereka sudah sangat dekat dan tanpa ragu Naruto melancarkan sebuah pukulan kewajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya kesamping membuat pukulan Naruto melewatinya, kemudian dengan cepat pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menangkap tangan yang digunakan Naruto untuk memukulnya tadi.

Belum sempat Sasuke memberikan serangan, Naruto sudah terlebih dulu memutar tubuhnya membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu segera menggerakn lutut kaki kirinya kearah perut Sasuke tapi masih dapat ditahan oleh Sasuke dengan ikut mengangkat lututnya kedepan perut.

Tangan Naruto yang bebas segera bergerak mencoba menghantam wajah Sasuke. Merasa tidak bisa menahan, Sasuke segera mendorong Naruto dan melompat kebelakang memisahkan diri dari Naruto.

Mereka berdua kembali saling menatap sebelum sama-sama melesat mencoba memberikan serangan mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, disebuah pohon yang cukup dekat dengan pertarungan taijutsu itu, duduk seorang gadis dengan surai pink panjang yang sedang mengamati kedua pemuda itu atau salah satu pemuda itu.

Haruno Sakura nama gadis bersurai perman kapas itu menatap kagum pada pertarungan didepannya (khususnya Sasuke). Mata berbinar ketika melihat Sasuke yang bermandikan keringat bergerak indah dibawah cahaya matahari yang membuatnya sedikit bercahaya. 'Kereeen'

Dipohon yang sama, seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi duduk santai disalah satu cabang pohon, tubuhnya bersandai santai pada batang pohon utama. Walaupun pandangannya fokus terhadap buka kecil yang dia baca, dia sebenarnya juga memperhatikan pertarungan dua murid didikannya itu.

Sasuke, Kakashi sudah tidak terkejut lagi melihat kemampuan pemuda itu. Uchiha terakhir yang berada dikonoha itu merupakan murid akademi terpandai diantara murid lain. Hampir semua pelajaran yang dipelajari Sasuke mendapat nilai tertinggi,dia juga lulus sebagai murid terbaik.

Sedangkan Naruto. Kakashi sedikit terkejut dengan kemampuan pemuda itu, seluruh data dari akademi tentang Naruto sangat berbanding terbalik dengan fakta yang dia lihat dari satu bulan yang lalu.

Kekurangan Naruto yang tertulis didata itu tidak terbukti saat Kakashi mengadakan tes untuk team tujuh. Naruto dapat dengan mudah menebak maksud tes yang Kakashi berikan waktu itu, bahkan pemuda itu memiliki taktik yang sangat hebat yang hampir saja berhasil andai Kakashi tidak memiliki pengalaman yang lebih.

Menurut Kakashi, Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang lebih dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Baik itu dalam fisik ataupun pemikiran. Walaupun pemuda pirang itu sangat suka bercanda dan begitu berisik saat diwaktu santai atau luang, tapi saat menjalankan misi ataupun latihan pemuda itu selalu terlihat serius.

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Sasuke terdorong kebelakang ketika menahan tendangan penuh tenaga dari Naruto membuatnya terseret beberapa meter. Menghiraukan tangannya yang berdenyut karena tendangan Naruto, pemuda berambut emo itu kembali harus menahan pukulan dari Naruto.

Berhasil menahan pukulan tersebut, Sasuke segera melayangkan sebuah tendangan ke kepala Naruto. Tapi keputusannya itu menjadi kesalahan buat dirinya.

Dengan cepat Naruto berjongkok membuat tendangan itu melewati kepalanya, bersamaan dengan itu Naruto melakukan putaran 360 derajat sambil melakukan sapuan pada satu kaki Sasuke.

 **Bruak!**

Sasuke jatuh terlentang ditanah, sedangkan Naruto berjongkok disamping kaki Sasuke. Belum sempat Sasuke bangkit, Naruto sudah berada didepannya, menekan dadanya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanan terkepal siap memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Cukup! "

Kepalan tangan Naruto yang sudah dilayangkan berhenti tepat didepan wajah Sasuke. Andai saja tidak ada suara Kakashi yang menghentikan mereka, mungkin wajah sang Uchiha sudah menerima salam hangat tinju Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dan Sasuke bangkit dari rebahannya. Dengan tersenyum lebar, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dengan dua jari yang teracungkan. Sebuah simbol yang biasa dilakukan ketika dua orang ninja yang telah selesai bertanding.

Sasuke diam untuk sesaat, memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi sebelum menerima uluran tangan Naruto dengan menautkan dua jari mereka. Menarik Sasuke dengan sedikit tenaga hingga sang pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri tegak.

"Aku lelah sekali _ttebayo._ " Ucapan yang terdengar keras keluar dari mulut Naruto bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang berbalik menghadap pohon yang telah ditempati rekan perempuan nya beserta gurunya.

Berjalan sedikit cepat sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tinggal separu, begitu juga Sasuke yang mengikuti dari belakang. Ketika sudah hampir sampai, Naruto tersenyum melihat Sakura berdiri dengan memegang sebuah botol air mineral.

"Sakura-chan. Boleh aku... " Naruto membeku karena Sakura tanpa mempedulikan dirinya berlari melewati Naruto. "... Minta air. "

Menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang tertunduk lesu dengan awan hitam diatas kepalanya, Sakura menyodorkan botol airnya kearah Sasuke sambil memasang senyum yang menurutnya manis. "Ini Sasuke-kun, kau pasti haus. "

Sasuke sebenarnya enggan menerima pemberian gadis yang menurutnya menyebalkan ini, tapi karena memang saat ini dia benar-benar kehausan dia akhirnya menerimanya. Dengan wajah datar khasnya, Sasuke mengambil botol yang disodorkan Sakura dan tanpa bilang terimakasih dia meminum air itu.

Naruto yang masih tertunduk suram melirik sekilas kearah Sasuke yang sedang minum. Matanya membulat dan aura suramnya menghilang digantikan dengan wajah panik. "Teme! Jangan habiskan! Sisakan buatku _ttebayo_. "

Sasuke berhenti minum, menatap Naruto lalu menatap minuman yang tinggal seperempat. Kemudian pemuda berambut darkblue itu melempar botol kearah Naruto.

Naruto menangkap botol berisi air itu dengab wajah yang bahagia, matanya bahkan sudah berkaca-kaca melihat air itu. Tapi sebelum dia sempat meminum air tersebut, Sakura datang dengan kecepatan tinggi merebut sekaligus mendorong Naruto. "Ittei. "

'Bekas bibir Sasuke-kun. ' Sakura memandang botol itu dengan mata berbinar, kemudian dia mulau menyentuhkan bibirnya kemulut botol dan mulai meminum sisa air didalamnya. 'Ciuman tidak langsung dengan Sasuke-kun. ' "kyaa_ uhuk uhuk. "

Menghiraukan Sakura yang sedang batuk-batuk karena berteriak saat minum, Naruto mulai bangkit dari tengkurapnya dengan aura yang kembali suram. Sedetik kemudian Naruto mendongak menatap sebotol air yang disodorkan Kakashi kepadanya, ekspresi Naruto kembali cerah. "Sensei memang yang terbaik _ttebayo. "_

"Yare yare... " Mata Kakashi yang tidak ditutupi ikat kepalanya terpejam membentuk huruf 'u' menandakan bahwa dia tengah tersenyum. Selain itu, dikepalanya terdapat keringat sebesar bigi jagung saat Naruto dengan lebaynya memeluk dirinya.

Sasuke menatap datar kejadian-kejadian didepannya, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan pelan menghiraukan Sakura yang masih batuk-batuk, Naruto yang berpelukan dengan Kakashi, ataupun Kakashi yang menepuk-nepuk kepala penuh rambut pirang Naruto.

Dia heran, kenapa dia bisa mendapatkan team seperti ini. Guru padamping yang aneh, seorang gadis yang menyebalkan, dan terakhir anak idiot yang berisik. Oh bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertambah kuat dan membalaskan dendamnya kalau terus bersama team ini.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatnya bingung sekaligus iri. Kemampuan dan perkembangan Naruto yang menurutnya meningkat pesat. Hanya satu bulan saja setelah menjadi genin, pemuda pirang itu sudah bisa bertarung imbang dengannya bahkan mengalahkannya. Bukan hanya itu, pemikiran anak itu juga berkembang, itu terbukti kemarin saat misi penangkapan kucing milik daymou. Strategi yang digunakan Naruto saat itu sangat efektif membuat misi mereka selesai dengan sangat cepat.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah sampai kepohon tujuannya, tanpa buang waktu pemuda itu duduk dan bersandar pada pohon tersebut mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih sedikit lelah.

Dan tiga orang juga berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke.

"Oi teme. " Naruto orang pertama yang buka suara. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi bersila didepan pemuda yang dia panggil tadi. "Kau terlihat tidak semangat. Tenang saja, kalah sekali dalam pertarungan tidak terlalu buruk. Kau_ "

 **Bletak**

"Jangan sombong baka. " Pukulan manis melayang kekepala Naruto membuatnya tertunduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Sang pelaku yaitu Sakura hanya berjalan melewatinya dan kemudian duduk disamping Sasuke. "Kau tadi hanya beruntung, atau bisa saja Sasuke-kun mengalah untuk mu. " gadis itu kemudian melirik Sasuke dan menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat. "Iyakan Sasuke-kun. "

"Cih. " Pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya membuang muka tidak peduli.

"Sakit Sakura. " Sedangkan Naruto hanya merengek sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

 **'Gadis kurang ajar. '** Tiba-tiba saja Naruto mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam kepalanya, suara perempuan yang sudah lama dia kenal. **"Kenapa kau tidak menghindar sih Naruto? Kenapa kau selalu membiarkan gadis itu memukulmu? "**

Naruto berhenti mengusap kepalanya agar bisa menjawab peetanyan Kyubi. 'Emn... Latihan fisik. '

 **'Jangan menjawab dengan jawaban bodoh, baka! '** Naruto terkekeh geli dalam hati ketika membayangkan ekspresi Kyubi saat berteriak tadi, mungkin kalau dianime kepala wanita itu akan membesar saat bicara tadi.

"Naruto. "

Naruto yang hendak membalas perkataan Kyubi terpaksa membatalkan niatnya. Mendongak keatas, Naruto melihat seorang pria yang sudah satu bulan menjadi sensei nya yang tengah duduk dicabang pohon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto? " Pria yang selalu memakai masker dan menutup sebelah matanya itu menatap khawatir pada Naruto.

"Hehehe... Aku tidak apa-apa sensei. " Naruto membalas dengan cengiran khasnya. Tak lama kemudian ekspresi Naruto jadi serius. "Sensei. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang latihan tadi. "

"Emn... Menurutku, meskipun style taijutsu kalian berdua berbeda, kekuatan taijutsu kalian seimbang. " Kata Kakashi. Menghela nafas dan memberikan senyuman khasnya, Kakashi kembali bicara. "Sasuke hanya kalah dalam hal stamina. "

"Itu tidak mungkin kan sensei. " Sakura protes. "Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin kalah dari_ "

"Diam Haruno. " Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura dengan dingin. Pemuda itu cukup kesal dengan gadis ini, nada bicara gadis itu membuat telinga nya sakit. Menghiraukan Sakura yang semangatnya sudah jatuh, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datarnya. "Kenapa? "

"Huh? " Naruto menengok dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kenapa? " Sasuke kembali mengulang perkataannya. "Kenapa kau bisa sekuat itu? Apa yang membuat jadi kuat? Apa jamu? Dukun? Jampi-jampi? obat kuat? Atau_ "

"Teme. " Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke dengan nada aneh. Pemuda pirang itu mendekat dan memandang sang Uchiha dengan pandangan khawatir, bukan hanya Naruto yang memandang Sasuke seperti itu tapi dua orang lainnya juga memberikan pandangan yang sama.

Sasuke yang menyadari sikapnya yang sudah keluar dari sikap seorang Uchiha, hanya bisa membuang muka menyembunyikan rona merah yang muncul dipipinya. Tapi itu hanya untuk sesaat karena pemuda itu kembali memandang kedepan memberikan tatapan tertajamnya pada Naruto. "Jawab saja pertanyaan ku. Kenapa kau bisa sekuat itu? "

Naruto kembali keposisi dirinya semula dan kemudian memberikan cengiran nya. "Tentu saja dengan latihan. "

"Tapi... Mana mungkin dalam waktu singkat_ "

"Siapa bilang aku berlatih dalam waktu singkat. " Naruto kembali memotong perkataan Sasuke. Putra sulung youndaime hokage itu memberikan senyum tipisnya. "Asal kau tau. Aku sudah memulai latihan saat aku berusia tujuh tahun. Dan sebelum itupun tubuhku sudah menerima latihan fisik. "

Kalimat terakhir yang Naruto ucapan, sangat pelan bahkan hanya seperti sebuah bisikan. Membuat ketika orang yang mendengarkan tidak mendengar kalimat tersebut, mungkin.

"Tapi... Itu berarti.. Kau... " Sakura bicara dengan rasa terkejut yang besar. Sebenarnya dia sudah terkejut melihat Naruto yang menurutnya bodoh itu dapat mengimbangi Sasuke yang notabene nya seorang jenius. Dan keterkejutan nya bertambah saat mendengar pengakuan Naruto. "Tapi... Saat diakademi. "

"Bisa dibilang aku tidak mau pamer saat diakademi. " Naruto kembali memasang cengiran khasnya dan kali ini ditambah dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa. Kau bukanlah seorang Uchiha, seharusnya kau_ "

"Sasuke. " Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke. Dan kali ini Sasuke tidak menyembunyikan kekesalan dan akan mengumpat andai saja Naruto tidak memandang nya serius. "Bukan hanya clan Uchiha yang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat. Masih banyak clan lain yang tak kalah hebatnya dengan clan Uchiha. Salah satunya clan Uzumaki. "

"Apa yang Naruto katakan benar. " Kakashi yang dari tadi diam sambil membaca bukunya ikut bicara. "Di dunia ini banyak shinobi-shinobi kuat dan mereka bukan hanya dari clan Uchiha. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi, masih banyak clan-clan yang hebat, contohnya saja clan Uzumaki. "

"Clan Uzumaki dijuluki clan panjang umur karena daya hidup mereka lebih tinggi dari pada manusia pada umumnya, selain itu para Uzumaki memiliki stamina dan kapasitas chakra yang sangat wajar. Bahkan seorang Uzumaki murni seusia kalian, kapasitas chakra nya sudah setara seorang kage. "

"Benarkah? " Sakura yang harus mendongak menatap Gurunya itu bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Pandangan perempuan itu kemudian beralih kepada Naruto. "Lalu apa kapasitas chakra Naruto seperti yang Kakashi katakan. "

"Tidak. " Naruto menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum tipis. "Chakra ku memang besar, tapi tak sebesar yang Kakashi-sensei katakan. Seperti yang dikatakan sensei, hanya seorang Uzumaki murni yang memiliki chakra sebesar itu. "

Pembahasan mereka terus berlanjut hingga tak terasa matahari sudah mulai condong kebarat. (Sebenarnya malas nulis lebih panjang dari ini, jadi pembicaraan diskip aja. "

"Baiklah, pertemuan kita hari ini cukup sampai disini. " Ucap Kakashi. "Besok kita akan kembali menjalankan misi. "

 **Poofh**

Kumpulan asap kecil muncul ditempat Kakashi menandakan pria tersebut telah pergi dengan shunsin.

"Ku harap misi besok tidak membosankan seperti misi sebelum-belumnya. " Gumam Naruto sambil menatap langit. Pandangannya kemudian beralih kepada Sasuke yang berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. "Hei teme, kau mau kemana? "

"Pulang. " Jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak mau makan. " Naruto mulai bicara. "Kita bisa makan dikedai Ichiraku. "

Sasuke berhenti berjalan dan menengok kearah Naruto dengan wajah datar. "Apa kau yang traktir. " Naruto diam. "Kalau tidak jangan mengajakku. "

'Dasar Uchiha pelit. ' Batin Naruto sambil menatap kesal pada Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Pemuda pirang itu kemudian menatap teman perempuan yang baru berdiri. "Bagaimana dengan mu Sakura. "

"Maaf aku tidak suka makanan berlemak, nanti tubuhku bisa gendut. " Jawab gadis pingki itu. Sakura kemudian menatap sang pujaan hati, Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun tunggu, kita pulang bareng. "

"Haah... " Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan rekannya itu. Pemuda itu kembali memandang awan. 'Bagaimana dengan mu, Nee-chan. Apa kau mau makan ramen. '

 **'Ramen memang makan yang enak.'** Kyubi menyahut dalam pikiran Naruto. Wanita itu sepertinya sedang berpikir, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. **'Tapi udah bosen ramen terus. Kita ke Yakiniku saja ya. "**

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ke Yakiniku dengan wanita yang memiliki nafsu makan yang lebih besar darinya adalah sebuah bencana. 'Uangku gak cukup. '

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Harapan Naruto tentang misi yang menarik menjadi kenyataan, karena hari ini dia dan teamnya akan menjalankan misi C-rank pertama mereka. Misi mengawal orang tua dari desa Nami yang sedang membangun sebuah jembatan.

Naruto cukup senang hari ini karena hari ini juga dia untuk pertama kalinya akan keluar dari desa Konoha.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang desa sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala. Seperti biasa, saat ini Naruto memakai jaket putih miliknya yang membedakan dari biasanya hanyalah sebuah ransel yang terpasang dipunggungnya.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk Naruto sampai kedepan gerbang desa, disan Naruto dapat melihat empat orang yang sedang berdiri disamping pintu gerbang. Ketika sudah benar-benar dekat Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya dan memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Yo. "

"Kau terlambat Naruto. " Balas Naruto santai, bahkan pria bermasker itu tidak menatap Naruto.

"Sensei yang suka terlambat bahkan lebih lama tidak berhak mengucapkan itu - _ttebayo._ " Teriak Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk wajah 'polos' Kakashi. Tapi ekspresi kesal Naruto dalam sekejap berubah. "Apa kalian sudah siap? " Kedua rekan dan gurunya mengangguk singkat membuat Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan melewati empat orang itu. "Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat - _ttebayo._ " Ucapnya sambil meninju udara.

Tazuna, sang klien sweatdrop melihat tingkah ajaib bocah didepannya. Sakura menepuk keningnya (yang lebar) sambil mengeluh panjang. Sasuke hanya menatap datar dan Kakashi hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Apa tidak masalah membawa bocah ini. " Celutuk Tazuna membuat Naruto menoleh cepat kearahnya.

"Apa kau bilang orang tua. "

Tazuna tidak mempedulikan teriakan Naruto, lelaki itu hanya menatap kearah Kakashi dengan pandangan berharap.

"Meskipun sikapnya seperti... " Kakashi memandang Naruto sesaat sebelum kembali kearah Tazuna. "... Itu. Naruto cukup mampu dalam misi ini Tazuna-san. "

"Kau dengar itu orang tua. "

Sekali lagi, Tazuna tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Dia hanya memberi pandangan sekilas dan kembali menatap Kakashi. "Kau yakin? "

"Mungkin. "

"HEY! "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Sudah dua jam team tujuh beserta klien mereka melakukan perjalanan. Mereka berjalan dengan posisi wajik, Tazuna sebagai klien berada ditengah, Kakashi dibelakang, Sasuke didepan, Sakura disamping kanan dan Naruto disamping kiri.

Perjalanan mereka sangat tenang karena entah kenapa Naruto yang biasanya berisik jadu diam. Walaupun bingung tapi mereka cukup bersyukur oleh perubahan Naruto itu.

'Ayolah Kyu-Nee, apa kau masih marah padaku.' Diamnya Naruto saat ini sebenarnya karena dia sedang bicara atau lebih tepatnya berusaha bicara dengan Kyubi. Semenit berlalu tapi masih tidak ada jawaban. 'Kyu-nee. Ayolah, aku sudah minta maaf dua puluh kali lebih nih. '

 **'Bodo. '**

"Ayolah Kyu-nee. Masa karena ramen kau semarah ini sih. " Saat ini berhadapan langsung dengan Kyubi dialam bawah sadarnya. Pemuda itu berdiri didepan Kyubi yang tengah duduk bersandar disebuah pohon. "Kau tau sendirikan bahan makananku waktu itu habis. "

Singkat cerita, Kyubi marah karena tadi malam Naruto yang berjanji memasakan makan yang enak tidak bisa menepati janjinya karena bahan makanan nya habis dan berakhir dengan memakan ramen instan.

"Lagipula kau juga suka dengan ramen kan. " Lanjut Naruto mencoba membujuk Kyubi yang melipat tangannya didepan dada dan memasang wajah kesal. "Bahkan kau menghabiskan lima cup ramen. "

Kali ini Kyubi membuang muka sambil mendengus kecil, sedikit malu dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi. "Pokoknya aku tetap marah. Kau sudah melanggar janji mu. "

Naruto mendesah pasrah. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana agar Kyu-nee mau memaafkan ku. "

Kyubi langsung menatap Naruto, wanita itu kemudian meneletakan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir seperti sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sampai ke desa Nami, kau beli makanan yang aku mau disana. Dengan begitu aku akan memaafkan mu. "

"Baiklah. " Naruto tersenyum senang walau sadar uang akan habis... Lagi. "Aku janji padamu, ketika kita sudah sampai_ " Perkataan Naruto terhenti ditengah jalan ketika sensor menangkap sesuatu. Matanya menajam dan menatap Kyubi meminta kepastian. "Kyu-nee? "

"Mereka datang dengan niat membunuh. " Kyubi menjawab cepat. "Cepat keluar, kalau mereka tau kau melamun, kau bisa bisa menjadi incaran pertama. "

Naruto segera mengikuti perintah Kyubi. ketika dia sudah kembali kedunia nyata, matanya dengan cepat bergerak mencoba mencari keberadaan sang musuh.

Dari dalam hutan, sebuah kunai meluncur dengan kecepat tinggi menuju kepala Tazuna. Tapi ketika kunai itu akan lewat diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sang Uchiha berhasil mementalkannya.

Keempat Shinobi itu segera bersiga kalau-kalau ada serangan kedua. Benar saja, dari arah yang sama datang dua kunai yang meluncur cepat tapi kali ini kunai itu hanya menancap ditanah tepat diantara Sasuke, Naruto dan Tazuna. Mata mereka membulat.

Kakashi segera meraup tubuh Sakura yang terlambat merespon dan melompat menjauh. Naruto juga memegang tangan Tuzuna erat dan menariknya kuat, membawanya jauh dari kunai itu. Sasuke juga melompat menjauh.

 **Boom!**

Kunai yang tertempel kertas itu meledak menimbulkan asap hitam yang banyak. Naruto yang tengah tiarap ditanah bersama dengan Tazuna segera bangkit. Sedikit membantu lelaki tua itu untuk berdiri sebelum buka suara. "Jiisan apa kau tidak apa_ "

Naruto menghentikan perkataan nya ketika melihat seorang ninja yang memakai masker muncul diatas Tazuna dengan tangan yang terbalut cakar besi siap mengkoyak tubuh Tazuna.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mendorong Tazuna bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang melayang melindungi lelaki tua itu. Namun sayang sayatan dari ninja penyerang itu berhasil menyayat bahu kiri Naruto.

 **Bruk!**

Naruto dan Tazuna jatuh menghantam tanah. Belum sempat Naruto meringis kesakitan, seorang ninja yang memiliki pakaian hampir sama dengan ninja sebelumnya muncul diatas mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya Naruto dapat menghindar dari serangan itu, tapi kalau dia menghindar maka Tazuna yang akan terkena. Jadi karena itulah dia membuat tubuhnya menjadi tameng buat Tazuna.

 **Syut! brak!**

Naruto yang sudah siap menerima rasa sakit sedikit terkejut karena tubuhnya tidak merasa apa-apa. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan melihat apa yang terjadi, yang dia lihat saat bangkit adalah punggung pemuda yang menggunakan baju biru tua denga lambang kipas dibelakangnya, dia juga dapat melihat dua orang ninja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Bocah brengsek. " Umpat sang ninja yang baru saja menerima tendangan manis dari Sasuke. Dia sedikit meringis saat merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya.

"Oo... " Ninja satunya berucap dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat saat melihat bocah bersurai pirang bangkit dan berdiri disamping bocah satunya. "Kau masih kuat ya. Tapi mungkin itu hanya sebentar, karena kau akan segera mati. "

Naruto sedikit meringis sambil memegang bahu kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dia menatap serius dua orang ninja yang menyerang mereka, kemudian dia melirik kearah temannya. "Teme, hati-hati. Senjata mereka beracun. "

Sasuke melirik Naruto, kemudian melirik luka Naruto. Pandangan pemuda itu kembali kedepan menatap dua ninja itu. "Khawatir kan saja keadaan mu, dobe. "

"Cih. " Naruto mendecih. "Aku bisa mengatasi ini. "

Dua ninja yang berhadapn dengan dua genin Konoha saling pandang, kemudian mereka mengangguk kecil. Kedua sama-sama berlari kedepan mencoba kembali menyerang sang target.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera bersiaga ketika melihat musuh menyerang. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengeluarkan beberapa shuriken mereka dan ketika jarak musuh sekitar tujuh meter, mereka secara bersamaan melempar shuriken mereka.

Dua missing-nin itu sama-sama menggerakan tangan mereka yang bersarung besi untuk menangkis shuriken-shuriken yang dilemparkan dua bocah itu. Mata mereka membulat saat mereka berhasil menangkis semua shuriken itu, dua bocah tadi sudah berada didepan mereka. Karena mereka sedang berlari mereka tidak sempat menghindari dari serangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto berhasil membenamkan siku tangan kanan nya keperut lawan membuat sang lawan berteriak kesakitan sebelum terlempar kebelakang. Sedangkan Sasuke berhasil memberikan tendangan terkuatnya kearah wajah sang lawan, membuat sang lawan juga terlempar kebelakang.

Dua missing-nin itu terlempar cukup jauh dan berhenti saat punggung mereka menabrak pohon. Sama-sama mengeluarkan suara kesakita sebelum bangkit dengan ekspresi murka. "Kalian. Aku akan_ "

Belum sempat membalas bahkan umpatan mereka pun belum selesai dikeluarkan, mereka harus merasakan rasanya mencium tanah ketika sebuah tekanan menghantam mereka. Hantaman yang tepat mengenai kepala mereka membuat kepala tersebut hampir tenggelam seutuhnya ditanah.

Sang pelaku, yaitu seorang pria bersurai putih hanya berdiri santai dengan kedua kaki masih menginjak kepala dua ninja yang kelihatannya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kakashi kemudian memberikan senyuman khas kearah dua muridnya. "Yo, maaf terlambat. "

...

Kakashi yang baru saja selesai mengikat dua ninja yang menyerang mereka tadi segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah Tazuna yang sedang bersandar disebuah pohon. "Tazuna-san, Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa seorang ninja mengincarmu? "

"A-apa maksudmu. " Tazuna menjawab dengan sedikit gugup, terbukti dari awal kalimatnya yang sedikit tergagap. Tapi seketika ekspresi pria itu berubah jadi keras. "Bisa saja ninja-ninja itu mengincar kalian, bukan mengincarku. "

"Jangan bohong, Tazuna-san. " Balas Kakashi dengan nada tajam.

"Serangan pertama tadi, ditujukan padamu. " Sasuke yang berdiri disamping pohon tak jauh dari Tazuna menambah, membuat wajah Tazuna memucat.

"Begitupun dengan serangan selanjutnya. " Naruto yang sudah melepas jaketnya dan bersandar dipohon dekat Sasuke juga ikut bicara. Dan Tazuna semakin pucat.

"Karna mu muridku hampir jadi korban. " Masih dengan nada bicara yang sama, Kakashi kembali bicara. Dengan wajah horor Kakashi mendekat. "Jadi cepat katakan! "

"Be-baiklah. "

(Lima menit kemudian. )

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, pria yang menjadi jounin pembimbing team tujuh itu menatap murid-muridnya. Sasuke yang masih berdiri namun saat ini sudah bersandar dipohon, Naruto yang masih diposisi tadi, dan Sakura yang duduk disamping Naruto dan sedang membalut luka Naruto.

"Apa sebaiknya kita membatalkan misi ini. " Ucap Kakashi membuat perhatian ketika muridnya dan Tazuna teralih padanya. Ketiga muridnya menatap kaget sedangkan Tazuna tertunduk pasrah. "Misi ini bukan lagi misi C-rank, tapi sudah menjadi B-rank bahkan A-rank. Selain itu Naruto terluka dan juga terkena racun. Jadi apakah sebaiknya kita membatalkan misi ini. "

"Tidak perlu. " Naruto dengan badan dipenuhi keringat menjawab cukup keras. "Kita akan lanjutkan misi ini. "

"Tapi kau_ "

"Aku tak apa-apa. " Sahut Naruto cepat, tidak membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Racun seperti ini tak akan membunuhku. Tinggal istirahat lima menit juga tubuhku akan pulih. "

Kakashi menatap Naruto untuk sesaat dan Naruto juga menatap dirinya mencoba untuk menyakinkan Kakashi. Menghela nafas, Kakashi kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke. "

"Aku juga ingin misi ini dilanjutkan. " Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau, Sakura? "

Sakura diam untuk sesaat. Jujur saja dia sebenarnya takut melanjutkan misi ini tapi disisi lain dia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya terutama Sasuke kecewa. Dan akhirnya gadis itu menjawab. "Aku juga ingin melanjutkan misi ini. "

Kakashi kembali menghela nafas, kemudian menatap ketiga muridnya. "Baiklah misi akan kita lanjutkan. Aku akan memberi tau desa tentang hal ini dan kita akan istirahat disini lima menit. "

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu, kemudian dia menundukan kepalanya menatap kebawah. 'Kyu-nee. '

 **'Aku tau bocah. Aku sedang menetralisir racunnya.'**

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Seorang pria yang sudah terlihat tua, pria tersebut memiliki rambut jabrik panjang berwarna putih. Memiliki garis merah dari mata turun sepanjang pipinya. Pria dengan pakaian tradisional itu duduk disebuah cabang pohon yang bisa dibilang sangat tinggi, pandangannya menghadap kelangit yang sedang mendung.

Jiraya nama pria tersebut sedang memikirkan perkataan atau bisa dibilang ramalan dari tetua katak, Gamamaru-sama (benar gak? Saya lupa). Ramalan yang mengatakan sang penyelamat yang sebelumnya juga pernar disampaikan namun kali ini berserta ancaman nya.

 _"Dia sang penyelamat memiliki kehangatan dan kecerahan mentari pagi, harus menghadapi segala ancaman. Dan ancaman terbesar... Berada diantara merahnya senja dan gelapnya malam. "_

Jiraya sedikit bingung dengan ramalan yang terdengar seperti sebuah puisi itu. Apakah ramalan itu berhubungan dengan warna? 'Secerah matahari pagi' apa maksudnya warna kuning. Argh... Dia jadi mengingat muridnya yang memiliki surai kuning cerah itu, muridnya yang telah wafat dua belas tahun yang lalu.

Dan dia sekarang jadi teringat dengan putra muridnya itu, mungkinkah anak itu sang penyelamat. Karena meskipun belum pernah bertemu, Jiraya mengetahui anak itu mewarisi rambut ayahnya. Dia jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, apakah anak itu baik berada dikonoha. Pasti... pasti anak itu baik-baik saja disana, sensei nya(Hiruzen) pasti merawat anak itu dengan baik.

Mungkin Jiraya akan kembali ke Konoha, ya mungkin setelah misinya ini selesai dia akan kembali. Tapi untuk sekarang dia harus fokus, misi dan Konoha bukan yang terpenting saat ini.

Jiraya mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sebuah teropong panjang, dan tak lama kemudian terdengar kekehan nista.

Karena sekarang yang terpenting adalah melakukan 'penelitiannya'.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi saja sudah membacanya. Saya sangat berterimakasih atas minat kalian pada fic gaje saya ini.

Apa kalian bingung atau penasaran dengan maksud ramalan tadi? Sama saya juga. Hehehe :D

Untuk sementara saya akan terus mengikuti alur canon tapi tentu saja dengan cara saya sendiri. Fic ini akan menjadi semi Au bahkan mungkin benar-benar Au saat masuk pada shipuden. Jadi terus baca fic ini ya. XD

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	4. Chapter 4

(Flasback singkat narukyu)

 **Bruk!**

"Aw... Punggungku. " Seorang bocah yang berumur sekitar delapan tahun meringis kesakitan ditanah, tempat dirinya jatuh tadi. Bangun dari posisi berbaringnya sambil mengusap punggungnya yang pertama menghantam tanah.

Menatap keatas dengan satu mata menyipit karna menahan sakit, Naruto memandang pohon didepannya atau lebih tepatnya memandang goresan yang berada dibatang pohon tersebut, goresan yang dia buat sebelum dia jatuh.

 **'Hahaha... Kau memang payah, bocah. '** Suara yang hanya didengar olehnya, membuat Naruto memasang wajah kesal. Suara dari makhluk yang selama ini tinggal ditubuhnya itu begitu mengejek dirinya karena kegagalan nya ini. **'Sudah hampir seminggu kau melakukan ini, tapi perkembanganmu sangat sedikit. '**

Perkataan Kyubi ada benarnya, perkembangan Naruto untuk melakukan pelatihan mengontrol chakra dengan cara memanjat pohon secara vertikal. Sudah lima hari lima malam plus empat jam lebih dia mempelajari hal ini tapi perkembangannya hanya sedikit, jarak terjauh Naruto saat ini hanya dua belas meter saja.

'Kalau di hitung jam, aku hanya melakukannya selama delapan belas jam. ' Naruto mencoba membela diri dengan menyebutkan fakta lain. 'Kau tau sendiri waktu latihanku lebih banyak digunakan untuk latihan fisik dan kemampuan taijutsu. '

 **'Tetap saja kau payah. '** Kyubi tetap mengejek, walaupun sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar adanya. Dalam setiap latihannya dalam minggu ini, dua sampai empat jam lebih digunakan Naruto untuk melatih kontrol chakra. Kyubi kemudian mendengus. **'Naruto, sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin sekali menguasai hal ini? Bukankah kau tau, hal ini akan diajarkan saat kau sudah menjadi genin nanti. '**

'Bukankah kau sudah tau. ' Naruto berdiri dan sedikit membersihkan pakaian nya yang sedikit kotor. 'Sampai saat ini aku masih belum bisa melakukan bunshin. Jiji bilang itu karena aku tidak memiliki kontrol chakra yang bagus. Dan cara inilah yang bisa kulakukan untuk belajar mengontrol chakra ku. '

Sampai hari ini, dia belum mampu melakukan sebuah jutsu. Ketika dia bertanya tentang masalah ini pada Hokage-jiji, salah satu orang yang menganggap dan menyayanginya. Kata kakeknya, itu karena dia kurang baik dalam hal mengontrol chakra. Tentu saja setelah mendengar hal itu, dia segera mencari cara untuk melatih kontrol chakra dan dia menemukan caranya, yaitu dengan melakukan hal yang sekarang dia lakukan.

'Lagipula, berkatmu... ' Naruto kembali bicara dengan wajah yang menunjukan senyum tulusnya. 'Fisik ku jadi cukup kuat dan kemampuan taijutsu ku meningkat pesat, bahkan taijutsu kreasiku sendiri juga hampir sempurna. '

 **'Ya. Dan aku tidak akan melupakan saat-saat itu. Hehehe... '** Kyubi membalas dengan suara yang mengerikan, dia tidak mau menunjukan rasa senang nya karena dipuji oleh Naruto. Dia terlalu gengsi untuk itu

Dan senyum tulus Naruto seketika berubah menjadi senyum miris karena kembali teringat cara Kyubi melatih fisiknya yang bisa dibilang 'menyenangkan'...

Sangat 'menyenangkan'.

 **.**

 **Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

..

Naruto berusaha agar tidak mengerang panjang, dia harus bisa bersikap tenang dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia seharusnya sudah bisa menduga apa yang akan menunggu mereka jika melanjutkan misi ini, karena masalah yang mereka hadapi kali ini sungguh besar.

Gatou...

Seorang miliuner yang memiliki sifat sangat-sangat licik. Menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan tujuannya, menggunakan cara kotor untuk mengurangi kerugian dan mendapatkan untung yang besar.

Menurut Tazuna dalam penjelasannya beberapa jam yang lalu, desa Nami sudah dijajah oleh Gatou. Dengan para bandit sewaan dan beberapa teroro hingga pembunuhan, Gatou menjajah desa Nami. Seluruh pelabuhan berada dibawah kekuasaan pria kerdil itu, menaikan pajak ekspor dan harga barang-barang membuat desa Nami yang sudah susah semakin teperpuruk.

Bukan hanya itu, para bandit yang disewa Gatou merajalela dikota itu. Mereka melakukan hal yang sewenang-wenang pada penduduk desa terutama pada perempuan. Mereka dijadian pemuas nafsu binatang para bandit tersebut.

Begitu juga dengan Gatou itu sendiri. Pria kerdil yang memiliki nafsu lebih besar dari tubuhnya, dia biasa menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menculik wanita terutama yang masih muda untuk menjadi pemuas nafsunya. Dan dengan kekayaannya dia dapat menyewa ratusan bandit bahkan ninja salah satunya...

Zabuza Momochi.

Ninja A-rank yang sekarang berada didepan mereka, berdiri dengan tatapan arogan diatas pedang besar yang menancap dipohon. Pria yang menggunakan perban untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu pertama kali datang saja sudah melemparkan pedang besarnya yang apabila tidak mereka hindari akan membelah tubuh mereka menjadi dua.

Naruto dan kedua teman seteamnya saat ini sedang bersiaga sambil melindungi Tazuna yang sekarang berada ditengah formasi segitiga mereka, dengan Naruto berada didepan, Sasuke dikanan dan Sakura dikiri. Sedangkan Kakashi berada lima langkah didepan mereka menghadap langsung Zabuza.

"Hateke Kakashi. " Dengan suara pelan namun menebar teror bagi yang mendengarnya, Zabuza bicara. Pandangan lurus kearah Kakashi, dan dari balik perbannya terlihat sebuah seringai kejam. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu ninja sekelasmu disini. "

"Zabuza Momochi. " Kakashi membalas dengan nada serius, tidak ada lagi keramahan diwajahnya. Dengan pelahan dia menaikan hitai-ate yang menutupi mata kirinya menunjukan mata merah dengan tiga tomoe. "Kirigakure no kijin, tidak kusangka aku akan bertarung denganmu. "

"U... Sharingan. " Zabuza bicara dengan santai, seakan-akan mata sakti dari clan Uchiha itu bukan apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan pemuda yang berada dibelakang Kakashi menegang saat mendengar perkataannya. Missing-nin asal kirigakure itu melompat kebawah, dan dengan gerakan simple dia mencabut pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kearah Kakashi. "Aku akan sangat senang bisa memenggal kepalamu. "

Kakashi menoleh kesamping dan dengan lirikan mata sharingan nya dia menatap ketika muridnya. "Lindungi Tazuna, jangan mencoba melawan dia. Kaliam berada dilevel yang berbeda dengannya. "

Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Kakashi yang terdengar meremehkan dirinya, tapi dia tetap mengikuti perintah itu. Dia sadar, dia tidak- belum mampu menghadapi ninja sekelas Zabuza.

Sasuke masih tetap diam dengan mata melebar, namun sedetik kemudian ekspresi kembali seperti semula, datar dan serius. Dia yang terkejut medengar perkataan Zabuza bertambah terkejut saat melihat mata sensei nya yang terus tertutup hitai-ate itu. Mata yang membenarkan perkataan Zabuza tentang sharingan.

Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dikepalanya. Kenapa orang yang bukan Uchiha memiliki sharingan, bagaimana dia mendapatkan nya, kapan dia mendapatkan nya, apa mungkin dia mengambil sharingan itu disaat tragedi itu. Setelah semua ini dia harus menanyakan hal ini pada Kakashi.

Satu kunai sudah berada ditangan Kakashi, kuda-kuda bertarung juga sudah dia gunakan. Dua mata berbeda miliknya menatap tajam musuh didepannya. "Sebelum kita bertarung, ada satu pertanyaan untuk mu. "

Sebelah alis Zabuza terangkat. "Apakah itu? "

"Kenapa orang seperti mu bisa bekerja untuk Gatou? "

"Itu bukan urusan mu. " Tepat setelah Zabuza mengatakan itu, aura membunuh atau killing intens (KI) dari tubuhnya meningkat membuat suasana disekitarnya menjadu mencekam. Satu detik kemudian, Zabuza menghilang ditempat.

Kakashi dengan refleks dan pengalaman nya yang sudah ditempa bertahun-tahun, berhasil menahan tebasan cepat yang mengarah kelehernya menggunakan kunai yang dia pegang. Kekuatan tebasan itu terbukti ketika kedua kaki sedikit bergeser kesamping.

Zabuza menarik pedangnya dengan cepat dan segera kembali melakukan tebasan demi tebasan yang terus berhasil ditahan Kakashi. Kembali tebasan kuat diberikan Zabuza dan kembali Kakashi berhasil menahannya, dalam posisi senjata yang saling menempel, mereka berdua saling tatap dan saling mengadu kekuatan mereka.

Sementara itu, ditempat Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu menatap pertarungan didepannya dengan waspada dan analisis, mencoba mengamati kemampuan musuh dan memikirkan cara untuk situasi sekarang ini. Jujur saja dia sedikit khawatir dengan situasi ini, bukan khawatir nyawa nya terancam atau nyawa sensei nya yang sedang bertarung melainkan khawatir dengan keadaan dua orang dibelakang.

Bukan Sasuke, dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pemuda Uchiha itu. Dia yakin pemuda itu cukup baik menjaga dirinya, yang Naruto khawatirkan saat ini adalah keadaan Sakura yang terlihat shock dan takut melihat musuh yang jauh diatas mereka. Dan Tazuna yang kemetar ketakutan dengan wajah pucat karena dapat dipastikan nyawanya akan menghilang andai Kakashi kalah oleh Zabuza.

Kembali kepertarungan Kakashi dengan Zabuza, kedua ninja elit itu mesih saling beradu kekuatan mereka. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Sedikit menambah chakra pada kunainya, Kakashi mendorong Zabuza dengan kuat membuat pria berperban itu terlempar atau lebih tepatnya sengaja melompat kebelakang menjauh dari Kakashi.

Begitu juga dengan jounin dari Konoha, dia juga melompat kebelakang menjauhi Zabuza. Kakashi sedikit melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Zabuza yang mendarat disamping sungai membuat beberapa handseal. Dengan sharingan dia dapat tau apa yang akan Zabuza lakukan selanjutnya, dan karena itulah dia juga membuat beberapa handseal.

 **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu! "**

 **"Doton: Doryuuheki! "**

Dari sungai tersebut muncul semburan air yang dengan cepat berubah bentuk menjadi seekor naga. Bagaikan peluru, naga tersebut melesat cepat menuju Kakashi seakan mau menerkamnya namun sayang sebelum menemui sang target, naga tersebut harus menabrak sebuah dinding tanah yang muncul didepan Kakashi.

Ledakan kecil tercipta dan percikan air bekas naga tersebut tersebar kemana-mana. Kakashi memanfaatkan hal tersebut menerobos percikan air, melesat cepat kearah Zabuza dengan kunai yang telah dihunuskan. Namun sayang... Zabuza menyadari hal itu, dengan mudahnya dia menghindari serangan itu membuat kunai beserta Kakashi hanya lewat disamping tubuhnya.

Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Zabuza segera menebaskan pedang besarnya kepunggung Kakashi. Serangan tersebut berhasil dihindari Kakashi dengan membungkukan badannya namun serangan kedua Zabuza yang berupa sebuah tendangan hanya kembali dilancarkan. Tak sempat menghindar, Kakashi hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

Kekuatan tendangan tersebut tidak bisa diremehkan, saking kuatnya tendangan itu Kakashi harus terlempar kebelakang kearah sungai. Terserat beberapa meter di air sebelum akhirnya berhasil bangkit dengan posisi jongkok diatas permukaan air. Menghiraukan rasa sakit ditangannya, Kakashi menatap Zabuza yang sedang melakukan handseal.

 **"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu! "**

Air yang berada disekitar Kakashi tiba-tiba bergerak dan dengan cepat membentuk sebuah bulatan dengan Kakashi didalamnya, mengurung ninja tersebut hingga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Hehehe... Kau kalah Kakashi. " Zabuza menyeringai kejam plus dengan pandangan sinis. Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan matanya yang melirik empat orang yang sejak tadi menyaksikan pertarungan mereka. "Sekarang giliran mere_ "

 **Pooft**

Mata Zabuza melebar melihat Kakashi yang terperangkap menghilang dan bersamaan dengan itu dia merasakan getaran ditanah dibawah kaki. Dengan cepat Kakashi muncul dari dalam tanah dengan kunai yang diarahkan didagu Zabuza, dengan refleks yang sudah diasah Zabuza masih mampu menghindari serangan tersebut. Dalam gerak slow motion, missing-nin itu dapat melihat kunai yang berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya bergerak keatas.

Merasa serangannya gagal, Kakashi segera memutar tubuhnya diudara lalu memberikan sebuah tendangan yang tepat mengenai dada Zabuza membuat ninja itu terlempar kebelakang hingga menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Kau memang hebat, Kakashi. " Zabuza yang sudah bangkit berbicara dengan santai, seolah-olah serangan tadi bukan apa-apa. Missing-nin yang merupakan anggota tujuh pendekar pedang kirigakure itu menatap Kakashi datar. "Menggunakan bunshin sebagai pengalih perhatian sedangkan yang asli menunggu didalam tanah. Lumayan... "

Ya, Kakashi yang terperangkap tadi hanyalah sebuah bunshin yang diciptakan Kakashi saat dia berlindung di dinding buatannya tadi. Sedangkan yang asli bersembunyi dengan jutsu doton untuk masuk kedalam tanah.

"Ya sepertinya sudah cukup main-mainnya. " Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Zabuza segera melakukan beberapa handseal untuk melakukan jutsu andalannya.

 **"Kirigakure no jutsu! "**

Tepat setelah Zabuza mengatakan nama jutsu nya, tempat dimana mereka bertarung dipenuhi kabut yang sangat pekat hingga membuat jarak pandang memendek, mungkin hanya satu meter.

'Sial, sharingan ku tidak dapat menenbusnya. ' Kakashi mengeratkan pegangan kunainya, meningkatkan kewaspadaan terhadap keadaan sekitar. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mendekat membuat Kakashi semakin waspada, ketika dia sudah siap menerima serangan, sesuatu atau seseorang itu hanya melewatinya saja. Seketika itu juga mata Kakashi melebar. 'Mereka dalam bahaya. '

Baru saja Kakashi ingin melesat, sebuah pedang besar muncul dari dari samping hendak menebas tubuhnya. Untungnya berkat sharingan, Kakashi berhasil menahan serangan tersebut. "Kau takkan kemana-mana, Kakashi. "

Pedang besar itu kembali menghilang kedalam kabut, dan tak lama kemudian pedang itu kembali muncul disisi yang berbeda. Kejadian itu terus terulang, setiap serangan yang diarahkan pada Kakashi gagal maka serangan yang lain akan muncul. Kakashi hanya bisa menangkis serangan tersebut sambil berpikir menemukan cara untuk masalah ini.

Ditempat Naruto, suasana semakin mencekam setelah munculnya kabut tebal itu. Mereka berempat merasa sangat gugup dalam keadaan ini walau beberapa orang masih bisa menutupi hal tersebut. Jantung mereka berdetak kencang, keringat memenuhi tubuh mereka, dan hormon adrenalin mereka meningkat.

 **'Naruto, dua orang dengan niat membunuh mendekat.'**

Suara yang berada dipikiran Naruto memberi peringatan membuat pemuda pirang itu semakin waspada. Berpikir sebentar kemudian Naruto memutuskan melakukan sebuah jutsu yaitu kagebunshin. Lima bunshin tercipta mengelilingi Tazuna. 'Apa itu... Kakashi dan Zabuza? '

 **'Tidak, Kakashi masih tetap ditempat nya berada tadi. Dia sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang kemungkinan Zabuza.'** Kyubi menyahut cepat. **'Kemungkinan besar dua orang itu bunshin yang diciptakan Zabuza. '**

Naruto ingin menyahut tapi dia batalkan ketika insting dan teriakan Kyubi memberitahuan sebuah bahaya. Dan benar saja, dari tebalnya kabut muncul pedang besar milik Zabuza diatas Naruto yang dengan cepat menebas vertikal kebawah ingin membelah tubuh Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto memposisikan kunai didepan wajah menahan pedang besar tersebut. Ketika kunai miliknya bersentuhan, Naruto terpaksa harus menekukan kakinya tak mampu menahan kuatnya pedang Zabuza. Sambil menahan tekanan tersebut, mata biru Naruto melirik kesamping kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang cepat tanggap segera bergerak, melempar satu kunai ke kepala Zabuza namun dengan mudah ninja yang memiliki pedang besar itu menghindari nya. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara Naruto dan Zabuza menjadikan kedua tangannya yang memegang pedang Zabuza sebagai tumpuan dan kemudian melancarkan sebuah tendangan kesamping wajah Zabuza.

Belum sempat tendangan tersebut mengenai target, sebuah tangan berhasil menangkapnya. Tangan milik Zabuza yang tadinya bersama dengan tangan satunya memegang pedang miliknya, kini memegang erat kaki Sasuke. Zabuza menyeringai. "Butuh waktu lebih_ "

Zabuza tidak bisa dan takkan pernah bisa menyelesaikan ucapan karena diperutnya sudah menancap sebuah kunai yang dipegang bocah berambut pirang. Dalam tebalnya kabut Zabuza dapat melihat tiga bocah yang dua diantaranya memiliki wajah sama, sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian Zabuza berubah menjadi air.

 **'Naruto, di kiri. '** Naruto segera berbalik, menghadap kekiri dimana Sakura berada. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Zabuza atau lebih tepatnya mizubunshin Zabuza muncul dan siap menebaskan pedangnya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan serangan pertama tadi, tidak menyadari Zabuza lain muncul didekatnya. Saat melihat kedepan dan melihat pedang besar yang mengarah kepadanya, tubuh membeku tidak bergerak seaakn sudah pasrah dengan hidupnya. Kejadian begitu cepat, yang dapat terekam diotaknya hanya sebuah jaket warna putih, dan sebuah dorongan lumayan keras pada tubuhnya. Menghiraukan punggungnya yang harus menabrak tubuh Tazuna, Sakura menatap kedepan dengan pandanga terkejut melihat tubuh Naruto terbelah dari bahu kiri hingga pinggang kanan. Mulutnya terbuka hendak berteriak tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar, dan tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dalam kumpulan asap.

Naruto dan tiga bunshinnya menyelesaikan beberapa handseal dan kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan keampat arah yang berbeda dan salah satu arahnya, adalah bunshin Zabuza.

 **"Fuuton: Daitoppa! "**

Hembusan kuat angin angin keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto menghilangkan kabut tebal beserta bunshin Zabuza. Tiga bunshin Naruto yang mengeluarkan jutsu menghilang karena kehabisan chakra, dan sisa bunshinnya menghilang atas perintah Naruto.

Naruto melirik Sakura yang terlihat masih shock. "Sakura! Fokus. "

Mungkin disaat yang biasa Sakura akan membalas balik Naruto dengan bentakan atau pukulannya. Tapi saat ini dia, suasana sedang tidak seperti biasanya membuat dia hanya mengangguk lemah. Selain karena masih shock, suara Naruto yang terdengar serius dan... Tajam, membuat dirinya hanya bisa menuruti pemuda tersebut.

Ditempat Kakashi, setelah kabut menghilang karena jutsu Naruto tadi, kini terlihat dua orang pria yang sama-sama menutupi sebagian wajahnya sedang saling beradu senjata. Tatapan mereka saling beradu satu sama lain, saling mengintimidasi lawannya.

"Sepertinya, muridmu cukup hebat ya. " Zabuza memulai pembicaraan meskipun posisi mereka saat ini masih beradu senjata. Senyuman atau seringai kejam tercipta diwajahnya yang tertutup perban. "Tapi Itu membuat pertarungan hari ini semakin menarik. "

"Yah, perkataan mu ada benarnya. " Kakashi menyahut dengan santai, tapi ketika dia mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, nada bicaranya berubah. "Tapi sayang, pertarungan ini akan segera berakhir. "

Kedua orang itu sama-sama melompat kebelakang dan sama-sama melakukan beberapa handseal.

 **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu! "**

Dua naga yang terbuat dari air keluar dari dalam sungai, terbang menuju masing-masing tuan mereka, berputar sekali mengelilingi tubuh sang tuan sebelum melesat maju menyerang sang musuh. Kedua naga itupun saling bertabrakan membuat area disekitarnya dipunuhi air hasil tabrakan tersebut.

Zabuza yang masih memandang air yang berhamburan itu dibuat sangat terkejut ketika satu sosok naga lagi keluar dari percikan air tersebut, naga yang sama dengan naga sebelumnya itu meluncur cepat kearah dirinya. Karena terkejut, Zabuza tidak sempat bergerak membuat tubuhnya harus rela diterjang naga tersebut. Terseret berpuluh-puluh meter dan menghancurkan beberapa pohon yang menghalanginya hingga akhirnya berhenti dipohon ketujuh.

Walaupun melhat tubuh Zabuza sudah tidak bergerak, Kakashi yakin pria itu masih sadarkan diri dan karena itulah dia melesat kearah Zabuza berniat mengakhiri pria tersebut. Tapi ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, beberapa senbon meluncur cepat kearah Kakashi membuat pria itu melompat mundur.

Kemudian seorang ninja dengan topeng yang biasa dipakai hunter-nin desa kiri muncul disamping Zabuza dan dengan cepat membawa Zabuza pergi menggunakan shunsin.

Melihat itu Kakashi mendecih kesal. Menengok kesampin, pria bersurai perak itu melihat ketiga murid dan klien nya berlari kearah dirinya, pandangannya kemudian mulai blur dan tak lama kemudian berubah menjadi gelap.

"Kakashi-sensei! "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kayu terbuka menunjukan dua orang berbeda gender dan umur. Didepan mereka sudah ada dua orang yang sudah menunggu, seorang gadis dengan rambut softpink yang menatap khawatir pada mereka, dan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang terlihat acuh atau pura-pura acuh.

"Bagaimana keadaan sensei? " Tanya Sakura kepada dua orang yang baru keluar dari kamar tempat Kakashi istirahat.

Tsunami, putri Tazuna hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi pertayaan Sakura. "Tenang saja, dia hanya kelelahan. Istirahat dengan cukup bisa membuatnya cepat pulih. " Tsunami kemudian menatap satu persatu ninja yang telah membantu ayahnya pulang itu. "Sebaiknya kita turun, aku akan segera menyediakan makanan. "

"Baiklah. Ayo aku sudah lapar -ttebayo. " Sahut Naruto semangat, yang kemudian mendapatkan pukulan dikepala dari teman perempuan. "Sakit Sakura. "

"Baka, sopan sedikit napa. " Balas perempuan bermarga Haruno itu kesal.

Tsunami hanya tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu, sedangkan pemuda satunya lagi tidak ambil peduli. Kemudian mereka berempat mulai berjalan ketempat yang mereka tuju, tentu saja sepanjang jalan Sakura terus memberikan omelan pada Naruto yang dibalas santai oleh pemuda itu.

Saat mereka sudah sampai diruang makan, mereka melihat seorang pria tua yang mereka kenal dengan nama Tazuna sedang duduk dimeja makan. Pria tua tersebut duduk ditemani dengan secangkir teh disampingnya.

"Yo, Tazuna-Jiisan. " Naruto berucap semangat membuat Tazuna menoleh kearahnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu segera mengambil tempat duduk yang kemudian diikuti oleh kedua temannya, sedangkan Tsunami segera kedapur menyiapkan makanan.

"Bagaimana guru kalian? " Setelah ketiga genin konoha itu duduk, Tazuna segera memberikan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ah. Dia baik-baik saja, hanya butuh istirahat. " Jawab Naruto cepat.

Suasana kemudian menjadi hening, masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara. Tazuna yang tidak tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan memilih diam, Sasuke yang memang tidak baca bicara juga memilih diam. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan yang terakhir Sakura yang terlihat melamun, terlihat jelas kalau sedang khawatir.

"Jadi... Um... Apa Zabuza akan kembali? " Suara lemah Sakura memecah keheningan. Gadis berambut pink itu menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap orang-orang didepannya.

"Mengingat dalam pertarungan tadi Zabuza berhasil kabur, kemungkinan besar dia akan kembali. " Naruto menjawab dengan wajah serius. Tapi ketika Sakura menatap kearahnya, Naruto tersenyum mencoba memberi ketenangan pada temannya itu. "Tapi dia sudah terkena telak serangan Kakashi-sensei, jadi dia membutuhkan waktu untuk pemulihan luka yang dia terima. "

"Syukurlah. " Ekspresi Sakura sedikit cerah walaupun masih ada kekhawatiran disana. Satu-satunya perempuan diteam tujuh itu kemudian menatap pemuda bermata onix, Sasuke. Memasang senyum (yang menurut dirinya) termanis lalu berbicara dengan suara yang menurutnya (lagi) juga manis. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau jalan-jalan sore ini. Kita bisa berkelilingi desa ini. "

"Tidak tertarik. " Ucap datar Sasuke tanpa membalas menatap Sakura membuat setengah semangat gadis itu menghilang. Pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menahan tawa. "Naruto. Apa kau yakin misi ini dapat kita selesai kan. "

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke ketika pemuda itu bicara padanya. Menatap dengan pandangan tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya muncul seringai diwajah Naruto. "Kemana hilangnya percaya diri sang Uchiha hebat ini. "

Walau sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Naruto, Sasuke tetap memasang wajah seriusnya tidak mau terpancing ejekan teman seteam nya itu. "Jawab saja. "

Merasa temannya satu itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda, Naruto menghela nafasnya. Dia kemudian memasang wajah seriusnya, pandangannya juga menerawang keatas. "Kalau hanya Zabuza dan rekannya, aku yakin kita masih bisa mengatasinya. Tapi... " Naruto menggantung ucapannya membuat tiga orang yang mendengarkan tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuhnya. "... Bagaimana kalau bukan hanya Zabuza saja disewa Gatou. Bagaimana kalau Gatou menyewa ninja lain yang sekelas dengan Zabuza. Kalau itu terjadi, kita hanya bisa berharap desa mengirimkan bantuan untuk kita. "

Suasana kembali hening, masing-masing dari mereka memikirkan ucapan Naruto barusan. Tapi keheningan itu tidak terlalu lama karena terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Biar aku saja. " Tazuna segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu. Pria tua itu berjalan hati-hati takut kalau yang bertamu itu musuh.

Tazuna sekarang sudah berada didepan pintu dan dengan perlahan dia mulai membuka pintu tersebut. Ketika pintu terbuka sepenuhnya Tazuna dapat melihat empat orang yang kelihatannya seorang ninja dan dua diantara mereka tengah tersenyum lebar kepada dirinya.

"Team batuan yang penuh semangat masa muda telah tiba. "

Ruang makan terhubung dengan ruang tamu membuat team tujuh dapat melihat siapa yang telah datang tadi. Tiga genin yang awalnya menatap penasaran dengan sang tamu berubah menjadi sweatdrop saat mendengar teriakan seorang pria yang memakai baju hijau ketat dengan rompi jounin Konoha.

"Siapa mereka? " Pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sakura, gadis itu masih memandang empat orang baru saja datang. "Apa mereka team bantuan itu. "

"Karena mereka kesini, jadi sudah jelas mereka datang untuk membantu. " Jawab Naruto yang juga masih memandang keteam tersebut. "Dan kalau aku tidak salah, mereka adalah team delapan. Angkatan genin sebelum angkatan kita. "

"Apa mereka bisa diharapkan. " Celutuk Sasuke, sedikit merehkan.

"Hei teme. Pernah dengar pribahasa 'jangan liat buku dari sampulnya'. " Naruto memberikan tatapan mengejek pada Sasuke membuat pemuda emo itu mendengus kesal. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, mereka adalah team genin terhebat di Konoha. Dia adalah Hyuga Neji, sang jenius dari clan Hyuga. Kemudian Rock Lee, setauku dia memiliki kemampuan taijutsu yang hebat bahkan mungkin lebih hebat daripada kita berdua. Dan jounin pembimbing mereka pun, merupakan jounin terkuat yang memiliki level yang sama dengan Kakashi-sensei. "

"Be-benarkah? " Sakura sedikit ragu dengan perkataan Naruto. "Tapi... Pria itu terlihat... Aneh. " Sakura kemudian menatap Naruto dengan mata menajam. "Dan darimana kau tau semua itu. "

Naruto tersenyum, sedikit membanggakan dirinya. "Salah satu kemampuan ku. Mencari informasi. Dan untuk pertanyaan sebelumnya... " Naruto memandang kelangit-langit rumah dengan pandangan menerawang. "Mungkin sudah takdir, orang kuat selalu memiliki kebiasan aneh. " Ucap nya sambil mengingat kebiasan Gai dan Kakashi, bahkan dia juga teringat kebiasan Jiji-nya, Hokage ke-3.

"Naruto. Kau kah itu Naruto. " Gai yang sudah di izinkan Tazuna untuk masuk segera berbicara senang saat melihat anak yang dia kenal. Gai mengenal Naruto sekitar dua tahun lalu, saat dia baru beberapa bulan menjadi jounin pembimbing. Saat itu dia dan murid kesayangan nya sedang berlatih dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Naruto yang juga sedang berlatih.

Di pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya, Gai memberikan beberapa tips latihan pada Naruto. Dan selanjutnya, Gai mendapat informasi bahwa Naruto sudah memiliki style taijutsu nya sendiri.

"Hahaha... " Gai tertawa senang melihat Naruto merespon dengan senyuman. Ketika pria itu sudah berada didepan Naruto cs, dia kembali bicara dengan nada khasnya. "Aku tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan mu disini. Dan aku tak pernah menyangka lagi bahwa kau murid Kakashi, rival abadi ku. "

Naruto membalas dengan senyuman kecil yang disertai kekehan pelan. "Yo, guru alis tebal. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

"Emn... Aku mengerti. " Ucap Gai dengan serius. Team tujuh baru saja menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpa mereka tadi pada team sembilan. Gai yang notabene-nya adalah seorang jounin bersikap serius, sikap yang sangat jarang dia lakukan. "Sebenarnya akan lebih baik kita membicarakan nya dengan Kakashi, tapi mengingat kondisinya saat ini... "

Enam orang genin mendengarkan dengan serius apa yang Gai bicarakan. Jounin tersebut menjelaskan dengan rinci apa yang harus mereka lakukan dalam misi ini.

Saat ini mereka berada diruang tamu mendiskusikan masalah misi yang mereka jalani. Tazuna dan putrinya Tsunami sedang berada didapur membersikan piring bekas makanan mereka tadi. Hari juga sudah mulai sore, mungkin sekitar tiga jam lagi matahari akan terbenam.

"Besok, biar team kami yang menjaga Tazuna. Kalian sebaiknya tinggal disini, dan kalau Kakashi sadar mintalah latihan padanya. Jangan biarkan masa muda kalian terbuang sia-sia. " Gai mengakhiri penjelasan nya dengan senyum lebar menunjukan gigi-gigi putih yang memantulkan cahaya.

Semua genin mengangguk pertanda mengerti penjelasan Gai. Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda yang merupakan murid kebanggaan Gai berdiri dengan senyum lebar diwajah. "Yosh! Karena sekarang tidak ada kegiatan... Bagaimana kalau kita latihan. "

Dengan pandangan berapi, pemuda dengan pakaian ketat itu menatap kearah Naruto. "Naruto. Ayo kita berlatih taijutsu bersama, ayo kita kobarkan semangat masa muda kita. "

"Hehehe... Maaf Lee, aku malas. " Naruto memberikan senyum menyesal pada Lee. Pemuda yang merupakan jinchuriki kyubi itu kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kepintu keluar. "Hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan didesa ini. "

Mereka yang melihat Naruto hanya diam kecuali yang kembali menantang Sasuke adu taijutsu yang dianggap angin lewat saja oleh Sasuke. Tapi ketika Naruto sudah membuka pintu, dia berhenti dan menengok kebelakang. "Oh ya, mungkin aku akan lama. Jadi jangan menungguku ya. "

Sakura memandang pintu yang baru saja tertutup untuk beberapa detik. Pandangan gadis berambut pink itu kemudian beralih kearah Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun. Apa kau mau jalna-jalan, kita bisa mengelilingi desa ini dan nantinya... Kita akan menatap matahari terbenam bersama. "

"Tidak tertarik. " Balas Sasuke acuh.

"Kita bisa melakukannya bersama, Sakura-chan. " Lee berucap dengan semangat, dia juga memandang Sakura dengan mata love besar. "Ayo kita lakukan dengan semangat masa muda Sakura-chan. "

"TIIDAAAK! "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Sebenarnya Naruto mau berjalan didesa Nami ini karena suatu alasan. Mencari informasi? Bukan. Dia bukan ingin mencari informasi mengenai Gatou atau hal yang semacamnya, dia tidak mau repot-repot melakukan hal itu. Lagipula ada Kakashi atau Gai yang merupakan seorang jounin, jadi biarkan yang berpengalaman saja yang melakukan itu.

Melihat tempat-tempat di desa ini? Ada sih sedikit, tapi bukan itu alasan utama nya. Alasan utamanya adalah menepati janji... Janjinya pada kakaknya untuk mencari dan membelikan makanan enak di tempat ini.

Dan dia sudah menepati janji itu. Sejak dua jam terakhir, dia menemani Kyubi membali berbegai makan dari setiap toko yang mereka lewati. Entah Naruto harus merasa bersyukur atau merasa prihatin hari ini. Bersyukur karena dompet kataknya tidak mengempes terlalu banyak karena toko makanan yang berada ditempat ini tidak terlalu banyak. Dan merasa prihatin karena melihat kondisi desa ini, disepanjang jalan dia banyak melihat orang-orang baik dewasa ataupun anak-anak yang terlantar dan hanya bisa mengharap wulas kasih dari pejalan kaki lainnya. Desa ini sungguh berada dalam keterpurukan.

Saat ini Naruto berjalan dalam diam sambil memegang sebuah roti ditangannya, disampingnya seorang wanita berambut merah terang dengan pakaian seperti seorang bangsawan juga berjalan dengan memegang sebuah roti. Kadang wanita tersebut memakan sebagian roti ditangannya itu sambil menunjukan sebuah senyum senang.

Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya ketika sesuatu menarik pelan ujung jaketnya. Ketika dia menengok, dia menemukan seorang anak perempuan berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun dengan pakaian yang sedikit kotor.

"Nii-san. " Anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut hitam pendek itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. "Boleh minta rotinya, aku sangat lapar. "

Naruto memandang anak itu beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut dan menyodorkan rotinya kearah anak tersebut. "Ini, ambilah. "

Anak tersebut segera mengambil roti tersebut dan berlari kebelakang, tapi sebelum dia berlari dia memberikan sebuah senyuman kapada Naruto. "Terimakasih Nii-san. "

Naruto menatap anak itu dalam diam, wajahnya masih menunjukan sebuah senyum lembut yang tadi dia pasang. Tapi ketika dia memutar kepalanya kedepan, senyuman itu memudar dan matanya menajam. Tangan terkepal karena didepannya saat ini, dia melihat Kyu-nee yang dihadang oleh tiga orang pria yang sepertinya preman.

Kyubi yang masih menikmati roti miliknya yang tinggal setengah, tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah berhenti berjalan. Biju terkuat itu sibuk merasakan rasa hambar tapi sedikit manis dari roti yang dibelikan oleh Naruto itu membuat dia tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tapi meskipun begitu, kemampuan untuk merasakan niat jahat yang dia miliki terus aktif. Jadi ketika merasakan niat jahat yang mendekat kearahnya, Kyubi berhenti melangkah dan menatap kedepan.

Didepannya, Kyubi melihat tiga orang pria bertubuh besar hingga dia harus mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Tidak ada ekspresi takut atau terkejut saat melihat tiga orang itu, karena seharusnya merekalah yang harus takut pada dirinya. Kyubi hanya menatap datar pada mereka. "Apa? "

"Uu.. Kau sangat menarik, gadis manis. " Satu pria yang berada ditengah bicara dengan seringai yang menjijikan. "Mau menemani kami, aku yakin kau akan sangat senang. "

"Aku tidak mau. " Kyubi membalas dengan nada datar. "Sebaiknya kalian jangan menghalangi ku. "

"Hehehe... Kau lucu sekali, cantik. " Pria tertawa kecil, tawa yang terdengar menjijikan. Wajah yang terlihat jelas sangat bernafsu itu terus memandang Kyubi dan dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak ingin menyentuh wajah Kyubi. "Jangan jual mahal, kau hanya harus menik_ "

Perkataan pria tersebut terhenti, begitu juga dengan pergerakannya. Sebuah tangan memegang erat tangannya dan ketika dia menyusuri tangan tersebut, dia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang menatap dirinya dengan tajam.

"Jangan ganggu Nee-chan ku. " Suara yang keluar dari mulut Naruto tidak bernada, tapi bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya maka mereka akan merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ketulang.

Naruto menguatkan genggaman tangannya, dia juga sedikit menambah chakra nya pada genggamna tersebut membuat tangan yang dia pegang mengeluarkan bunyi 'krek' didalamnya. Dan selanjutnya, teriakan penuh kesakitan terdengar disepanjang jalan.

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Naruto memandang jauh kedepan, kehamparan laut yang memantulkan cahaya jingga dari matahari yang hendak tenggelam. Saat ini dirinya sedang duduk disebuah tebing yang menghadap langsung kelautan, hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dia nikmati dengan santai. Membiarkan angin tersebut menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya.

"Angin nya sangat kencang. " Sebuah suara feminim terdengar dari belakang Naruto membuat pemuda itu memutar kepalanya kebelakang. Disana dia melihat perempuan yang memakai kimono merah berdiri lima langkah dibelakangnya, perempuan itu memiliki rambut merang terang yang berkibar tertiup angin.

Tangan Kyubi bergerak menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya, wanita itupun kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Duduk disamping Naruto, cukup dekat hingga tubuh mereka bersentuhan. "Kenapa kau kesini sih, Naruto. "

"Aku mau lihat matahari terbenam. " Naruto kembali memandang kedepan, menatap matahari yang terlihat sudah menyentuh permukaan air. "Aku belum pernah melihat matahari terbenam dilaut, kau juga belum pernahkan. Lagipula pemandangan disini sangat indah. "

"Ya, kurasa kau benar. " Kyubi ikut memandang kedepan, ikut menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Keduanya kemudian terdiam, mereka hanya diam sambil menikmati pemandangan dan belaian angin. Beberapa menit seperti itu sampai akhirnya Kyubi kembali menatap Naruto. "Oh ya Naruto, kurasa aksi yang kau lakukan sore tadi sedikit berlebihan. "

Naruto tertawa geli untuk beberapa saat, kemudian pemuda itu balas menatap Kyubi dengan senyuman senang diwajah. "Menurutku itu tidak berlebihan, siapa suruh mengganggu Nee-chan ku yang cantik ini. "

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Kyubi menundukan kepalanya. Dan Naruto jadi khawatir melihat biju yang tersegel ditubuhnya seperti itu. "Ada apa? "

Kyubi terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya. "Naruto. " Entah kenapa suara Kyubi kali ini terdengar lemah. "Bi-bisakah kau berhenti menganggap ku, kakakmu. "

"Kenapa? " Naruto menatap bingung pada Kyubi. "Apa kau tidak suka? "

"Aku suka, tapi... _Aku ingin lebih._ " Kalimat terakhir dia ucapkan dalam hati membuat Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia kemudian menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang penuh makna. "Hanya saja... Aku... "

Naruto tertegun melihat pandangan yang diberikan Kyubi, dia tau arti pandangan itu tapi dia tidak mau melihat pandangan itu dari Kyubi. Tanpa sadar jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya, perasaan aneh tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya. Dia tidak suka ini, dia tidak ingin memiliki perasaan ini.

Lama Naruto terdiam menatap Kyubi, mungkin hampir dua menit dia seperti itu. Tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum, senyum yang hanya pernah dia tunjukan pada orang-orang terdekatnya. "Baiklah... Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan memanggil mu Kyu-nee atau Nee-chan. Tapi Kyu-chan, bagaimana? "

Kali ini Kyubi yang tertegun, dia cukup terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba wajah memanas dan mungkin sudah memerah. Dan untuk menutupi nya, Kyubi kembali menundukan kepalanya. Tapi tak lama kemudian kepala Kyubi kembali terangkat dan dengan perlahan bergerak menyandar kebahu Naruto. "Terserah kau saja. "

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyubi, pandangannya kemudian beralih kedepan melihat matahari yang perlahan tenggelam. Dia yakin perasaan Kyubi ataupun perasaan yang dia rasakan cepat atau lambat akan menghilang, dan karena itulah untuk saat ini biarkanlah perasaan itu ada.

Kyubi yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto memandang kedepan melihat keindahan matahari yang semakin lama semakin turun kebawah. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, pemuda itu ikut menikmati pemandangan tersebut.

Dan mereka berdua sama-sama menyaksikan matahari terbenam dengan indah. Memori yang takkan pernah mereka lupakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Semoga adegan pertarungan nya tidak membosankan, menurutku adegan itu tidak maksimal karena banyak alasan. Tapi saya berharap kalian terhibur.

Mungkin kalian akan kecewa mendengar ini, tapi saya harus menyampaikan nya. Fic Modern Ninja update minggu depan, saya belum selesai mengerjakannya (baru 1k). Saya akan mengupdate fic itu bersamaan dengan fic saya satunya. Maaf karena mengecewakan kalian yang nunggu fic itu.

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

.

.

Pagi ini terlihat sangat mempesona, langit biru yang cerah menunjukan keindahannya tanpa satupun terhalang oleh awan membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa bahagia dan bersemangat.

Seperti halnya dengan beberapa orang yang dengan semangatnya berkerja. Ada yang mengangkat kayu, memotong kayu, memahat, dan masih banyak lagi. Semua hal itu untuk membangun sebuah jembatan, jembatan yang akan mengeluarkan desa Nami dari kesengsaraan.

Jembatan yang sudah dibagun setengah jalan itu merupakan ide dari seorang pria tua, Tazuna. Pria tua itu sangat ingin desa tempat kelahirannya menjadi sejahtera seperti dulu, seperti sebelum orang bernama Gatou datang.

Saat ini pria tersebut sedang menggayat sebuah kayu yang nantinya akan dia buat sebagai alas jembatan, peluh mengalir deras dari tubuhnya meski baru sebentar dia melakukan hal tersebut. Tazuna yang pada dasarnya sudah tua merasa sangat lelah sekaligus takut, dia merasa takut akan apa yang terjadi nanti saat orang suruhan Gatou datang mencari dirinya. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga khawatir dengan keluarganya yang kemungkinan besar akan terancam karena dirinya.

Pandangan pria itu kina beralih kedepan menatap empat orang yang merupakan ninja. Ninja yang bertugas mengawal dirinya dalam pembangunan jembatan ini. Walaupun penampilan mereka meragukan, Tazuna berharap mereka bisa melindungi dirinya dan pekerja yang lainnya. Karena hanya mereka yang bisa diharapkan untuk kebebasan Desa Nami ini.

"Kira-kira kapan jembatan ini akan selesai ya? " Pertanyaan yang tidak ditujukan kepada siapa-siapa terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis. Gadis dengan rambut coklat yang dicepol dua itu memandang penasaran pada para pekerja yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka.

"Mungkin sekitar dua minggu. " Seorang pria dengan rambut bob berwarna hitam menjawab. Gai, seorang jounin pembimbing team delapan, team terbaik diangkatannya. Gai yang juga memandang para pekerja, meletakan tangan dibawah dagu dan memasang wajah serius. "Tapi kalau mereka mengeluarkan semangat masa muda mereja, pasti jembatan ini akan lebih cepat. "

Kedua muridnya sweatdrop, sedangkan murid satunya mendukung sang sensei.

"Lee. " Rock Lee yang masih semangat berbicara dengan guru tercintanya mengalihkan pandangan kearah Tenten, rekan wanitanya dalam team sembilan. Tenten yang sudah mendapatkan perhatian Lee kembali bicara. "Aku sudah ingin menanyakan ini dari kemarin. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal anak pirang itu? "

"Maksudmu Naruto? " Lee menatap bingung pada Tenten untuk sesaat, kemudian wajah pemuda yang memakai baju hijau ketat itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku bertemu dengannya saat sedang latihan dengan guru Gai. Saat itu Naruto juga sedang berlatih. "

"Anak itu penuh akan semangat masa muda. " Gai menambah ucapan Lee yang kemudian tersenyum lebar, senyum yang menurut Lee keren.

"Apa dia... Kuat? " Tenten kembali bertanya, meski kali ini dengan sedikit ragu. Jujur saja saat melihat pemuda itu untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu terlihat kuat. Dari cara bicara yang santai dan tenang, posture tubuh, juga sikap yang Tenten lihat dari pemuda itu, Tenten tau pemuda itu sudah sangat terlatih.

Neji yang dari tadi diam melerik kearah Tenten, tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang Tenten tanyakan. Jujur dia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tenten, dia bahkan sempat melihat aliran chakra Naruto dengan mata saktinya. Chakra pemuda itu begitu besar namun dapat terkontrol dengan baik.

"Tentu saja, Naruto sangat kuat. " Lee berbicara dengan semangat yang berapi-api. "Saat dia masih menjadi murid Akademi aku pernah bertarung taijutsu dengannya. Dan dia dapat mengimbangi diriku. "

"Benarkah? " Tenten sedikit tidak percaya dengan ucapan Lee, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Lee merupakan genin yang memiliki keahlian taijutsu sangat hebat. Jadi dia sedikit tidak percaya kalau ada orang yang bahkan belum resmi menjadi genin dapat bertarung imbang dengan Lee.

"Apa kau tidak melebih-lebihkan? " Neji ikut bicara, dia juga sedikit tak percaya dengan ucapan Lee. Meski dia tidak mau mengungkapnya didepan umum, Neji mengakui kemampuan Lee dalam taijutsu.

"Apa yang dikatan Lee memang benar adanya. Walau dalam segi kecepatan anak itu tertinggal jauh dengan Lee, dia masih bisa mengimbangi Lee dalam pertarungan. " Gai yang merupakan wasit pada pertarungan Lee dengan Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dua muridnya. "Anak itu kuat dan akan semakin kuat karena sekarang gurunya adalah Kakashi, rival abadi ku. Anak itu dan teamnya akan menjadi team genin yang sangat kuat dan akan menjadi saingat terbesar kalian. "

Walaupun garu mereka sering mengatakan hal bodoh dan tidak berguna (menurut Tenten dan Neji, kalau Lee sih nggak), entah kenapa mereka percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Gai kali ini. Dan mengingat jounin yang dianggap rival oleh sensei mereka itu sangat ketat dalam memilih murid, mereka yakin team tujuh bukan team sembarangan. Ada sesuatu yang spesial dari mereka hingga membuat jounin yang dua kali mengembalikan team genin ke akademi, mau meloloskan team itu.

"Kau tenang saja, Gai-sensei. " Lee mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada dan terlihat dimatanya kobaran api semangat masa muda. "Team sembilan terutama aku akan berlatih lebih keras agar team ini menjadi team terkuat dikonoha. "

Sedangkan dua temannya tersenyum melihat tingkah 'unik' Lee, tapi meskipun begitu mereka menyetujui apa yang diucapkan Lee. Mereka akan berlatih lebih keras dan team mereka akan menjadi team genin terkuat di Konoha.

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Naruto menatap malas dan bosan pada orang didepan nya, orang yang telah menjadi sensei nya, Kakashi. Saat ini sensei nya itu sedang memberi penjelasan tentang teknik berjalan vertikal diatas pohon, teknik yang sudah Naruto pelajari sebelumnya. Karena hal itulah saat ini dia merasa bosan, apa tidak ada teknik lain yang bisa dia pelajari.

"Naruto, apa kau mendengarkan ku? " Kakashi yang menyadari Naruto tidak memperhatikan dirinya, menegur pemuda itu. Kakashi dapat melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah saat dia menegurnya, mungkin merasa bersalah karena tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya. Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan menatap ramah pada Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku, Naruto? "

"A-anu... Sebenarnya... " Naruto tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, merasa sedikit bersalah pada Kakashi. Dengan ragu Naruto melanjutkan ucapan, toh dia memang harud mengatakan itu. "Aku sudah mempelajari teknik ini, dan sudah menguasainya. "

Kedua genin yang duduk disamping Naruto menatap terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Terutama seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut sewarna malam tampa bintang, ada sedikit pandangan iri dimata pemuda itu. 'Bagaimana Naruto bisa menguasai teknik yang belum kukuasai. '

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya menatap biasa pada Naruto dan tak lama kemudian matanya melengkung menandakna dia tengah tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bisa kau praktekan agar teman-teman mu bisa mengerti. "

Naruto mengangguk singkat, kemudian bangkit dari posisinya. Jinchuriki dari biju terkuat itu berjalan pelan kearah pohon yang lumayan besar dan tinggi. Dia kemudian melakukan sebuah handseal dan bersamaan dengan itu keluar chakra biru dibawah kakinya.

Dengan perlahan Naruto berjalan kedepan, dan dengan ajaib dia melanjutkan jalannya dengan vertikal dipohon hingga akhirnya dia berdiri terbalik disebuah dahan pada pohon tersebut. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menunjukan cengiran kepada tiga orang yang berada dibawah.

"Bagus Naruto. " Kakashi tersenyum kearah Naruto. Kemudian pria bersurai perak itu mengalihkan pandangan nya pada dua muridnya yang laian. "Sekarang giliran kalian, lakukan seperti yang kujelaskan tadi dan gunakan kunai kalian untuk penanda sejauh mana kalian dapat berlari. "

Sakura dan Sasuke mengikuti perintah Kakashi dalam diam, mereka segera berjalan kepohon yang akan mereka panjat. Pandangan Kakashi kembali beralih kearah Naruto yang sudah turun dari pohonnya. "Naruto kau awasi mereka, aku ada sedikit urusan. "

"Tapi_ " Naruto hanya bisa mendengus sebal karena Kakashi sudah keburu pergi dengan shunsin nya. Memandang kearah samping ketempat kedua temannya yang hendak memulai latihan, Naruto harus kembali menghela nafasnya ketika melihat tatapan tidak suka dari mereka.

Naruto tau, Sakura menatap tidak suka pada dirinya karena menurut gadis itu dirinya akan menjadi pengganggu antara gadis itu dengan Sasuke. Dan Naruto juga tau, Sasuke memandang tidak suka pada dirinya karena merasa iri pada dirinya.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak mengerang kesal saat ini. Dia juga ini latihan, tapi kenapa sensei nya itu menyuruh mengawasi kedua temannya itu. Lagipula Sasuke tidak akan macam-macam dengan Sakura, kalau Sakura? Itu mungkin. Kenapa dia jadi memikirkan hal itu? Uh, pikiran nya mulai kacau.

Sekarang Naruto duduk bersandar disebuah pohon, menatap kedua temannya yang sudah memulai latihan mereka. Pemuda pirang itu melihat Sasuke yang mulai berlari keatas tapi baru lima meter dia berlari dia jatuh kebawah yang untungnya bisa mendarat dengan sempurna. Naruto melihat ada retakan kecil dibawah tanda yang Sasuke buat, menandakan bahwa Sasuke mengeluarkan chakra nya terlalu besar. Tapi hasil yang Sasuke peroleh cukup bagus, cukup bagus dibandingkan dirinya dulu.

Melihat ketempat Sakura, Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura yang sudah duduk santai didahan pohonnya. Naruto juga melihat tanda yang dibuat Sakura cukup tinggi, kira-kira lima belas meter. Gadis itu ternyata sangat pandai dalam pengendalian chakra, mungkin jika gadis bersurai pink itu bersungguh-sungguh dia akan menjadi ninja yang hebat.

 **'Naruto. '** Sebuah suara feminim muncul dikepala Naruto, suara yang sangat Naruto kenal, suara Kyubi.

'Ada apa Kyu... -chan. ' Naruto yang masih fokus kedepan menjawab cepat. Dia sedikit membiasakan dirinya memanggil Kyubi dengan panggilan baru. 'Apa ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan? '

 **'Ya, tapi tidak disini. '** Kyubi membalas cepat. Dari nada bicaranya, kemungkinan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan sesuatu yang dangat penting. **'Bisa kau cari tempat yang lain, yang tidak ada siapa-siapa. '**

'Tapi... Kakashi-sensei menyuruh ku untuk mengawasi mereka. ' Naruto kembali menatap kedua temannya. Dia sebenarnya juga ingin pergi dari sini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kakashi-sensei meminta dirinya untuk mengawasi kedua temannya. 'Aku tidak bisa_ '

 **'Dasar bodoh. '** Kyubi memotong ucapan Naruto membuat pemuda itu terdiam seketika. Naruto dapat mendengar suara dengusan sebal dalam kepalanya sebelum kembali mendengar suara Kyubi. **'Dirimu yang lain bisa melakukan tugas itu. '**

Kening Naruto mengkerut, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyubi. Terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan perkataan tersebut sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara. 'Aku nggak ngerti sam_ eh, aku tau. Kagebunshin. '

Kyubi hanya mendengus sebal mengetahui bahwa Naruto baru mengerti, dan kalau Naruto berada didalam alam bawah sadarnya maka Naruto akan melihat pipi gadis itu mengumbung dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada.

"Naruto. "

Naruto yang baru saja ingin membuat handseal kagebunshin, terpaksa membatalkan niatnya karena sebuah suara yang dia kenal sebagai suara Sakura memanggil namanya. Naruto kemudian menatap gadis berambut pink yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. 'Tunggu sebentar, Kyu-chan. Setelah ini aku akan segera pergi. '

"Ada apa, Sakura? " Saat gadis itu sudah dekat, Naruto langsung saja bertanya. Pemuda pemilik mata biru itu sedikit melirik pohon yang tadi Sakura panjat, disana Naruto dalam melihat tanda yang sudah dibuat Sakura sudah sampai 3/4 pohon tersebut.

Gadis musim semi itu duduk didepan Naruto, dari pandangannya gadis itu terlihat seperti sedang bingung. "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu? "

Naruto memandang Sakura untuk beberapa saat, kemudian dia memasang senyum khasnya. "Tentu saja, tanyakanlah. "

"Apa kau tau tujuan dari latihan ini? " Tanya Sakura. Gadis itu kemudian sedikit menundukan kepalanya. "Jujur saja, menurutku latihan ini tidak akan membantu saat menghadapi musuh nanti. "

"Sebenarnya, tujuan latihan ini adalah untuk melatih kontrol chakra. " Jawab Naruto. Menarik nafas sebentar, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Dengan melatih kontrol chakra, jutsu yang kita keluarkan akan lebih baik dan efesien. "

Sakura diam untuk mencerna apa yang Naruto katakan, dia tidak memberikan komentar karena dia tau Naruto belum selesai menjelaskan.

"Selain itu, dengan kontrol chakra yang baik kita bisa melapasi serangan kita dengan chakra yang membuat serangan bertambah kuat. " Naruto memandang Sakura, melihat gadis itu mengerti atau tidak dengan penjelasannya. Melihat gadis itu mengangguk, pemuda bermata biru seindah langit itu menunjukan senyuman nya. "Setauku itulah tujuan latihan ini. "

Ditempat Sasuke. Saat ini pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu sedang berlutut didepan pohon tempat dia berlatih, mata hitamnya menatap keatas ketempat tanda terakhir yang dia buat. Dalam beberapa menit ini dia sudah berulang kali jatuh, dan tidak banyak peningkatan yang dibuatnya. Hanya meningkat satu meter dari tanda tang pertama dia buat.

Sedikit banyak Sasuke mencuri dengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura, dan jujur saja dia sedikit bersemangat setelah mendengar hal yang dikatakan Naruto.

Dia awalnya tidak bersemangat melakukan hal ini karena menurutnya ini hanya membuang waktu, dia ingin Kakashi melatih sebuah jutsu atau cara bertarung pada dirinya. Tapi setelah mendengar tujuan latihan ini dari Naruto, dia sedikit bersemangat.

Sasuke kembali mengalirkan chakra miliknya ketelapak kaki, dan sedetik kemudian dia kembali berlari menuju kepohon didepannya.

...

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau kembali melanjutkan latihan mu. " Ucap Naruto setelah beberapa obrolan ringan dengan Sakura. Bukan maksud Naruto untuk tidak mau mengobrol dengan Sakura, tapi dia ada urusan yang lebih penting.

"Aku masih lelah. " Balas Sakura. Sebenarnya dia bukannya lelah tapi dia malas. Gadis musim semi itu kemudian menunjuk kearah pohon atau lebih tepatnya tanda yang dia buat. "Lagipula, aku sudah menguasai teknik ini. Lihat itu! Sudah cukup tinggi kan. "

"Bisa melakukan bukan berarti menguasai. Kau harus terus berlatih agar tubuhmu terbiasa dengan itu. " Ekspresi Sakura tidak berubah, sepertinya gadis itu masih belum mau melanjutkan latihannya. Naruto menghela nafasnya karena hal itu, tapi tak lama kemudian wajahnya menjadi cerah. "Apa kau mau Sasuke menganggap dirimu pemalas. "

Dan benar saja, Sakura langsung berdiri dari duduknya. "Sudah dulu ya Naruto, aku ingin melanjutkan latihan ku. "

Naruto sweatdrop melihat hal tersebut, sikap Sakura berubah 180 derajat bila menyangkut soal Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu kembali menghela nafasnya, mungkin apa yang dikatakan salah satu temannya memang benar. Wanita memang merepotkan.

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Naruto menggerakan kepalanya kekanan kekiri melihat sekitar tempat yang sekarang ini dia tempati, dia seperti sedang memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa ditempat ini.

Seperti yang dia rencanakan tadi, dia pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya ketempat yang sepi untuk berbicara dengan Kyubi. Dia tidak perlu khawatir kedua temannya akan mencari dirinya karena dia sudah meninggalkan bunshin disana.

Sekarang Naruto berada dihutan sebelah barat desa Nami, ditempatnya saat ini merupakan sebuah padang rumput yang dikelilingi beberapa pohon. Disini angin berhembus pelan membuat Naruto merasa lebih sejuk disini.

Naruto berjalan pelan kedepan, tapi tak lama kemudian dia berhenti dan membalikan badannya kebelakang. Didepannya sekarang, dia melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah yang sangat panjang, memakai kimono merah dengan motif bunga sakura.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyu? " Naruto menatap penasaran pada Kyubi, karena tidak biasanya Kyubi keluar dari tubuhnya hanya untuk bicara. Biasanya mereka bicara melalui pikiran atau Naruto sendiri yang datang kedalan pikirannya.

Kyubi tidak menjawab secara langsung, dia hanya melembar sebuah gulungan kecil berwarna putih kearah Naruto. "Aku ingin kau mempelajari itu. "

Naruto menatap bingung pada gulungan yang saat ini berada ditangannya, tak lama kemudian tatapannya kemudian beralih kearah Kyubi. "Apa ini? "

"Itu salah satu kemampuan yang telah hilang dari dunia ini. " Kyubi menjawab santai, menghiraukan raut wajah terkejut dari Naruto. Gadis yang merupakan biju terkuat itu kemudian menatap serius Naruto. "Itu diberikan Jiji kepadaku saat aku akan mengelana didunia ini. Dan sekarang aku ingin kau mempelajarinya. "

"Jiji? Apa ma-maksudmu Rikodou Sennin? " Kyubi hanya mengangguk singkat atas pertayaan Naruto tadi. Naruto semakin terkejut akan hal itu, beberapa detik terdiam Naruto kemudian membuka gulungan tersebut dengan perlahan.

Kyubi dapat melihat Naruto yang memulai membaca isi gulungan tersebut, pemuda itu terlihat sangat serius membaca setiap kata yang ada dalam gulungan tersebut. Tapi baru seperempat bagian yang dibaca, Naruto kembali menggulung gulungan itu.

"Ini sangat luar biasa. " Naruto membuka suara setelah beberapa saat diam. Pemuda itu kemudian manatao Kyubi yang masih berdiri didepannya. "Tapi kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku? "

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku ingin kamu mempelajari itu. " Kyubi menjawab bersamaan dengan dirinya yang berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kenapa kau ingin aku mempelajari ini? "

"Karena aku percaya pada mu, Naruto. " Kyubi tersenyum lembut, dan dengan perlahan tangannya bergerak membelai pipi Naruto. "Aku percaya kau bisa menggunakan nya dengan baik. "

Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan tangan lembut Kyubi membelai pipinya. Sedikit lama dia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali membuka matanya. "Tapi ini sangat sulit. "

"Siapa bilang ini mudah. " Kyubi menghentikan belaian nya, tangan yang awalnya berada dipipi Naruto turun dan berakhir dibahu Naruto. "Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. "

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, aku akan berusaha. Tapi kau juga harus membantu ku ya? "

"Tentu saja. " Kyubi ikut tersenyum lebar. "Dan sebaiknya kau mulai berlatih sekarang. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Naruto duduk dalam posisi bersila dengab kedua tangan diletakan dipahanya. Entah sudah berapa jam Naruto melakukan ini, yang pasti dia sudah sangat lama dalam posisi seperti itu.

Nafas berhembus dengan tenang dan panjang, sesuai dengan detak jantung yang sedikit melambat. Aura yang Naruto keluarkan begitu tenang dan selaras dengan alam disekitarnya, bahkan para binatang sama sekali tidak takut berada disekitar Naruto. Beberapa hewan seperti burung dan serangga seperti kupu-kupu bahkan berani hinggap ditubuh Naruto.

Tapi tak lama kemudian semua hewan disekitar Naruto pergi dengan cepat seolah takut akan sesuatu. Dan mata Naruto terbuka menunjukan iris seindah langit tanpa awan, matanya menatap kedepan kearah seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang baru saja muncul.

Haku yang berniat mencari obat untuk ayah angkatnya sedang sakit membawa dirinya kehutan ini, mencari tanaman yang kiranya bisa dia jadikan obat. Perjalanan berjalan dengan baik, sepanjang jalan dia banyak menemukan tanaman yang dia cari.

Namun perjalanan terpaksa harus dia hentikan, karena melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Karna penasaran, dia mencoba mendekati hal itu dan ketika tau apa yang membuat dia penasaran tadi, dia sedikit terkejut atau tepatnya sangat terkejut.

Haku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu dihutan ini, pemuda yang dia tau adalah seorang ninja yang disewa oleh target misi ayahnya. Melihat pemuda itu menatap dirinya dengan curiga membuat dia waspada, dan tanpa diketahui Haku mengeluarkan tiga buah senbon dibalik tangannya.

 **'Naruto.'**

'Aku tau. Dia orang yang membawa Zabuza pergi. ' Naruto membalas perkataan Kyubi dengan cepat. 'Apa dia berniat buruk? '

 **'Tidak. Tapi dia waspada terhadapnmu, sepertinya dia tau kau siapa. '** Jawav Kyubi.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu mu? " Haku berucap ramah, dia juga menunjukan senyum bersalah pada Naruto. Tapi meskipun begitu kewaspadaan terlihat jelas dari gerak tubuhnya.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. " Naruto ikut tersenyum, pemuda itu kemudian mengubah posisi santai. "Perkenal. Aku Naruto, ninja dari Konoha. "

"Aku Haku. " Haku berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto, kemudian menjabat tangan Naruto. "Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Naruto-san. "

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu juga, Haku-san. " Naruto membiarkan Haku duduk didepan dirinya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian mengubah ekspresi menjadi bingung. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dihutan ini sendirian, Haku-san? "

"Aku sedang mencari obat untuk ayahku... Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hutan ini. " Haku tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. Dia merasa anak didepan nya ini tidak mengetahui identitasnya, jadi mungkin dia bisa sedikit ngobrol dengan pemuda itu. "Kamu sendiri, sedang apa disini? "

"Aku habis latihan. " Naruto membalas dengan senyum khas miliknya, membuat orang yang berada didepannya ikut tersenyum.

"Latihan? Untuk apa? "

"Tentu saja untuk menjadi lebih kuat. " Senyuman diwajah Naruto semakin lebar, walaupun tau siapa didepannya ini dia tetap menunjukan sifat alaminya. Entah kenapa dia merasa remaja yang menurutnya perempuan itu cukup baik. Naruto memukul pelan dada yang sedikit dua condongkan. "Kau tau, aku ingin menjadi ninja terkuat. "

"Benarkah. Itu sangat bagus. " Haku mulai menikmati pembicaraan nya dengan Naruto, dan tanpa sadar telah menurunkan kewaspadaan nya. Ninja pelarian dari Kirigakure itu menatap Naruto dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya. "Tapi... Untuk apa kau ingin menjadi lebih kuat. "

Naruto diam dengan mata masih memandang Haku, pemuda itu terlihat berpikir karena pertanyaan Haku. Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sangat sederhana tapi juga sangat sulit untuk dijawab. Setelah sekian lama diam, Naruto akhirnya kembali menatap Haku. "Jujur pertanyaan mu sangat sulit. Dulu... Aku ingin kuat karena aku ingin diakui oleh orang-orang didesa ku. Tapi sekarang, menurutku itu tidak terlalu penting. "

Dulu Naruto berlatih sangat keras karena ingin membuktikan pada orang-orang bahwa dia itu kuat, dia bukan aib desa, dan dia bukan monster. Dan berharap suatu hari nanti mereka akan menerima dirinya.

Tapi sekarang dia sadar, dia tidak memerlukan perhatian orang-orang itu. Cukup dengan perhatian dari beberapa orang saja sudah cukup, Naruto sudah merasa cukup dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh mereka.

Lalu sekarang untuk apa dia berlatih lebih keras lagi, dia sudah tidak membutuhkan pengakuan dari penduduk desa lagi.

Haku tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Naruto, pemuda itu sekarang terlihat seperti anak biasa yang tengah kebingungan karena tak tau jalan yang mana harus diambil. Dan Haku akan sangat senang bisa menunjukan jalan pada pemuda itu, dia akan sangat senang bila bisa memberikan pemikiran yang selama ini dia pakai pada pemuda itu.

"Kau tau, seseorang akan bertambah kuat bila melindungi sesuatu yang berharga untuknya. " Haku berucap dengan lembut, senyuman semakin terlihat manis saat Naruto menatap wajahnya. "Kekuatan mu akan lebih baik bila kamu menggunakannya untuk melindungi seseorang yang menurutmu berharga. "

Naruto diam masih mencerna perkataan Haku, tak lama kemudian senyum lembut tercipta diwajahnya. "Kau benar. Aku juga pernah mendengar hal itu dari Jiji. "

Walaupun apa yang dikatakan Hokage itu sedikit berbeda dengan Haku, Naruto tau kedua perkataan itu memiliki maksud yang sama.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan mempercayai hal itu. " Naruto tersenyum lebar dengan tangan berada di dadanya. Ini bukanlah sebuah perkataan tapi sumpah, sumpah yang akan Naruto jalani seumur hidupnya. "Dan untuk membuktikannya, aku akan melindungi penduduk desa ini dari Gatou dengan seluruh kekuatan ku. "

Dan saat itu, senyuman Haku terlihat tidak bertenaga, dia tidak tau harus merasa senang atau harus bersedih. Dia senang ada orang lain yang memiliki keyakinan seperti dirinya, tapi dia juga sedih karena orang tersebut akan menjadi musuhnya dan kemungkinan besar akan dibunuhnya.

"Haku-san. Apa tanaman yang kau cari sudah terkumpul? " Tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum ketika Haku menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan. "Aku akan membantu mencarinya. "

"Terimakasih. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Sekitar dua minggu atau tepatnya 12 hari sudah team tujuh dan team sembilan didesa ini, desa Nami. Setiap harinya team tujuh melakukan latihan, baik itu saat menjaga Tazuna saat membangun jembatan ataupun saat menjaga rumah Tazuna.

Selama 12 hari ini tidak ada pergerakan dari musuh, membuat jembatan dibangun dengan lancar. Gatou seakan menghilang entah kemana, tidak pernah lagi mengirim anak buahnya untuk menghabisi Tazuna. Mungkin dia telah menyerah, atau mungkin dia memiliki rencana untuk hal ini.

Tapi berkat tidak adanya gangguan, pembangunan jembatan berjalan dengan lancar. Sebentar lagi jembatan yang akan membawa kamakmuran desa Nami akan selesai dibagun, mungkin hanya sekitar lima hari lagi jembatan itu akan selesai.

Saat ini matahari sudah mulai condong kebarat menunjukan waktu sudah mulai sore. Suasana saat ini begitu tenang, terutama suasana yang berada dikediaman Tazuna.

Terlihat dihalaman rumah tersebut seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang melakukan push-up dengan satu tangan. Diteras rumah duduk seorang pemuda berambur coklat yang sedang menatap rekannya. Didalam rumah tepatnya didapur, dua orang berjenis kelamin perempuan sedang beres-beres.

Sedangkan disebuah ruangan atau tepatnya kamar, seorang pemuda bersurai kuning berantak sedang rebahan dilantai. Naruto saat ini hanya berbaring santai, matanya melirik sebuah jam yang tertempel di dinding. Pukul empat sore, dua jam lagi Tazuna beserta pengawalnya akan segera pulang.

Hari ini yang sebenarnya menjadi pengawal Tazuna adalah team tujuh, tapi karena suatu alasan Naruto tidak ikut hari ini dan digantikan oleh Gai. Anggota team sembilan dan Naruto bertugas menjaga rumah Tazuna.

Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Naruto menatap langit-langit ruangan ini. Pandangannya jauh menerawang, mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi selama misi ini. Setiap hari dia selalu latihan dihutan, melatih fisik dan mentalnya serta melatih hal yang baru dia pelajari dari gulungan pemberian Kyubi.

Selain itu dia juga sering bertemu Haku dihutan, mereka semakin dekat hingga Naruto bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nee-san'. Tapi selama tiga hari ini dia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Haku, dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya khawatir. Bukan khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Haku, tapi khawatir akan bertarung dengan Haku.

Merasa mengantuk, Naruto mulai memejamkan matanya. Tapi baru sebentar mata itu terpejam, mata kembali terbuka dan disana terlihat sinar terkejut dan panik.

Satu hal lagi yang Naruto lakukan selama di desa Nami, dia menggunakan jutsu bunshin dan hange untuk mencari informasi. Ada beberapa informasi yang penting akhir-akhir ini.

Salah satunya, berkurangan preman didesa ini. Seharusnya itu menjadi berita baik tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu hal yang ganjil disitu. Dan dia teringat akan sesuatu pepatah, 'tenang sebelum badai' yang menggambarkan keadaan saat ini.

Dan sekarang, informasi baru kembali dikirimkan bunshinnya. Dan informasi itu membuat jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Dia segera bangkit dan menyambar jaket putihnya yang terletak disamping tubuhnya, dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung melesat keluar.

 _"Kau ingat kata bos, kita harus menangkap cucu pria itu untuk dijadikan sandra. "_

Perkataan yang didengar bunshin nya kembali teriang dikepalanya. Sudah jelas siapa yang dimaksud orang yang sepertinya seorang samurai itu, yang mereka maksud adalah Inari.

Inari adalah cucu Tazuna dan anak Tsunami yang awalnya bersikap dingin pada Naruto dan teman-temannya, bahkan anak itu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mati karena melawan Gatou. Tapi ketika Naruto bicara empat mata dengan anak itu, sikapnya mulai berubah.

"Tsunami-Bachan. " Naruto yang sudah berada diruang tamu langsung bicara dengan suara tinggi (berteriak) membuat dua orang wanita yang berada didapur terkejut, bahkan kedua pria yang berada diluar juga ikut terkejut. "Dimana Inari? "

"Naruto, ada apa_ "

"Dimana Inari? " Naruto memotong ucapan Tsunami dengan sebuah bentakan, walau terlihat tidak sopan Naruto tetap melakukannya. Tidak ada waktu lagi, Naruto harus cepat.

Tsunami tertegun melihat ekspresi keras diwajah Naruto, perasaannya mulai tidak enak. "Di-dia biasa bermain dipinggir desa sebelah selatan. Memangnya_ "

Tsunami tidak bisa melesaikan ucapannya karena Naruto telah lebih dulu melesat pergi. Naruto bahkan menghiraukan Lee dan Neji yang baru masuk, panggilan Lee tidak dia dengarkan sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi. " Neji mencoba bertanya pada Tenten yang berada disamping Tsunami.

"Entahlah, Naruto tiba-tiba saja menanyakan keberadan Inari. Dan setelah itu dia segera pergi. " Jawab Tenten. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Tsunami yang terlihat khawatir.

"Ke-kenapa dengan putra ku? " Tsunami bertanya dengan nada lemah, jujur saat ini dia sangat takut dengan keadaan putranya.

"Tenanglah, semua nya akan baik-baik saja. " Tenten mencoba untuk menenangkan keadaan Tsunami. Gadis itu kemudian menatap kearah Neji. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

Neji memejamkan matanya mencoba berpikir dengan jernih, beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka. "Tenten, kau tetap disini. Lee, ikut aku menyusul Naruto. "

Naruto melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan kecepat tinggi membuat dirinya terlihat seperti bayangan hitam. Menambah chakra pada kaki untuk mempercepat langkahnya agar dirinya lebih cepat mencapai tujuan. Pikirannya kita terfokus pada keselamatan Inari, bocah yang saat ini dalam bahaya. Beberapa menit seperti itu akhirnya Naruto melihat Inari yang bersandar disebuah pohon dan... Dikepung oleh tiga orang pria.

"Mau lari kemana lagi bocah. " Seorang pria yang memiliki codet diwajahnya menyeringai kejam. Pria yang tidak memakai baju hingga menunjukan tubuh penuh tato itu berjalan dengan perlahan kearah Inari.

Inari yang sudah kelelahan karena berlari hanya memandang takut pada pria itu, air mata sudah mengumpul dipelupuk matanya. Saat ini dia sangat takut, dia sudah terjebak dan tidak dapat berlari lagi.

Dia merutuki dirinya yang tidak langsung pulang setelah selesai bermain, dia malah asik melamun ditempat bermainnya tadi. Ketika dia sadar dari lamunannya dan akan segera pulang, tiga orang pria dengan penampilan yang menyeramkan menghadang jalan nya.

Merasa niat jahat dari ketiga pria itu, Inari segera berbalik arah. Tapi tak disangka ketiga pria itu mengejar dirinya, ketika dia berlari ketiga pria itu juga ikut berlari. Inari terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, namun sayang tenaga anak-anak berbeda dengan tenaga orang dewasa. Ketiga pria itu berhasil menyedutkan dirinya hingga seperti sekarang ini.

Inari yang sudah pasrah akan nasibnya hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika pria itu semakin dekat kepadanya. Tapi dia kembali membuka mata saat mendengar suara yang mengejutkan.

 **Bruak!**

Naruto yang berada diatas pohon segera melesat turun dan mendarat diatas kepala salah satu dari tiga pria tersebut. Menghantamnya dengan keras ketananh hingga membuat pria tersebut tidak sadarkan diri dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah.

Dari sudat matanya, Naruto dapat melihat jelas seorang pria berambut putih mencoba menyerangnya dari samping. Menunduk menghindari tebasan katana dari pria tersebut, Naruto segera membalas dengan sebuah tendangan yang tepat mengenai perut pria tersebut membuat sang pria terlempar kebelakang.

"Berhenti! "

Naruto yang hendak kembali menyerang terpaksa membatalkan niatnya saat melihat pria dengan tubuh penuh tato memposisikan katana miliknya didepan leher Inari. "Atau leher anak ini ku gorok. "

"Naruto Nii-chan. " Inari yang melihat Naruto datang, tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Pipinya kini dipenuhi air mata yang terus mengalir yang disertai dengan keluarnya ingus dari hidungnya.

"Inari... Lepaskan Inari. " Mata Naruto yang setengah terbuka menatap tajam pada pria yang menyandra Inari. Melirik kesamping, Naruto dapat melihat pria yang telah menerima tendangan nya tadi sudah bangkit. Kedua pria itu menyeringai menjijikan, dan Naruto tidak suka itu. Pandangan Naruto beralih pada Inari yang juga menatap dirinya. "Inari, tutup matamu rapat-rapat dan jangan dibuka sampai aku memintamu membukanya. "

Tanpa banyak bicaranya Inari segera menuruti perkataan Naruto, dengan kuat dia menutup matanya dan juga menarik ingusnya kembali masuk.

Pria yang mendapat tendangan tadi menyeringai semakin lebar, dia dengan perlahan berjalan maju. "Oh baik sekali... Kau tidak mau anak kecil melihat kami membunuh_ "

Perkataan pria tersebut langsung tercekat ditenggorokan karna melihat temannya yang menyandra Inari tiba-tiba roboh dengan sebuah lubang dikepalanya. Karena terkejut, dia bahkan tidak bereaksi saat tiba-tiba Naruto muncul didepan nya dengan sebuah kunai yang mengeluarkan sinar hijau keputihan.

 **Crass!**

Naruto menatap datar pada tubuh tanpa kepala didepannya, tatapan yang tidak seharusnya muncul pada anak seusia nya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia seorang ninja, cepat atau lambat dia harus membunuh juga.

"Naruto. " Lee datang bersama Neji disampingnya, mereka cukup terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Tiga orang tergelatak tak bergerak dan dua dipastikan tewas bukanlah hal yang ingin mereka lihat saat tiba disini.

"Naruto Nii-chan. " Inari yang merasa sudah aman karena mendengar suara dari salah satu ninja Konoha, mencoba membuka mata namun sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya telapak tangan Naruto menutup matanya kembali.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kau boleh membuka matamu saat aku mengizinkannya. " Bukannya apa-apa, Naruto hanya tidak mau Inari yang masih kecil melihat pemandangan yang kurang baik ini. Inari mulai berontak mencoba untuk melepas tangan Naruto dari wajahnya, tapi tangan Naruto malah semakin kuat menutup matany. "Inari. "

"Naruto, kau yang... " Lee yang masih sedikit terkejut mencoba memastikan, walaupun yang kelihatan disini memang sudah pasti.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk sesaat sebelum menatao serius pria berpakaian hijau itu. "Aku tidak punya pilihan. Aku harus melakukan itu, oke. "

"Bila takdir sudah berkata seperti itu, mau apalagi. Pilihan mu sudah tepat, Uzumaki. " Perkataan yang mendapat pandangan bingung dari Naruto dan pandangan maklum dari datang dari pemuda bermata mutiara khas clan Hyuga.

Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Neji tersebut karena jujur dia tidak peduli. Sekarang ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Dengan posisi masih menutup mata Inari, Naruto memandang dua orang didepan nya secara bergantian. "Sebaiknya kita segera_ "

 **Jdeeer!**

Sebuah petir jatuh ke bumi mengejutkan empat orang yang berada dalam hutan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Sedikit basa-basi dari saya yang mungkin akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan kalian.

Pertama, masalah kekuatan Naruto. Naruto disini strong, dan kekuatan penuhnya setingkat dengan high chunin (lihat dichap 7).

Naruto memiliki kekuatan khusus, yaitu rantai chakra dan kemampuan yang ada digulungan pemberian Kyubi tadi (jangan tanya tentang apa kemampuan tersebut, karena sudah pasti saya rahasiakan untuk saat ini) XD

Ada review yang mengatakan saya suka buat cerita yang ngegantung. Hehehe... Saya memang sukanya yang ngegantung-gantung. Apa lagi yang ngegantung dia dada wanita #plak #plak dan plak. Maaf soal itu, itu memang gaya saya. Jadi saya minta maaf kalau kalian tidak suka.

Dimisi ini, Zabuza tidak sendiri. Akan ada yang ngebantu nya selain Haku, chap depan akan terungkap dan saya sudah memberi petunjuk diakhir tadi.

Untuk Romance. Mungkin saat ini hanya sedikit karena menyesuaikan dengab suasana, selain itu Naruto juga masih kecil jadi adegan Romance sedikit (bukan berarti tidak ada ya. )

Dan terakhir...

Mungkin kalian akan kecewa (lagi) mendengar ini, tapi saya harus menyampaikan nya. Fic Modern Ninja update minggu depan, saya belum selesai mengerjakannya (bahkan ngetik pun belum). Saya akan mengupdate fic itu bersamaan dengan fic saya satunya (insya allah). Maaf karena mengecewakan kalian yang nunggu fic itu.

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

.

.

Naruto menatap jauh kedepan, memandang tempat jatuhnya petir yang menurutnya aneh. Kyubi juga mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ditempat itu terdapat energi cukup besar. Udara yang menerpa tubuhnya begitu kencang, itu wajar karena dia sedang berdiri dipuncak sebuah pohon.

"Itu arah ke jembatan. " Suara datar dan serius terdengar dari samping Naruto. Menengok kesamping, Naruto menemukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan mata tanpa pupil. Hyuga Neji, pemuda yang juga menatap kearah Naruto tatap dengan mata clan yang sudah aktif. "Disana terdapat enam orang dengan chakra kuat, kemungkinan besar terjadi pertarungan. "

Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba berpikir. Dari informasi yang dikatakan Neji, musuh berjumlah tiga atau dua orang, kemungkinan besar tiga, karena kunoichi disana (Sakura) memiliki chakra yang lemah.

Kalau hari ini terjadi serangan, besar kemungkinan rumah Tazuna juga akan diserang. Disana hanya ada Tenten dan juga Lee (yang pulang mengantar Inari), dia sangat khawatir bila hanya mereka yang menjaga. Bukannya dia tidak percaya dengan kemampuan mereka, hanya saja kemungkinan besar musuh yang akan hadapi itu kuat atau paling tidak, banyak.

"Neji. Kau kembali, bantu Tenten dan Lee menjaga rumah. Kalau perlu bawa pergi Tsunami-basan dan Inari ketempat yang aman. " Tatapan serius diberikan Naruto pada Neji, seakan-akan tidak mau ada bantahan. Dia bukannya sok mengatur, tapi hanya itulah yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Dan dia yakin Neji mengerti.

"Aku mengerti. " Neji mengangguk singkat. Sedetik kemudian dia melesat menuju rumah Tazuna.

Naruto memandang kepergian Neji untuk sesaat, kemudian tatapannya beralih kedepan. Sedetik kemudian dia melompat dan mendarat disalah satu cabang pohon. Dia kembali melompat kedepan dan mendarat ditanah.

Naruto berlari dengan segala kekuatan yang dia miliki, chakra yang cukup banyak ditumpukan kepada kedua kaki agar dapat bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jantung yang berdegup kencang memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi di jembatan yang menghubungkan ombak dengan pulau lain.

'Semoga aku tidak telat. ' Meskipun merasakan kekhawatiran akan rekan dan juga Guru yang lain, Naruto yakin mereka bisa bertahan melawan Zabuza dan anak buahnya. Kakashi dan Gai merupakan Jounin yang mempunyai reputasi tinggi, mereka tidak akan bisa dikalahkan semudah itu oleh Zabuza. Malah, Zabuza yang mungkin akan kalah.

Tapi entah mengapa, firasatnya tidak enak pada saat ini. Zabuza tidak akan sebodoh itu berani melawan dua Jounin yang memiliki kekuatan besar tersebut. Seberapa hebatnya Zabuza, tidak akan mungkin kemenangan berpihak padanya. Kecuali, jika ia memiliki rekan yang kekuatannya sebanding dengab Zabuza. Dan petir yang dia lihat tadi menjadi bukti kalau itu memang benar.

Naruto kemudian berbelok arah melewati pepohonan hingga jalan setapak yang cukup besar, dan juga bentuk jembatan yang semakin besar di mata. Dengan menguatkan tekad, pemuda berambut kuning itu menambah kembali laju larinya, hingga bagi orang yang melihatnya bagaikan sebuah blur.

Suara pertarungan sudah mulai terdengar oleh kedua telinganya. Bunyi senjata yang terlempar dan juga air yang menjulang tinggi membentuk naga air saling berbenturan. Naruto bisa merasakan ketegangan dan juga hawa membunuh yang mengitari jembatan tempat ia berpijak sekarang.

Disana dia melihat Kakashi dan Gai sedang berhadapan dengan dua orang, salah satunya adalah Zabuza. Orang yang bersama Zabuza tidak Naruto kenali, tapi melihat dua pedang yang becabang (pedang Kiba) dimasing-masing tangannya, Naruto tau orang itu salah satu dari tujuh pendekar pedang Kirigakure.

Disisi lain, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang menyelamatkan Zabuza kemaren. Uchiha terakhir itu masih berdiri tegak tapi nafasnya terlihat berat, kondisi Sasuke juga terlihat buruk dengan beberapa senbon yang menancap ditubuhnya. Kekuatan musuh yang dihadapi Sasuke berada diatas pemuda itu.

Kemudian ada Tazuna dan Sakura yang berada sedikit jauh dari pertarungan. Tazuna terlihat shock dan ketakutan sedangkan Sakura, gadis gemetaran tapi tetap menjalankan tugasnya melindungi Tazuna. Naruto tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura, ini pertama kalinya team mereka berada didalam pertarungan hidup mati. Pandangan Naruto beralih kesekitar, dan dia hanya bisa meringis dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Disekitar jembatan terdapat beberapa orang atau lebih tepatnya beberapa mayat yang tergeletak, dari pakaian Naruto tau mereka penduduk desa yang membantu pembangunan jembatan, dan mereka semua harus mati dengan tragis. Ada yang mati dengan luka yang menganga didada, leher digorok bahkan penggal, dan ada yang mati dengan tubuh gosong. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, sangat erat.

Kakashi menatap waspada kepada dua orang pria didepannya, Momochi Zabuza dan Kurosuki Raiga. Cukup melelahkan melawan dua missing-nin itu, apalagi dia tidak bisa memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada pertarungan. Ada klien yang harus dia lindungi, bukan hanya itu dia juga harus melindungi salah satu muridnya yang shock karena pertarungan ini. Tapi Kakashi sangat bersyukur atas keberadaan Gai, jounin dengan semangat over itu sangat membantu nya.

"Menghindar! "

Suara Gai yang berada disamping Kakashi membuat Kakashi tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Dua mata berbeda warna milik Kakashi melebar sesaat ketika sebuah sambaran listrik merayap ditanah menuju kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia melompat kesamping, begitu juga dengan Gai.

Baru saja mendarat, Kakashi sudah disambut dengan sebuah tebasan pedang besar, dengan cepat Kakashi mengambil sebuah kunai untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Berhasil menahan, Kakashi tiba-tiba kembali mendapat serangan berupa tendangan dari Zabuza yang tak sempat dia hindari.

Akibat kuatnya tendangan tersebut, Kakashi terlempar beberapa meter namun masih mampu berdiri tegak. Pandangan Kakashi beralih pada Raiga yang mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya diudara. 'Jutsu itu lagi. '

 **"Ikazuchi no Kiba! "**

Kakashi sudah siap menghindari dari serangan yang cukup kuat itu, namun seketika matanya membulat saat menyadari sesuatu. Serangan itu bukan ditujukan kepada dirinya, bukan juga ditujukan kepada Gai yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Serangan itu ditujukan kepada Tazuna yang tidak sadar akan sebuah serangan, dan Sakura yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kakashi tidak sempat berteriak apalagi bergerak menolong murid dan klien nya, karena sambaran petir yang turun dari langit sudah menghantam tempat mereka berdiri. Perasaan sesak tiba-tiba muncul dihati Kakashi, dia merasa gagal melindungi klien dan juga muridnya.

"Hahaha... " Raiga tertawa dengan bahagia, tawa yang aneh sekaligus mengerikan. Pria itu kemudian menatap Gai dan Kakashi dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Petirku sudah membakar target menjadi debu, selanjutnya giliran kalian. "

"Aku tidak akan berkata secepat itu bila jadi kau. " Zabuza yang berdiri cukup jauh dari Raiga berbicara, membuat pemegang pedang petir Kiba itu menatap kearahnya. Zabuza kemudian menatap waspada kearah Kakashi dan Gai secara bergantian, kemudian tatapan beralih pada tempat jatuhnya petir Raiga. "Lihatlah. "

Baik Kakashi, Gai ataupun Raiga melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Zabuza, Masing-masing mereka terkejut saat melihat ditempat itu. Kakashi dan Gai bernafas lega, sedangkan Raiga menggeram marah. Disana, tepat lima meter dari kawah bekas jutsu Raiga terlihat tiga orang yang terbaring. Dua diantara nya adalah Tazuna dan Sakura, dan satunya lagi adalah seorang pemuda yang memakai jaket putih.

"Kerja bagus Naruto. Semangat masa muda telah menyelamatkan mereka. " Gai memberikan jempolnya pada Naruto, tidak lupa senyum lebar juga Dia tunjukan. Tak lama kemudian jounin elit Konoha itu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, kedua tangannya dia silangkan didepan dada. "Sekarang giliran ku menunjukan semangat masa muda. Kau juga Kakashi. "

 **"Seimon! "**

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, Gai. " Kakashi menghela nafas lelah. Tapi meskipun bersikap seperti itu, dia sudah bersiap menyerang Zabuza sekarang.

"Cih, kurang ajar. " Percikan listrik keluar dari pedang Raiga dengan ganas, sama seperti perasaan sang pemilik. Serangan yang dia kira tadi sudah berhasil ternyata gagal, membuat dirinya menjadi marah. "Akan ku bakar kalian sampai menjadi deb_ "

Gai yang sudah membuka gerbang 'Hachimon' tiba-tiba muncul didepan Raiga, melesatkan pukulan super cepat dan super kuat. Raiga berhasil menahan pukulan tersebut dengan menyilangkan pedangnya yang dialiri listrik didepan dada, namun karena kekuatan pukulan tersebut Raiga terlempar jauh kebelakang.

Disisi lain, Kakashi dan Zabuza sedang mengadu kunai dan pedang mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka terus melancarkan serangan, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mau mengalah.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mencoba membantu Tazuna untuk bangkit, begitupun dengan Sakura. Sakura dan Tazuna masih merasa terkejut karena sudah melihat kematian didepan mereka, tubuh mereka saja bahkan masih gemetaran.

"Kalian baik-baik saja? " Tatapan khawatir di tunjukan Naruto kepada klien dan rekan seteamnya, Naruto bernafas lega saat kedua orang itu menganggukan kepala mereka. Naruto kemudian berbalik menghadap ke pertarungan didepan sana, wajah mengeras dan tatapan menajam. Ia kemudian melirik kearah Sakura. "Aku tau kau takut, tapi kau harus melaksanakan misi mu, Sakura. Fokus dan kosentrasilah pada sekitar, lindungi Tazuna-jiisan dengan seluruh kemampuan mu. "

Sakura memandang Naruto untuk sesaat, kemudian dia mengangguk. Dalam keadaan biasa mungkin Sakura akan membantah ucapan Naruto yang terdengar mengatur, tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini dia hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Naruto. Dia tidak berhak protes, karena dia adalah yang terlemah di team.

Naruto melesat dengan cepat ke pertarungan Sasuke dengan Ninja yang Naruto tau adalah Haku. Pemuda pirang itu melesat kesana karena Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertarung, pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu sudah sangat kelelahan.

Naruto muncul didepan Sasuke dengan membawa sebuah kunai, tepat saat puluhan senbon meluncur kearah pemuda itu. Dengan kemampuan, Naruto menangkis puluhan senbon tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian serangan itu berhenti, puluhan senbon berjatuhan disekitar tempat Naruto.

Raut terkejut dapat Naruto lihat dari wajah Sasuke, begitupun dengan Haku meski tak terlihat karena topeng yang dia pakai. Naruto kemudian melirik kearah Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu dengan serius. "Sasuke, bantu Sakura menjaga Tazuna-san. Disini, biar aku yang mengatasinya. "

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bos. " Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya pada Naruto. Dia tidak mau diperintah oleh orang yang menurutnya lebih lemah dari dirinya. "Aku masih bisa mengalahkan dia. "

"Bukan waktu nya bersikap kekanakan, Sasuke. Lihat kondisi mu! Kau harus sadar batasmu. " Suara Naruto sedikit meninggi. Naruto bisa mendengar Uchiha itu menggeram marah dibelakangnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. "Situasi saat ini sangat genting, jangan terus menuruti ego mu. Sebaiknya kau ketempat Sakura dan membantu dia. Kalau melihat celah, serang dari jarak jauh. "

"Cih. " Meskipun kesal, Sasuke tetap menuruti perintah Naruto. Karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar adanya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian pergi ketempat Sakura, menjaga Tazuna sekaligus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Sekarang hanya ada Naruto dan Haku disana. Naruto nampak tersenyum manis, berbeda dengan tangannya yang menodongkan kunai pada Haku. "Ayo mulai pertarungan ini. "

"Sebaiknya kau serahkan saja orang itu, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu membunuh mu. " Terdengar jelas nada sedih dari Haku, dia tidak ingin menghadapi orang yang memberikan kebahagian selama beberapa hari ini.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Tazuna-jiisan dan penduduk desa lainnya. Dan seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah mengingkari janji nya. " Wajah Naruto masih menunjukan senyuman nya. Jujur saja, dia juga tidak ingin bertarung dengan Haku, orang itu sudah menjadi sahabat yang sangat baik untuknya. Tapi sayang, takdir menetapkan Haku dan dirinya disisi yang berlawanan. "Dan untuk menepati janji ku itu, aku harus menghabisa Gatou dan anak buahnya. "

"Tapi... Aku tidak mau melawan mu, Naruto. " Haku berada didalam dilema. Disatu sisi dia tidak mau membunuh pemuda yang sudah ia anggap berharga, disisi lain dia harus menuruti perintah ayahnya. Jujur, dia pun tidak suka dengan orang bernama Gatou itu, tapi dia harus melindungi ayahnya yang bekerja dengan orang itu. "Ku mohon Naruto, serahkanlah orang itu. Aku tidak mau membunuh mu. "

"Tidak apa-apa... Nee-san. " Panggilan Naruto yang selalu pemuda itu gunakan ketika berada dihutan dengan Haku membuat Haku tertegun. Kedua mata dibalik topeng itu melebar terkejut, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruto mengetahui identitasnya. Naruto masih tetap dengan senyumnya menatap lembut Haku. "Kita memang harus bertarung. Aku tidak akan memberiarkan orang berharga untuk ku mati, begitu juga dengan dirimu, Nee-san. Jadi bertarunglah dengan ku, untuk orang yang berharga untuk mu, untuk Zabuza. "

Haku diam memikirkan perkataan Naruto, matanya terpejam mencoba mencari keputusan. Apa yang Naruto katakan adalah sebuah kebenaran, tapi kenapa sebagian dirinya masih menolak akan hal itu. Dia adalah senjata untuk ayahnya, Zabuza. Ya, dia hanyalah senjata, sudah seharusnya dia melakukan tugasnya.

Mata Haku terbuka, dan dia memandang Naruto yang berdiri didepannya. Dia kemudian memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan senbon dimasing-masing sela jarinya. "Baiklah Naruto, kita bertarung. "

Naruto sedikit menundukan tubuhnya, kakinya sedikit dia tekuk bersiap untuk menyerang. Mata tajam yang terbuka setengah menatap Haku tenang, dan senyuman semakin melebar. "Ayo kita mulai. "

Kedua ninja itu sama-sama melesat maju dengan kecepatan mereka masing-masing. Dalam waktu singkat jarak mereka terkikis, saat jarak antar mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat Haku melempar delapan senbon yang berada ditangannya.

Semua senbon itu dipentalkan dengan mudah oleh kunai Naruto. Baru saja serangan pertama selesai, Naruto harus menahan pukulan kuat dari Haku. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto kembali harus menghindar dari pukulan lain yang mengarah kewajahnya. Merasa ada kesempatan, Naruto mencoba membalas dengan memberi sebuah tendangan kepinggang Haku. Namun Haku masih mampu menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat kebelakang.

Naruto melesat cepat tidak membiarkan Haku menjauh dari dirinya, ketika Haku mendarat ditanah Naruto segera menghunuskan kunainya kearah perut Haku. Haku memiringkan tubuhnya membuat kunai Naruto lewat disamping tubuhnya, dia kemudian menangkap tangan Naruto dan mendorongnya kebawah membuat tubuh pemuda itu mengikuti arah tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Haku mengangkat kakinya menghamtamkan lututnya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto terdorong kebelakang ketika lutut Haku telak mengenai wajahnya, darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya karena hal tersebut. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Haku yang masih memegang tangan Naruto kembali melesatkan sebuah pukulan kewajah Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat menundukan kepalanya menghindari pukulan tersebut, kemudian Naruto memberikan pukulan kuat diperut Haku.

Pegangan tangan Haku pada tangan Naruto terlepas, dan tubuhnya terlempar kebelang karena pukulan tersebut. Pukulan tersebut cukup sakit untuk tubuh Haku, dia tidak menyangka pemuda pirang itu memiliki pukulan seperti itu.

"Kau sangat hebat, Nee-san. " Naruto mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan jari jempolnya, wajah menunjukan sebuah senyuman seakan-akan pertarungan tadi itu sangat menyenangkan.

Naruto harus mengakui, Nee-san nya ini sangat hebat. Refleks dan kecepatan yang Haku miliki jauh diatas Naruto. Tapi bukan berarti Naruto malah takut atau pesimis, dia malah senang bisa bertarung dengan orang seperti Haku.

"Kau juga sangat kuat, Naruto. " Haku tersenyum dibalik topengnya. Menurut Haku pemuda dengan pandangan hangat itu sangat hebat dalam taijutsu, tapi masih berada dibawah dirinya. Mungkin kali ini Haku akan menggunakan cara lain untuk menghadapi pemuda itu. "Saatnya ronde dua, Naruto. "

"Baiklah. " Naruto kembali melesat maju, memotong jarak dengan cepat. Ketika jarak mereka tinggal lima meter, Naruto melempar beberapa shuriken yang telah dia siapkan. Naruto kemudian melompat kedepan ketika semua shuriken nya dipentalkan dengan mudah oleh Haku, Naruto dengan cepat turun mencoba menghantamkan tumit kakinya ke kepala Haku.

Haku melompat kebelakang menghindari serangan Naruto, dapat dia lihat retakan besar hasil dari serangan Naruto tersebut. Merasa ada kesempatan, Haku maju berniat menyerang Naruto. Namun dia tidak menyangka pemuda itu kembali melempar kunai kearahnya, membuat dirinya sedikit kerepotan menghindari serangan tersebut.

Naruto melesat maju dan segera melayangkan tendangan kearah pinggang Haku, tapi lawannya itu berhasil menahan tendangan dan menangkap kakinya. Haku sedikit tergeser kesamping membuktikan kekuatan tendangan Naruto, tapi Haku masih dengan kuat memegang kaki Naruto tersebut. Dalam keadaan kaki yang ditahan, Naruto melompat kecil dan melayangkan kaki satunya kearah kepala Haku.

Haku melengkungkan tubuhnya menghindari tendangan Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu dia memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat, membawa tubuh Naruto bersama nya sebelum melempar tubuh itu dengan kuat. Setelah itu, Haku menyiapkan puluhan senbon ditangannya lalu dengan kuat melemparnya ke tubuh melayang Naruto.

Mengetahui akan hal itu, Naruto segera melakukan beberapa handseal. Ketika dia mendarat ditanah dengan sempurna, dia segera merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

 **"Fuuton: Daitoppa! "**

Hembusan angin yang sangat kuat keluar dari kedua telapak tangan Naruto, mementalkan semua senbon sekaligus melempar pemilik senbon kebelakang. Lima detik kemudian, jutsu Naruto berhenti. Dan Naruto sangat terkejut ketika merasakan hawa dingin dibelakangnya. Menengok kesamping, sudut mata Naruto melihat sebuah cermin yang terbuat dari es dengan Haku yang memegang sebuah senbon didalamnya.

Haku mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam cermin berniat menusuk leher Naruto, dia ingin mengalahkan Naruto tanpa harus membunuhnya. Cukup dengan membuat pemuda itu pingsan saja sudah cukup baginya. Namun ketika dia yakin Naruto tak mampu lagi menghindar, Haku terpaksa harus kembali menarik tangannya karena tiga buah kunai melesat kearahnya.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Naruto segera berbalik dan melayangkan pukulan yang sudah dilapisi chakra. Namun sayang, Haku telah lebih dulu keluar dari sisi lain kaca tersebut membuat pukulan itu hanya menghancurkan kaca tersebut. Haku kembali menjaga jarak dengan Naruto, dia juga sedikit melirik pada Sasuke yang telah melempar kunai tadi.

Naruto juga menatap Sasuke yang cukup jauh dari dirinya, senyum kecil dan acungan jempol dia arahkan pada pemuda itu. Ekspresi Sasuke tidak berubah saat melihat tingkah Naruto, pemuda itu malah berdecih kesal asal melihat Naruto.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan akan hal itu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana mengalahkan Haku. Sekarang ini Haku sudah kembali memasang kuda-kuda bertarung nya, jadi karena hal itu Naruto juga ikut bersiap.

'Apa ini. Asap? Bukan, ini kabut. ' Naruto yang sudah siap menyerang terpaksa membatalkan niatnya, karena secara tiba-tiba kabut tebal muncul dan dengan cepat menghalangi penglihatan nya. Dengan jarak pandangan yang kurang dari dua meter, akan sangat sulit bagi Naruto bertarung.

 **'Naruto, kiri! '** Naruto segera menunduk menghindari sebuah tangan yang memegang senbon yang menyerang kearah lehernya. Dalam keadaan berjongkok, Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan pukulan ke perut Haku. Namun sayang Haku telah lebih dulu menghilang dibalik kabut.

'Terimakasih Kyu. ' Naruto menatap ke sekelilingnya, bersikap waspada akan serangan lainnya. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena Kyubi dirinya mungkin akan terkena serangan tadi.

 **'Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau segera menyerang. Aku akan membantu. '**

Naruto mengangguk singkat, tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah handseal dia buat.

 **"Kagebunshin no jutsu! "**

Haku bersiap dengan tiga senbon yang dia letakan disela jari-jarinya, dia akan kembali mencoba menyerang Naruto yang sudah dia ketahui tempatnya. Kabut tebal yang membuat penglihatan tidak berguna ini bukan masalah untuknya, dia bisa mengatahui letak musuh hanya lewat suara saja. Hidup dan bertarung bersama dengan Zabuza membuat Haku terbiasa dengan jutsu ayahnya ini, dan karena itulah dia bisa dengan mudah bertarung dalam kabut ini.

Namun yang tidak disangka oleh Haku, pemuda pirang itu juga terpengaruh oleh kabut ini. Ini terbukti dengan suara langkah kaki yang dia ketahui milik Naruto sedang menuju kearahnya, Haku juga mendengar suara beberapa langkah kaki dibeberapa tempat seperti sedang mengepung dirinya.

Sial. dirinya malah menjadi tersudut, seharusnya orang itulah yang tersudut bukan dirinya.

Mengandalkan refleks nya, Haku menghindari pukulan cepat dari depan. Kemudian dengan kecepatan yang dia miliki, dia menusukan senbon ditangannya ke perut Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kumpulan asap, dan Haku harus kembali menghindar dari serangan Naruto lain yang muncul disamping tubuhnya. Beberapa serangan terus bermunculan, dan Haku sudah mulai kewalahan dengan serangan tersebut hingga akhirnya dia menerima beberapa serangan ditubuhnya.

Naruto yang asli masih diam ditempatnya sambil mengingat ingatan dari bunshin-bunshinnya. Di kedua tangannya sudah tergenggam sebuah kunai, genin dari Konoha itu tengah menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan serangan penutup. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto memasang kuda-kudanya bersiap akan menyerang, dan dengan arahan dari Kyubi dia melesat kearah Haku.

Haku yang pada saat ini sudah tidak mengenakan topengnya lagi, harus bekerja keras untuk menghalau serangan yang terus dilancarkan bunshin-bunshin Naruto. Haku kembali menunduk menghindari dua buah pukulan dari belakangnya, tanpa melihat kebelakang Haku melempar senbon hingga dua sosok Naruto dibelakangnya menghilang.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Haku menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tempuan kemudian melakukan sapuan kepada 'Naruto' yang datang dari samping. Kembali mengeluarkan beberapa senbon, Haku melempar senbon tersebut ke tiga arah berbeda tepat kearah tiga orang 'Naruto'.

Belum hilang asap bekas bunshin Naruto, seseorang muncul dari balik asap tersebut dan melayangkan sebuah tebasan kepada dada Haku. Haku hanya melangkah mundur untuk menghindari serangan tersebut, setelah itu dia kembali melangkah maju berniat menyerang Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan mudah bergerak kesamping menghindari serangan Haku, pemuda pirang itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya memutari tubuh Haku hingga dia tepat berada dibelakang Haku.

"Maaf Nee-san. " Dua buah sayatan Naruto berikan pada belakang lutut kanan dan atas tumit kiri Haku. Serangan itu tidak fatal, tapi bisa membuat seseorang tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Seperti Haku yang seketika terjatuh setelah menerima serangan Naruto, Haku yang terbaring tengkurap itu menatap Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Begitupun dengan Naruto. "Nee-san tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi, jadi tunggulah disini. "

 **'Naruto, gawat! '**

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Kakashi dan Gai saat ini saling memunggungi, mencoba melindungi satu sama lain. Mereka berdua terutama Gai, sangat kerepotan bertarung didalam kabut ciptaan Zabuza ini. Selain itu kondisi mereka juga kurang baik.

Kakashi sudah kembali menyembunyikan sharingan dari dunia, selain tidak bisa menembus kabut matanya itu juga banyak menguras chakra nya. Beberapa luka sayatan juga nampak terlihat diberbagai bagian tubuhnya, tidak ada luka serius tapi tetap saja itu bahaya.

Gai juga sudah menghentikan teknik hachimon-nya. Beberapa luka sayatan dan bakar terlihat disekitar tubuhnya, salah satu lengan baju hijau kesayangan nya telah hilang memperlihatkan tangan yang memiliki luka bakar yang cukup parah. Jujur kemampuan taijutsu cukup sulit melawan jutsu jarak jauh yang dimiliki Raiga.

"Kau masih sanggup, Gai? " Kakashi yang masih dalam posisi siaga, melerikan matanya pada Gai. Walau tau jawaban macam apa yang akan didengar nya, Kakashi tetap menunggu Gai membalas pertanyaan nya.

"Tentu saja. Semangat ku masih membara. " Gai masih semangat meski keadaan sedikit kurang baik. "Aku masih bisa bertaru_ MENGHINDAR! "

Kedua jounin Konoha itu segera melompat kearah yang berlawanan sesaat setelah melihat cahaya biru yang merupakan listrik bertegangan tinggi merambat kearah mereka.

Kakashi yang telah terpisah dari Gai segera menyiapkan kunai didepan wajahnya saat sebuah pedang besar melayang berniat memenggal lehernya. Belum sempat membalas, sang pelaku kembali menghilang didalam kabut, dan beberapa detik kemudian serangan serupa kembali muncul.

"Menyerah saja... Dan biarkan aku memenggalmu, Kakashi... " Suara rendah dari Zabuza menggema disekeliling Kakashi. Tebasan demi tebasan juga terus melayang kearah pria bermasker itu, Kakashi hanya bisa bertahan tanpa mampu untuk membalas.

 **Syuut! Trank!**

Tebasan kuat kembali berhasil ditahan oleh kunai milik Kakashi, tapi karena kekuatan tebasan tersebut Kakashi harus terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang. Itu serangan terakhir, tidak ada lagi serangan yang mengincar Kakashi. Namun bukannya merasa lega, Kakashi malah merasa khawatir. Entah mengapa perasaan jadi tidak enak.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi berlari, menuju tempat yang dia yakini sebagai tujuan Zabuza. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berlari, listri dengan intensitas besar menghalangi jalannya.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Sakura memegang kunai miliknya dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap sadar dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia sangat takut pada apa yang menincar dirinya dan dua orang yang bersamanya didalam kabut ini, dia takut kalau musuh tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyerang dirinya.

Meskipun begitu, dia tetap menjalankan misinya. Menjaga dan melindungi Tazuna, meski melindungi dirinya pun dia tidak yakin. Sakura melirik kesamping ketempat Sasuke berdiri, tenaga pemuda itu sepertinya sudah mulai kembali. Gadis berambut pink alami itu kemudian tersenyum, membayangkan dirinya yang sedang dalam bahaya lalu Sasuke muncul menyelamatkan nya seperti pangeran menyelamatkan seorang putri. Sebuah pemikiran yang tak pernah terlintas dibenak Sasuke, walau hanya sedikit.

Hembusan angin tiba-tiba muncul disekitar mereka, dan perasaan aneh mulai muncul dibenak tiga orang itu. Sakura bergerak dengan tidak nyaman, Sasuke mengambil sikap siaga, sedangkan Tazuna bergetar ketakutan.

 **Syet!**

Zabuza tiba-tiba muncul disamping Sakura atau tepatnya dibelakang Tazuna, kedua tangannya memegang pedang kebanggaan nya yang siap membelah tubuh Sakura dan Tazuna. Sakura menyadari hal itu, tapi karena takut tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan. Sasuke juga menyadari hal tersebut, tapi secepat apapun di bergerak sekarang dirinya tidak akan sempat.

 **Syut! Trank!**

Tepat disaat pedang Zabuza akan mengenai Sakura, dua orang yang sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang muncul dan menahan pedang Zabuza. Kekuatan tebasan Zabuza bukan main-main, dua Naruto itu harus terdorong kebelakang hingga menabrak tubuh Sakura dan Tazuna saat menahan tebasan tersebut, bahkan kunai yang mereka gunakan hampir terpotong karena hal itu.

Merasa serangan gagal, Zabuza hendak menarik pedangnya dan akan kembali melakukan serangan kedua. Namun belum sempat dia melakukan itu, seseorang kembali muncul disampingnya dan kedua tangan orang yang juga berambut pirang itu mengarah kepada dirinya.

 **"Fuuton: Daitoppa! "**

Jutsu yang jauh berbeda tingkatan dengan ranking aslinya karena chakra tambahan yang Naruto berikan, menghantam telak Zabuza. Membuat pria berperban itu terlempar sangat kuat, bersamaan dengan itu kabut ciptaan Zabuza juga ikut terbawa.

Pandangan sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula, kabut yang menjadi kendala sejak tadi kini telah menghilang. Diujung jembatan terlihat sosok Zabuza yang terbaring hampir jatuh dari jembatan. Disisi lain, Gai yang sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas mulai membalas serangan Raiga. Kakashi juga membantu Gai.

Naruto kembali mengambil dua kunai dari kantong ninja nya, meski sudah mulai lelah dia tetap ingin kembali masuk ke tempuran. Dengan menghilang nya dua bunshin Naruto yang menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura tadi, Naruto mulai melesat menuju tempat gurunya menghiraukan panggilan kedua temannya.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh, pandangan kemudian beralih ketempat pertarungan awal Naruto. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendecih tidak suka saat melihat orang yang berhadapan dengan Naruto tadi telah berbaring tidak berdaya. Orang yang tidak bisa dia kalahkan dikalahkan oleh Naruto, itu artinya Naruto lebih kuat dari dirinya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia sangat iri dengan Naruto. Pemuda bodoh dan selalu berbuat onar itu memiliki kekuatan melebihi dirinya.

Naruto berhenti disamping Kakashi yang sepertinya sedang memulihkan tenaga, tak jauh didepan mereka terjadi pertarungan antara Gai dan Raiga. Terlihat jelas kalau Gai tidak cocok bertarung dengan Raiga, setiap kali Gai berhasil memukul Raiga dia juga terkena aliran listrik dari tubuh Raiga.

"Naruto kenapa kau disini? Bagaimana dengan orang itu? " Walau sudah tau artinya bila Naruto disini, Kakashi bertanya. Dirinya perlu kepastian.

"Sudah ku urus... Bagaimana situasinya? " Tanpa memandang, Naruto bertanya balik.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Chakra ku tinggal sedikit, dan Gai tidak akan bertahan lama bila terus bertarung dengan orang itu. " Kakashi tersenyum membuat matanya terpejam dan membentuk huruf U. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata Kakashi melirik kesekitar. "Ara ara... Sepertinya kabutnya mulai kembali. "

Naruto ikut menatap sekitar, terlihat jelas tempat mereka sekarang mulai berkabut kembali. "Jutsu ini tidak akan hilang sebelum pengguna dilumpuhkan. "

"Kau benar. Sekarang kamu bantu Gai, aku akan mengurus Zabuza. " Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi melesat ketempat Zabuza. Naruto juga melesat ketempat Gai.

Raiga kembali menahan tendangan kuat dari Gai dengan kedua pedang yang sudah dialiri raiton. Meskipun begitu, dia tetap terdorong kebelakang karena tendangan tersebut. Senyum meremehkan terlihat jelas diwajah jelek Raiga. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Raiton ku. "

"Kau terlalu sombong. " Sebuah bisikan yang muncul dari belakang mengejutkan Raiga, bisikan tersebut begitu dingin hingga tanpa sadar dirinya merinding. "Kau tau, Raiton lemah terhadap Fuuton. "

 **"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba! "**

Raiga tidak sempat menengok kebelakang karena dirinya terlebih dulu didorong tekanan angin dari belakang. Angin tersebut tidak hanya mendorong, namun juga menyayat dirinya. Punggung terasa disaat oleh puluhan pisau tajam, rasa sakit memenuhi bagian belakangnya.

Ketika serangan itu berhenti, tubuh Raiga sudah terbaring ditanah. Puluhan sayatan dibelakang tubuh dan tangannya terus mengeluarkan darah, tapi nyawanya masih berada ditubuhnya. Setidaknya dalam beberapa detik ini, karena Gai sudah ada diatasnya dengan tangannya yang sudah terangkat tinggi.

 **Bomm!**

Gai keluar dari kumpulan debu hasil dari perbuatannya, terlihat dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Dengan langkah ringan dan senyum lebar diwajah, Gai berjalan kearah Naruto. "Kerja bagus Naruto. Kau penuh akan semangat masa muda. "

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat, pandangan masih terfokus pada sekitar. Sepertinya kabut mulai menghilang. "Sepertinya Kakashi-sensei juga sudah selesai. "

"Tentu saja, dia jounin yang hebat. Dia tidak akan menjadi rivalku tanpa alasan. "

Naruto tidak mempedulikan ucapan Gai, saat ini dia sedang menatap ketempat Zabuza yang masih tertutup kabut. Namun ketika kabut menghilang, mata Naruto membulat sebesar-besarnya. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang, dengan perlahan mulutnya bergerak tapi suara yang keluar begitu pelan dan... Menyakitkan. "... Haku. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

"Kenapa mereka belum pulang? " Suara yang terdengar lemah keluar dari mulut seorang wanita yang tengah memeluk anaknya. Tsunami saat ini begitu cemas dengan keadaan ayahnya, apalagi tau bahwa anaknya baru saja diserang. Kemungkinan ayahnya juga akan mendapatkan hal yang sama. "Hari sudah mulai gelap. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka. "

"Tenang saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja. " Tenten yang duduk disamping Tsunami berusaha menenangkan wanita itu. "Lagipula ada ninja yang hebat yang mengawal mereka. "

"Tenten-chan benar, Tsunami-san. Tazuna-jiisan akan aman bersama mereka. " Lee yang duduk disamping Neji dan berhadapan langsung dengan dua perempuan tersebut ikut menenangkan, walau suara yang dia keluarkan tidak untuk menenangkan seseorang. "Lagipula disana ada Gai-sensei. Kau tau... Gai-sensei adalah ninja terhebat di konoha dan bla bla... "

Tsunami hanya tersenyum melihat Lee yang terus mengoceh tentang kehebatan Gai. Dia merasa sedikit terhibur, walau perasaan takut masih mendominasi dirinya. Setidaknya ninja-ninja ini dapat mengurangi keresahan dihatinya.

"Lee. " Suara serius dari Neji membuat Lee diam, dengan isyarat tangan Neji menyuruh semuanya diam. Walau bingung, semua orang menurut. Dan selanjutnya, mata sakti khas clan Hyuga menunjukan eksitensinya.

Dengan perlahan Neji menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, bukan ruangan tapi apa yang berada diluar rumah. Mata sedikit melebar ketika banyak orang yang mengelilingi rumah ini, jumlah mereka banyak dan beberapa dari mereka Neji asumsikan adalah Ninja. Dengan perlahan Neji berdiri, dia juga memberi isyarat agar yang lain ikut berdiri. Byakugan yang masih aktif melebar sempurna, musuh ternyata sudah memberikan serangan.

Serangan yang berupa sepuluh kunai yang datang dari empat arah. Dan yang paling membuat Neji terkejut adalah... Semua kunai terhubung dengan sebuah kertas. Sebuah kertas peledak.

 **Syut! Syut! Syut! Syut! Syut!**

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Kurasa saya harus minta maaf lagi deh. Karena fic yang paling ditunggu (MN) tidak saya update minggu ini... Jangan manatap saya (tepatnya tulisan saya) dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Sebenarnya juga sudah saya buat tapi belum selesai, saya nggak mau memaksakan menyelesaikan nya. Karena seseorang pernah bilang padaku (masanga wajah pertapa) ; Jangan membuat sesuatu yang dipaksakan, karena hasilnya tidak akan memuaskan.

Jadi... Fic tersebut akan saya update minggu depan (tapi kalau ada waktu, hari kamis). Maaf sekali lagi.

Oh ya, tebakan para reader tentang gulungan pemberian Kyubi ada yang benar. :D

Satu lagi, ada pertanyaan dari review tanpa akun. Pertanyaan itu menurut saya cukup penting, tapi saya tidak bisa menjawabnya. Alasannya, saya lagi males menjelaskan. Tapi chap depan mungkin akan saya jawab, jadi jangan merahnya.

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

.

.

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, tujuannya adalah ketempat Kakashi sesegera mungkin. Terlihat jelas didepan sana Kakashi menggunakan jutsu ciptaan nya, dan terlihat jelas siapa yang terkena jutsu itu. Haku, orang yang Naruto panggil 'Nee-san' terkena telak jutsu Kakashi tepat didada kiri, dimana jantung berada. Bukan hanya itu, tangan Kakashi yang masih terdapat percikan listrik menembus tubuh Haku dan berakhir dibahu kiri Zabuza. Tidak mengenai jantung Zabuza karena tindakan yang Haku lakukan.

Naruto bahkan menghiraukan panggilan Gai yang juga berlari dibelakangnya, saat ini fokusnya hanya pada Haku. Naruto bergumam lirih ketika melihat guru Kakashi menarik tangannya sehingga membuat Zabuza jatuh berlutut dan Haku jatuh terlentang. Larinya Naruto semakin cepat.

Kakashi yang sudah menutup kembali sharingan nya, menatap sendu pada sosok yang terbaring didepan nya. Jounin berambut silver itu tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang dia ketahui rekan Zabuza itu akan muncul dan menghadang dirinya saat dia akan menghabis nyawa Zabuza. Pandangan Kakashi kemudian beralih pada Zabuza, pria itu terlihat memprihatinkan dengan luka di bahunya. Nafas sang kiri no kijin itu putus-putus dan darah segar terus mengalir di lukanya. "Sudah berakhir Zabuza. "

Zabuza mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kakashi, cahaya matahari yang hendak tenggelam membuat dia sedikit susah menatap pria itu. Tangan kanan nya yang berusaha menutup luka bergetar, pedang yang dia banggakan tergeletak tak berdaya disamping tubuhnya. Ya ini memang sudah berakhir, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengangkat pedangnya. Tapi satu hal yang dia sesali, dia tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaan nya pada orang yang sudah dia anggap anak.

"Haku. " Naruto muncul dan berjongkok disamping Haku, tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah tersenyum Haku. Wajahnya terasa dingin, namun disana masih terlihat senyuman hangat. Tanpa sadar mata Naruto berkaca-kaca, saat tau apa yang terjadi pada sosok itu. "Haku. "

Kakashi menatap bingung pada Naruto, bersikap seperti itu pada seorang musuh sungguh sangat aneh. Namun Kakashi kemudian tersenyum maklum, Naruto Uzumaki memang anak yang susah ditebak. "Naruto, dia sudah... "

"Aku tau. " Naruto menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Haku, pemuda berambut kuning itu kemudian menghela nafasnya. Dengan mengahapus setitik air matanya, Naruto bangkit. Untuk sesaat Naruto menatap kearah Zabuza, kemudian tatapan beralih kearah Kakashi. "Semua sudah selesai kan? "

"Ya, semua sudah_ "

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

Ucapan Kakashi tak terselesaikan karena tiga buah ledakan yang hampir terdengar bersamaan. Seluruh pasang mata menatap kesumber ledakan, mereka hanya bisa terkejut saat melihat tiga buah kumpulan asap hitam ditempat yang berbeda yang membumbung tinggi.

"Salah satu ledakan berasal dari rumah Tazuna-jiisan. " Naruto bergumam pelan, matanya menajam dan menatap Kakashi dengan serius.

Kakashi tau maksud Naruto, karena itulah dia mengangguk singkat. "Kita harus segera pergi kesana. "

Gai yang berada ditengah jembatan menatap dalam diam kumpulan asap itu, terlihat jelas raut khawatir diwajahnya. Bagaimana keadaan ketiga muridnya sekarang, murid-muridnya memang kuat tapi tetap saja mereka hanyalah genin. Situasi sekarang takkan mudah untuk mereka.

"Gai! " Kakashi berlari melewati Gai, dibelakangnya Naruto juga terlihat berlari. "Kita harus segera kembali. "

"IYA. " Gai ikut berlari mengikuti Kakashi yang berada didepan nya. Mereka bertiga berlari menuju tiga orang teman mereka lainnya. Nampak jelas Tazuna masih terpaku pada ledakan tadi, begitupun dengan Sakura. Hanya Sasuke yang disana dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tazuna-san, cepat naik kepunggung ku! " Gai segera memposisikan dirinya didepan Tazuna. Kepala nya kemudian menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. "Sakura, Sasuke, kita semua harus segera kembali. "

Tanpa banyak bicara Tazuna mengikuti perkataan Gai, dengan sedikit buru-buru dia naik ke punggung Gai. Kemudian ke empat ninja dari Konoha itu berlari, mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga untuk lebih cepat ketujuan. Namun ketika hendak mencapi ujung jembatan, mereka terpaksa berhenti.

Diujung jembatan tiba-tiba saja berdatangan puluha orang yang semua berwajah seram, dengan jumlah hampir seratus orang mereka menghadang kelima orang itu. Semua orang itu kebanyakan preman, namun beberapa dari mereka juga ada ninja bayaran.

"Kalian tak akan bisa lewat. " Salah satu orang yang kemungkinan adalah pemimpin pasukan menyeringai kejam. Katana yang dia pegang dia letakan di bahunya. Dia cukup yakin dia bisa menang, selain karena jumlah mereka lebih banyak musuh yang akan mereka hadapi juga sudah kelelahan karena pertarungan tadi.

Naruto menatap kedepan, kemudian melirik ketempat rekan-rekannya. Situasi kali ini sungguh sangat sulit. Dia yakin bisa menang bila bertarung bersama, tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga Tazuna dan penduduk desa yang sedang diserang. Seandainya yang menghadang mereka hanya sekumpulan preman, Naruto mungkin mampu mengatasinya dengan jutsu andalan nya atau minta bantuan pada Kyubi. Namun disana juga terdapat beberapa ninja, bunshin-bunshin nya akan cepat menghilang bila berhadapan dengan mereka.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah menjadi salah satu dari teamnya sebagai umpan untuk menahan mereka, sedangkan sisanya pergi ke desa. Namun siapa yang akan menjadi umpan, yang bisa menahan mereka mungkin hanya jounin yang berada disini. Namun sampai kapan mereka akan berhasil menahan. Tidak menemukan cara lain, akhirnya Naruto menatap Kakashi. "Bagaimana? "

"Aku akan membuka kan jalan untuk kalian. " Bukan Kakashi yang menjawab, melainkan Zabuza yang sudah berdiri disamping mereka. Terlihat jelas luka yang dia terima masih mengalirkan darah, tangan yang memegang pedangnya juga terlihat gemetar. "Kalian pergi saja, aku akan mengurus mereka. "

"Tapi_ "

"Sudah. Kalian masih banyak pekerjaan. " Zabuza melesat dengan cepat, menghiraukan panggilan dari belakang nya. Ketika sudah dekat dengan gerombolan musuh, Zabuza melompat tinggi dan dengan kuat mengayunkan pedangnya.

 **Crass!**

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Nafas pemuda bermata perak itu memberat, matanya memandang rumah yang terbakar dan sudah rata dengan tanah. Untung saja Neji dan keempat orang lainnya berhasil menerobos jendela dan keluar dari rumah, sesaat sebelum serangan itu terjadi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi bila mereka masih berada didalam rumah.

Neji melirik kebelakang dimana ada Inari dan Tsunami yang masih berbaring, disisi mereka ada dua rekannya yang melindungi dua keluarga klien mereka. Pandangan Neji kembali kedepan, dengan byakugan dia dapat melihat orang-orang yang menyerang mereka tadi bergerak cepat kearah mereka, terutama lima orang yang diduga sebagai ninja.

Dan benar saja, dari pepohonan sekitar melesat beberapa shuriken dan kunai yang menuju mereka. Neji yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang berdiri dengan sigap menahan semua serangan itu, tangan yang memegang kunai bergerak cepat mementalkal semua senjata yang menuju kearahnya. Setelah serangan pertama berakhir, lima orang melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa suara langkah kaki juga terdengar keras. Neji dengan cepat menoleh kebelakang dan memberikan perintah. "Kita harus segera pergi! "

Lee dan Tenten mengangguk, dengan segera mereka membantu Tsunami dan anaknya untuk berdiri. Lee mengangkat Inari yang menangis ke punggungnya, dan Tenten menuntun Tsunami yang masih shock untuk segera pergi. Mereka berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, dan Neji menjadi pelindung dibelakang mereka.

Neji yang berlari paling belakang berhenti mendadak, dengan byakugan nya dia dapat melihat pergerakan dibelakangnya dalam jarak tertentu. Dan karena itulah dia menundukan tubuhnya membiarkan sebuah kunai lewat diatas kepalanya. Dengan gerakan cepat Neji berbalik dan melayangkan telapak tangannya diperut sang pemilik kunai. "Jyuken! "

Seorang pria yang terkena telak serangan Neji terlempar kebelakang. Neji tidak bisa langsung tenang, karena dia harus melompat kebelakang ketika beberapa shuriken melesat kearahnya. Masih diudara, Neji dikejutkan dengan dua buah kunai dengan kertas peledak yang meluncur kearahnya. Dengan keahliannya, Neji berhasil menangkap kunai itu dan dengan cepat melemparnya kebawah.

 **Duaar!**

Baru Neji mendarat, seseorang kembali muncul didepan dan langsung melayangkan tendangan horizontal. Neji menunduk menghindari serangan tersebut, dia juga sempat memberikan totokan pada kaki orang itu ketika kaki tersebut berada diatasnya. Neji hendak kembali memberikan serangan lanjutan, namun niatnya terpaksa dia batalkan karena byakugan melihat serangan dari samping.

Menahan pukulan dari sampingnya, Neji harus rela merasakan sakit diperutnya karena orang didepan brehasil mendaratkan pukulan. Terlempar cukup jauh tidak membuat Neji tumbang, dia masih berdiri menghadang dua orang itu. Namun dua orang baru kembali muncul, dan mata Neji langsung melebar ketika dua orang baru itu melesat melewatinya. Dengan cepat Neji menengok kebelakang. "Lee, Tenten awas! "

Mendengar peringatan Neji, Tenten berhenti dan berbalik. Dia segera mengeluarkan gulungan miliknya ketika melihat dua orang ninja melempar beberapa kunai kearahnya. Gulungan dibuka, dan dari sana keluar puluhan kunai. Menangkis sekaligus memberi serangan balasan pada musuh.

Dua ninja bayaran itu berhasil menangkis semua serangan Tenten, puluhan kunai tergeletak disekitar tubuh mereka. Dua orang itu menengok keatas ketika seseorang melompat melewati mereka, orang itu kemudian mendarat disamping Tenten. Sedetik kemudian satu orang yang merupakan rekannya muncul diantara mereka.

Neji dengan nafas terengah-engah menatap tiga sosok pria didepan nya, tangan kanan nya dia gunakan untuk memegang lengan atas tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah. Neji berhasil menumbangkan satu lawannya, namun itu harus dibayar dengan luka ditangan kirinya dan beberapa luka lainnya. Neji melirik Tenten, seperti wanita itu tidak terluka sama sekali. Kemudian Neji melirik kebelakang, lima meter dibelakang dirinya tiga orang tengah menunggu mereka berdua.

"Hati-hatilah dengan anak laki-laki itu. " Ninja yang berada ditengah memandang dua temannya satu per satu. Mencoba memberi penjelasan pada mereka tentang apa yang dia tau, dan berharap dua temannya itu mau mengikuti sarannya. "Dia seorang Hyuga, clan yang terkenal dengan doujutsu nya dan teknik jyuken nya. Satu pukulan pemuda itu bisa sangat berbahaya. "

Perkataan orang itu terbukti benar, dua temannya sudah menjadi korban pukulan Neji. Meski tidak sampai tewas, dua temannya itu tidak bisa bangkit lagi (pingsan).

Mendengar hal itu, dua ninja itu mengangguk. Mereka sudah dilatih untuk tidak meremehkan setiap lawannya, meskipun lawannya hanya anak kecil. Hanya ninja bodoh yang bisa membuat kesalahan karena meremehkan lawannya. Namun meskipun begitu, tetap saja percaya diri mereka masih tinggi. "Serahkan dua orang itu, dengan begitu kalian akan kami biarkan hidup. "

"Cih. " Tenten berdecih kesal, dia menatap tajam tiga orang itu. Sebenarnya ketiga ninja bayaran itu tidaklah terlalu kuat, Tenten yakin dapat menang bila melawan satu lawan satu dari mereka. Namun situasi sekarang berbeda, mereka bukan hanya melindungi diri sendiri tapi mereka juga harus melindungi Tsunami dan Inari. Tenten melirik Neji yang berada disampingnya. "Bagaimana sekarang? "

Neji tidak langsung membalas pertanyaan Tenten, byakugan yang masih aktif membuat Neji melihat sesuatu yang lebih menyulitkan mereka. Jauh dibelakang tiga orang itu, segerombolan orang sedang berlari kearah mereka, kemungkinan besar orang-orang itu adalah para preman yang tadi mengikuti mereka. Berpikir dengan cepat, Neji menoleh kearah Tenten. "Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan... hanyalah lari. "

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Team tujuh dan Gai + Tazuna (yang ada di gendongan Gai) berlari dijalan setapak, dibelakangnya gerombolan orang mengejar mereka dengan membawa berbagai senjata. Zabuza memang berhasil membuka kan jalan buat mereka, tapi pria yang sudah menyusul anak angkatnya itu tidak berhasil untuk menahan musuh mereka. Zabuza tewas ketika berhasil membuka jalan, berbagai senjata yang menusuk disetiap tubuhnya menjadi penyebab tewasnya pria itu.

"Bagaimana sekarang? " Naruto menatap Kakashi penuh harap, jujur saja menurutnya bila terus lari adalah tindakan yang salah. Kalau musuh dibelakang mereka tidak segera di atasi, keadaan bisa bertambah buruk. Karena kemungkinan besar didepan mereka juga ada musuh-musuh lainnya.

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, matanya masih memandang kesekitar melihat situasi sekarang ini. Tidak beda jauh dengan Naruto, Kakashi pun memikirkan kemungkinan pasukan musuh berada didepan. Matanya kembali melirik kebelakang melihat segerombolan orang yang masih setia mengejar mereka. "Tidak ada cara lain, aku akan menghadapi mereka disini. Kalian teruskan perjalanan dan_ "

"Tidak, biarkan aku yang menghadapi mereka. " Gai memotong dengan suara keras. "Murid-murid mu membutuhkan mu. " Dengan sedikit kasar, Gai melempar Tazuna yang untungnya berhasil ditangkap Kakashi. Menghiraukan protes Tazuna, Gai berhenti melangkah. "Pastikan murid-murid ku selamat. "

Kakashi tanpa menghentikan larinya memandang punggung rival abadi nya itu, senyuman tipis terbentuk dibalik maskernya.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa? " Pandangan Kakashi beralih kepada Sakura yang baru saja membuka suara. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat jelas ke khawatiran diwajah gadis musim semi itu.

"Tenang saja. " Kakashi menjawab dengan nada ringan. "Gai orang yang hebat, dia akan baik-baik saja. "

Gai melihat musuh yang semakin lama semakin mendekat, dengan perlahan dia membuat sebuah kuda-kuda. Energi kuat tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhnya, tanah yang dia pijak seketika hancur. **"Hachimon Tonkou: Keimon! "**

Ledakan besar terjadi ditempat Gai membuat tanah bergetar dan gelombang kejut tercipta. Penampilan Gai berubah, rambutnya terangkat keatas, matanya menjadi putih keseluruhan, dan warna kulit berubah menjadi merah dengan beberapa urat yang menonjol. Aura berwarna kuning keluar disekitar tubuh Gai.

Semua orang yang tadinya mengejar seketika itu juga berhenti, seluruh perhatian mereka tertuju kearah Gai. Namun ada satu orang yang terus melesat, orang berlari dengan cepat kedepan. Bukan menuju Gai, orang itu hanya ingin melewati Gai untuk mengejar buruan mereka. Namun ketika berada disamping Gai (yang bejarak sekitar enam meter), sebuah bola api menyerang dirinya.

"YOSH! " Gai yang baru saja melakukan serangan pertama berteriak dengan semangat, tangan yang sudah mengepal dia acungkan didepan wajahnya. "AKU AKAN MEMPERLIHATKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KU YANG MEMBARAAA! "

...

Hembusan angin yang tidak normal menerpa punggung Naruto, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh kebelakang. Dia dapat merasakan energi kuat yang membara dibelakang sana, membuat kening Naruto mengkerut karena memikirkan hal itu. Tatapannya kemudian beralih kesamping dimana Kakashi-sensei berada, pandangan bertanya dia tunjukan pada pria itu.

Mengerti arti pandangan Naruto, Kakashi tersenyum membuat matanya terpejam membentuk huruf U. "Dia memang suka berlebihan. "

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi hal itu. Putra youndaime hokage itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong senjatanya, sebuah botol kecil yang berisi beberapa pil hitam. Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan tiga buah pil tersebut, satu diantaranya dia masukan kedalam mulutnya. "Sensei, Sasuke. "

Ketika dua orang yang dipanggil Naruto menoleh, ketika itu Naruto melempar sisa pil yang berada ditangannya. Pil tersebut ditangkap dengan baik oleh Kakashi dan Sasuke, dua orang itu memandang bingung pada Naruto. "Itu untuk menambah chakra dan tenaga kalian. "

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kakashi dan Sasuke menelan pil yang diberi Naruto, walau mereka sedikit penasaran dimana Naruto mendapatkan pil ini, mereka tidak mempertanyakan nya.

Sebenarnya Naruto mendapatkan pil itu dari salah satu temannya, yaitu Chouji. Anak gen- eh maksudnya berbadan besar itu membarikan Naruto pil itu sudah sangat lama, sekitar satu minggu sebelum Naruto menjalankan misi ke desa Nami.

"Se-sensei. " Sakura yang berada disamping Sasuke yang menjadi pembatas dirinya dengan Kakashi berucap lirih dan sedikit takut. Ketika Kakashi menengok kearahnya, Sakura melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Se-sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? "

"Kemungkinan besar desa Nami sedang diserang. " Kakashi menjawab dengan suara lihir, pandangan pun sedikit menyendu. "Karena hal itulah kita harus cepat pergi kesana. Kita akan membantu mengungsikan warga ketempat aman. "

"Anak ku. Anak ku dan cucu ku bagaimana? A-apa mereka akan baik-baik saja? " Tazuna yang berada digendongan Kakashi tiba-tiba saja berucap panik. Perasaan tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak, dia sangat khawatir pada keluarga nya sekarang.

"Tenang saja, Tazuna-san. " Kakashi mencoba menenangkan pria tua dipunggungnya itu. "Keluarga Anda dalam perlindungan ninja Konoha, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin. "

"Sensei. Tadi sensei bilang bahwa kita harus membantu mengungsikan warga desa. " Sakura kembali bicara, wajah gadis terlihat bingung sekaligus takut. "Tapi... Bukankah misi kita hanya menjaga Tazuna-san. "

"Kita tidak punya pilihan Sakura. Desa Nami tidak memiliki penjaga keamaan atau prajurit. " Disetiap larinya, Kakashi memberi penjelasan. "Satu-satunya harapan untuk desa ini... Hanyalah kita. "

"Tapi_ "

"Apa yang dikatakan sensei benar, Sakura. " Biasanya Sakura akan langsung kesal ketika Naruto memotong perkataan, namun untuk kali ini dia tidak bisa. Mendengar nada suara Naruto dan wajah serius Naruto, Sakura tidak berani untuk membalas. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan penduduk desa disakiti atau bahkan dibunuh begitu saja. "

"Tapi... A-aku takut. " Sakura sedikit menunduk, jujur dia saat ini dia sangat takut. Matanya kemudian melirik kesamping, berharap Sasuke memperhatikan nya dan menenangkan nya. Namun itu hanyalah harapan, pemuda pujaannya itu terus memandang kedepan tidak memperhatikan nya sama sekali.

"Benci aku mengatakannya, tapi inilah kosekuensi sebagai ninja. " Penyataan Naruto menyentak Sakura. "Kematian akan selalu membayangi seorang ninja. Seharusnya kau tau hal itu saat kau memutuskan menjadi seorang ninja. "

Kepala Sakura semakin menunduk, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Seharusnya dia memikirkan hal itu, selama ini yang dia pikirkan hanya bagaimana menarik perhatian Sasuke. Belajar dengan tekun hingga menjadi peringkat atas, mempercantik diri, semua itu hanya untuk perhatian Sasuke. Dan sekarang dia menyadari kesalahannya itu.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan diantara kita ada yang tewas... Tidak satu pun. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

"Hehehe... Kalian sudah terkepung, sebaiknya kalian menyerah. " Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang menyeringai kejam saat melihat buruan yang dari tadi dia kejar sudah tidak bisa kamana-mana.

"Kami takkan pernah menyerah, semangat kami masih berkobar. " Lee berteriak membalas ucapan pria itu, masih bersemangat meski tubuh terdapat beberapa luka, baik itu luka sayatan ataupun luka memar. Dibelakangnya terdapat sosok Tsunami yang sedang memeluk erat anaknya, disisi lain wanita itu juga berdiri teman-temannya.

Lee, Tenten, dan Neji membentuk formasi segitiga dengan Tsunami berada ditangannya. Saat ini mereka tidak bisa lari lagi, jadi mereka hanya bisa melindungi Tsunami dan Inari. Saat mereka memasuki kawasan yang banyak perumahan, mereka dihadang oleh segerombolan orang. Beberapa detik kemudian, orang-orang yang mengejar mereka datang membuat mereka tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. " Seringai orang itu semakin melebar, dengan mengangkat katana miliknya dia berteriak. "Semua seraaang! "

Puluhan orang dengan berbagai senjata ditangan berlari, menyerang anggota team sembilan dari berbagai arah. Beberapa shinobi juga melompat tinggi dan melempar shuriken dan juga kunai mereka. Tanpa menunjukan rasa takutnya, tiga genin Konoha itu memasang kuda-kuda bersiap melawan orang-orang yang mungkin tidak bisa mereka kalahkan.

Ketika mereka akan menyerang, empat sosok pemuda muncul didepan mereka. Sosok yang mereka kenali karena rambut pirangnya itu, merentangkan tangannya kedepan dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

 **"Fuuton: Mugen Daitoppa! (Angin penerobos raksasa) "**

Tekanan angin yang sangat besar keluar dari masing-masing telapak tangan keempat Naruto, angin tersebut mementalkan senjata sekaligus pemiliknya jauh kebelakang. Beberapa rumah yang terkena langsung nampak roboh bahkan hancur karena angin itu. Ketika jutsu itu selesai, keempat Naruto menghilang dalam kumpulan asap.

Rasa shock dan terkejut menyerang tiga ninja Konoha itu, bukan hanya mereka tapi semua orang disana juga mengalami hal yang sama. Namun keterkejutan mereka selesai saat Naruto mendarat didekat mereka. Tak lama setelah itu, anggota team tujuh lainnya + Tazuna juga mendarat didekat mereka.

"Apa kami terlambat? " Kakashi dengan nada khas miliknya bertanya pada team sembilan.

"Kalian datang diwaktu yang tepat. " Neji, orang yang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutan nya menjawab pelan.

"Tsunami, Inari. Kalian baik-baik saja? " Tazuna bergegas turun dari punggung Kakashi dan berlari kearah anak dan cucunya. Dengan rasa khawatir dan lega, pria tua itu memeluk keluarganya.

"Tou-san. " Tsunami membalas pelukan sang ayah, menyampaikan rasa bahagianya ketika dapat bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya. "Syukurlah hiks. "

Kakashi memandang dalam diam adegan keluarga didepan nya, pandangan kemudian beralih pada murid-murid Gai. Kondisi mereka tidak bisa dikatan baik, terutama Neji. Selain kelelahan, pemuda dari clan Hyuga itu mendapat luka yang terus mengeluarkan Kakashi kembali beralih, kali ini dia memandang keadaan sekitar. Musuh-musuh yang terkena serangan Naruto tadi mulai kembali bangkat, sepertinya mereka tidak mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

"Team tujuh, team sembilan. " Seluruh perhatian terpusat kepada Kakashi, pria itu menatap serius para ninja muda itu. "Misi kalian mengungsikan warga ketempat yang aman, usahakan hindari pertarungan. " Kakashi diam untuk sesaat, menunggu respon dari mereka. Saat melihat para ninja itu mengangguk, pria berambut perak itu kembali bicara. "Kalian segera pergi, disini biar aku yang urus. "

Naruto kembali mengangguk, dia kemudian membuat sebuah handseal. Lima kagebunshin tercipta, tiga diantaranya berjalan mendekati keluarga Tazuna. Tidak lama kemudian tiga orang itu sudah berada digendongan bunshin-bunshin Naruto. "Bawa mereka ketempat yang aman dan juga lakukan pengamanan. "

Lima bunshin Naruto segera pergi, mengikuti perintah tuannya. Naruto yang asli kemudian menatap rekan-rekan nya. "Kita bergerak. "

Tujuh orang ninja itu bergerak masuk kedalam desa, dengan mudah mereka melewati sebaris gerombolan musuh. Ketika musuh akan mengejar, Kakashi berhenti menghadang mereka.

"Kakashi no sharingan, aku sangat beruntung bisa membunuhmu disini. " Seorang musuh yang mungkin seorang ninja bicara dengan sombong. Dengan jumlah yang banyak seperti ini dia yakin bisa mengalahkan ninja sekelas Kakashi. Bayangan uang yang akan dia dapatkan ketika menukar kepala Kakashi berputar dikepalanya.

"Yah~ mungkin hari ini hari keberuntungan kalian, atau malah hari ini adalah hari sial kalian. " Disetiap kata dalam kalimatnya diiringi dengan gerakan tangan membuat beberapa handseal. Ketika handseal itu selesai, Kakashi membuka penutup matanya dan bersamaan dengan itu telapak tangannya diselimuti listrik.

 **"Raikiri! "**

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Naruto dan teman-temannya terpaksa menghentikan larinya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Neji jatuh, dengan segera dia dan yang lainnya membantu pemuda berambut panjang itu. Melihat wajah Neji yang pucat, Naruto sadar pemuda itu kekurangan darah. Luka yang cukup lebar ditangan Neji masih belum berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan segera Naruto mengambil sesuatu dikantongnya, dua pil berbeda sudah berada ditangannya. Salah satu pil adalah pil yang dia gunakan sewaktu perjalanan kesini tadi, sedangkan pil yang satunya adalah pil penambah darah. "Telan ini. "

Tanpa banyak bicara, Neji menerima pil dari Naruto. Dia juga melihat pemuda pirang itu juga memberikan pil kepada teman seteamnya. Neji merasa kecewa, karena dirinya semua jadi terhambat.

"Efek obatnya akan terasa setelah lima menit. " Naruto berjalan kesamping Neji, dari saku nya dia mengambil sebuah gulungan kecil. Membuka gulungan itu dan mengalirkan sedikit chakra, seketika itu juga peralatan medis keluar dari gulungan itu. Naruto segera mengambil perban dari gulungan itu, dan dengan telaten dia membalut luka yang ada di lengan atas Neji. Yang lainnya hanya memperhatikan apa yang Naruto lakukan, dan satu menit kemudian Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Selesai. "

"Terimakasih. "

"Sama-sama. Kau masih bisa memakai byakugan? " Neji mengangguk, namun wajahnya terlihat bingung. Dan Naruto tau akan hal itu. "Begini, Kakashi-sensei bilang ada tiga titik penyerangan, dua sudah diatasi tinggal satu lagi. Jadi... "

"Aku mengerti. " Neji mengaktifkan byakugan nya dan mencari titik yang dimaksud Naruto. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, Neji menemukan titik tersebut. "Arah jam dua dari sini. "

'Arah barat laut. ' Naruto memandang arah yang dimaksud Neji, pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih kepada teman-temannya. "Lee, Tenten, dan Sakura, kalian bergerak kearaj jam sepuluh, ungsikan penduduk desa yang kalian temukan kebagian selatan desa. Sasuke, Neji, kita akan bergerak kearah jam dua. "

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pemimpin. " Sasuke bicara dengan nada tidak suka, matanya menatap tajam teman seteamnya itu.

"Bukan waktunya berdebat, Sasuke. " Naruto membalas dengan suara tajam, mata birunya menatap tak kalah tajam dengan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke semakin kesal, dia akan membalas andai saja Naruto tidak kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Situasi saat ini sangat berbahaya, banyak nyawa yang dipertaruhkan. "

Sakura mungkin akan segera berteriak untuk membela Sasuke, tapi ketika mendengar suara dan melihat wajah Naruto dia urungkan hal itu. Belum pernah selama ini dia melihat Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Namun satu hal yang tidak bisa Sakura tahan, sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin dia utarakan. "Ta-tapi... Kita hanya berenam, sedangkan_ "

Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya karena secara tiba-tiba udara terasa aneh, untuk sesaat angin berhenti berhembus. Kurang dari sedetik kemudian, ledakan energi keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Pendar biru yang melecut-lecut seperti kobaran api yang tengah mengamuk memancar dari tubuh sang shinobi, melapisi tubuhnya dan mensaturasi udara dengan energi, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang membuat semua orang di sana hampir jatuh terkena tekanannya. Sebuah handseal dibentuk oleh Naruto, handseal yang sering dia gunakan.

 **"Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu! "**

Tanpa suara tanpa asap, lima ratus lebih kagebunshin Naruto muncul. Bunshin-bunshin itu menempati seluruh jalan, bahkan sampai keatap bangunan membuat pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Menatap mereka yang masih dalam keadaan tercengang, Naruto kembali bersuara. "Sekarang orang kita cukup, jadi segera bergerak! "

...

1 jam, 23 menit, 27 detik, eh! maksudnya 28 detik, eh! berubah lagi jadi 29 detik, eh! 30 detik. Eh! Eh! Eh! Kok detiknya terus berubah, woi! Berhenti detik! #plak# (lupakan kalimat barusan.)

Matahari sudah terbenam, cahaya miliknya kini digantikan dengan cahaya bulan yang hampir sempurna. Hampir seluruh penduduk desa berhasil diungsikan, namun keadaan mereka tidak sepenuhnya aman. Mereka sekarang ini sedang berada disebuah lapangan yang cukup luas menampung mereka.

Didepan para penduduk desa, enam ninja muda menjaga mereka. Kondisi keenam remaja itu tidaklah baik, semua mengalami kelelahan yang amat sangat. Sakura, Tenten, dan Naruto tidak mampu lagi berdiri, mereka duduk dengan nafas putus-putus. Sedangkan tiga pria sisanya mampu berdiri, namun badan sedikit membungkuk dan nafas juga putus-putus.

Mereka berhasil membawa warga kemari, namun semua ini belum selesai. Jauh didepan sana, gerombolan musuh masih mengejar mereka. Bunshin-bunshin Naruto yang tersisa mencoba menghalangi mereka, namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Jumlah musuh yang berkisar diangka seratus dengan mudah menghilangkan bunshin Naruto yang kurang dari dua ratus. Bunshin yang akan menghilang dalam sekali pukul itu dengan cepat berkurang.

"Ba-bagaimana sekarang? " Sakura yang terduduk lemah hingga kedua kakinya seperti membentuk huruf W, berucap lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca merasa takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Dia dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah kehabisan tenaga, kedua sensei mereka juga belum datang.

Naruto menatap jauh kedepan, ketempat pertempuran bunshin-bunshin nya dengan sekelompok musuh. Dia sedikit meringis ketika ingatan bunshin yang menghilang terkirim kekepalanya. Situasi sekarang sangat genting, musuh semakin mendekat. Guru Gai dan Kakashi belum kembali, dan bantuan yang diminta Kakashi (saat team tujuh berpisah dengan Gai) belum datang. Memang dibutuhkan waktu sekitar empat jam bagi seorang ninja konoha untuk sampai kedesa ini, sedangkan waktu dari pertarungan dijembatan hingga sekarang hanya berkisar 2,5 jam.

Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba berpikir cara yang tepat untuk menghadapi situasi sekarang ini, cukup lama dia berpikir sebelum dia kembali membuka matanya. Keputusan sudah bulat, dia akan menggunakan itu untuk mengakhiri ini. Dia kembali merogoh kantong ninja nya, dan mengambil botol berisikan lima buah pil penambah chakra. "Sasuke, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura. "

Kelima orang itu menoleh saat kearah Naruto, dan mereka melihat Naruto menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang berisi lima buah pil. "Makan ini. " Tau dengan pil apa yang Naruto berikan, lima orang itu mengambil dan tanpa ragu menelan pil tersebut. Naruto hanya menatap mereka dalam diam sambil menunggu obatnya bereaksi. "Setelah ini, kalian pergi bawa semua warga kehutan selatan desa, disana ada sebuah tempat yang aman. Kalian akan tau ketika kalian bertemu bunshin ku disana. "

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? " Sasuke memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto yang tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan nya.

"Aku akan tinggal. " Tentu saja Naruto tau reaksi macam apa yang akan diberikan teman-temannya ketika dia mengatakan itu. "Aku akan berusaha menghadapi mereka. "

"Kau itu gila atau apa haah! " Sakura berteriak dan menggerakan tangannya untuk memukul kepala Naruto, berharap dengan itu pemuda pirang itu akan sadar. Namun usahanya gagal ketika tangannya ditangkap oleh Naruto. "Apa kau sanggup menghadapi mereka hah?!"

"Aku punya satu cara yang bisa dicoba. " Naruto tersenyum lembut ketika tau gadis pink didepan menatap dengan khawatir. "Kalau berhasil, kita semua akan selamat. Dan kalau gagal... Setidaknya aku bisa mengulur waktu sampai bantuan datang. "

"Jangan bercanda! " Sasuke menaikan nada bicaranya. "Kau pikir rencana mu akan berhasil? Kau tau kau selalu membuat masalah. "

"Tapi bisa dicobakan? "

"Kau_ "

"Uchiha. " Ucapan Sasuke dipotong oleh Suara datar Neji, pemuda berambut panjang itu menatap serius Sasuke. "Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar. Kita harus mengikuti ucapan nya. Kalau benar rencana gagal, maka itu sudah menjadi takdir nya. "

Sasuke terdiam, yang lainnya juga diam ketika mendengar ucapan Neji. Mereka terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing membuat suasana malam ini terasa hening.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera bergerak. " Naruto memecah keheningan, pemuda pirang itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kedepan. "Bunshin ku semakin sedikit, sebentar lagi mereka semua akan menghilang. "

"Cih. " Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan kearah para warga, namun beberapa saat kemudian dia berhenti. "Jangan mati. "

Satu persatu para ninja berjalan kebelakang, memberitahu warga untuk kembali bergerak. Sakura orang terakhir yang berjalan meninggalkan Naruto, gadis bersurai pink itu menatap Naruto untuk sesaat. "Naruto, hati-hati. "

Naruto tersenyum, meski tidak bisa dilihat Sakura. Pemuda tidak mau berbalik, takut kalau nanti tekadnya goyah. Dia harus menguatkan tekadnya, karena malam ini tangan akan berlumuran darah. Darah banyak orang.

Penduduk desa mulai kembali bergerak, dengan dituntun oleh lima ninja muda mereka bergerak ke selatan ketempat yang dimaksud Naruto. Beberapa mereka ada yang harus dibantu karena mendapatkan luka atau sudah terlalu tua, namun mereka terus berjalan berharap hari esok mereka akan terbebas dari tirani seorang Gatou.

Naruto melirik kebelakang dimana para warga mulai menjauh sebelum menghilang dikegelapan malam, pandangan pemuda itu kemudian kembali kedepan dimana semua bunshin telah menghilang dan segerombolan orang melesat maju kearahnya. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, dan sedetik kemudian dia kembali membukanya.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada ditempat yang berbeda, dia sekarang berada dipadang rumput yang terlihat indah dan nyaman. Naruto tersenyum ketika didepan nya berdiri seorang wanita cantik, wanita yang telah menemaninya selama tujuh tahun ini. "Kyu-chan, bisa kau menolong ku? "

"Tanpa kau minta pun, aku akan selalu membantu. " Kyubi tersenyum manis, dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Naruto. Tangannya kemudian terulur menyentuh pipi bergaris Naruto, senyuman menghilang dan pandangan nya menyendu. "Apa kau benar-benar akan melakukannya? "

"Aku tidak punya pilihan. " Naruto tersenyum miris, pandangan nya juga ikut menyendu. Dengan perlahan dia memegang tangan kyubi yang berada dipipinya, mata biru nya memandang mata merah Kyubi. "Kyu... Jangan membuat tekad ku goyah. "

Kyubi tersenyum, namun kali senyuman terlihat dipaksakan. Dengan perlahan dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya yang berada dipipi Naruto juga dia gerakan dengan pelan mencoba memberi ketenangan pada pemuda itu. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menggoyahkan tekad mu, aku akan selalu mendukung mu. "

Tubuh Kyubi tiba-tiba bersinar, sebuah chakra berwarna kuning keemasan hasil dari pemurnian chakra Kyubi keluar dengan perlahan. Tubuh Kyubi semakin mendekat ketubuh Naruto, tangan yang ada dipipi Naruto dengan perlahan turun sebelum menyusup lewat bawah lengan Naruto dan memeluk punggung Naruto. Kepalanya dia letakan dibahu kokoh Naruto.

"Kyu, bukankah biasanya kau mengalirkan chakra mu lewat telapak tangan. Bukan dengan... Berpelukan. " Naruto yang belum membalas pelukan Kyubi bertanya polos atau pura-pura polos.

"I-ini agar lebih cepat, baka. " Pelukan Kyubi semakin erat, dan wajahnya dia benamkan dileher Naruto. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tengah memerah. Dengan polosnya Naruto mempercayai hal itu, dan tanpa ragu pemuda itu membalas pelukan Kyubi. Chakra yang berada ditubuh Kyubi dengan cepat merambat ketubuh Naruto sehingga membuat tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama bersinar. "Ingat satu hal Naruto. Mereka orang jahat yang pantas dibunuh, kalau mereka tidak mati maka orang yang tidak bersalah yang akan mati. "

"Aku mengerti. " Naruto memejamkan matanya, mengingat kembali beberapa warga desa yang tewas dengan tragis karena dibunuh oleh orang-orang itu. Tanpa sadar pelukan Naruto semakin erat, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Kyubi. "Terimakasih. "

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, dan dia kembali ketempat dimana tadi dia berada. Tubuhnya sudah diselimuti chakra kuning keemasan membuat dia bercahaya di kegelapan. Iris matanya yang berubah menjadi kuning menatap tajam orang-orang yang berlari kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia juga melesat kedepan, bersiap menghadapi musuh yang berjumlah hampir seratus orang.

Seorang pria yang berdiri paling depan sari teman-temannya, melakukan beberapa handseal dengan cepat. Kurang dari tiga detik handseal itu selesai, dan dia memposisikan sata tangannya didepan mulut. Sebuah api keluar dari mulutnya dan bersiap membentuk sebuah bola. Namun belum sempat bola api itu sempurna, sang lawan telah menerobosnya. Mencengkram wajahnya dengan keras, mendorongnya kebelakang sebelum menghempaskan nya ketanah.

Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disitu, dia kembali melesat kedepan menyerang seorang pria yang membawa sebuah katana. Menendang tangan pria itu hingga katana itu terlempar keudara, kemudian menendang wajah pria itu dengan kakinya yang lain. Pria itu terlempar kebelakang, sedangkan Naruto terlempar keudara.

Diudara Naruto menyiapkan tiga buah shuriken dimasing-masing tangannya, tubuh berputar bagaikan bor dan bersamaan dengan itu dia melempar enam buah shuriken yang telak mengenai batok kepala enam orang di kanan-kirinya. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto mengambil katana yang masih melayang diudara yang kemudian menusukan kedada orang yang pertama dia jatuhkan.

Naruto berjongkok diatas tubuh orang yang dia tusuk, dengan sangat cepat pemuda itu melakukan handseal. Dan ketika handseal nya selesai, Naruto mengayunkan tangan kedepan lalu kesamping.

 **"Fuuton: Kazekiri! "**

Sepuluh orang yang berada di depan-kanan-kiri nya tumbang dengan luka sayatan lebar ditubuhnya. Sayatan tajam dari angin hasil jutsu Naruto telah membunuh sepuluh orang, dengan luka sayatan didada, dileher dan di anggota tubuh lainnya. Darah segar berhamburan diudara, bahkan ada yang mengenai wajah Naruto. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli, dia kembali melesat dengan mencabut pedang didepan nya. **"Kalian harus mati... "**

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Jauh dari tempat Naruto, tiga orang berjubah hitam melihat dengan tatapan tertarik. Posisi mereka yang berada diatas sebuah bangunan membuat mereka bisa melihat semua aksi Naruto membantai para musuh. Dibelakang tiga sosok itu terbaring seorang anak kecil, tidak lebih tepat seorang pria bertubuh kecil (cebol). Melihat kondisi pria itu, sepertinya dia sudah tewas.

"Dia anak yang cukup menarik. " Satu sosok yang berdiri ditengah membuka pembicaraan. Jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya membuat wajah pria itu tidak terlihat.

"Yah, dia cukup hebat. Chakra nya juga begitu kuat. " Seorang pria lainnya yang berdiri disamping kanan pria pertama ikut bicara. Dari tudung kepalanya terlihag mata onix yang menatap tajam kedepan. "Dia jinchuriki Kyubi kan, apa itu chakra Kyubi? "

"Setau ku, chakra Kyubi berwarna merah dan terasa panas serta penuh aura negatif. " Pria lain yang berdir disamping kiri pria pertama mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Pria ini juga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, namun beberapa helai rambut merah keluar dari tudung kepalanya. "Chakra yang digunakan anak itu berwarna kuning dan terasa hangat serta tidak memiliki aura negatif. Jadi mungkin itu bukan chakra Kyubi. "

"Chakra apapun itu, sama sekali tidak penting. Yang harus diperhatikan sekarang bagaimana anak itu membantai mereka. " Pria yang ditengah kembali bicara. "Hahaha... Pemandangan yang sangat indah. "

"Tapi, bukankah rencana kita akan gagal bila anak itu membunuh semua orang itu. " Pria bermata sekelam malam bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa bila rencana kita gagal. Lagipula pula kita sudah memiliki seluruh harta pria cebol itu. " Pria ditengah berbicara tanpa beban, tak lama kemudian pria itu tertawa. Tawa yang aneh. "Hahaha... Kita kaya~ haha kita akan bersenang-senang, kita akan minum-minum, kita akan sewa para wanita cantil. Hahaha kita akan **-Akhh! "**

Pria itu jatuh dengan bekas telapak sepatu diwajah putihnya, mata pria itu berputar bagaikan obat nyamuk. Disamping kepalanya terdapat sepatu shinobi berwarna hitam. Sang pelaku pelemparan, hanya memandang kesal pada pria itu. Mata hitamnya kemudian beralih kesamping, ketempat rekannya yang berambut merah.

"Mungkin aku sudah sering mengatakan ini, tapi... Kenapa orang seperti dia bisa jadi pemimpin kita. " Orang yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat kedua bahu.

Orang yang tadi jatuh langsung bangkit seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, dengan suara dengan penuh kebanggaan pria itu bicara. "Itu karena 'punyaku' lebih besar dari kalian. Haha... **Ugh**! "

 _._

 _Musuh terbesar berada diantara merahnya senja dan gelapnya malam_

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Saya buat chap ini hanya dalan waktu dua hari, atau kalau di hitung dengan jam; kurang lebih 6 jam. Waktu tersingkat dan word terbanyak yang pernah saya buat, jadi mungkin banyak kesalahan.

Oh ya, tiga orang itu muncul hanya sebagai pengenalan. Mereka tidak akan bertemu Naruto (untuk saat ini).

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

.

Suasana malam didesa Nami begitu menegangkan, penyerangan sekelompok preman dan ninja bayaran beberapa jam yang lalu itulah yang menjadi penyebab semua ini. Rasa takut, sedih, frustasi, kini memenuhi setiap hati para penduduk.

Duduk di padang rumput kecil yang terdapat dihutan selatan dari desa, menunggu tanpa kepastian tentang bencana yang telah terjadi. Berkumpul bersama keluarga mencoba saling memberikan ketenangan, mengobrol singkat agar dapat mengusir ketegangan, menangis meratapi nasib yang begitu tidak adil. Namun apapun yang dilakukan penduduk, tetap saja rasa takut masih mereka rasakan.

Takut akan kehilangan yang mereka alaminya, takut dengan apa yang terjadi pada kerabat yang tidak ada bersama mereka. Takut saat bayangan tubuh teman yang bersimbah darah yang terbaring dijalan kembali terbayang, takut akan apa yang terjadi pada penduduk yang tak beruntung akan terjadi pada mereka. Mereka sungguh takut, mereka berharap semua ini akan berakhir saat matahari kembali terbit nanti.

"Bagaimana? "

Mata perak yang disekitarnya muncul urat-urat itu melirik kesegela arah untuk sesaat, tak lama kemudian urat-urat yang menyembul keluar disekitar mata itu menghilang menandakan teknik mata khas Hyuga itu sudah di nonaktifkan. Neji sang pemiliki mata berbalik, menghadap pemuda pirang yang bertanya tadi. "Tidak ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan, sepertinya disini sangat aman. "

Naruto atau lebih tepatnya bunshin Naruto menghela nafas lega, senyum tipis dia tunjukan kepada Neji. "Sebaiknya kita beristirahat. "

Neji mengangguk singkat, kemudian mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan ketempat rekannya yang lain. Jujur saja pertama kali melihat 'Naruto' dihutan ini membuatnya dirinya bingung, namun ketika melihat Tazuna dan keluarganya juga berada disini Neji teringat dengan bunshin Naruto yang mengawal klien nya itu. Bunshin yang awalnya ada empat... Atau lima... Entahlah Neji tidak ingat, namun kini hanya tinggal satu bunshin Naruto saja yang tersisa.

Neji memandang punggung 'Naruto' dengan penasaran, menurutnya pemuda itu bukan pemuda biasa. Menguasai jutsu kagebunshin dengan sangat baik, jutsu yang bahkan seorang jounin sekalipun berpikir dua kali menggunakannya. Bukan hanya karena butuh chakra yang besar, namun jutsu itu juga memiliki efek samping bagi sang pengguna, cukup berbahaya untuk digunakan sehingga jutsu itu di kategorikan sebagai kinjutsu.

Namun pemuda itu menggunakan jutsu itu dengan sangat mudah dan berulang kali, bahkan dengan jumlah bunshin yang Neji yakin seorang kage pun takkan mampu membuatnya.

Tanpa sadar 'Naruto' dan Neji sudah sampai ditempat rekan-rekannya beristirahat, 'Naruto' mengambil duduk didepan kedua teman seteamnya yang duduk bersandar dipohon, sedangkan Neji duduk ditempat teamnya dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya dipohon.

"Untuk sekarang kita aman disini. " 'Naruto' membuka pembicaraan kepada teman-temannya, wajahnya yang dari tadi terlihat serius mulai melunak. Kepalanya menengok kesamping melihat warga desa yang tengah berkumpul membentuk kelompok masing-masing, kemudian Naruto kembali menatap kearah teman-temannya. "Mungkin kita akan terus disini sampai desa aman, atau sampai sensei kemari. "

Mereka yang mendengarkan hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai tanda mengerti. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuat mereka lelah, mereka tidak mau membuang tenaga mereka hanya untuk bicara hal yang kurang penting. Mereka harus mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

Hening, hanya itulah yang terjadi ketika Naruto selesai dengan informasi yang diutarakan nya. Mereka semua terhanyut dalam pemikiran mereka masing-masing, memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka nantinya. Akankah mereka kembali bertarung dengan gerombolan penjahat, atau menyelesaikan masalah sekarang ini.

Namun dari semua pikiran mereka, Sakura yang pikirannya paling berkecamuk. Gadis musim semi yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya itu merasa benar-benar tidak berguna, dia hanya menjadi beban dikelompok ini. Sejak peristiwa di jembatan tadi, dia sama sekali tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa melindungi Tazuna, malahan dia membuat kedua temannya kerepotan karena harus melindungi dirinya juga.

Mata Sakura bergerak melirik Naruto yang duduk didepannya, melihat pemuda itu membuat dirinya tersenyum miris. Orang yang selama ini dia anggap tidak berguna dan menjadi pengganggu hubungannya dengan Sasuke ternyata begitu hebat, pemuda itu telah berulang kali menyelamatkan dirinya. Gadis bersurai pink itu merasa sangat bersalah atas semua perbuatannya pada pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu.

Mengingat soal Naruto, Sakura tiba-tiba tersentak. Dengan cepat dan sedikit panik gadis itu memanggil Naruto membuat pemuda pirang dan teman-temannya yang lain memandang dirinya. Tapi Sakura tidak memikirkan hal tersebut, ada sesuatu yang ingin dia pastikan. "Naruto, bagaimana keadaan mu- bukan maksudku keadaan Naruto yang asli? "

Bunshin Naruto yang tadi menatap Sakura dengan alis terangkat kini beralih memandang langit dengan pandangan menerawang. "Entalah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau keadaan bos. Tapi mengingat aku tidak menghilang dari tadi, menunjukan bos baik-baik saja. "

Bagi seorang bunshin, 'Naruto' akan menghilang bila tugasnya telah selesai atau menerima serangan. Namun dia juga akan menghilang bila penciptanya menginginkan dia menghilang, atau penciptakan terluka (kehilangan kesadaran) atau lebih buruk mati. "Kurasa bos berhasil menghentikan para_ "

 **Poofh!**

Perkataan bunshin Naruto tidak terselesaikan karena dirinya tiba-tiba meledak menjadi kumpulan asap. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat teman-temannya terkejut dan mulai khawatir.

"Naruto. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Tanah kosong yang cukup luas telah basah dengan cairan berwarna gelap berbau besi yang cukup menyengat, tanah tersebut telah dibanjiri oleh darah banyak orang. Tubuh tak bernyawa puluhan orang tergelak berserakan ditanah kosong tempat tersebut, mati dengan luka menganga sampai tubuh yang terpotong. Lapangan kecil dipinggir desa Nami itu menjadi saksi pembantaian seratus lebih orang suruhan Gatou.

Ditengah puluhan tubuh itu, seorang pemuda berdiri dengan tegak (walau nyatanya sedikit membungkuk). Ramput pirang yang sebagian berwarna merah kehitaman, wajah tanpa emosi yang juga terdapat noda darah yang mengering. Memakai baju hitam berlengan pendek yang menunjukan tangan yang berlumur darah, dan celana hitam yang juga terdapat noda darah. Disamping tubuhnya tergeletak jaket yang dulunya berwarna putih, namun sekarang sudah berubah menjadi merah karena telah berlumuran darah.

Mata birunya nampak kosong saat memandang kedepan, memandang orang-orang yang telah dia rebut kehidupan nya. Dengan langkah pelah dan lemah, Naruto berjalan. Tak mempedulikan tanah becek akan darah ataupun tubuh tak bergerak.

'Mereka pantas mati, nyawa orang tak bersalah akan jadi korban jika mereka tetap hidup. ' Hanya kalimat itulah yang terus diulangnya dalam kepalanya, meyakinkan dirinya kalau apa yang telah dilakukan itu demi kebaikan. Namun... Kenapa tangannya bergetar, tidak bukan hanya tangannya tapi seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti kedinginan walau pada nyatanya udara disekitarnya tidaklah dingin. Kenapa tubuhnya begini?

Wajah ketakutan, teriakan memohon pengampunan, erangan kesakitan, bahkan tangisan kesedihan. Semua hal yang dilakukan orang-orang itu sebelum merenggang nyawa kembali masuk kedalam pikiran Naruto, hal yang Naruto hiraukan tadi entah kenapa merekat erat dipikirannya. Membuat dia ingin mengeluarkan setiap emosinya, membuat dia ingin menangis bahkan berteriak untuk mengenyahkan semua itu dari pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berjalan, dia berhenti karena tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabrak tubuhnya. Belum sadar apa yang terjadi, sepasang tangan sudah memeluk lehernya, menariknya pelan membuat tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk. Kehangatan dan ketenangan tiba-tiba mengalir ketubuh Naruto ketika dekapan itu menguat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau melakukan hal yang benar. " Suara lembut nan menenangkan keluar dari bibir manis Kyubi, mencoba menenangkan sang pemuda yang terlihat rapuh. Kyubi tau bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini, pemuda pasti tertekan dan shock atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Walaupun Naruto adalah seorang ninja yang pasti akan membunuh, dia tetap seorang anak kecil yang baru menuju kedewasaan. Pengalaman malam ini tentu akan sangat berbekas padanya, dan mungkin mentalnya juga akan terganggu akan hal itu. Karena hal itulah Kyubi ada disini, dia bersama pemuda ini dan membantu setiap masalahnya. Karena dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia telah berjanji untuk selalu menemani Naruto dan memberikan nya kebahagiaan.

Naruto terus diam, tubuhnya juga terus bergetar. Namun tak lama kemudian tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan Kyubi, dengan erat dia memeluk pinggang gadis jelmaan rubah berekor sembilan itu membuat tubuh mereka kian rapat.

Kyubi tersenyum dalam diam, dekapan nya semakin erat namun tetap lembut. Meski getaran ditubuh Naruto masih ada, Kyubi cukup senang karena pemuda merespon dirinya. Matanya terpejam menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan, merasakan betapa hangatnya tubuh pemuda pirang itu. "Kau tidak sendiri, aku akan selalu bersama mu. Jadi istirahat. "

Entah bagaimana dan kapan, Naruto serta Kyubi sudah terbaring di padang rumput yang cukup nyaman, jauh berbeda dengan tempat mereka sebelumnya. Posisi mereka masih tetap sama, saling memeluk satu sama lain. Kyubi sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat wajah terlelap Naruto, membelai surai pirang indah pemuda itu kemudian dengan perlahan turun kepipi tan Naruto yang bergaris tiga mirip kumis kucing.

Tanpa sadar Kyubi tersenyum, memandang wajah tenang Naruto. Dengan gerakan perlahan Kyubi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, dan dengan lembut mendaratkan bibirnya ke kening Naruto. "Selamat tidur Naruto. "

Kyubi ikut memejamkan matanya, dan kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto. Sedetik kemudian dari belakang Kyubi muncul sembilan ekor dengan bulu halus berwarna orange kemerahan, ekor-ekor tersebut bergerak melingkari tubuh Kyubi dan Naruto mencoba membagi kehangatan yang dimilikinya.

Didunia nyata. Tubuh Naruto terbaring tidak sadarkan diri ditanah, tempat yang luput dari cairan kental darah. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok bayangan muncul disamping tubuh Naruto, sesosok pria dengan balutan rompi jounin khas ninja Konoha berjongkok disamping tubuh Naruto.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Dengan perlahan kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, namun sedetik kemudian kembali terpejam karena tak tahan dengan cahaya yang masuk. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyusuaikan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke matanya, Naruto mulai memandang tempat dia berada. Dia menduga dia akan berada diruangan serba putih dengan bau obat yang menyengat, namun dugaan nya salah karena ruangan nya saat ini hanyalah sebuah kamar biasa.

Mengedarkan pandangan nya, Naruto melihat seorang pria yang dia kenal sebagai sensei teamnya sedang duduk dijendela dengan satu tangan memegang buku berwarna orange. Pandangan Naruto beralih ke pintu ketika mendengar suara ketukan kemudian suara pintu terbuka, dapat Naruto lihat seorang wanita masuk ke ruangan nya.

"Naruto-san, kau sudah sadar. " Tsunami tersenyum, cukup senang ketika melihat Naruto sudah bangun dari pingsannya. Perkataan Tsunami membuat Kakashi mengalihkan fokusnya dari buku favoritnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan berusaha bangkit dari futon tempat tidurnya, dapat Naruto lihat Tsunami dan Kakashi berjalan kearahnya. Setelah berhasil bangkit, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding yang tepat dibelakang Naruto. Tsunami yang lebih dulu sampai segera duduk disamping Naruto dan memberikan segelas air pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Terimakasih. " Naruto meminum air tersebut dengan cepat, kerongkongan Naruto cukup kering. Setelah memuaskan rasa dahaganya, Naruto memandang kedua orang didekatnya secara bergantian sebelum berhenti di Kakashi. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak sadar? "

"Dua hari, atau lebih tepatnya 32 jam. " Kakashi tersenyum membuat matanya yang tidak tertutup membentuk huruf U. "Bagaimana perasaan mu? "

"Aku... " Naruto menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, namun tak lama kemudian dia kembali mendongak sambil memasang cengiran khasnya. "... Merasa lapar. "

...

"Ah, kenyang nyaa. " Naruto berucap dengan wajah bahagia sambil mengusap perutnya yang membuncit. Stamina ninja pirang itu serasa sudah kembali setelah makan sepuluh mangkuk nasi dan lima ekor ikan goreng. "Perut sampai buncit - _tebayou_. "

"Sopan sedikit, baka. " Sakura yang duduk disamping Naruto berucap dengan kesal, prilaku Naruto sangat tidak sopan menurutnya. Pandangan Sakura beralih kedepan kearah wanita dewasa (cukup tua) yang duduk disamping Tsunami. "Maaf atas prilakunya. "

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak merasa keberatan kok. " Wanita itu tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

Saat ini anggota team tujuh dan dua wanita dewasa sedang berkumpul dimeja makan dirumah salah satu penduduk desa. Untuk sementara ini keluarga Tazuna dan ninja Konoha tinggal disini, ditempat salah satu teman seper-tukangan Tazuna. Hari ini Tazuna memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan pembangunan jembatan, dia dan Kemusi (pemilik rumah) pergi ke jembatan dengan dikawal oleh team sembilan.

Setelah selesai makan, para perempuan pergi ke dapur untuk membersihkan piring bekas makan. Sedang para pria berjalan keruang tamu untuk membahas beberapa hal.

Naruto saat ini duduk dilantai menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruang tamu. Tak jauh didepannya, teman pria di anggota teamnya duduk dalam diam. Sedangkan Kakashi berdiri bersandar didekat jendela, melakukan hobinya dengan serius.

"Sensei. " Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan pada buku miliknya, menatap Naruto yang tadi memanggil dirinya. Meski terlihat santai, keseriusan terlihat jelas dimata Naruto. "Bagaimana keadaan desa ini? "

Kakashi menutup bukunya, mata terpejam untuk sesaat sebelum kembali terbuka dan menatap Naruto dengan lembut. "Saat kejadian itu, team bantuan datang tepat waktu dan berhasil menghentikan penyerangan. Sekarang desa Nami sudah bebas dari Gatou. "

 _AN: team bantuan hanya membantu pada malam penyerangan. Setelah selesai, besoknya mereka langsung pergi._

"Dan berkat kalian, korban jiwa hanya sedikit. Penduduk desa juga sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, dan mulai beraktivitas kembali. " Kakashi menghela nafas sesaat, dia juga memandang keatas seperti sedang menerawang. "Rumah penduduk mulai diperbaiki, dan penduduk yang tewas sudah dimakamkan dengan layak. "

Naruto cukup senang mendengar kabar itu, namun dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan nya terhadap warga desa yang menjadi korban. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kematian mereka, namun tetap saja dia merasa bersalah.

Naruto kembali menatap kearah Kakashi, sesuatu yang baru dia ingat sedikit menyentak dirinya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dalang penyerangan itu? Bagaimana dengan Gatou? Apa dia berhasil ditangkap? Argh, aku ingin sekali memotong-motong orang brengsek itu. "

"Naruto, kurasa kau harus tau hal ini. " Ucapan Kakashi membuat Naruto berhenti marah-marah gaje, pemuda itu dengan cepat mematap Kakashi dengan tanda tanya besar diatas kepala. "Kemungkinan, bukan Gatou dalang dari penyerangan itu. "

"Maksud sensei? "

"Saat aku ke desa, aku menemukan Gatou disalah satu rumah penduduk dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. " Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut, Gatou telah dibunuh saat penyerangan itu merupakan berita yang mengejutkan. "Kami berasumsi, anak buah Gatou berhianat pada Gatou dan berniat menguasai desa ini. "

Naruto mencoba mencerna informasi yang diberikan Kakashi, Gatou dibunuh oleh bawahan nya sendiri. Cukup aneh. Memang benar kalau mereka berhianat dan berhasil menguasai desa ini, mereka akan untung besar. Tapi keuntungan itu hanya sementara, berbeda dengan mereka mengikuti Gatou. Walau keuntungan nya kecil tapi bila terus-menurus akan lebih bagus, setidaknya masa depan mereka terjamin. Kecuali...

Ada orang yang memiliki kemampuan berbisnis seperti Gatou, itu cukup masuk akal untuk mereka berani berhianat. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin deh. "Ada yang aneh, menurutku alasan mereka berhianat pada Gatou kurang masuk akal. "

"Yah, kami berpendapat sama dengan mu. " Kakashi menatap keluar jendela, tapi tak lama kemudian tatapan kembali pada Naruto. Pria itu kembali menyampaikan hal yang sudah dia diskusikan dengan team sembilan sebelumnya. "Karena itulah ada asumsi kedua. Kemungkinan ada seseorang yang ingin menjadikan desa ini sebagai markasnya atau bisa juga sebagai tempat industrinya, dengan itu keuntungan yang dia peroleh lebih besar dibanding menjadi pengikut Gatou. Tapi ada juga kemungkinan ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan Gatou dan berniat menguasai harta pria itu. "

"Kalau begitu, kita tinggal melacak orang yang memiliki harta Gatou tersebut. "

"Itu tidak bisa kita lakukan Naruto. " Perkataan Kakashi tentu saja membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi Kakashi tak menghiraukan hal itu. "Itu diluar misi kita, jadi kita tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. "

Ingin membantah tapi tidak bisa, apa yang dikatakan sensei-nya itu memang benar adanya. Akhirnya Naruto memilih diam dan mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda bahwa dia mengerti.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian berpindah ketempat Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam seperti patung, pemuda Uchiha itu seperti berada di dunianya sendiri. Walau Naruto tau Sasuke itu pendiam, tapi dia sedikit merasa aneh. Pemuda itu seperti bukan seperti yang biasa, dimata hitam yang datar dan dingin itu Naruto melihat sesuatu yang lain. "Woi teme, ada kamu kenapa? "

Sasuke menatap Naruto membuat mereka saling tatap, dia hanya diam namun tatapan nya menjadi lebih tajam. Cukup lama mereka saling tatap sampai akhirnya Sasuke berdiri. "Bukan urusan mu. "

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke yang berjalan keluar, dimatanya tingkah Sasuke sedikit aneh. Namun dia tak ambil peduli, dia tidak perlu memikirkan masalah orang, masalahnya saja masih banyak.

Keheningan kembali terjadi ketika Sasuke telah sepenuhnya meninggalkan rumah, Naruto hanya diam masuk kedalam pikirannya sedangkan Kakashi diam sambil terus menatap Naruto. Cukup lama hal itu terjadi sampai akhirnya Kakashi buka suara.

"Naruto, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu pada mu? "

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin sensei tanyakan? "

"Saat kejadian itu, aku yang menemukan mu saat kamu pingsan. " Kakashi memulai dengan perlahan, pria bermasker itu tau bahwa Naruto mengerti arah pembicaraan nya. Terlihat jelas diraut wajah anak itu yang berubah. "Apa kau ingat sesuatu. "

Naruto mengangguk singkat, kemudian pemuda pirang itu menatap keatas seakan menerawang. "Saat itu kami berhasil mengumpulkan seluruh warga ketempat aman, namun ternyata orang-orang itu berhasil mengikuti kami. Jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghalangi mereka. "

Kakashi tau akan hal itu, Para genin yang bersama Naruto sudah menceritakan kejadian itu. Yang Kakashi ingin tau adalah apa yang terjadi setelah itu. "Apa kau melawan mereka? " Naruto mengangguk, membuat Kakashi kembali diam. Dia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan nya, soalnya... Sudahlah, rasa penasaran Kakashi jauh lebih besar dari hal itu. "Apa kau saat itu dikendalikan- ah maksudku apa kau saat itu merasa berbeda? "

"Apa sensei berpikir, aku memakai chakra jahat Kyubi. "

Kakashi melotot mendengar ucapan Naruto, anak itu mengetahui tentang Kyubi berarti dia... Kakashi tidak pernah tau kalau Naruto sudah mengetahui statusnya sebagai seorang jinchuriki. "Ba-bagai_ "

"Aku sudah tau sensei. " Naruto memotong pertanyaan Kakashi dengan senyum lembut. "Aku sudah tau kalau aku adalah wadah dari Kyubi. "

"Bagaimana? Kapan? "

"Saat aku mulai belajar serius untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi. " Naruto bicara tanpa beban, seolah statusnya sebagai jinchuriki tidak penting. Untuk sesaat terjadi keheningan namun itu tidak bertahan lama. "Kembali kepermasalahan, apa sensei mengira aku memakai chakra jahat Kyubi? "

"Iya. Saat melihat orang-orang itu, hanya itu yang ada dikepalanya. "

"Sayangnya itu tidak benar. Aku melakukannya atas kehendak ku sendiri, tidak ada yang mempengaruhi ku dan aku juga tidak menggunakan chakra jahat dari makhluk itu. " Naruto bicara dengan nada lemah, dia mengakui bahwa dia sudah melakukan pembantaian. Dia juga tidak berbohong, dia tidak memakai chakra jahat Kyubi. Dia hanya memakai chakra Kyubi yang sudah dimurnikan.

Tentu saja mendengar hal itu membuat Kakashi terkejut, bahkan mungkin lebih dari sekedar terkejut. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto masih anak kecil, membantai orang sebanyak itu cukup sulit untuk dipercayai. "Kenapa kau melakukan nya? Dan... Bagaimana kau melakukan nya? "

"Karena mereka semua memang pantas untuk mati. " Suara Naruto sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya, sedikit tak bernada dan lebih dingin. "Dan bagaimana aku melakukan nya... Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahukan nya, ini menyangkut rahasia clan. "

Oke, kali ini Naruto berbohong walau tak sepenuhnya bohong sih. Lagipula tidak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana pertarungan Naruto, bahkan para reader pun tidak tau. :D

Kakashi mengangguk paham, walau pada nyatanya dia masih penasaran dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Dia tau, dia tidak punya hak untuk mengetahui teknik/jutsu rahasia clan atau juga jutsu ciptaan sendiri. Jadi dia hanya pasrah dengan rasa penasaran nya.

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Kurang dari dua minggu, jembatan buatan Tazuna berhasil dibangun. Selesainya jembatan itu menjadi awal kebangkitan desa Nami, seluruh warga desa sangat bahagia akan hal itu. Selain karena mereka sudah merdeka dan perlu cemas akan Gatou, mereka juga sangat senang bisa karena berhasil membuat hubungan dengan Konoha.

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan ninja Konoha dari sini, misi mereka sudah selesai dan mereka sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk tinggal didesa ini. Keberangkatan team tujuh dan team sembilan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, mereka semua telah siap dengan perlengkapan mereka masing-masing.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada disebuah tempat dipinggir desa. Rambut emasnya bergoyang pelan tertiup hembusan angin, sebuah ransel berwarna biru gelap terpasang dipunggung yang sudah dibalu jaket putihnya. Mata biru pemuda itu menatap teduh pada dua gundukan tanah didepannya, gundukan tanah yang diatasnya tertancap sebuah batu.

Itu adalah dua buah makam, makam Zabuza dan putri angkatnya, Haku. Sebenarnya disini bukan hanya makam mereka saja yang ada, ada empat puluh enam makam lainnya yang berada disini. Makam-makam itu adalag makam penduduk desa yang menjadi korban pada tragedi beberapa malam silam, seluruh warga yang tidak selamat dimakamkan disini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan jasad para penjahat? Katakanlah mereka sudah menjadi makanan ikan dilaut.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto meletakan dua tangkai bunga berwarna putih di makam Haku dan Zabuza. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum yang lembut dan tulus. "Nee-san, Zabuza-san. Hari ini aku akan kembali ke Konoha. "

Hembusan angin membelai wajah Naruto seakan-akan merespon ucapan pemuda itu, hal itu tentu saja membuat senyuman Naruto melebar. "Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan kalian, terutama kau Nee-san. Meski kita dipertemukan sebagi musuh, aku tetap senang. "

"Aku juga sangat berterimakasih pada mu, Nee-san. " Mata Naruto sedikit meredup namun tetap menunjukan kehangatan nya. "Aku akan menjadi kuat, sangat kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang berhaga untuk ku. Seperti yang Nee-san bilang saat itu. "

"Naruto! "

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap kearah sumber suara yang telah dia kenal. Disana terlihat Sakura memanggil dirinya sambil melambaikan tangan keatas, disamping kiri-kanan gadis pink itu berdiri dua orang laki-laki yang merupakan rekan dan guru Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan bangkit dari posisinya, sebelum pemuda itu pergi pemuda itu kembali melihat dua makam tadi.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Semoga kalian bahagia di alam sana. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Oke, dengan chap ini maka berakhirlah misi Nami no kuni. Dan chap depan akan masuk arc baru yang pastinya kalian udah tau itu apa.

Saya nggak mau banyak bicara lagi, tapi satu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan. fic The Darkness belum bisa saya update, jujur saya kesulitan menemukan ide itu melanjutkan fic itu. Tapi tenang saja, fic itu nggak discon kok. Saya akan berusaha untuk bisa update minggu depan (bareng ama MN).

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

.

.

Kicauan burung menjadi pembuka pagi hari di desa Konoha, matahari yang bersembunyi kini mulai berani memancarkan cahaya nya lagi. Para mahkluk hidup terutama manusia mulai beranjak dari alam mimpinya, kembali ke dunia nyata dan kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka. Begitupun dengan tokoh utama fic ini.

Dengan perlahan mata itu terbuka menunjukan iris biru langit yang sangat indah. Mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam indra penglihatan nya itu. Untuk sesaat Naruto hanya memandang langit-langit rumahnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia menoleh kesamping kirinya.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah cantik seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang, wajah gadis itu sedikit ditutup oleh beberapa helai surai merahnya. Gadis itu tidur dengan menjadikan lengan atas Naruto sebagai bantal. Bukan hanya itu, satu tangan gadis itu juga tengah memeluk tubuh Naruto, bahkan kakinya pun tengah menindih kaki Naruto.

Sebuah kebiasan baru yang mereka (tepatnya Kyubi) lakukan dalam minggu ini, yaitu tidur bersama. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah sering tidur bersama dengan Kyubi, namun dulu mereka tidur bersama di alam bawah sadar Naruto dan saat itu Kyubi memakai wujud rubahnya. Namun sekarang, selain mereka tidur di dunia nyata Kyubi juga memakai wujud manusia nya. Hal itu membuat Naruto harus mati-matian untuk tidak 'menjerit' (-_-"). Bagaimana pun Naruto tetaplah lelaki normal.

Naruto tidak perlu takut orang lain melihat hal ini dan salah paham, atau lebih buruknya mengetahui kebenaran Kyubi. Dia sudah mengantisipasi hal itu. Disekitar rumahnya sudah terpasang fuin yang membuat sebuah kekkai. Kekkai ini bukan untuk menahan orang untuk masuk, namun untuk mendeteksi kedatangan orang. Jadi ketika orang mendatangi tempatnya, Naruto maupun Kyubi akan tau hal itu dan saat itu terjadi Kyubi dengan cepat akan kembali ketubuhnya.

Mengalihkan pandangan kebawah, Naruto melihat tubuh Kyubi yang ditutupi oleh piyama tidur berwarna silvir miliknya sedangkan bagian bawah tidak terlihat karena tertutup selimut mereka. Meskipun begitu Naruto berani jamin kalau saat ini Kyubi hanya memakai celana dalam saja, soalnya dia dapat merasakan kelembutan dari paha gadis itu yang menindih paha nya (Naruto pakai celana, walau pendek). Oke dia mulai mesum.

Untuk Naruto saat ini dia hanya memakai baju kaos hitam miliknya (ya iyalah, masa milik orang lain) dan sebuah celana pendek diatas lutut.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah saat matanya melihat kearah piyama Kyubi yang dua kancing atasnya sengaja atau tidak sengaja terbuka, memperlihatkan belahan dari dua bukit yang masih berkembang. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar mesum.

Tak mau pikirannya semakin liar, Naruto memutuskan kembali menatap wajah Kyubi. Dengan perlahan tangan kanan Naruto bergerak menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyubi. Kemudian tangan itu bergerak pelan mengusap pipi Kyubi lembut, sebelum akhirnya menepuk pelan pipi tersebut. "Kyu, bangun! Sudah pagi. "

Kening itu mengkerut, namun gadis rubah berekor sembilan itu masih tidak mau membuka matanya. Tak mau menyerah Naruto menambah kekuatan tepukan nya, namun yang terjadi Kyubi malah mengeratkan pelukannya. "Lima menit lagi. "

"Haah. " Menghela nafas, Naruto memutar kepala kesamping. Menatap jam yang berada di sampin tempat tidurnya, jam tersebut menunjukan waktu pukul setengah tujuh. Masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi untuk waktu pertemuan kelompok teamnya. 'Mungkin aku masih bisa istirahat lima menit lagi. '

Naruto memutuskan kembali menatap wajah Kyubi, memandang dalam diam wajah tidur gadis itu. Entah kenapa tidak ada lagi niat untuk nya memejamkan mata, Naruto seperti terpaku pada wajah cantik itu.

Naruto tidak pernah menduga akan memiliki orang seperti Kyubi ini, dirinya selalu merasa nyaman bersamanya. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis ini, dirinya sudah merasa dekat dengan nya. Walau pada saat itu Kyubi bersikap kasar dan 'jahat', dirinya tetap ingin berteman. Karena pada saat sepasang mata mereka bertemu, Naruto melihat perasaan Kyubi. Perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya, yaitu kesepian.

Saat mereka berdua berteman, walau teman disini adalah teman saling ejek. Naruto merasa bahagia, dan dia juga melihat rasa itu pada mata Kyubi. Walau saling bertengkar, mereka merasa senang. Dan perasaan itu kian lama semakin sekarang ini, mereka semakin dekat.

Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Kyubi terbuka, memperlihatkan iris merah terang dengan garis vertikal tajam. Meski terlihat sayu karena baru bangun tidur, keindahan yang terpancar masih terlihat jelas. Kyubi memandang Naruto dari mata ke mata, kemudian sebuah senyum manis tercipta diwajahnya. "Ohayou, Naruto. "

"Ohayou, Kyu. " Naruto ikut tersenyum. Dia menarik tangannya yang ditindih kepala Kyubi ketika gadis itu mulai bangkit, setelah itu dia juga bangkit mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

Sepasang tangan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang dan sebuah benda yang Naruto duga sebagai kepala menyandar dipunggungnya. Kyubi mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum tubuhnya bercahay redup. "Aku pergi dulu, masih ngantuk. "

Naruto melirik kebelakang namun saat itu Kyubi telah menghilang, pergi kedalam tubuhnya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Naruto mendesah lelah namun sebuah senyum tercipta diwajahnya. "Dasar rubah pemalas. "

 **'Aku masih mendengar mu. '**

"Eh? " Naruto tidak menyangka perkataan nya di dengar Kyubi, ternyata biju itu masih belum tidur. Dia dapat membayangkan ekspresi seperti apa yang pada saat ini dipasang Kyubi, dan Naruto hanya bisa cengengesan mengetahui hal itu. Dari pada dapat masalah Naruto segera berkilah. "Aku harus segera bersiap, bisa-bisa aku terlambat. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Naruto dengan tenang berjalan menuju tempat biasanya teamnya berkumpul, hari ini menurutnya cukup cerah dan sangat nyaman. Dia tidak lagi melihat tatapan tajam penduduk ataupun hinaan yang biasa dia dengar, semua itu karena saat ini sangat sepi. Hanya dia seorang yang berjalan disini.

Hari ini penampilan dirinya cukup berbeda. Saat ini dia memakai baju kaos warna merah polos yang dilapisi jaket hitam ber-hodie dengan lambang clan Uzumaki di punggungnya. Untuk celana, dia tetap memakai celana panjang hitamnya. Dia sangat keren (menurut Naruto sendiri), dan dia cukup percaya diri hari ini.

 **Poofh**

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika didepan nya muncul kumpulan asap, asap yang dia ketahui sebagai efek khas dari shunsin. Ketika asap itu menghilang, seorang pria dengan pakaian anbu khas Konoha dengan topeng beruang berdiri didepan nya. Satu alis Naruto terangkat ketika melihat hal itu, dia baru melihat orang ini. "Ada apa? "

"Aku diminta untuk membawa mu segera. " Mata dibalik topeng itu menatap Naruto yang sedang menaikan satu alisnya. Melihat gelagat penolakan, anbu tersebut kembali bicara. "Ini perintah Hokage-sama. "

"Untuk apa? "

"Aku tidak tau. " Suara tanpa nada khas seorang anbu kembali terdengar, namun Naruto tau dibalik suara itu ada maksud lain. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menolak. "

"Baiklah. " Naruto menurut, namun tiba-tiba dia membuat handseal dan memunculkan sebuah bunshinnya. Naruto tidak mempedulikan anbu didepan nya mengambil sikap waspada, dia hanya menoleh pada bunshinnya. "Katakan pada sensei, aku tidak bisa mengikuti latihan hari ini. "

"Siap, bos. " Bunshin tersebut segera pergi meninggalkan tuannya dan anbu tadi.

Naruto menatap kepergian bunshinnya, setelah bunshin itu menghilang di pertigaan jalan Naruto kembali menatap anbu tadi. "Ayo pergi. "

...

Kini disebuah ruangan di kantor Hokage, ruangan yang disebut ruang rapat. Diruangan itu telah tersedia sebuah meja panjang yang telah dihuni sebelas orang, mereka adalah anggota dewan yang terdiri dari 4 orang civilian council, 4 orang ketua clan, dan tiga orang tua- eh maksudku tiga tertua desa.

"Haah. Kenapa rapat di adakan sepagi ini, aku jadi tidak bisa menyelesaikan tidur ku. " Mungkin ketika mendengar kalimat itu, kalian akan mengira itu Shikamaru. Namun kalian salah, orang itu adalah ayahnya. Nara Shikaku. "Merepotkan. "

"Jam segini seharusnya orang memang sudah bangun. " Seorang pria berambut pirang yang duduk disamping Shikaku menyahut, pria itu adalah Yamanaka Inoichi. "Memang seharusnya kau bangun jam berapa? "

"Jam sepuluh atau yang lebih bagus jam dua belas. "

'Bagus gundul mu, itu sih buruk. ' Batin Inoichi sweatdrop.

Obrolan-obrolan lainnya terus berlanjut, suasan diruang rapat nampak ramai dengan obrolan tersebut. Namun ketika pintu masuk terbuka, semua orang diam dan dengan cepat duduk tenang ditempat mereka masing-masing. Seorang pria itu memasuki ruangan rapat, topi merah dan jubah putihnya menunjukan bahwa dia seorang Hokage.

Hiruzen berjalan dengan tenang sambil menatap satu persatu orang yang berada di ruangan itu, nampaknya semua sudah berkumpul. Duduk dengan dengan tenang ditempatnya, Hiruzen mulai bicara. "Siapa yang mengadakan rapat ini, dan kenapa baru tadi pagi aku di beritahu? "

"Jadi rapat ini bukan Hokage-sama yang mengadakan? " Hiashi salah satu anggota dewan dari golongan ketua clan ninja bertanya. Wakau ekspresi nya masih datar, Hiashi cukup terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Maaf Hokage-sama karena tidak memberitahu hal ini sebelum nya. " Seorang wanita tua yang duduk disamping Hokage berbicara, wanita itu adalah Utatane Koharu salah satu tetua desa. "Rapat ini begitu penting hingga harus dilaksankan secara mendadak. " Keadaan hening untuk sesaat, sang Hokage hanya bisa menatap tajam wanita tua itu. "Dengan izin mu, Hokage-sama. Bisa kita mulai rapat ini. "

"Haah, baiklah. Rapat dimulai. " Hiruzen menatap dua penasehat sekaligus tetua desa yang duduk disamping kanan-kiri nya. "Jadi apa agenda rapat hari ini? "

Homura membuat sebuat isyarat, dan tak lama kemudian muncul seorang anbu yang dengan segera membagikan beberapa kertas pada setiap anggota rapat. "Agenda hari ini menyangkut dengan misi yang dilakukan oleh team tujuh dan team sembilan di desa Nami yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Hal yang menjadi masalah adalah seorang genin bernama Uzumaki Naruto. "

Mata Hiruzen membulat ketika mendengar nama anak yang sudah dia anggap cucu disebutkan dalam agenda rapat. Dia sudah menduga laporan misi yang diberikan Kakashi akan mendatangkan masalah, namun dia tidak menyangka masalah itu akan datang secepat ini. Dia bahkan belum membuat persiapan akan hal ini.

Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Hiruzen membaca kertas didepan. Begitupun dengan anggota dewan yang lainnya, mereka semua membaca kertas tersebut. Kertas-kertas itu berisi sepenggal laporan hasil misi team Kakashi yang menyebutkan apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto didesa Nami. Disan juga tertulis pokok-pokok masalah yang akan dibahas hari ini.

"Menciptakan ratusan kagebunshin, menghadapi ratusan musuh yang terdiri dari bandit dan ninja bayaran seorang diri... " Seorang anggota Dewan dari golongan civilian berucap lantang. Mungkin tidak hanya dia saja yang terkejut, tapi anggota dewan yang lainnya juga tak kalah terkejut. "Ti-tidak bisa dipercaya, anak itu melakukan semua ini. "

"Seperti yang kau katakan Komura-san, apa yang dia lakukan sulit untuk dipercaya. " Homura yang nampak tenang kembali bicara. "Namun mengingat statusnya... Hal itu bisa terjadi. "

"Apa maksudmu dia... "

"Benar Hokage-sama, ada kemungkinan dia dikendalikan oleh Kyubi atau dia menggunaka chakra monster itu. " Koharu kembali bicara. "Oleh karena itulah kita harus_ "

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju. " Hiruzen memotong sekaligus membantah ucapan Koharu. "Naruto tidak mungkin menggunakan chakra Kyubi. "

"Hokage-sama, jangan membela anak itu karena dia dekat dengan mu. Jangan membawa perasaan dalam rapat ini. " Suara lain yang terdengar dingin terdengar dari seorang pria yang duduk diseberang Hiruzen, orang itu adalah Danzo orang yang tidak disukai oleh Hiruzen karena cara berpikirnya. "Kita harus melihat fakta yang ada dan bertindak sesuai fakta tersebut. Ini demi keamanan desa. "

Dalam hati Danzo menyeringai, dengan rapat ini Hiruzen akan tersudut dan besar kemungkinan dia akan mendapatkan anak itu. Memasukan jinchuriki kyubi kedalam kesatuan anbu nya akan membuat rencana nya berjalan dengan lancar, dan dengan itu desa Konoha akan menjadi desa terkuat diseluruh negara elemental.

 **Poofh**

Tiba-tiba sebua kumpulan asap muncul diruangan, membuat seluruh orang menatap kearah sana. Tak lama kemudian asap itu menghilang membuat semua orang dapat melihat ditempat itu, disana berdiri seorang anbu dan juga seorang anak yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Na-naruto. " Hiruzen menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan di bawa kerapat ini.

Naruto menatap Hiruzen, kemudian menatap orang-orang yang berada diruangan ini. Melihat seperti situasi sekarang, sepertinya Naruto mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Oleh karena itu Naruto kembali menatap Hiruzen, lalu menunduk hormat. "Hormat saya Hokage-sama. "

Hiruzen hanya menatap tidak percaya pada sikap Naruto saat ini, dia kira anak itu akan bersikap seperti biasa mereka bertemu namun kali ini lain. Anak itu seperti berubah, atau situasi sekarang ini yang membuat anak itu berubah. Hiruzen kemudian melihat sebuah senyum tipis dari Naruto yang ditunjukan padanya, sebuah senyum yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Mungkin benar, Naruto sudah mengetahui situasi sekarang ini.

"Hokage-sama. " Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Hiruzen, dapat dia lihat Koharu tengah menatap dirinya. "Saya sengaja memanggil Uzumaki Naruto kemari, hal ini agar dia bisa mendengar langsung keputusan rapat kali ini. "

Hiruzen menghela nafas, kemudian dia kembali menatap para anggota dewan. "Baiklah, kembali ketopik. "

...

Pandangannya berkeliling tanpa merubah posisi kepala dan dengan hanya memutar bola mata. Ia melihat wajah-wajah terkejut, wajah merenung, wajah pasif dan natural, bahkan wajah penuh kemarahan dan kebencian. Kenyataannya, hanya satu wajah di ruangan itu yang nampak bersinar positif ketika merespon kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto segera mengendalikan emosinya. Saat ini, menjaga sikap adalah sesuatu yang esensial. Dia tak mau memperburuk keadaan dalam permainan politik ini hanya karena tak berhasil mengontrol tingkah lakunya.

Dia berdiri tanpa sedikit pun melakukan gerakan, menarik napas dengan teratur dan dalam interval maupun durasi yang hampir identik. Wajahnya nampak datar, tanpa menunjukan sedikit pun emosi nya. Sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk emosional.

Dalam diam dia mendengarkan argumen-argumen yang keluar dari mulut para Dewan, topik pembicaraan adalah tentang dirinya. Apakah dirinya harus diberi hukuman atau sangsi atau lainnya karena apa yang dia lakukan didesa Nami, ataukah dia harus dibebaskan. Kalaupun dia diberi sangsi, sangsi seperti apa yang akan dia dapat kan. Perdebatan-perdebatan itu terus berlanjut hingga setengah jam lebih, jujur Naruto sudah mulai pegal berdiri disini. Bisakah dia duduk?

"Dia berbahaya, dia harus dikurung. "

"Tidak ada bukti bahwa dia memakai chakra itu, ataupun dikuasai Kyubi. "

"Kita bisa meminta keterangan dari Naruto, itu bisa membantu kita untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. "

"Perkataan bocah itu mana bisa dipercaya. Lebih baik dia di kurung, dia ancaman bagi desa ini. "

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan voting. " Usulan dari Danzo membuat semua orang diam untuk sesaat. Suasan hening sampai akhirnya Hiashi buka suara.

"Pengambilan suara tidak bisa memberikan keputusan yang terbaik untuk saat ini. " Kepala clan Hyuga itu dengan tegas menolak usulan Danzo.

"Tidak, kurasa itu jalan yang terbaik. " Seorang dewan dari warga sipil mendukung usulan Danzo. Dirinya yakin, dengan melakukan voting bocah monster itu akan mendapat hukuman. Sudah pasti kebanyakan orang-orang disini membenci bocah itu. "Kita lakukan pengambilan_ "

"Maaf sebelumnya karena memotong perkataan anda. " Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto membuka suaranya, memotong perkataan pria tadi dan membuat semua orang memandang kearahnya. Dengan ekspresi datarnya, Naruto melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Tapi, bolehkan saya menanyakan sesuatu? "

"APA MAKSUD MU, BOCAH. KAU TIDAK PUNYA_ "

"Maaf tuan, tapi bukan anda yang memutuskan disini. " Sekali lagi, Naruto memotong perkataan pria itu membuat pria itu semakin murka.

"KAU! "

"Komura-san. " Pria yang bernama Komura itu bungkam ketiga sang Hokage menegurnya dengan tegas. Hokage menatap pria itu dengan tajam untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya beralih kearah Naruto, memberikan senyum tulusnya Hokage kembali bicara. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Naruto-kun. "

Naruto tersenyum membalas senyuman Hokage yang sudah dia anggap keluarganya itu, setelah itu dia kembali menatap orang-orang anggota dewan. "Apa sebenarnya tugas Dewan Konoha? "

Semua orang cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka anak itu akan bertanya hal seperti itu. Namun diantara anggota dewan, salah satu diantara mereka tersenyum walau tidak ada yang menglihat. Orang itu Shikaku, dan orang itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Dewan Konoha didirikan untuk membantu Hokage membuat keputusan menyangkut kepentingan desa dalam segala hal. " Shikaku menjawab itu dengan lancar dan tidak malas seperti biasa, hal itu tentu saja membuat beberapa orang yang mengetahui sifatnya terkejut. "Tidak hanya itu, Dewan Konoha juga ada untuk memastikan seorang Hokage tidak menyalahgunakan kedudukannya dan membuat keputusan yang sewenang-wenang."

"Itu artinya, Dewan Konoha hanya bertugas membantu. Dengan kata lain, keputusan masih berada ditangan Hokage-sama itu sendiri. " Shikaku mengangguk pelan atas kesimpulan yang dikatakan Naruto.

Danzo yang mengetahui maksud Naruto membicarakan hal itu mengambil tindakan, dia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini untuk menarik Naruto ketempat nya. "Apa kau ingin memanfaatkan hubungan dengan Hokage untuk bebas dari masalah ini? Kau tau hal itu_ "

"Maaf Danzo-sama, bukan itu maksud ku membicarkan ini. " Naruto memotong ucapan Danzo dengan ucapan nya, ucapan nampak sopan dan formal. Namun bagi Danzo, ada sebuah ejekan di ucapan itu. "Saya hanya ingin Hokage-sama mengizinkan saya untuk menjelaskan dan melakukan pembelaan, setelah itu terserah kalian mau menerima pembelaan ku atau tidak. "

"Aku izinkan. " Hokage menyutujui usulan itu tanpa berpikir lama. Menurutnya Naruto memiliki sebuah rencana tentang hal ini. "Kau boleh memberi penjelasan, Naruto-kun. "

"Terimakasih Hokage-sama. " Naruto tersenyum tipis dan kembali menunduk hormat.

"Baiklah Naruto, kami akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan padamu, dan kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur. " Koharu memincingkan matanya pada Naruto, jujur dia tidak menyukai anak itu. "Hal ini menyangkut misi mu di desan Nami. "

"Tentang hal apa itu? "

"Yang pertama, masalah kagebunshin. Jutsu itu merupakan kinjutsu yang bahkan seorang chunin pun dilarang menggunakan nya. " Koharu mencoba mengintimidasi Naruto, walau seperti itu tidak berhasil. "Bagaimana seorang genin seperti mu, bisa memiliki jutsu seperti itu? "

"Chakra saya memiliki kapasitas yang besar, dan hal itu membuat saya tidak bisa melakukan justsu bunshin biasa. " Naruto menarik nafas untuk sesaat. "Karena hal itu Hokage-sama menyarankan dan mengajarkan saya jutsu kagebunshin. Dengan kata lain, Hokage-sama sudah memberi saya izin untuk menggunakan jutsu itu. "

Semua orang diam mendengar penjelasan Naruto, kalau menyangkut Hokage mereka tidak akan bisa protes. Semua tatapan kemudian beralih kepada Hokage, mencoba meminta kepastian. Melihat hal itu, Hiruzen mengangguk dengan wajah serius (walau dalam hati dia tersenyum). "Apa yang dikatakan nya benar, aku sendiri yang mengajarkan nya jutsu itu. "

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mampu membuat ratusan kagebunshin? Sebuah hal yang bahkan seorang kage tidak bisa melakukannya. " Danzo ditempat duduknya bertanya, dia mencoba menyudutkan Naruto. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berhasil karena Naruto menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

Naruto yang hendak menjawab terpaksa kembali diam karena seorang Dewan sipil berdiri sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan wajah penuh kebencian. "Sudah jelas, dia menggunakan chakra monster itu. Dia itu mons_ "

"Kemusi-san! " Teguran keras kembali diberikan oleh sang Hokage, pria tua itu menatap tajam plus mengumbar nafsu membunuh nya pada lelaki itu. "Jaga sikap mu, sadari anda sedang ada dimana. "

Situasi menjadi tegang ketika sang Hokage mengeluarkan nafsu membunuhnya, beberapa dewan terutama Kemusi mengalami sesak nafas karena hal itu. Situasi mereda ketika salah satu penasehat Hokage angkat suara. "Hokage-sama, sebaiknya kita kembali ke pokok permasalahan. "

Melihat Hiruzen menghela nafasnya dan menurunkan nafsu membunuh nya, melihat itu Homura kembali menatap Naruto. "Untuk genin seperti mu sangat mustahil membuat bunshin sebanyak itu, jadi kami curiga bahwa menggunakan chakra Kyubi yang ada dalam tubuh mu. "

"Chakra Kyubi? "

"Na-naruto. " Hiruzen sedikit gugup ketika ingin bicara dengan Naruto, hal itu karena menyangkut suatu rahasia. "Sebenarnya kau... "

"Saya seorang jinchuriki kyubi. " Ucapan Naruto membuat Hiruzen terkejut bukan main, sebenarnya bukan hanya dia tapi beberapa dewan juga terkejut akan hal itu. Hiruzen tidak pernah menyangka, selama ini Naruto sudah mengetahui tentang statusnya. Mengerti tatapan Hiruzen, Naruto kembali bicara. "Maaf karena tidak memberitahu mu sebelumnya, Hokage-sama. Saya sudah mengetahui siapa saya sebenarnya. "

"Na-naruto... A-ku... "

"Kita bisa membicarakan nya lain kali Hokage-sama, saat ini ada hal lain yang harus dibahas. " Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Hiruzen, mencoba menyampaikan semuanya baik-baik saja. Kemudian tatapan Naruto beralih kearah Homura. "Jadi, anda menunduga saya menggunakan chakra Kyubi saat itu. " Homura mengangguk, dan Naruto kembali bicara. "Tidak, saat itu saya menggunakan chakra saya sendiri. "

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal itu? " Homura menolak untuk percaya.

"Saya bisa melakukan nya lagi disini. " Naruto menjawab dengan mantap. "Dan Hyuga-sama bisa memastikan, apakah saya menggunakan chakra tersebut atau tidak. " Naruto menatap para dewan yang terdiam, menurutnya sedikit sombong tidak masalah. "Bagaimana? "

Semuanya diam melihat kepercayaan diri Naruto, entah kenapa mereka percaya dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. Koharu berpikir, bila dia meminta Naruto untuk membuktikan dan Naruto terbukti berkata benar, maka posisi anak itu akan menguntungkan. Oleh karena itu dia mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan informasi yang mengatakan kau telah menghadapi- ah bukan tapi membantai ratusan musuh? " Naruto menatap Koharu dengan satu alis terangkat. Wanita tua itu tidak peduli, dia kembali melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Dengan mengeluarkan kagebunshin sebanyak itu, seharusnya chakra mu tidak akan cukup untuk bertarung lagi. "

"Kejadian itu berlangsung sekitar dua jam setelah saya menggunakan kagebunshin, dengan jeda waktu seperti itu chakra saya kembali terisi walau tidak sepenuhnya. Selain itu, saya juga menggunakan pil penambah chakra untuk memulihkan chakra saya. " Jawaban yang akurat dari Naruto.

"Tapi, untuk seorang anak berumur dua belas tahun. " Komura memberikan tatapan sinis pada Naruto. "Membunuh bahkan membantai sekelompok orang sungguh tindakan yang tidak bisa dibiarkan. "

"Maaf, Komura-san. Orang yang sudah menjadi Shinobi, dianggap sudah dewasa berapa pun umurnya. " Dengan tenang Naruto menjawab, tak lupa juga tatapan sinis seolah mengejek membuat wajah Komura mengeras. "Selain itu, saat itu tidak ada pilihan lain. Nyawa penduduk desa Nami dipertaruhkan. Hanya melumpuhkan mereka saja juga tidak efektif mengingat jumlah mereka. Jadi pilihan terbaik saat itu hanyalah membunuh mereka. "

"Lalu bagaimana cara kau membunuh mereka? Mengingat jumlah mereka dan juga status mereka, sangat sulit melawan mereka bahkan untuk seorang jounin sekalipun. " Pertanyaan lain kembali datang membuat Naruto hampir mendesah kesal.

"Maaf, untuk itu saya tidak bisa menjawabnya. "

"Tidak bisa atau tidak ingat. " Danzo mengambil kesempatan untuk memberikan tekanan. "Sudah jelas saat itu kau dikendalikan oleh Kyubi, membuat mu melupakan apa yang telah kau perbuat. "

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, saya tidak pernah menggunakan chakra negatif Kyubi. " Naruto tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi kekesalan nya kalinya, dia sudah sedikit emosi sekarang. "Anda bisa memastikan itu lewat Kakashi-sensei. Walau dia saat itu cukup jauh, seharusnya untuk jounin elit seperti dia bisa merasakan chakra negatif Kyubi. Atau anda juga bisa bertanya pada Hyuga Neji, yang pada saat itu menggunakan byakugan. "

Naruto menajamkan matanya, membuat dia semakin meyakinkan. "Atau kalau perlu, Inoichi-sama bisa membaca pikiran ku sekarang untuk mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. "

Semua orang kembali terdiam melihat kesungguhan Naruto, anak itu terlihat serius dengan ucapan nya. Danzo mendecih, namun dia tidak kehabisan akal. "Lalu, bagaimana kau melakukannya? "

"Sudah saya bilang, saya tidak bisa memberitahukan nya. "

"Kami takkan percaya bila kamu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. " Danzo semakin menekan membuat Naruto mendecih.

"Baiklah. Saat itu saya menggunakan teknik rahasia milik clan saya. " Tentu semua orang menjadi semakin penasaran ketika Naruto mengatakan hal itu, namun mereka harus kembali kecewa ketika Naruto melanjutkan ucapan nya. "Hanya itu yang bisa saya katakan. "

"Teknik rahasia clan? " Sandaime juga ikut penasaran, dia tidak pernah tau hal ini. "Dari mana kau mempelajari nya. "

"Tentu saja dari peninggalan kedua orang tua saya, Hokage-sama. " Hiruzen sangat terkejut akan hal itu, namun Naruto menenangkan nya dengan senyuman nya. "Maaf tidak memberitahu mu, sudah lama saya mengetahui siapa kedua orang tua saya. "

Suasan rapat kembali hening, jawaban Naruto tadi sungguh sangat tepat. Kalau menyangkut masalah rahasia clan, pemerintahan desa pun tidak berhak mengetahui nya. Semua itu sudah tertulis diperaturan desa. Suasan hening itu dipecahkan oleh suara Hokage yang sepertinya ingin menyelesaikan rapat ini.

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun sudah menjawab dan menjelaskan pada kita semuanya. Adakah dari kalian yang masih meragukan jawaban tersebut. " Hiruzen menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum, melihat wajah para dewan yang ingin menjatuhkan Naruto tadi terdiam membuat dirinya senang.

Mereka tidak bisa protes karena jawaban yang Naruto berikan begitu logis dan absolut, jadi butuh alasan yang sangat kuat untuk mereka protes. Namun sayangnya itu tidak ada. Melihat hal itu, Hiruzen membacakan keputusan nya. "Karena tidak ada yang bicara, aku anggap kalian setuju. Dan dengan ini, aku putuskan... "

"Naruto bebas dari semua tuduhan. "

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Naruto saat ini sedang duduk dibawah pohon, sekarang ini dia sedang berada dihutan sebelah barat desa. Hutan disini cukup lebat dan masih sangat alami, didekat sini juga ada danau dengan air yang sangat jernih.

Setelah menyelesaikan rapat sialan tadi, Naruto memutuskan berlatih disini. Seperti biasa, dia melatih kemampuan fisiknya dan control chakra nya. Dan sekarang dia sedang bersemedi untuk mempelajari kemampuan yang baru dia pelajari.

Sudah enam jam dia habiskan di hutan ini. Lima jam dia gunakan untuk melatih fisik dan pengontrolan chakra nya, sedangkan satu jam lagi dia gunakan untuk meditasi.

Kemampuan baru yang Naruto pelajari ini adalah Keseimbangan Yang dan Yin, sebuah kemampuan atau teknik yang Naruto pelajari dari gulungan yang diberikan Kyubi saat misi di desa Nami. Menurut Naruto, ini merupakan kemampuan yang menakjubkan dan sangat berguna.

Yang dan Yin adalah energi spiritual yang ada dalam tubuh, Yang adalah energi spiritual yang membawa kehidupan sedangkan Yin adalah energi spiritual yang berunsur pada ilusi atau imaginasi. Prinsip Yang release adalah merasakan energi hidup yang ada dalam tubuh, sedangkan prinsip Yin release adalah membayangkan sesuatu yang kemudian dibentuk dengan chakra hingga menjadi nyata.

Untuk mengeluarkan kedua energi itu, dibutuhkan keseimbangan tubuh. Keseimbangn tubuh artinya menyatukan diri dengn alam. Mungkin bisa dibilang merasakan menjadi satu dengan alam. Meditasi adalah cara terbaik untuk meningkatkannya. Dengan meditasi bisa menenangkan tubuh, merasakan energi sekitar dan juga menaikan chakra reserve. Satu kuncinya adalah konsentrasi penuh dalam pengendalian keseimbangan tubuh.

Pada dasarnya, energi Yang dan Yin lebih kuat dibandingkan chakra. Jadi untuk menguasai nya dibutuhkan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi. Bukan seperti chakra yang didorong oleh tekanan tubuh, energi itu sangat kuat sehingga harus dibiarkan menguasai tubuh agar bisa dirasakan.

Setidaknya seperti itulah yang Naruto pelajari dari gulungan tersebut. Meski masih ada yang belum dia baca, dia mencoba menguasai tahap awal dulu. Sudah tiga minggu dia mempelajari hal itu, bahkan dalam seminggu terakhir Naruto menambah waktu meditasi yang awalnya hanya tiga jam menjadi lima sampai enam jam.

Dua minggu dia berlatih, dia sudah mampu menyatukan diri dengan alam. Dengan kata lain dia sudah berhasil melakukan keseimbangan tubuh. Dia sekarang bisa merasakan energi alam yang berada disekitarnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu dirinya mencoba menyelaraskan energi alam dengan energi dalam tubuhnya. Dirinya menyatu dengan alam.

Berbeda dengan senjutsu yang mencoba menyerap energi alam kedalam tubuhnya untuk menambah kekuatan di dalam tubuh. Yang Naruto lakukan hanya menyesuaikan chakra ditubuhnya dengan energi alam disekitarnya, membiarkan chakra nya mengikuti pergerakan alam disekitarnya.

Satu minggu terakhir dia lakukan untuk merasakan energi lain ditubuhnya, mencoba merasakan energi Yang dan Yin yang berada didalam tubuhnya. Seperti yang saat ini dia lakukan, dia masih mencoba merasakan energi tersebut.

Empat jam sudah Naruto habis kan untuk bermeditasi, dan hari sekarang sudah gelap. Dalam meditasi nya Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum, sebuah senyum kepuasan atas hasil yang dia dapatkan. Dia berhasil, sekarang dia merasakan nya. Dia merasakan energi itu.

Sekarang dia dapat merasakan dua energi yang ada dalam tubuhnya, dua energi yang bukan chakra itu berputar pelan didalam perut Naruto. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah energi Yang dan Yin.

''Jangan senang dulu, masih banyak yang harus kau pelajari. ''

"Kau merusak suasana hati ku, Kyu. " Naruto membuka kedua matanya, mendongak menatap wanita yang berdiri didepan nya. Hari sudah malam, namun karena bulan yang berbentuk sabit membuatnya dapat melihat wajah Kyubi.

Kyubi tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Naruto, dia kemudian berjongkok didepan Naruto lalu memegang kedua bahu Naruto. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini memiliki arti yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. "Selamat atas keberhasilan mu. "

"Jangan mengatakan itu. " Tangan kanan Naruto memegang tangan Kyubi yang berada di bahu kirinya, pemuda itu kemudian membalas senyuman gadis itu. "Seperti yang kamu katakan sebelumnya, masih banyak yang harus aku pelajari. Jadi, nanti saja memberikan ucapan selamat pada ku. "

"Tetap saja, apa yang kau dapatkan tadi sebuah keberhasilan. " Kyubi memegang tangan Naruto dan membawanya berdiri bersama dengan nya. Dengan senyum diwajah Kyubi mencoba menarik Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang, aku ingin makan. "

Langkah Kyubi berhenti ketika orang yang dia tarik tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Melihat wajah bingung Kyubi, Naruto hanya nyengir. Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan pegangan tangan Kyubi. "Tunggu dulu. "

Menghiraukan tatapan bingung Kyubi, Naruto mengambil kunai yang ada dikantong ninjanya. Dengan kunai itu Naruto menyayat telapak tangannya sendiri, membuat darahnya keluar dan menetes ketanah. Dengan telapak tangan yang masih berdarah, Naruto membuat beberapa handseal sebelum menghentakan tangannya ketanah.

Dari darah yang ada ditanah, terbentuk sebuah orang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Melihat itu Kyubi mengkerutkan keningnya. "Chi bunshin? Untuk apa? "

"Kyu-chan, tolong. " Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukan tangannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Mengerti hal itu, Kyubi memasang wajah cemberut namun terlihat luka ditangan Naruto nampak mengeluarkan asap sebelum tertutup sempurna.

Meskipun Kyubi berada di luar tubuh Naruto, dia tetap bisa mengendalikan chakra nya yang masih tersegel didalam tubuh Naruto. Karena itulah dia dapat mengobati luka Naruto, meski sekarang dia sedang berada dihadapan pemuda itu. Kyubi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menuntut, kemudian kembali bertanya. "Untuk apa kau membuat chi bunshin. "

Bukan nya menjawab Naruto malah menatap bunshin yang baru saja dia ciptaan. "Kau pulang, gantikan aku di desa. " Dengan perintah itu, bunshin Naruto pergi dengan sebelumnya memberikan hormat pada Naruto.

"Naruto. "

Naruto nyengir melihat Kyubi memasang wajah kesal padanya, dia sadar telah mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyubi tadi. Dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kyubi. "Sepertinya beberapa hari kedepan, kita akan tinggal disini. "

"Apa!? "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Sebenarnya saya ingin langsung memasukan Naruto ke ujian chunin, namun karena ide yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah baca ulang fic senior. Saya coba-coba nulis dengan tema politik, saya harap kalian bosan (bercanda).

Di chap ini saya sudah menunjukan gulungan apa yang diberikan Kyubi pada Naruto waktu itu, yap kemampuan Yang release dan Yin release. Saat kalian baca tadi pasti kalian teringat dengan salah satu fic lainkan.

Saya memang sedikit meniru punya nya Dark roselvet-senpai. Tenang aja saya udah minta izin kok (walau belum diberi izin). Karena hal itulah saja sedikit terlambat update.

KABAR PENTING, MINGGU INI SAYA NGGAK BISA UPDATE FIC. BEBERAPA HARI KEDEPAN SAYA ADA URUSAN DI DUNIA NYATA YANG MEMBUAT SAYA NGGAK BISA NULIS. SAYA AKAN KEMBALI UPDATE SETELAH URUSAN ITU SELESAI.

Terakhir saya mohon review, karena semakin banyak review (apalagi banyak yang positifnya) saya akan semakin semangat nulis. Toh apa sulitnya mengklik 'review' dan nulis beberapa kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

.

Sudah empat hari Naruto tidak pulang ke rumah, dia benar-benar berniat mengusai kemampuan itu secepat nya. Hampir seluruh waktu yang dia habiskan setiap harinya digunakan untuk berlatih. Pagi dia habiskan untuk melatih fisiknya, kemudian siang sampai sore (bahkan hingga malam) dia habiskan untuk bermeditasi.

Untuk masalah makanan, Naruto tidak terlaku kesulitan. Dengan mempelajari keseimbangan Yin dan Yang, tubuh Naruto mampu memproduksi energi sendir (walau tetap dirinya akan merasakan lapar). Setiap hari dia hanya makan satu kali, saat siang hari dia akan mengisi kekosongan perutnya. Naruto biasanya makan hewan hasil buruan nya atau memakan cup ramen bawaan bunshinnya.

Latihannya tidak sia-sia, sekarang dia mampu mengalirkan atau menggerak energi Yin dan Yang dalam tubuhnya. Awalnya hal itu sangat sulit, sangat susah membuat kedua energi itu mengalir ke seluruh tubuh. Naruto bahkan sempat menggunakan chakra nya untuk membuat kedua energi itu mengalir namun hal itu sia-sia.

Energi Yin dan Yang sangat kuat, energi itu takkan bisa dikendali kan. Seberapa kuat pun Naruto berusaha dia takkan bisa mengendalikan nya. Namun setelah beberapa hari terlewat, Naruto sadar.

Untuk menguasai nya bukan dengan dikendalikan, tapi di arahkan. Bukan di kekang, tapi di biarkan. Kedua energi itu harus di biarkan menguasai tubuh, kemudian dengan pengendalian energi itu diarahkan untuk bergerak didalam tubuh.

Sekarang Naruto dapat melakukannya, dia sudah berhasil mengarakan pergerakan energi itu didalam tubuhnya. Dan sekarang Naruto sedang mencoba tahap selanjutnya dalam mempelajari kemampuan ini. Yaitu, mencoba mengeluarkan kedua atau salah satu energi itu dari tubuhnya.

Sudah pasti hal itu sangat sulit mengingat kedua energi itu bukan chakra.

Hari sudah semakin siang, dan saat ini Naruto sedang meditasi dibawah sebuah pohon yang menjadi payung nya dari sinar matahari. Sudah sekitar tiga jam dia meditasi, namun masih belum ada kemajuan. Seperti katanya tadi, tahap ini lebih sulit dari tahap-tahap sebelumnya.

 **Slurp~**

Kening Naruto mengkerut, dan konsentrasi sedikit buyar. Namun dia kembali fokus, memilih mengabaikan hal yang mengganggu nya.

 **Slurp~**

Setiap dia meditasi memang selalu ada gangguan, dan gangguan itu kebanyakan datang dari makhluk yang tinggal ditubuhnya. Ya, Kyubi selalu mengganggu meditasi, alasannya melatih fokus dirinya. Biju terkuat itu kadang begitu berisik dengan ocehan nya, selalu mengeluh minta makan. Bahkan pernah Kyubi memeluk Naruto dari belakang, berusaha menggoda dan mengganggu meditasi nya. Namun Naruto bisa bertahan. Tapi...

 **Slurp~**

"Berhenti makan remen di dekat ku, Kyu! Kau mengganggu ku. " Hal yang bisa membuat kosentrasi Naruto menghilang, yaitu ramen. Suara mie yang bergerak masuk kedalam mulut menggetarkan sukma Naruto, bau khas yang tercium hidung Naruto menghilangkan fokus. Hanya ramen yang menjadi cobaan terberat Naruto.

Sementara dengan Kyubi, gadis bersurai merah darah itu mendelik tidak suka pada Naruto. Tidak suka karena acara makan nya diganggu dan masih kesal karena harus tinggal di hutan ini empat hari. "Apa. Aku hanya makan, mengganggu dimana nya? "

"Suara mu makan mengganggu ku. " Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya untuk membalas Kyubi. "Bau ramen nya juga menghilangkan fokus ku. "

"Cih, kamu saja yang payah. " Kyubi tersenyum sinis. "Hanya karena ramen saja kosentrasi mu hilang. "

"Itu bukan urusan mu. " Naruto membalas sengit, matanya mendelik ke samping Kyubi. "Dan lagi, kau menghabiskan ramen ku. "

"Itu salah mu sendiri, ramen yang kamu bawa terlalu sedikit. " Kyubi tidak mau kalah, dengan tak kalah sengit dia membalas ucapan Naruto. "Aku kelaparan, setiap hari hanya makan satu kali. "

"Kyuuu, kau itu biju. Mana mungkin kau kelaparan. " Ugh, Naruto tambah kesal dengan sikap biju disampingnya ini.

"Itu bukan urusan mu. " Kyubi membuang muka, tidak mau menatap wajah Naruto. "Lagipula bunshin mu nanti juga membawa kan ramen untuk mu. "

Seperti yang dikatakan Kyubi, seseorang yang memiliki penampilan yang sama dengan Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul. Namun sayang nya, bunshin yang menggantikan Naruto di desa itu tidak membawa ramen melainkan selembar kertas.

"Boss. "

"Kenapa kau kemari lebih cepat. " Naruto memandang bunshinnya dengan kening mengkerut, seharusnya bunshinnya itu datang dua jam lagi. "Dan kenapa kau tidak membawa pesanan ku? "

"Kurasa hal itu tidak diperlukan lagi boss. " Bunshin itu menunjukan cengiran khasnya. Mendengar hal itu tentu saja Naruto mengerti maksud sang bunshin.

"Ada apa? Apa chakra mu tinggal sedikit? "

"Tidak boss, bahkan satu bulan lagi pun chakra ditubuh ku masih cukup. " Sang bunshin menjawab tanpa melepas cengiran nya. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia menyodorkan kertas yang dia bawa pada Naruto. "Ini salah satu alasan nya. "

"Ujian Chunin? " Naruto menatap kertas yang ternyata formulir pendaftaran ujian chunin. Dengan kening yang mengkerut, Naruto kembali menatap sang bunshin. "Kurasa kau masih sanggup mengikuti ini, setidaknya kau bisa mengikuti tahap pertama. "

"Itu benar, tapi masih ada alasan lain. " Wajah sang bunshin jadi serius. "Kakashi-sensei sudah mulai curiga, sudah beberapa kali dia mengikuti ku dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan tau bahwa aku hanya bunshin. "

Kemudian sang bunshin tersenyum. "Oleh sebab itulah boss sendiri yang harus melakukan nya. "

"Haah~ " Naruto menghela nafasnya, sedikit berat untuk kembali ke desa. Dia masih belum menyelesaikan latihannya, belum mencapai targetnya. Tapi mungkin dia harus kembali, lagipula Kyubi terus merengek minta pulang. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya sendiri. Tugas mu sekarang sudah selesai. "

"Baik boss. " Bersamaan dengan itu sang bunshin menghilang.

Naruto menatap sebentar tempat dimana bunshinnya tadi berada, kemudian dia menengok kesamping berniat melihat gadis bersurai merah. Namun yang dia lihat hanyalah tempat kosong dengan beberapa cup ramen yang sudah kosong, Kyubi sudah menghilang.

 **'Ayo Naruto, kita pulang. '**

"Haah. " Naruto kembali menghela nafas mendengar suara penuh semangat dari Kyubi didalam kepalanya.

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Naruto berjalan santai di jalanan desa, dengan memasukan tangan di saku jaketnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Sore ini Kakashi-sensei meminta teamnya berkumpul di tempat mereka biasa latihan, mungkin ingin membahas masalah ujian chunin yang akan dilaksanakan besok.

Meskipun dia sedang berjalan dan tatapan nya lurus kedepan, pikiran Naruto sedang tidak berada ditempatnya. Saat ini dia sedang memikirkan rencana nya kedepan. Dia punya firasat bahwa setelah ujian chunin ini dia akan sibuk, dan hal itu pasti akan mempengaruhi latihannya. Terutama kemampuan yang ingin dia pelajari itu.

Bagaimana pun dia harus membuat rencana, dia harus menyiapkan dirinya untuk apa yang terjadi dimasa depan. Banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan, salah satunya menyempurnakan jutsu ciptaan nya.

Naruto tersentak, dengan tiba-tiba dia menghentikan langkahnya. Mencoba memfokuskan dirinya, memastikan apa yang dia rasakan. Tidak salah lagi, chakra kuat yang dia rasakan ini adalah chakra...

 **'Rakun jelek itu rupanya ada disini.'**

'Jadi chakra biju ini milik Ichibi.' Naruto mulai kembali melangkah, dan kali ini sedikit dia percepat. 'Kalau tidak salah Shukaku disegel dalam tubuh ninja dari Suna. Sedang apa Jinchuriki Ichibi di Konoha.'

Pertanyaan yang jawaban nya Naruto dapat sendiri. Sudah jelas kenapa ninja dari Suna ada di Konoha, ujian chunin itulah jawaban nya. Itu berarti jinchuriki Ichibi masih seorang genin sama seperti dirinya, namun bisa juga jinchuriki itu seorang jounin pembimbing.

 **'Entahlah, namun ada beberapa chakra lain yang ada disana dan beberapa chakra itu_ '**

'Aku tau, aku juga merasakan nya.' Naruto mempercepat langkahnya hingga dirinya terlihat setengah berlari.

Mata Naruto menyipit, menatap orang yang berada dipersimpangan jalan. Disana ada Sakura teman seteamnya, kemudian ada Meogi dan Udon. Kalau ada dua bocah itu, pasti ada...

"Lepaas! " Konohamaru, cucu Sandaime Hokage berteriak lantang pada seorang remaja laki-laki yang mengangkat Konohamaru dengan sebelah tangan. "Kau tidak tau siapa aku. "

"Dasar bocah tengik. " Kankuro tersenyum miring sambil mengeratkan cengkraman nya pada kerah belakang baju Konohamaru. Kekesalan yang disebabkan tabrakan nya dengan bocah itu bertambah saat bocah yang dia tabrak bertingkar kurang ajar menurutnya. "Sepertinya aku harus memberikan mu pelajaran. "

"Ku bilang lepaskan aku! " Konohamaru menatap tajam pada Kankuro, tubuhnya masih bergerak memberontak minta dilepaskan. "Lepaskan aku, muka jelek! "

"Kau! "

"Menyerang cucu Hokage merupakan pelanggaran keras disini. " Suara baru membuat seluruh perhatian teralihkan, tiga remaja dan tiga bocah menatap kesumber suara. Naruto, pemuda yang baru datang itu menatap tajam Kankuro. "Lepaskan dia. "

"Naruto/Nii-chan. " Tiga bocah itu cukup senang dengan kedatangan Naruto, mereka menatap dengan kagum berbeda dengan dua ninja Suna. Sedangkan dengan Naruto, pemuda itu masih terfokus pada Kankuro.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ku? " Naruto kembali bicara, dan kali ini lebih serius. Suara tanpa nada namun terasa dingin keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang itu. "Ku bilang lepaskan dia! "

Tepat setelah Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya, hembusan angin muncul dari tubuhnya. Angin yang dirasakan oleh semua orang ditempat itu tidaklah kencang, malah cenderung lemah. Namun ketika angin tersebut menerpa kulit, bukan rasa sejuk yang didapat melainkan rasa dingin.

"Argh! " Kankuro yang sempat tertegun karena penomena tadi tiba-tiba merintih, pegangan tangannya pada Konohamaru terlepas ketika secara tiba-tiba sebuah batu menghantam tangannya. Sambil menggeram marah, pengguna Kugutsu itu menoleh kesamping atas.

Semua orang kecuali Naruto juga menatap kearah tatapan Kankuro, disana mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tengah berjongkok dicabang pohon. Sasuke menatap datar orang-orang terutama dua ninja Suna yang berada dibawahnya.

 **Bruk!**

Dengan geram Kankuro melepaskan boneka Kugutsu nya yang masih terbalut perban dari punggungnya. Matanya menatap marah pada ninja-ninja Konoha, dia sangat emosi melihat tingkah mereka yang menurutnya sombong. "Kalian_ "

"Hentikan Kankuro. " Belum sempat Kankuro menyelesaikan perkataan nya, sebuah suara baru menghentikan nya. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini tengah berdiri terbalik dicabang pohon. Wajah Pemuda itu tanpa ekspresi, pandangan nya yang dingin, dan suara nya yang datar membuat orang-orang disekitarnya merinding

Naruto melirik pemuda itu, dia hampir lupa dengan tujuannya kemari. Jadi itu jinchuriki Ichibi, cukup menakutkan. Anak youndaime hokage itu dapat merasakan chakra besar anak itu, cukup kuat dan tidak terkendali. Dan lagi, nafsu membunuh yang tidak disembunyikan anak itu sangat besar.

Naruto kemudian melirik sekilas dua ninja Suna sebelumnya, dapat dia lihat tubuh dua orang itu menegang ketika melihat pemuda bersurai merah itu. Terlihat jelas kalau dua orang itu takut terhadap jinchuriki itu.

"Ga-gara. " Kankuro menatap takut kepada Gara, dia sangat tau bagaimana labil nya adiknya itu. Pandangan Kankuro kemudian beralih kearah ninja Konoha, dan perasaan tadi kembali muncul. "Tapi mereka_ "

"Hentikan atau kau ku bunuh. " Perkataan mutlak Gara membungka Kankuro. Dengan shunsin pasirnya Gara berpindah ketempat teamnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu Sasuke melompat turun ketempat teamnya.

Untuk sesaat mereka semua saling menatap, diam tak berkomentar hingga membuat suasana menjadi hening dan menegangkan. Namun keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara Gara.

"Kita pergi. " Kedua kakak nya segera menuruti perintahnya, mereka bertiga serempak berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu. " Tiga keluarga Sabaku itu berbalik menatap sang Uchiha terakhir, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri hanya berdiri dengan gaya cool nya. Tatapan sang Uchiha itu terfokus pada Gara. "Siapa nama mu? "

Untuk sesaat Gara hanya diam tanpa berekspresi apapun, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia buka suara. "Sabaku Gara. Kau? "

"Uchiha Sasuke. " Sasuke tersenyum tipis membalas tatapan dingin Gara.

"Dan aku Uzumaki Naruto. " Naruto yang dari tadi diam tiba-tiba bersuara, pemuda tersenyum lebar ketika semua orang menatap nya. Yah, sedikit membuat kesan pada orang baru sepertinya tidak masalah.

Senyum Naruto menghilang, dan mulutnya kembali bergerak namun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana. Namun sepertinya Gara menyadari maksud Naruto, terbukti dengan melebarnya matanya.

"Akan ku ingat nama kalian. " Gara menyeringai seram, ekspresi horor tergambar jelas diwajahnya. "Dan akan ku berikan darah kalian pada ibu. "

Setelah mengatakan itu, jinchuriki Ichibi itu kemudian berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kedua teman seteamnya yang sempat tertegun, kembali sadar dan ikut berbalik mengikuti Gara.

"Kita juga pergi. " Ucapan Naruto menyadarkan kedua temannya yang masih menatap kepergian ninja Suna. Naruto berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat menatap tiga orang bocah. Oh ternyata mereka masih disini, Naruto kemudian tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang. "

"Ha'i Nii-chan. "

Di tempat team Suna.

Temari berjalan dalam diam, tatapan nya tertuju pada adik bungsu nya yang berjalan didepan nya. Entah kenapa semenjak pertemuan mereka dengan ninja Konoha tadi aura yang dikeluarkan adiknya itu berubah. Aura Gara menjadi jauh lebih gelap dari sebelumnya.

Temari kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, hendak bertanya pendapat Kankuro. Namun ketika menatap Kankuro, matanya melebar terkejut. "Ka-kankuro, pipi mu! "

"Ada apa deng- ugh! " Kankuro merasakan perih saat tangan menyentuh pipinya. Matanya kemudian melebar terkejut saat melihat darah ditangan yang menyentuh pipinya tadi. Dipipi kiri Kankuro terdapat luka tipis dan memanjang yang masih mengeluarkan darah. "Se-sejak kapan? "

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Hari ini ujian yang ditujukan untuk para genin akan dimulai, para genin dari beberapa desa ninja dikirim untuk mengikuti event ini. Konoha sebagai tuan rumah menjadi desa yang paling banyak mengirim genin nya. Diantara nya ninja yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi genin, ninja yang masuk dalam Rokie 9.

Naruto berserta dua anggota team tujuh lainnya, saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruangan tempat diadakan nya ujian chunin tahap pertama. Banyak para genin yang telah berkumpul di ruangan ini, saling menatap tajam mencoba mengintimidasi peserta lain dengan pandangan mereka.

Namun itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Naruto, kedua temannya juga begitu... Oke pengucualian buat Sakura, gadis musim semi itu terlihat sedikit takut dan gugup. Jujur saja suasana disini begitu menakutkan buat Sakura, ya setidaknya seperti itu sampai...

"Sasuke-kun~ " Suara perempuan datang dari pintu masuk, dan bersamaan dengan itu seorang gadis berambut pirang masuk dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Huaa! Ino menjauh dari Sasuke-kun! " Dan pertengkaran tak berguna dua gadis tak berguna dimulai.

Dari pada menatap hal itu, Naruto lebih memilih menatap kearah pintu masuk dimana dua orang laki-laki berjalan masuk. Dia tersenyum saat kedua anak itu menatap kearah, dengan semangat dia mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Yo Shika, Chouji. "

"Hai Naruto. " Chouji sambil membuka bungkus kripik kentang nya, membalas salam Naruto. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam dengan wajah malasnya.

"Semangat sedikit dong Shika, kau takkan lulus bila tak semangat seperti itu. " Naruto mencoba basa basi. Sebenarnya dia sudah tau, dibalik tampang malas seorang Shikamaru bersembunyi seorang ninja jenius.

"Haah merepotkan. " Shikamaru menanggapi Naruto dengan sedikit acuh. "Aku terpaksa mengikuti acara merepotkan ini, sebenarnya aku lebih memilih tidur dirumah. "

"Biar ku tebak, pasti ibu mu yang memaksa mu. " Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Shikamaru. Kekehan Naruto berubah menjadi tawa dan hal itu sukses mendapat delikan dari Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan. "

"Wah wah wah. Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul. " Suara baru mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, menolehkan kepalanya Naruto melihat Kiba datang bersama teamnya. Seperti biasa, pemuda Inuzuka itu nampak bersemangat dan angkuh.

Disamping Kiba, ada pemuda tinggi yang memakai kacamata hitam. Kalau tidak salah ingat, nama pemuda itu adalah Shino, Aburame Shino anggota team delapan. Tunggu dulu, kenapa team delapan hanya dua orang? Mana anggota satunya lagi.

Pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih kebelakang Shino, dimana seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo bersembunyi. Gadis itu sedikit mengintip dan pandangan nya dan Naruto bertemu. Muka nya memerah dan dengan cepat Hinata kembali bersembunyi.

Naruto menghela nafas, dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan sifat Hinata itu. Tatapan Naruto kemudian kembali kearah Kiba, pemuda itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyapa. "Hei Kiba, kau terlihat sehat. Akamaru menjaga mu dengan baik. "

"Tentu saja, Akamaru menjaga ku... Tunggu dulu... " Kiba berhenti bicara, seperti memikirkan ucapan nya barusan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Naruto. "

Seperti biasa, Kiba sangat mudah terpancing emosi. Dan emosi Kiba semakin naik saat Naruto tertawa mengejeknya.

Obrolan ringan antar teman yang baru reuni dimulai, hanya obrolan ringan tidak lebih. Bosan dengan itu, Naruto memilih keluar dari gerombolan teman-temannya. Memilih bersandar di dinding dan memejamkan matanya. Namun tak berapa lama dia kembali membuka matanya saat pendengaran nya menangkap sebuah sapaan. Seorang pria yang kelihatan nya ninja dari Konoha mendekat kekerumanan mereka.

...

Naruto memincingkan matanya menatap Kabuto dengan penuh perhitungan, bagaimana pun Naruto merasa aneh dengan pemuda itu. Chakra Kabuto lumayan besar dan juga cukup tenang, mengetahui itu saja Naruto tau pria itu bukan pada tingkatan genin. Pria bersurai putih itu dengan mudah menjadi chunin, namun kenapa dia bisa gagal berkali-kali dalam ujian chunin.

Ada sesuatu yang dicari oleh Kabuto, tapi apa?

"Jadi itu informasi yang aku punya mengenai Genin yang mengikuti ujian ini, sebagai sesama Ninja Konoha, itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantu kalian. Jadi anggap saja ini bantuan kecil dari veteran." Kabuto menyelesaikan dengan senyuman kecil. Genin yang lain hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Wah, pengetahuan mu sangat banyak Kabuto-san. " Naruto mulai bicara ketika Kabuto menyelesaikan penjelasannya, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil saat tatapan nya bertemu dengan Kabuto. "Dengan kemampuan seperti itu, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi mata-mata yang handal. "

Naruto dapat melihat tubuh Kabuto menegang untuk sesaat, namun itu hanya terjadi dalam sekejap. Kabuto kembali rileks dan dengan senyum kecil membalas ucapan Naruto. "Ya, terimakasih pujiannya Naruto. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Ujian tahap pertama baru saja selesai, banyak team yang telah di diskualifikasi namun tidak sedikit team yang dapat melanjutkan babak kedua. Ujian tahap pertama merukan ujian tertulis, namun bukan itu tujuan utama ujian ini.

Tujuan ujian tahap pertama adalah untuk mengetahui sejauh mana para peserta untuk mengumpulkan sebuah informasi dengan cepat dan efesian. Selain itu, pada tahap ini para peserta juga di tes seberapa besar mental dirinya. Dengan cara memberikan tekanan mental dan intimidasi pada para peserta.

Naruto yang sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak awal, tentu saja dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah. Begitupun juga dengan dua teman seteamnya, team mereka resmi lulus.

Sekarang mereka bersiap menghadapi ujian tahap kedua, yang lokasinya terletak di hutan kematian. Nama itu bukan hanya sebuah nama, tapi berdasarkan kenyataan. Diberi nama Hutan Kematian karena pada dasarnya dihutan ini dihuni oleh beberapa hewan buas yang dapat membunuh dalam sekejap.

Pandangan Naruto menyisir kesekitar nya, memperhatikan team-team yang lulus tahap pertama dengan penuh perhitungan. Dia tidak peduli dengan jounin pengawas yang pada saat ini tengah menjelaskan peraturan ujian tahap kedua, ya setidaknya dia masih mendengarkan wanita itu.

Beberapa menit dihabiskan untuk memperhatikan peserta lain, dan dua peserta yang menarik perhatiannya. Pertama seorang ninja dari Suna yang dia tau seorang jinchuriki sama seperti dirinya, dan yang kedua seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dibelakang kelompok nya.

Wanita itu tak pantas disebut genin. Tekanan chakra nya sangat kuat dan juga... Gelap. Aura nya juga sangat menakutkan dan juga misterius.

Wanita itu adalah lawan yang tak ingin Naruto hadapi.

 **Syut!**

Naruto tersentak, dengan refleks dia memiringkan kepalanya menghindari sebuah kunai yang melesat kearahnya. Belum sempat bereaksi lebih jauh, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan seseorang dibelakang nya dan benda yang terasa dingin menempel di lehernya.

"Berani sekali kau tidak memperhatikan ku saat memberi penjelasan, bocah. " Anko mendesis pelan disamping telinga Naruto, sedikit mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh untuk mengintimidasi bocah didepan nya ini. Namun Anko harus mendesah kecewa saat sang bocah tidak bereaksi seperti yang dia harapkan.

Bagi Naruto sendiri, sebenarnya dia sempat merinding melihat seberapa seram jounin pengawas itu. Namun dengan cepat dia kembali bersikap tenang. "Atas dasar apa kau bilang aku tidak memperhatikan, dari tadi aku mendengarkan semua penjelasan mu. "

"Oh benarkah? " Dengan suara sensual dan menyeramkan Anko mendekatkan wajahnya, dan dengan perlahan mengeluarkan lidahnya hendak menjilat pipi Naruto. Sekali lagi Anko menunggu reaksi dari Naruto, namun dia harus kembali kecewa.

Anko menyerah, dengan perlahan dia menjauh dari Naruto. Tatapan nya kemudian beralih kearah para peserta. "Persiapkan diri kalian, sebentar lagi ujian chunin tahap kedua akan dimulai! "

...

"Batas waktu lima hari, dan jarak yang harus ditempuh sekitar 10 km. " Naruto yang pada saat ini sedang melompati pepohonan, dua anggota teamnya berada satu langkah dibelakangnya. Mata Naruto melirik kebelakang. "Belum lagi, ada binatang dan musuh yang mengintai kita, bukankah ini menegangkan. "

"Jangan hanya bicara, perhatikan keadaan sekitar. Kita tidak tau kapan musuh menyerang. " Sasuke merespon dengan dingin. Sedikit kesal karena dari tadi Naruto tidak berhenti bicara.

"Ayolah teme, setidaknya berikan pendapat mu pada tempat ini. " Naruto sedikit menoleh untuk menunjukan senyuman nya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin ku lakukan adalah menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat. " Balas Sasuke.

Naruto mendesah, namun kemudian tatapan nya beralih pada Sakura. "Kalau kau, Sakura? "

"Ah! " Sakura sedikit tersentak, sedikit malu karena ketahuan melamun. "Naruto, sebaiknya kau ikuti perkataan Sasuke-kun. "

Sebenarnya Sakura saat ini sangat tegang, berada ditempat yang sangat menakutkan seperti disini membuat dirinya takut. Bagaimana manapun sekarang mereka bisa kapan saja diserang, dan nyawa mereka bisa melayang.

Dan Sakura sadar akan kemampuan sekarang, dirinya jauh berada dibawah kedua temannya. Jujur dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan dia takut menjadi beban di team ini.

"Sakura! " Sakura kembali tersentak, dia segera menghentikan lompatan nya dan mendarat dicabang pohon. Menatap kebelakang, Sakura mendapati Naruto yang sedang menatap nya serius. "Jangan melamun! Aku sudah meminta mu berhenti beberapa kali. "

Sakura menatap Naruto sesaat, kemudian tatapan beralih kearah Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto. Wajah kedua temannya itu nampak serius. "Ada apa_ "

Dengan satu isyarat Naruto, Sakura diam. Naruto menatap daerah sekitar dengan waspada, dia dapat merasakan pergerakan aneh disekitar mereka. "Bersiaplah, ada sesuatu yang mendekat. "

Kedua teman Naruto nampak mengerti, mereka meningkatkan kewaspadaan mereka. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan tidak ada sesuatu yang datang. Merasa aneh, Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan nya dan seketika itu juga matanya melebar.

"Lompat! "

Mereka merespon ucapan Sasuke dengan baik, mereka bertiga melompat bersamaan dengan munculnya kepala ular dari bawah menghancurkan tempat mereka tadi berada. Mereka mendarat ditempat yang berbeda, namun jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh.

"Besar sekali. " Naruto menatap kagum pada ular raksasa yang berada dibawahnya. Merasa pandangan ular itu terarah kepada dirinya, Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai bersiap untuk menyerang.

 **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

Naruto melihat bols api cukup besar muncul dan menghantam ular tersebut, sepertinya salah satu temannya memutuskan menyerang ular itu lebih dulu. Api tersebut membakar ular tersebut, namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Api nya padam dan ular itu nampak tidak apa-apa, hal itu tentu saja menunjukan seberapa keras sisik ular itu.

Melihat perhatian ular itu teralihkan kearah Sasuke, Naruto mengambil tindakan. Dengan cepat dia melompat dan memposisikan kunai nya untuk dilempar. Mengalirkan chakra yang sudah dia ubah menjadi element yang dia kuasai, Naruto melempar kunai tersebut.

Melesat cepat membelah angin, kunai tersebut menusuk bahkan masuk kedalam tempat dimana otak ular itu berada. Teriakan mengerikan yang penuh kesakitan keluar dari mulut sang ular, dan sesaat setelah itu makhluk melata itu roboh dan menghilang dalam kumpulan asap.

Naruto yang mendarat sempurna di cabang pohon lain, melebarkan matanya. _'Hewan kuciyouse. Itu artinya...'_

"Kemana ular itu? " Sasuke muncul disamping Naruto, matanya yang masih menunjukan kehebatan Uchiha menatap tempat ular tadi berada.

"Argh! " Belum sempat Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, suara kesakitan Sakura mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Saat ini gadis bersurai pink itu tengah ditawan, kedua tangannya di kunci dan lehernya dicekik oleh seorang wanita dari team ninja Kusa.

"Khu khu khu... Serahkan gulungan kalian jika ingin gadis ini selamat. " Wanita itu menyeringai menatap kedua Shinobi Konoha itu dengan mata onixnya.

Naruto mendecih, wanita itu dia ingat. Wanita itu adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dia hadapi. Namun entah kenapa dia harus melawan wanita itu sekarang. Melirik kesamping, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Aakh! "

Cekikan dileher Sakura mengeras, dan wanita itu melebarkan senyuman nya. "Jadi kalian ingin gadis ini mati ya. "

"Cukup! " Naruto maju, dengan perlahan dia mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari balik jaketnya. "Ini gulungan yang kau ingin kan. Lepaskan dia. "

Orochimaru menyeringai, dia kemudian melepaskan cekikan nya pada Sakura. Tangannya terulur bersiap menyambut gulungan. Sebenarnya dia tidak memerlukan gulungan tersebut, saat ini dia hanya sedang bermain. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan membunuh gadis didekatnya ini dan kemudian melanjutkan rencana nya untuk mendapatkan Uchiha terakhir.

Naruto melempar gulungan miliknya yang dengan mudah disambut oleh Orochimaru. Namun tanpa ada yang menyadari, Naruto tersenyum.

Orochimaru melebarkan matanya saat melihat gulungan itu dengan lebih teliti, rasa terkejutnya bertambah ketika gadis yang menjadi sandra nya menghilang.

 **Boom!**

Naruto muncul dengan Sakura disamping Sasuke, tatapan terfokus ketempat musuhnya tadi berada yang sekarang tertutupi asap hasil ledakan. Tatapan kemudian beralih kepada Sakura yang terlihat masih terkejut. "Kau tidak apa-apa? "

Sakura mengangguk lemah, dirinya saat ini masih terguncang. Bahkan sampai sekarang kakinya masih bergetar. "A-aku baik. "

"Khekhekhe... Aku tidak percaya aku bisa tertipu. " Suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya terdengar dari asap yang mulai menghilang. "Kalian membuatku jadi seperti ini. " Asap menghilang dan menampilkan sosok perempuan tadi dengan beberapa bagian pakaian gosong.

Satu tangannya menutup wajahnya, namun tiga genin Konoha itu dapat melihat kulit yang sebagian terkoyak. Namun bukan daging berwarna merah muda yang terlihat melainkan kulit pucat. Kepalanya terangkat dan tangannya bergerak turun, sebuah gerakan yang membuat ketiga genin itu dapat melihat mata menyeramkan khas seekor ular. "Kalian harus menerima balasan nya. "

 **Deg!**

"Ada apa ini... Kenapa... Kenapa malah TBC! "

Hehehe

Hehe

He

(•_•)

Tolong review nya

.

.

.

 **Juubi out**


	11. Chapter 11

"Khekhekhe... Aku tidak percaya aku bisa tertipu. " Suara yang berbeda dari sebelumnya terdengar dari asap yang mulai menghilang. "Kalian membuatku jadi seperti ini. " Asap menghilang dan menampilkan sosok perempuan tadi dengan beberapa bagian pakaian gosong.

Satu tangannya menutup wajahnya, namun tiga genin Konoha itu dapat melihat kulit yang sebagian terkoyak. Namun bukan daging berwarna merah muda yang terlihat melainkan kulit pucat. Kepalanya terangkat dan tangannya bergerak turun, sebuah gerakan yang membuat ketiga genin itu dapat melihat mata menyeramkan khas seekor ular. "Kalian harus menerima balasan nya. "

 **Deg!**

 **Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

.

Naruto berdiri kaku dengan kedua mata melebar, dirinya merasakan nafasnya memberat. Dia tau apa yang di lakukan lawannya sekarang, lawannya saat ini sedang mengerahkan nafsu membunuh (Ki) nya pada mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto dapat mengatasi ini, namun karena Ki yang di keluarkan secara tiba-tiba seperti ini membuat sedikit terkejut.

Menormalkan keadaan nya, Naruto sedikit menaikan intensitas chakra nya. Melihat situasi sekarang Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluh, kedua temannya nampak masih mengalami shock. Mau bagaimana lagi, merasakan Ki sebesar ini sama saja menatap langsung pada kematian.

Sasuke nampak bergetar hebat, namun tetap dapat mempertahankan posisinya. Sedangkan Sakura. Sulit mengatakan nya, gadis itu sangat memprihatinkan. Terduduk dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi gadis itu akan...

 **Bruk!**

Sakura jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, tidak sanggup lagi merasakan Ki yang terus-terusan di terimanya.

"Khu khu khu... Ada apa? " Suara yang aneh sekaligus menyeramkan terdengar, Orochimaru bicara dengan kekehan anehnya. Melihat wajah shock dari lawannya membuat kesenangan sendiri buatnya, tapi dia tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Orochimaru membuat handseal. "Ayo kita lihat, sampai mana kalian bertahan. "

Naruto bergerak cepat, membawa tubuh Sakura dan melompat jauh dari pohon yang kini telah hancur karena sebuah tekanan angin hasil jutsu Orochimaru. Dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan nasib teman laki-laki nya, dia sempat melihat Sasuke sudah lebih dulu melompat menjauh.

Sasuke mendarat di cabang pohon yang lain, nafas sedikit memberat karena kejadian barusan. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan lawan yang dia hadapi sekarang, orang itu sungguh sangat mengerikan sekaligus berbahaya. Bahkan dia harus melukai tangannya sendiri untuk bisa terbebas dari kekangan orang itu sekaligus menghindari serangan tadi.

Masih berusaha untuk menormalkan tubuhnya, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan munculnya sang lawan didepan nya. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Sasuke harus rela terlempar kebelakang akibat pukulan yang diberikan Orochimaru. Tubuhnya melayang sebelum berhenti karna menabrak pohon hingga retak.

Naruto yang berada di bawah hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Matanya menyipit menatap wanita atau pria yang menyerang teamnya itu. _"Chakra yang kuat bahkan lebih kuat dari seorang jounin, penampilan dan prilaku serta hewan kuciyose ular. Tidak salah lagi, dia... Orochimaru.'_

Satu Bunshin tercipta disamping Naruto, tanpa sebuah perintah bunshin itu pergi membawa Sakura menjauh. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri melesat ke tempat Sasuke bersamaan dengan Orochimaru yang hendak kembali menyerang Uchiha terakhir itu.

"Kau sangat mengecewakan Sasuke-kun. " Orochimaru menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam dengan dengan mata merah khas sharingan. "Kau sungguh sangat lemah. Aku jadi bosan melawan mu. "

Orochimaru kembali melesat kearah Sasuke, berniat kembali menyerang nya. Namun belum sampai dia ketempat Sasuke, dia harus berhenti dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah menahan sebuah tendangan dari samping. Tubuhnya terseret beberapa meter kebelakang membuktikan seberapa kuat tendangan tersebut.

Menurunkan kedua tangannya, Orochimaru menatap sang pelaku penyerangan. Seketika itu juga seringai nya kembali muncul, menatap pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri didepan Uchiha terakhir. "Berbeda dengan Sasuke, kau sangat menarik... Jinchuriki. "

Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Orochimaru, dia tidak kaget lagi kalau orang seperti Orochimaru tau status nya. Melirik kebelakang, menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak dibelakang nya. "Dia bukan lawan kita, sebaiknya kita mundur. "

"Diam. " Sasuke membalas dengan dingin, pandangan yang tajam fokus terhadap Orochimaru. Melangkah maju tidak peduli dengan Naruto yang mencoba menghalangi nya, Sasuke membuat handseal dengan cepat. "Akan ku tunjukan padanya. Kekuatan seorang Uchiha! "

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! "**

Bola api cukup besar melesat cepat kearah Orochimaru, membakar setiap benda yang dia lewati. Namun, meski jarak yang begitu dekat serta kecepatan yang dimiliki bola api tersebut, Orochimaru masih mampu menghindar dengan meloncat ke atas.

"Apa itu serangan mu, lemah dan juga lambat. " Orochimaru mencoba memancing emosi Sasuke, namun sepertinya itu kurang di respon oleh Sasuke. Orochimaru kembali menyeringai, dan kembali membuat sebuah provokasi. "Bahkan jutsu mu itu tidak sebanding dengan jutsu milik Itachi. "

"BRENGSEK! " Kehilangan kontrol, Sasuke menyerbu Orochimaru tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sasuke! " Naruto mendesah kesal saat Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ucapan nya. Sasuke memang sangat sensitif dengan topik tentang kakak nya, pemuda Uchiha itu akan langsung kehilangan kontrol emosi nya bila mendengar hal itu.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus ikut membantu. Lima bunshin tercipta dan dengan cepat menyebar.

Sasuke menyerang Orochimaru dengan membabi buta, dengan niat membunuh Sasuke melancarkan serangan nya. Namun Orochimaru dapat mengatasinya, bahkan dia dengan mudah memberikan serangan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar marah, dirinya merasa dihina oleh makhluk didepan nya ini. Orang itu telah meremehkan dirinya, bahkan membandingkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia menyerang, namun dengan mudahnya Orochimaru mementalkan serangan nya. Sharingan miliknya seperti tidak berarti didepan orang itu.

"Lambat, sangat lambat. " Sambil membalas serangan dari Sasuke, Orochimaru menyeringai. "Ku ingat, di umur yang sama seperti mu kakak mu sudah menjadi anbu. "

"DIAM! " Sasuke melayangkan pukulan nya mencoba menghantam wajah menyebalkan Orochimaru, namun kecepatan yang dimiliki pria ular itu mampu membuatnya menghindar. Sedetik kemudian sebuah pukulan bersarang di perut Sasuke membuatnya terdorong kebelakang.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, Orochimaru kembali melayangkan pukulan ke perut Sasuke hingga membuat pemuda Uchiha itu membungkuk dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan darah. Sebuah pukulan menghantam dagu Sasuke, tubuhnya melayang keatas tak kuat menahan kekuatan pukulan tersebut.

Orochimaru hendak melakukan serangan terakhir, namun niatnya dia batalkan karena sebuah kunai siap menghunusnya dari samping. Memundurkan kepala nya, Orochimaru kemudian menangkap tangan pemegang kunai. Pegangan nya dia eratkan dan dengan tenaga nya, Orochimaru melempar sang pelaku penyerangan kebelakang.

Pelaku yang tak lain adalah bunshin Naruto melayang cepat tepat kearah bunshin Naruto yang hendak menyerang dari belakang. Tabrakan tak terelakan dan kedua bunshin itu harus rela menghilang.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Orochimaru segera menghadap kesamping dan melakukan tendangan memutar yang tepat mengenai perut bunshin lainnya. Bunshin itu langsung berubah menjadi kumpulan asap. Tak sampai sedetik, Orochimaru dipaksa untuk meninggalkan tempatnya untuk menghindari sebuah kunai dan shuriken.

Mendarat di cabang pohon yang lain tanpa menurunkan sikap waspada nya. Secara mengejutkan Naruto sudah berada disampingnya, bersiap melayangkan pukulan nya. Namun seberapa cepat Naruto saat ini, dirinya masih kalah cepat dengan seorang Orochimaru.

Sebuah tendangan telah lebih dulu mendarat di perut Naruto, sebelum Naruto sempat memberikan pukulan nya. Tubuhnya melayang sebelum akhirnya berhenti ketika menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Khukhukhu Naruto-kun, kau sungguh cepat. " Orochimaru tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sudah bangkit kembali. "Kau genin yang sangat menarik. "

"Kau tau, kau terlalu banyak bicara. " Naruto membalas dengan dingin. Kunai telah berada ditangannya, dan dengan itu dia melesat kembali menyerang.

Seringai Orochimaru semakin melebar. "Lidah mu tajam juga bocah. "

Naruto menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengimbangi kecepatan dan kekuatan Orochimaru, namun usaha nya itu hanya membantunya sedikit. Seorang sannin memang bukan lawannya, dia bagai binatang kecil yang sedang berhadapan dengan predator besar.

Sasuke yang sudah bangkit melihat pertarungan Naruto dengan Orochimaru. Naruto meskipun tak sebanding, mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Orochimaru. Berbeda dengan dirinya, memberikan satu serangan pun dia tak mampu. Dia merasa dirinya sangat lemah, merasa dirinya berada di bawah Naruto.

Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya emosi. Dirinya kecewa akan kekuatan yang dimiliki, dia iri dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki teman seteamnya itu. Dia jengkel karena di remehkan. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini, dia sudah bersumpah untuk menjadi kuat dan membalaskan dendam klan nya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke merangkai handseal, menggunakan sisa chakra itu mengeluarkan jutsu api nya. Dia tidak peduli kalau temannya mati karena jutsu nya ini, yang dia inginkan hanya membunuh pria ular yang sudah meremehkan nya.

 **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! "**

Naruto yang sibuk beradu taijutsu dengan sang lawan dikejutkan dengan hawa panas yang tiba-tiba dirasa tubuhnya, menolehkan kepalanya kedua mata Naruto membulat melihat bola api besar datang kearahnya.

 **Duuar!**

Sasuke meletakan kedua tangannya diatas paha, badannya sedikit membungkuk dan nafasnya terdengar putus-putus. Dengan mata yang terpejam sebelah, pemuda Uchiha itu menatap kobaran api hasil dari jutsu nya. Mencari keberadaan musuh dan juga temannya yang mungkin terkena jutsu nya tadi.

Chakra nya sudah terkuras banyak karena beberapa kali mengeluarkan jutsu katon, di tambah beberapa luka yang dia terima memperburuk keadaan nya sekarang. Pandangan mulai mengabur namun dia tetap berusaha untuk fokus, musuhnya belum di pastikan keberadaan nya.

"Kau gila Sasuke. " Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, di tatapnya sebuah pohon yang disana ada Naruto yang sedang berjongkok disalah satu cabang pohon. Pemuda pirang itu nampak ngos-ngosan, namun dia tetap melemparkan pandangan tajam pada Sasuke. "Kau hampir membakar ku hidup-hidup. "

Sasuke tidak merespon, pemuda itu hanya mengalihkan perhatian kearah lain. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto tambah kesal, pemuda Uzumaki itu hampir saja kembali mencerca teman seteamnya. Namun niatnya tidak terlaksana karena sebuah tawa aneh yang dia dengar.

"Serangan mu tadi sangat berbahaya Sasuke-kun. Kau bisa membakar ku... Juga teman mu. " Orochimaru keluar dari batang salah satu pohon, ekspresi senang nampak di wajahnya seakan-akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. "Ketertarikan ku pada mu naik satu tingkat. "

"Aku tidak perlu mendengar ocehan mu itu. " Sasuke membalas tajam, sharingan nya berputar pelan mengamati gerakan Orochimaru.

"Sasuke, kita harus bekerja sama. " Tanpa menatap Sasuke, Naruto berbicara. Sasuke nampak mengacuhkan Naruto, tapi Naruto belum selesai. "Tinggalkan dulu harga dirimu, itu takkan berarti kalau kau mati. Dan kalau kau mati, ambisi mu takkan bisa kau penuhi. "

"Baiklah. " Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto, dan saat itu juga dia menangkap sebuah pil yang dilempar Naruto padanya. Tau pil apa itu, Sasuke segera menelan nya. "Kita akan kalahkan dia. "

"Khukhukhu.. Apa genin seperti kalian bisa mengalahkan ku. " Orochimaru menyeringai sambil kembali melepas Ki yang dia punya. Namun nampaknya kedua genin yang menjadi lawannya dapat mengatasi hal itu.

Naruto melesat lebih dulu, kemudian diikuti Sasuke dibelakang nya. Melihat hal itu, Orochimaru tidak tinggal diam. Sang pria ular itu merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan.

 **"Sen'eijashu!"**

Ular-ular dengan mulut menganga keluar dari celah lengan baju Orochimaru, melesat cepat menuju kearah Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak tinggal diam, putra youndaime Hokage itu membuat beberapa handseal sebelum mengayunkan tangannya kedepan.

 **"Fuuton: Kaze no Atsugai! "**

Angin pemotong tercipta, memotong-motong semua ular dan terus melaju kearah Orochimaru. Tak ingin bernasib sama seperti ular-ular nya, Orochimaru melompat tinggi menghindari terjangan angin tersebut.

Saat diudara, Orochimaru mengambil satu kunai nys bersiap dengan serbuah senjata yang dilemparkan Sasuke kearahnya. Tangannya bergerak lincah menangkis semua shuriken dan kunai yang mencoba melukai dirinya.

Mendarat di cabang pohon, Orochimaru terpaksa harus kembali meloncat karena tempat dia berpijak telah hancur karena serangan Naruto. Mendarat di cabang pohon lain, Orochimaru menangkap sebuah kaki yang datang dari samping.

Menyeringai melihat Sasuke, Orochimaru berniat membalas sang Uchiha. Namun sebuah fuma shuriken membuat dirinya harus melompat menjauh dari sang Uchiha. Matanya yang tajam menatap kearah sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Naruto, matanya kemudian melirik ketempat Sasuke. _'Mereka harus dipisahkan, kalau tidak rencana ku bisa gagal.'_

"Kalian telah berhasil menghibur ku. Kurasa kalian berhak mendapatkan hadiah. " Orochimaru menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian, seringai tercipat diwajahnya ketika membayangkan apa yang dia inginkan. "Ayo kita selesai kan permainan ini. "

 **"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**

Kumpulan asap besar muncul di tempat Orochimaru, hal itu membuat kedua genin itu semakin waspada. Belum hilang asap tersebut, seekor ular raksasa telah lebih dulu menerobos. Hewan melata itu meluncur cepat sambil membawa Orochimaru dikepalanya, tujuannya adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke melompat, menghindar dari lintasan sang ular. Namun secara tak terduga, Orochimaru melompat kearahnya. Mendaratkan sebuah tendangan kuat diperutnya, Sasuke serasa nafas hilang dari paru-paru. Yang dia tau kemudian punggungnya terasa amat sakit saat tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan batang pohon.

Melihat Orochimaru mengincar Sasuke, Naruto melesat menuju tempat temannya. Namun ketika dirinya hampir sampai, ular milik Orochimaru berbalik dan menyerang dirinya. Ular itu melesat cepat dengan mulut terbuka siap menelan Naruto.

"Dengan kekuatan mu sekarang, kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. " Orochimaru menekan dada Sasuke yang masih bersandar tak berdaya di pohon, meskipun tidak bergerak namun Sasuke masih tetap sadar. "Kau membutuhkan kekuatan kan. Aku akan memberikan bantuan kecil pada mu. "

...

Ular itu menutup mulutnya yang didalamnya terdapat Naruto, serangan cepatnya tadi tak mampu dihindari pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya, ular itu melakukan gerakan menelan. Namun belum sempat dia menelan mangsanya, kepalanya sudah terbelah rapi. Dan dari sana keluar sosok Naruto.

"Aarrgh! "

Mata Naruto menajam menatap Sasuke yang bertariak penuh kesakitan. Dirinya terlambat, Orochimaru telah lebih dulu menyerang Sasuke. Dan apapun itu, Naruto tau Sasuke sangat kesakitan karena itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto melesat ketempat Sasuke. Melakukan hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Orochimaru menatap Sasuke yang menjerit kesakitan setelah menerima segel kutukan darinya, seringai mengerikan terlihat jelas diwajahnya ketika melihat tubuh Uchiha jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Membalikan tubuhnya, Orochimaru menangkap sebuah kepalan tangan yang melayang ke wajahnya.

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan oleh Orochimaru, namun Naruto mampu menahan nya. Sekarang ini mereka saling memegang saling menahan pergerakan lawan, mencoba mengadu kekuatan mereka. Orochimaru menyeringai. "Sekarang giliran mu untuk mendapat hadiah, Naruto-kun. "

Kepala Orochimaru bergerak cepat menuju leher Naruto, mulutnya terbuka dan siap menancapkan taringnya. Naruto nampak tak bergerak, dan taring itu hampir mencapai tujuannya. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi untuk taring itu menancap, namun secara tiba-tiba insting Orochimaru yang sudah terlatih bertahun-tahun berbunyi memperingati dirinya.

Orochimaru memilih melompat menjauh dan melepaskan Naruto. Namun dia sempat merasakan hembusan angin dingin dari tubuh Naruto. Mendarat dengan mulus, Orochimaru mulai memperhatikan Naruto. Tidak terjadi apa-apa disekitar anak itu, dirinya juga tidak merasakan apa-apa. Apa mungkin insting nya tadi sala_

Mata yang mirip mata hewan melata itu melebar sempurna, dia merasakan sebuah cairan yang dia yakini bukan keringat mengalir di lehernya. Mengontrol keterkejutan, Orochimaru mulai memperhatikan dirinya lebih teliti. Sekita itu juga dia bersyukur karena telah mengikuti insting nya.

Saat ini, di lehernya terlihat garis merah tipis. Sebuah sayatan yang tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit namun tetap mengeluarkan darah. Bukan hanya itu, dua buah sobekan atau sayatan halus juga terlihat di baju bagian perut dan dadanya. Andai dia tidak menghindar mungkin dia sudah terpotong menjadi tiga bagian, dan hal itu membuatnya marah. "Kau sudah membuatku marah jinchuriki. Dan kau akan tau akibatnya kalau kau membuatku marah. "

 **"Sen'ei Tajashu!"**

Naruto hanya diam ditempat nya, seperti tidak terancam dari serbuan ular yang lebih besar dan lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Ular-ular itu melesat dengan cepat, mulutnya terbuka lebar menunjukan taring yang beracun. Namun ketika jarak tinggal setengah meter dari Naruto, ular-ular itu terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian.

Meski tau serangan tak berhasil, Orochimaru tak lantas menghentikan jutsu nya. Dia melakukan itu untuk mencari tau jutsu yang digunakan Naruto. Jutsu itu sengguh membuat nya penasaran.

Naruto terus berkonsentrasi terhadap jutsu nya, namun ingatan dari bunshin membuat dia sedikit goyah. Satu ekor ular berhasil masuk pertahan nya, meski hanya setengah badannya saja yang berhasil masuk. Dengan keadaan sudah terpotong dua, ular itu tetap bergerak mengincar leher Naruto. Namun Naruto sempat menghalangi nya hingga hanya tangannya saja yang kena gigit.

Gigitan tersebut membuat kosentrasi Naruto pecah, dia tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan jutsu nya. Oleh karena itu dia melompat menjauh. Namun waktu yang dia tunggu telah tiba, dengan memanfaatkan batang pohon Naruto kembali melesat ketempat Orochimaru. Tidak lupa tangannya merangkai beberapa handseal.

Melihat hal itu, Orochimaru merentangan tangannya kearah Naruto bersiap mengeluarkan ular nya kembali. Namun Naruto telah lebih dulu menyelesaikan handseal nya.

 **"Fuuton: Daitoppa! "**

Tubuh Orochimaru terlempar kebelakang terkena hempasan angin dari jutsu Naruto. Tubuhnya melesat cepat meski sudah beberapa kali menghancurkan cabang pohon dengan punggungnya. Dia baru berhenti setelah puluhan meter terlempar.

Mata ularnya menatap kearah Naruto, sebuah seringai terbentuk diwajahnya ketika melihat Naruto membawa tubuh Sasuke menjauh. "Kau kira bisa kabur dari ku. "

Dengan kecepatan nya, Orochimaru mulai mengejar Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia sudah berhasil memperpendek jaraknya dengan Naruto. Namun ketika dia menapakan kakinya di salah satu cabang pohon, matanya membulat melihat simbol yang telah bercahaya. _'Sial.'_

 **BOOM!**

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Sakura duduk bersandar disalah satu akar pohon, dirinya nampak sangat gelisah menunggu kedua temannya kembali. Dirinya telah lama menunggu disini, bunshin Naruto sudah lama menghilang. Dia sangat khawatir, musuh yang dihadapi kedua temannya bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia yakin itu.

Dia sungguh takut, dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa kepada mereka. Ingin dia kembali kesana, namun dirinya tau bila dia kembali kesana dia hanya menjadi beban. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka.

Sebuah suara ledakan membuat perhatian teralih, menatap asal ledakan membuatnya semakin khawatir. Pikiran negatif mulai masuk kepalanya, namun dia masih tetap tidak berani beranjak dari tempatnya. Beberapa menit terus berdiam diri, Sakura melihat pergerakan yang terus mendekat. Rasa takut mulai muncul, namun dia juga berharap kalau itu adalah temannya.

"Naruto! Sasuke! " Sakura bisa bernafas lega ketika penglihatan nya menangkap dua sosok yang dia kenali. Namun rasa khawatir kembali muncul saat melihat Naruto menggendong tubuh tak sadarkan diri Sasuke. Ketika Naruto telah medarat didepan nya, Sakura kembali bicara. "Naruto apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? "

"Aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya dia terkena racun. " Naruto membaringkan Sasuke dengan perlahan, dia kemudian menatap Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita segera membawanya ketempat yang aman. "

Sakura mengangguk dan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, rasa khawatir nya pada sang Uchiha itu sungguh besar. Namun dia berhenti ketika mengingat sesuatu, dengan cepat dia menoleh kearah Naruto. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu? "

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik sa_ uhuk! Uhuk. " Naruto tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya, darah tiba-tiba merengsek keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya melebar ketika jantungnya mengompa lebih kencang. Dia tau kenapa hal ini terjadi, satu-satunya alasan ini terjadi karena tubuhnya sedang memproses pengeluaran racun.

Naruto sempat melihat raut terkejut sekaligus khawatir dari Sakura, namun beberapa saat kemudian pandangan menggelap.

"Naruto. Bangun Naruto! Naruto! "

...

Pohon tumbang bergelempangan di tanah, bekas gosong bahkan api masih terlihat di pohon-pohon itu. Beberapa menit tidak ada gerakan, namun beberapa saat kemudian sebuah getaran terlihat dari salah satu timbunan pohon. Getaran itu semakin lama semakim besar, dan sesaat setelah itu...

Sebuah kepala muncul, kepala yang dipenuhi rambut hitam nampak menyembul dari timbunan batang pohon. Dengan perlahan kepala itu terangkat, semakin lama semakin keatas dan menunjukan seberapa panjang leher yang dimiliki nya.

Sesaat kemudian terlihat gumpalan besar di pangkal leher itu, gumpalan tersebut dengan perlahan naik keatas hingga sampai ke kepala. Melakukan gerakan seperti mau muntah, mulut kepala itu terbuka lebar dan dari sana keluar sebuah kepala baru. Sedikit demi sedikit kepala itu semakin keluar hingga sampai setengah bagian tubuh, dan pada saat itu juga kedua matanya terbuka menampilkan mata khas seekor ular.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku akan membalas mu. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Yo. Bagaimana dengan chap ini, baguskah? Atau malah jelek. Tolong berikan komentar anda. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah mau men follow, fav, dan mereview ataupun yang hanya membaca fic saya ini, saya sangat berterimakasih.

Maaf, chap kali ini pendek lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu yang saya bisa. Selain itu kesibukan sudah kembali menghampiri saya, jadi waktu saya nulis terbatas. Chap ini saja sebenarnya sudah saya selesaikan hari minggu (malam senin tepatnya), tapi baru bisa update sore ini. Maklumlah, di sekolah dilarang bawa hp dan tadi ada les.

Terakhir dan yang sangat penting. Fic MN resmi hiatus! Mungkin kalian akan kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. UN sudah dekat.

Fic yang lainnya mungkin juga akan hiatus, tapi mungkin setelah selesai arc nya. Jadi saya harap kalian dapat menerima hal ini dan mau bersabar menunggu.

Terakhir, saya minta review nya :)

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

.

.

Rumput hijau bergoyang lembut ketika terpaan angin membelai nya, hamparan rumput itu begitu menenangkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Di tengah hamparan rumput tersebut, sebuah pohon yang cukup besar serta rindang berdiri kokoh. Pohon yang indah walau hanya ada satu di luasnya padang rumput.

Di bawah pohon tersebut, seorang perempuan cantik duduk dengan nyaman. Rambut merah panjang nya melambai pelan di terpa hembusan angin. Mata indah yang sewarna dengan rambutnya memandang lembut kedepan, memandang hamparan hijau rumput dan birunya langit. Bibir tipis berwarna merah muda alami itu membentuk sebuah senyum ketika memandang langit biru cerah, sebuah warna yang telah menjadi warna favoritnya.

Mata merahnya kemudian melirik kebawah, menatap seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap. Pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan nyaman nya menjadikan pangkuan sang perempuan sebagai bantal. Kyubi tersenyum, tangannya dengan lembut membelai rambut sang pemuda.

Tatapan nya melembut, tangan yang tadinya berada di kepala berpindah ke pipi bergaris Naruto. Mengusap kulit yang sedikit kasar itu pelan sebelum berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Aktivitas yang tadi mengusap berubah menjadi menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi itu dengan telunjuk. "Kapan kau bangun? "

Suara yang begitu halus keluar, meski tau sang pemuda takkan menjawab. Diam seakan menunggu jawaban sang pemuda, Kyubi diam sambil memandang wajah tenang Naruto. Lama dia melakukan itu, dia bahkan tidak bosan malah ingin lebih lama lagi memandang wajah itu.

"Menunggu mu membuat ku lelah. " Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Kyubi mengangkat kepala Naruto dari paha nya. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia pindahkan ke tanah yang di penuhi rumput halus. Setelah itu Kyubi merentangkan sebelah tangan Naruto, dan kemudian menjadikan nya bantal untuk dirinya berbaring.

Sekali lagi Kyubi menggunakan waktunya untuk memandang wajah Naruto, berbaring disamping pemuda ini membuat nya bisa lebih teliti memandang wajah itu. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan Kyubi bergerak ke wajah Naruto, dan dengan perlahan kepalanya juga bergerak mendekat.

 **Cup**

Bibir manis Kyubi mendarat mulus di pipi Naruto, ciuman nya sedikit lebih kesamping membuat sudut bibir mereka bersentuhan. Menekan nya sedikit lebih kuat, Kyubi meresapi sensasi yang dia dapatkan. Bahkan dengan berani dia mengeluarkan lidahnya. Lama dia bertahan dalam posisi itu, menikmati sensasi yang dia rasakan saat menyentuhkan bibirnya pada pipi Naruto. Saat dirinya menarik kepalanya menjauh, sebuah senyum manis terlihat di wajahnya.

Kembali membaringkan kepalanya pada lengan Naruto, Kyubi mulai memejamkan matanya. Tak lupa dirinya memeluk tubuh Naruto, mencari kehangatan disana. "Selamat tidur, Naruto. "

...

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan iris biru seindah langit tanpa awan. Beberapa kali mata itu mengerjap, menyusuaikan penglihatan nya pada cahaya yang masuk. Hal pertama yang Naruto lihat ketika pandangan nya sudah normal adalah wajah cantik Kyubi, wajah itu nampak begitu cantik karena efek cahaya. "Kyu... "

Kyubi menjauh dari Naruto ketika pemuda itu berusaha bangun, dirinya tidak bisa menahan senyuman nya melihat Naruto telah sadar. "Bagaimana perasaan mu? "

"Cukup baik kurasa. " Naruto memijit keningnya sebentar sebelum menatap kearah Kyubi. "Berapa lama aku tidak sadar? "

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau waktu di dunia nyata. " Kyubi menjawab santai sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi kurasa cukup lama. " Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. " Naruto sedikit menerawang. "Tidak sadarkan diri karena racun ular menjijikan itu. "

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena hanya tidak sadarkan diri. " Kyubi menyahut, dan kali ini ada nada kesal di suaranya. "Racun itu mampu membunuh orang dalam sekejap. " Kyubi kemudian sedikit membusungkan dadanya dan sedikit menaikan dagunya, memasang pose angkuh. "Dan harusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena telah mengeluarkan racun itu dari tubuh mu. "

"Iya iya... Terimakasih sudah menolong ku, Kyu-chan. " Naruto tersenyum geli melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Kyubi. Namun tak lama itu Naruto memasang ekspresi serius, meski tetap santai. "Ngomong-ngomong soal racun, apa_ "

"Racun nya sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari tubuhnya. " Kyubi telah lebih dulu bicara sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapan nya. "Tapi sepertinya efeknya masih ada di tubuh mu. "

"Efek? " Kening Naruto mengkerut. "Efek seperti apa maksudmu? "

Kyubi kembali mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak tau. "Kau akan tau sendiri nanti. " Kyubi kemudian mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. "Dan lagi, sebaiknya kau segera bangun. Sejak tadi aku merasakan beberapa chakra disekitar mu. "

Kali ini Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan informasi yang baru saja dikatakan Kyubi. Beberapa chakra berarti beberapa orang, sedangkan yang mungkin berada disekitarnya hanya anggota teamnya. Selain itu dirinya dan mungkin juga Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri, dan yang hanya tersisa...

 _'Oh shit!'_ Kedua mata Naruto melebar ketika mengingat hanya Sakura yang berjaga. Dan mengingat kemampuan gadis itu, membuat dirinya panik sekaligus khawatir. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, Naruto menatap Kyubi. "Baiklah Kyu, aku pergi dulu. "

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Naruto membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kayu yang menyurupai akar. Tak butuh waktu lama, dirinya menyadari tempat dia sekarang. Menolehkan kepalanya, Naruto mendapati seseorang yang dia kenal. "Shika? "

Shikamaru yang tadi menghadap kedepan menoleh kearah Naruto. "Kau sudah bangun. " Satu alis dari pewaris klan Nara itu kemudian terangkat. "Kau suka sekali tidur ya. "

"Dan dari mana aku belajar hal itu. " Naruto membalas ejekan Shikamaru, membuat teman seangkataan nya itu memutar matanya bosan. Naruto kemudian berusaha bangun. "Ugh! "

"Kau tidak apa-apa? " Shikamaru segera membantu Naruto, membantu pemuda pirang itu bangun dan kemudian menyandarkan di batang pohon.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. " Naruto tersenyum kecil, meyakinkan temannya itu tentang keadaan nya. Jujur saja, dia merasakan sakit seluruh tubuhnya. Dan lagi tangan kirinya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa digerakan.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke sekitar, dirinya dapat melihat anggota teamnya dan juga team sepuluh. Naruto melihat Chouji yang duduk tak jauh Shikamaru, kenapa dirinya baru sadar hal itu ya. Pemuda bertubuh gend- besar itu melempar senyum pada Naruto, dan tentu saja Naruto membalas dengan senyuman nya.

Pupil mata Naruto kemudian beralih pada pemuda yang duduk bersandar di pohon tak jauh dari mereka, Naruto dapat melihat perubahan pada temannya itu. Aura disekitar Sasuke lebih dingin dan tidak mengetakan dari biasanya. Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke, dan secara tak sengaja Sasuke menoleh membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Ugh... Tatapan itu...

Naruto memilih kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya, dan kali ini dia menatap ketempat dua orang perempuan. Ino nampak sedang merapikan rambut Sakura yang telah... Eh, sejak kapan rambut Sakura jadi sependek itu, apa gadis itu memotong nya.

Tatapan Naruto kembali kearah Shikamaru, yang ditatap telah lebih dulu menghela nafas. "Apa yang terjadi waktu aku tidak sadar? "

"Terlalu merepotkan untuk menceritakan nya. "

"Tapi aku tetap ingin mendengar nya. "

Shikamaru kembali menghela nafasnya.

...

Team tujuh sekarang sedang beristirahat di salah satu pohon raksasa dihutan, team sepuluh yang tadi bersama mereka baru saja pergi. Naruto duduk bersila disalah satu akar pohon yang mencuat keluar, tak jauh dari nya ada Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu duduk bersandar dibatang pohon, satu kakinya dia tekuk untuk menjadi penyangga tangannya. Sedangkan dengan satu-satunya perempuan dikelompak itu, duduk di tanah menatap kedua temannya bergantian.

"Sakura. " Naruto membuka pembicaraan, tatapan pemuda itu terarah pada Sakura yang juga menatap dirinya. "Bagaimana keadaan mu? "

Sakura tersenyum membuat matanya terpejam kerena itu. "Kurasa aku lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Jawab Sakura jujur, meski di tubuhnya masih terlihat luka-luka akibat bertarung. Sudut bibirnya sedikit membiru, beberapa luka ledam juga nampak terlihat ditubuhnya terutama tangannya. Bahkan ada juga luka-luka sayatan di kedua belah tangannya.

Tapi jujur, Sakura benar-benar merasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Pertarungan dirinya dengan ninja oto tadi membuat dirinya merasa berguna didalam teamnya, dia merasa bisa berjalan bersama dengan teamnya. Meskipun dirinya tetap berada dibelakang kedua temannya.

Bertarung untuk melindungi kedua temannya seperti tadi menimbulkan rasa bangga tersendiri untuk nya. Namun dari pertarungan tadi juga memberi dia pelajaran, bahwa dia masih lemah dan masih harus banyak belajar. Dunia ninja memang berat.

Naruto mengangguk singkat atas jawaban Sakura, baginya itu sudah cukup. Mendengar cerita dari Shikamaru sebelumnya tau seberapa besar usaha Sakura. Dan karena hal itu, penilaian nya terhadap gadis ini naik.

"Naruto. " Perhatian Naruto fokus pada Sakura ketika gadis itu memanggil nya. Dapat dia lihat rasa tidak enak dari Sakura saat menatap dirinya. "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaan mu? " Lanjut Sakura.

"Cukup baik. " Naruto tersenyum tulus, tatapan kemudian beralih ketangan kirinya. Ada sebuah perban yang membalut pergelangan tangannya yang terkena gigitan ular waktu itu, mungkin Sakura yang melakukannya. "Tapi sepertinya efek racun itu belum hilang. "

Naruto mencoba menggerakan tangannya, namun itu sangat susah. Dia hanya bisa menggerakan jari-jarinya, itupun dengan tenaga yang lumayan. Penyembuhan yang biasa dilakukan tubuhnya juga melambat, racun itu sungguh sangat merepotkan.

Mengingat soal racun, Naruto jadi teringat sesuatu. Dengan sedikit cepat dia memandang ketempat Sasuke. "Oh ya, teme apa kau baik-baik saja? "

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan, tidak ada suara yang keluar seakan-akan dia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda Uchiha itu mengalihkan pendangan nya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. "

"Apa itu artinya kau baik-baik saja? "

"Hn. "

"Kau membuat ku bingung, teme. " Naruto nampak kesal, namun sekali lagi Sasuke nampak tidak peduli. Pemuda itu hanya diam, membuat suasana menjadi hening. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama.

"Apa yang terjadi waktu itu? "

"Hah? "

"Apa yang terjadi waktu itu? " Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto, ekspresi dingin nya sekarang terlihat lebih serius. "Apa kau berhasil mengalahkan pria itu? "

Naruto memandang Sasuke untuk beberapa saat, mencoba memahami perasahan pemuda itu. Sudah lama dia melihat tatapan itu dari Sasuke, tatapan kecemburuan dan ke irian. Beberapa saat diam, akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas. Pandangan sedikit menerawang. "Orang itu berada di level yang berbeda dari kita. "

"Dia tidak berada di level genin, chunin, bahkan jounin. Dia berada di level kage, jadi mana mungkin aku atau kita dapat mengalahkan nya. " Perkataan Naruto tentu saja membuat kedua temannya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya siapa dia? " Sakura segera memberikan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Dia adalah Orochimaru, salah satu ninja bergelar Sannin. " Naruto menatap Sakura serius hingga tanpa sadar membuat Sakura meneguk ludahnya. "Jadi mana mungkin kita bisa menang darinya. "

"Lalu, bagaimana kau- maksudku kita bisa selamat? " Naruto mengalihkan tatapan nya kearah Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku berhasil mengecohnya, dan berhasil kabur darinya. Tentu saja dengan membawa mu. " Jawab Naruto santai.

Suasana kembali menjadi sunyi setelah Naruto menyelesaikan ucapan nya, masing-masing dari mereka tidak lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Beberapa detik terus seperti itu, sampai...

 **Syut!**

 **Tap**

Naruto memandang benda yang baru saja dia tangkap, pandangan nya kemudian beralih ke pelaku pelemparan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke. Menatap lagi gulungan yang dia pegang, Naruto menyadari gulungan itu adalah pasangan gulungan milik mereka.

"Gulungan kita sudah lengkap. " Sasuke bicara tanpa menatap Naruto. "Sekarang kita harus pergi ke tujuan untuk menyelesaikan test ini. "

Naruto menyimpan gulungan tadi di fuin penyimpan, setelah itu dia menatap Sasuke. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita tak bisa bergerak sekarang. " Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tak suka dari Sasuke, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perkataan nya. "Hari sudah sore, bergerak saat malam sangat beresiko. "

"Bukan kau yang mengambil keputusan disini. " Sasuke membalas dingin, terasa jelas aura pertentangan antara dirinya dan Naruto. "Lebih cepat kita pergi lebih bagus. "

"Sasuke. " Nada suara Naruto jauh lebih serius, ada penekanan di kata yang dikeluarkan Naruto. "Kau tau sendiri, kondisi kita tidaklah dalam keadaan yang baik. Sakura masih kelelahan dan butuh istirahat, tubuhku juga belum pulih seutuhnya. Dan kau, kurasa kau juga sadar tentang keadaan mu saat ini. "

Sakura hanya diam melihat perdebatan kedua temannya, tidak ada sedikit pun niatan pada dirinya untuk masuk ke pembicaraan. Dirinya merasa belum pantas untuk itu, biarlah mereka yang kuat yang memutuskan. Namun sejujurnya dia setuju dengan pendapat Naruto, teamnya memang butuh istirahat.

"Lagipula masih tersisa tiga hari lagi dari waktu yang ditentukan. " Naruto kembali mengeluarkan pendapat nya. "Masih banyak waktu bagi team kita. "

"Cih. " Hanya itu yang keluar dari Sasuke sebelum dia berjalan menjauh.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, teamnya bergerak keesokan harinya. Perjalanan mereka berjalan mulus, tidak ada hambatan yang berarti. Kondisi mereka juga sudah membaik, Naruto berkat kemampuan yang dia miliki sudah sembuh seutuhnya. Dia hanya butuh meditasi beberapa saat untuk memulihkan kondisi nya.

Sekarang Naruto dan dua teman seteamnya berkumpul dengan peserta lainnya untuk mendengarkan intruksi dari Hokage. Hokage memberitaukan bahwa akan ada babak penyisihan sebelum masuk babak ketiga. Alasan diadakan babak ini, karena peserta yang ada masih tergolong banyak.

Setelah intruksi singkat tadi selesai, mereka berkumpul ketempat sensei nya. Team tujuh berdiri menunggu dimulai nya babak ini, team tujuh berada di dekat team sembilan. Sebenarnya team sembilan lah yang menghampiri team tujuh. Sebenarnya hanya Gai dan Lee, namun dengan sedikit terpaksa dua anggota lainnya menyusul.

Tak jauh dari team tujuh dan sembilan, team yang berasal dari Konoha team delapan dan sepuluh berkumpul. Membentuk kelompok mereka sendiri.

...

Pertarungan demi pertarungan sudah terlewati, Naruto hanya menyaksikan itu dengan pandangan biasa. Menurutnya tidak ada yang menarik dalam pertarungan antar genin, semuanya nampak biasa baginya. Naruto hanya memberikan perhatian lebih pada pertarungan dua teman seteamnya dan satu teman sejak kecilnya.

 **Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba**

Naruto memandang Kiba yang dengan semangat memasuki arena, dapat dia lihat senyum penuh percaya diri dari pemuda anjing itu. Senyum kecil muncul di bibir Naruto, bersamaan dengan itu dia menyusul Kiba ke arena.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini. " Naruto membuka pembicaraan saat dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan Kiba.

"Yah, mungkin ini hari sialmu karena harus berhadapan dengan ku. " Kiba menyeringai sombong, satu gigi taringnya nampak terlihat disudut bibirnya.

"Mungkin juga ini hari keberuntungan ku, hahaha... " Naruto terkekeh karena lelucon nya sendiri, namun itu hanya sesaat. Setelah menghentikan tawanya, Naruto menatap Kiba kemudian Akamaru yang berada di atas kepala Kiba. "Kau selalu bersama nya, apa dia tidak merepotkan mu. "

"Dia itu patner ku, dia takkan merepotkan ku. " Kiba tersenyum bangga. "Lagipula Akamaru akan_ "

"Kiba... " Naruto memotong perkataan Kiba, ekspresi pemuda berambut pirang itu nampak serius. "Tadi itu, aku bicara dengan Akamaru. "

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Naruto mengatakan itu, Kiba masih berusaha memproses ucapan Naruto. Setelah otak pemuda Inuzuka itu selesai memproses, Kiba menunjuk Naruto dengan wajah super kesal. "APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAKAN ITU KUNING BRENGSEK! "

Naruto kembali terkekeh.

Sedangkan Hayate yang mendengarkan pembicaraan dua Shinobi Konoha itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Dia tidak tau menjadi wasit dia pertandingan ini sungguh sangat merepot. Tak mau lebih repot, Hayate mengambil tindakan.

"Apa kedua peserta telah siap. " Dapat Hayate lihat Kiba memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, anjing pemuda itu juga telah turun dari atas kepala majikan nya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memberikan anggukan singkat pada Hayate. "Baiklah, pertarungan... Di mulai! "

"Akamaru, kau tidak perlu ikut. Aku saja sudah cukup mengalahkan nya. " Kiba maju dengan penuh percaya diri, bersiap menyerang Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Menurut Kiba yang berteman dengan Naruto waktu di Akademi, Naruto memiliki fisik yang kuat. Tapi dalam segi kecepatan, dia berada diatas pemuda Uzumaki itu.

Ya, setidaknya itu yang Kiba tau.

Pukulan pertama dilayangkan oleh Kiba, namun dengan mudah di tahan Naruto. Kiba kembali menyerang, dan Naruto terus bertahan. Naruto terus menahan ataupun menghindari serangan, sedikit demi sedikit dirinya melangkah kebelakang.

Sebuah pukulan kembali di layangkan oleh Kiba, mengarah langsung ke wajah Naruto. Namun Naruto lebih dulu memiringkan tubuhnya, membuat pukulan bahkan Kiba melewati tubuhnya. Belum menyerah, Kiba menggunakan kaki depannya sebagai rem. Dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan tendangan kearah Naruto.

Naruto dengan mudah menangkap kaki Kiba, mencengkram nya dengan kuat. Tangan nya yang lain kemudian ikut mencengkram, dan dengan kuat menariknya. Melempar Kiba ke udara.

Kiba mendarat dengab sempurna di tempat awal dirinya tadi, tepat disamping Akamaru. Matanya lurus menatap Naruto dengan wajah penuh kekesalan, si kuning tengik itu sedang mengejeknya dengan senyum menjengkelkan.

"Sepertinya Akamaru lebih baik dari mu. " Naruto kembali berdiri santai, mencoba membuat Kiba lebih kesal.

"Sombong juga kau, Naruto. " Kiba berucap keras, kembali memasang kuda-kuda nya bersiap menyerang. "Kau belum melihat semua kemampuan ku. "

Naruto menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, tunjukan lah. "

Kiba kembali berlari kearah Naruto, kali ini dengan gerakan zig-zag. Kecepatan pemuda bertambah, dalam waktu singkat dia sudah berada disamping Naruto. Tangan Kiba bergerak, bersiap memberikan cakarnya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto menarik wajahnya menjauh, menghindari cakaran milik Kiba. Belum selesai sampai disitu, Naruto kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan Kiba. Sedetik kemudian lututnya melesat, mendarat tepat di perut Kiba.

Kiba terdorong kebelakang, namun dalam sekejap dia kembali menyerang Naruto. Seperti sebelum nya Naruto berhasil menghindar dan dengan mudah membalas serangan Kiba. Kiba berusaha keras menyerang Naruto, dia juga bertahan dengan baik. Namun seperti yang dia tau, Naruto memiliki kekuatan lebih besar darinya. Tangannya mulai merasa sakit menahan setiap serangan Naruto.

Sebuah cakaran kembali menyerang kewajah Naruto, namun pemuda Uzumaki berhasil menghindar dengan berjongkok. Posisi yang menguntungkan buatnya, dengan tangan terkepal Naruto berniat menyerang dagu Kiba.

 **Kraup!**

Gerakan Naruto terhenti, dan hal itu digunakan Kiba untuk menjaga jarak dengan Naruto. Mata Naruto sedikit melebar ketika merasa sedikit sakit di pergelangan tangannya, menatap ke bawah Naruto melihat Akamaru yang tengah menggigit tangannya.

"HUWAA!"

Akamaru terlempar ketika Naruto menghentakan tangannya, namun untungnya Kiba menangkap anjing berbulu putih itu. Dengan konyol Naruto berlari bolak-balik sambil memegang tangannya. "Kenapa kau menggigit ku, Akamaru! "

Kiba sweatdrop melihat ke panikan Naruto, beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi menjadi kesal, lebih kesal dari sebelumnya. "BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN, IDIOT! "

Naruto berhenti seketika, kemudian menatap Kiba dengan wajah kesal. "Siapa yang main-main, tangan ku gigit Akamaru. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku kena Rabies. "

"Akamaru itu anjing yang bersih, bodoh. " Kiba menyahut sengit. "Mana mungkin dia ada penyakit seperti itu. "

...

"Bodoh. " Neji yang menatap interaksi dua orang itu memutar matanya bosan. Pertarungan yang dia lihat tidak sesuai dengan harapan nya. Dia pernah melihat kekuatan Naruto, dan dia sangat ingin mengetahui lebih banyak. Namun harapan nya untuk mempelajari kekuatan Naruto hilang saat melihat tingkah Naruto saat ini.

"Berhenti main-main, baka! " Sakura nampak emosi melihat tingkah Naruto. Sungguh dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda itu, kadang bersikap serius kadang juga bersikap konyol.

"Naruto! Serius, tunjukan semangat masa muda mu! " Kali ini Lee yang berucap, berteriak kepada Naruto.

Sedangkan di tempat team sepuluh dan delapan, mereka nampak sweatdrop melihat kejadian di bawah. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Shino membuka suaranya. "Naruto nampak sedang bermain-main. "

"Dia memang seperti itu. " Chouji yang tak pernah lepas dari kripik kentang nya, merespon perkataan Shino. "Sejak dari Akademi dia suka sekali memancing emosi Kiba. "

"Dia membuat kesalahan kalau melakukan itu. " Kurenei, guru pembimbing team delapan ikut berkomentar. "Kalau Kiba sudah serius, tidak ada lagi harapan buat nya. "

Kurenei begitu yakin dengan muridnya, namun siapa yang tau apa yang akan terjadi ke depan.

...

Kiba menggeram kesal, dengan cepat dia mengambil sesuatu dari saku nya dan kemudian melempar nya kearah Akamaru. "Akamaru! " Benda yang berupa pil itu segera di telan Akamaru, dan tak lama kemudian bulu di tubuhnya berubah merah.

 **"Jujin Bunshin! "**

Akamaru berubah menjadi Kiba, namun bukan hanya itu. Dengan perlahan chakra keluar di seluruh tubuh terutama bagian tangan dan kaki Akamaru, hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Kiba. **"Shikyaku no Jutsu! "**

Bagai hewan, Kiba dan Akamaru berlari dengan dua tangan dan kakinya. Kecepatan nya meningkat jauh dari yang sebelumnya, dan tak butuh waktu lama mereka berdua sudah berada di tempat Naruto. Serangan Naruto pertama berhasil dihindari Naruto, namun dalam sekejab serangan lain datang.

Naruto sedikit kewalahan, Kiba dan Akamaru berhasil membuat nya repot. Setiap dia ingin membalas selalu saja di halangi, Kiba dan Akamaru saling menjaga dan membantu. Dan karena hal itulah, mau tidak mau Naruto jadi lebih serius. Terbukti dengan kuda-kuda nya yang berubah dan pandangan nya yang lebih tajam.

Kiba dan Akamaru menyerang Naruto dari dua arah berbeda secara bersamaan, namun sebelum serangan itu sampai, sang target telah lebih menghilang. Kiba terkejut, namun berkat refleks dan insting nya yang meningkat, dirinya berhasil menghindari tendangan Naruto yang muncul di atasnya.

Kiba berhasil menghindar namun tidak dengan Akamaru, anjing yang telah berubah jadi seperti Kiba itu terlempar terkena tendangan Naruto. Kiba marah, dia melesat menuju Naruto yang baru saja mendarat. Posisi Naruto yang membelakangi nya menjadi kesempatan emas.

Tangan Kiba melayang lurus menuju ke kepala Naruto, namun dia dibuat terkejut ketika Naruto mampu menghindari serangan nya tanpa mengubah posisinya. Belum hilang keterkejutan nya, Kiba merasakan tangannya dicekram kuat dan sesaat kemudian dirinya merasa tubuhnya melayang.

 **Bruak!**

Naruto menatap Kiba yang baru saja menghantam dinding, tatapannya kemudian beralih ketempat Akamaru berbaring. Tangan Naruto bergerak kearah pipi, menghapus darah yang keluar dari bekas cakaran Kiba, dia sedikit meringis ketika merasa sedikit perih disana. Menghembuskan nafas, Naruto mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang sedikit memberat.

"Cukup hebat Kiba. " Naruto memulai pembicaraan, membuat Kiba yang masih meringis memperhatikan dirinya. "Tapi itu belum cukup untuk mengalahkan ku. "

"Jangan sombong dulu. " Kiba bangkit, begitupun juga Akamaru. Sebuah senyum atau tepatnya seringai muncul pada dua wajah yang identik itu. "Pertarungan kita belum selesai. "

Naruto ikut tersenyum, matanya dia pejamkan dan kepalanya bergeleng pelan. "Tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi akan berakhir. "

"Akamaru! " Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Naruto sebelumnya, Kiba kembali melesat. Tiga bola berwarna ungu dia lempar ke tempat Naruto, dan bersamaan dengan itu dia melompat ke udara sambil bersiap memutar tubuhnya.

 **"Gatsuga! "**

Kiba dan Akamaru memutar tubuhnya layaknya bor, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat Naruto yang sudah di penuhi asap pekat. Suara dentuman terdengar, dan dua bor itu melesat keluar dari kumpulan asap. Dalam sekejap dua bor itu memutar arah, kembali menyerang tempat Naruto. Hal itu terus terjadi, sudah beberapa kali Kiba dan Akamaru keluar dan masuk kumpulan asap itu untuk menyerang Naruto.

Kiba menghentikan tekniknya begitupun dengan Akamaru, mereka berdua berdiri di tempat berbeda namun dengan pandangan yang sama. Menatap kumpulan asap yang sudah bercampur dengan debu karena jutsu nya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? " Kiba manatap shock kedepan, terkejut bukan main melihat orang yang berada di balik debu tersebut. Terlihat Naruto dengan pakaian yang sudah lesuh dan kotor, namun kondisi pemuda itu nampak baik-baik saja.

Kiba tidak percaya dengan ini, Naruto mampu menghindari setiap serangan nya pada saat penglihatan pemuda itu nol. Asap tadi itu tentu saja menghalangi pandangan Naruto, Kiba saja menggunakan penciuman nya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Naruto. Tapi dengan Naruto, bagaimana pemuda itu mampu mengetahui kedatangan dirinya?

"Akamaru! " Kiba kembali memberi perintah, dia berlari dan kembali memutar tubuhnya. Menggunakan jutsu nya lagi untuk menyerang Naruto dari dua arah yang berbeda.

Naruto melompat rendah dan memutar tubuhnya di udara membuat serangan Kiba dan Akamaru hanya melewati bagian atas dan bawah tubuhnya. Kiba dan Akamaru tidak berhenti, mereka berbelok dan kembali menyerang Naruto.

"Maaf Kiba, sepertinya hanya sampai disini. " Naruto berguman sambil membentuk handseal dengan cepat. Ketika handseal nya selesai, dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tangan kanan mengarah ke Kiba, sedangkan tangan kiri mengarah ke Akamaru. Ketika Kiba dan Akamaru sudah dekat, Naruto bergumam lemah.

 **"Fuuton: Daitoppa! "**

 **Buum!**

 **Bruak! Bruak!**

Angin super kuat yang keluar dari telapak tangan Naruto tak mampu ditahan oleh Kiba dan Akamaru, kedua patner itu terlempar ke belakang dengan cepat hingga menabrak dindin bangunan hingga retak.

Akamaru kembali ke waujud anjing nya, jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan Kiba, telah terbaring di lantai tanpa sedikit pun menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun. Melihat hal itu, Hayate segera mengambil tindakan.

"Pemenang pertarungan ini... Uzumaki Naruto. "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Mohon review**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Golden Shinobi**

 **By Juubi**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate M**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, tipo dll**

 **Enjoy it**

...

.

Berjalan pelan, melewati koridor yang nampak begitu panjang. Mata dengan iris biru yang tenang, menatap ke depan ke tempat yang ia tuju. Kedua tangan dia masukan ke saku jaket yang sudah menjadi pakaian nya sehari-hari, terlihat keren namun bukan itu yang dia pikirkan.

Sudah empat hari sejak berakhirnya babak penyisihan, dan tinggal sepuluh hari lagi sebelum babak ke tiga. Semua peserta tengah berlatih keras untuk itu, meningkatkan kemampuan agar bisa mengalahkan lawan yang telah di tentukan. Ya, semua peserta tengah berlatih, tapi tidak untuk Naruto.

Empat hari ini dia belum memulai sesi pelatihan nya, hanya bersantai di rumah atau jalan-jalan ketempat yang dia sukai. Dia tidak berlatih bukan karena dia merasa hebat, atau merasa lawan yang akan dia hadapi itu mudah. Dirinya sendiri bahkan bisa di katakan orang gila latihan, hampir semua waktunya dia gunakan berlatih. Lalu kenapa dia tidak berlatih?

Entahlah, Naruto juga tidak tau kenapa dia enggan berlatih, tapi bisa juga di bilang kalau dirinya sedang malas latihan. Lagipula sesuatu yang di paksakan itu tidak baik, jadi dia tidak perlu memaksa dirinya untuk latihan. Alasan lainnya, mungkin karena...

Iris mata Naruto bergerak, menatap objek baru di pandangan nya. Dua orang pemuda yang baru muncul di salah satu persimpangan koridor, dan kedua nya Naruto kenal. Satu orang merupakan salah satu peserta yang lolos ke babak ke tiga, dan satunya lagi orang yang menjadi lawan Naruto di babak penyisihan. Naruto tersenyum.

"Yo Kiba, Shino. " Tangan Naruto terangkat, menyapa kedua genin yang seangkatan dengan dirinya. Dan seperti yang dia duga, kedua pemuda itu menoleh. Kiba terlihat antusias ketika melihat dirinya, sedangkan satunya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Lagipula bagaimana Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi Shino, kalau kerah baju pemuda itu sampai menutupi wajah bagian bawahnya, di tambah kacamata hitam yang di pakai pemuda Aburame itu.

"Naruto. " Kiba mendekat dan mau tidak mau Shino juga mendekat. Senyum lebar Kiba tunjukan untuk Naruto, dan Akamaru yang selalu berada di atas kepala Kiba menggonggong seakan ikut menyapa. "Sedang apa kau di rumah sakit? "

"Aku habis menjenguk Lee. " Wajah Naruto sedikit menyendu, ingatan nya kembali berputar ke pertarungan Lee dengan genin dari Suna. Pertarungan yang luar biasa dan juga menegangkan, namun sayang harus berakhir tragis untuk Lee. Melihat bagaimana sikap Lee pada pertarungan itu, rasa hormat Naruto naik pada pemuda ceking itu. Melihat wajah Kiba ikut murung, Naruto mencoba tersenyum. "Kalian sendir sedang apa disini? Jangan bilang kalau Kiba masih harus mendapat perawatan setelah kalah dengan ku kemaren. "

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, jangan remehkan aku ya... Dan jangan sombong. " Kiba membalas cepat, suaranya naik satu tingkat. Ekspresi nya kesal, namun sebenarnya dia tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ejekan Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat tatapan kesal masih Kiba tunjukan, namun sesaat kemudian tatapan nya sedikit menyendu. "Kami berdua habis menjenguk Hinata. "

"Hinata ya... " Dalam pandangan Naruto, Hinata kunoichi yang kuat bahkan dalam angkatan mereka gadis Hyuga itulah yang terkuat. Bukan hanya dari kemampuan namun juga tekad dan semangatnya. Namun sayang, lawannya waktu itu berada jauh di atasnya. "Bagaimana keadaan nya? "

"Dia sudah sadar dua hari yang lalu. " Kata Kiba sedikit murung. "Tapi dia masih harus di rawat, luka dalam nya cukup parah. "

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia cukup tau separah apa luka yang di derita Hinata. Gadis itu bisa saja kehilangan nyawa nya, dan hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi andai saja serangan terakhir Neji itu tidak di hentikan. Ngomong-ngomong soal Neji, orang itulah yang akan Naruto hadapi nanti.

Hyuga Neji, jenius dari clan Hyuga. Memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, terutama dalam taijutsu jarak dekat. Satu serangan dari nya dapat menimbulkan efek yang berbahaya. Dan kebetulan sekali, Naruto cenderung bertarung jarak dekat. Yah, walaupun dia juga memiliki teknik jarak menengah sampai jauh sih. Akan seperti apa pertarungan mereka nanti ya, Naruto jadi tidak sabar.

"Naruto. " Panggilan Kiba membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunan nya, mata biru nya langsung terfokus pada Kiba yang kini tengah memasang wajah serius. "Dalam pertandingan nanti, lawan mu adalah Neji kan. Aku minta pada mu, kalahkan dia beri dia pelajaran. Untuk Hinata. "

Naruto menatap Kiba untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Mengepalkan kedua tangan nya, kemudian menyatukan nya di depan dada. Matanya menatap penuh percaya diri. "Aku pasti akan mengalahkan nya. Bukan hanya mengalahkan, tapi aku juga akan menghajar nya... Habis-habisan. "

.

.

.

.

"Aku di abaikan. " Guman seseorang yang dari tadi di acuhkan kedua teman nya. (Poor Shino) XD

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Mata tua miliknya menatap kertas yang penuh akan tulisan di depan nya, membaca setiap kalimat yang ada disana sebelum meletakan stempel disana. Mengalihkan pandangan nya, Hiruzen tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah. Tumpukan kertas-kertas itu seakan tidak ada habis-habisnya.

Kembali mengambil kertas yang baru, dan kembali membaca nya sebelum kembali memberikan stempel. Beginilah nasip nya, harus mengurusi pekerjaan sebanyak ini di umur senja nya ini. Seharusnya dirinya sekarang bisa bersampai dalam masa pensiun nya.

Hiruzen kembali menghela nafasnya, sudah saatnya dirinya diganti. Namun siapa yang pantas untuk menggantikan dirinya. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil saat tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah wajah di pikiran nya. Wajah seorang anak yang dengan senyum cerah.

Uzumaki Naruto, atau mungkin Namikaze.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Masuk. " Hiruzen menatap pintu yang dengan perlahan terbuka, dia sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang berkunjung menemui dirinya. Orang yang tadi dia pikirkan, kini telah muncul dengan senyum lebar nya.

"Apa saya mengganggu Anda, Hokage-sama?" Naruto berbicara sopan, menunduk hormat sebelum memasuki ruangan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menggangu, Naruto-kun. " Hiruzen tersenyum tulus sebelum kembali bicara. "Dan tidak usah seformal itu, bukankah kita sekarang hanya berdua. "

Naruto mengangguk sebelum menunjukan cengiran khasnya. "Baiklah Hokage-Jiji. "

"Nah, sekarang apa yang membawa mu kemari? " Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman nya, Hiruzen bertanya. "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampai kan? "

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya berkunjung dan juga... " Berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di ruangan itu, Naruto merileks kan dirinya dengan duduk di sana. Matanya menatap sang Hokage. "Mengawasi Jiji. "

Hiruzen tertawa untuk sesaat ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto, kemudian kembali bicara dengan nada ramah. "Memang apa yang bisa orang tua ini lakukan hingga harus di awasi? "

Naruto menaikan kedua bahu nya acuh, namun dia tetap menjawab. "Entahlah, mungkin saja Jiji meninggalkan pekerjaan Jiji dan memilih untuk membaca buku yang tidak senonoh. "

Naruto tertawa setelah mengatakan lelucon nya itu, sedangkan Hiruzen tersenyum miris. Tentu saja sang Hokage bersikap seperti itu, sebab apa yang Naruto katakan adalah hal yang dia lakukan satu jam yang lalu. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Hiruzen ikut tertawa (meski kecil), dan tanpa dia sadari beban nya sedikit berkurang saat ada Naruto disini.

Setelah berhenti tertawa mereka kembali mengobrol ringan, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hiruzen memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan nya sang masih banyak, sedangkan Naruto sendiri memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa tadi.

Naruto memandang langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan menerawang, entah apa yang dia pikirkan hingga membuat dirinya nampak melupakan ke sekitar. Dia bahkan tidak sadar orang yang sering bahkan selalu dia panggil 'Jiji' telah menghentikan pekerjaan nya dan tengah menatap dirinya. Naruto baru sadar saat...

"Naruto. "

Jiji-nya memanggil, dan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya sebagai respon. Pandangan bingung sempat Naruto lihat di wajah tua sang Jiji, namun wajah itu berubah jadi tersenyum maklum.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? " Hiruzen menatap Naruto di mata, mencoba mencari tau pikiran pemuda itu. Namun beberapa detika kemudian Naruto kembali menatap langit-langit, membuat kakek yang menjadi sebagai Hokage itu tidak bisa melihat matanya.

"Hanya masalah kecil. " Jawab Naruto singkat. Jujur saja, walaupun Sandaime Hokage merupakan orang terdekatnya, Naruto tidak membuka dirinya seratus persen padanya. Dan Hiruzen sendiri tau akan hal itu.

"Apa ini mengenai pertandingan nanti? " Hiruzen kembali bertanya, namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi Hiruzen berubah seakan-akan teringat akan sesuatu. "Benar juga. Naruto, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu untuk pertandingan nanti? "

"Kalau maksud Jiji 'mempersiapkan' itu adalah latihan, maka bisa ku jawab belum. " Naruto kembali menoleh kearah Hiruzen, posisinya masih tetap berbaring. "Aku belum memulai latihan ku. "

"Kenapa? "

"Saat ini aku sedang mempelajari sebuah teknik, dan itu tidak bisa di selesaikan dengan cepat. Aku tidak mungkin menyelesaikan nya sebelum pertandingan. " Naruto menerawang, mengingat teknik yang dia maksud. Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan yang tepat untuk tidak berlatih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. "Selain itu, tidak ada teknik baru yang bisa ku pelajari dalam dua minggu ini. "

Hiruzen diam untuk sesaat, memikirkan penjelasan Naruto barusan. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia kembali buka suara. "Kalau tidak punya teknik (jutsu) baru, kenapa tidak kembangkan teknik lama? Bukankah itu lebih bagus. "

Naruto diam beberapa saat, namun kemudian dia menghela nafas. "Masalahnya sama, waktunya begitu singkat. "

Sepuluh hari Naruto bilang singkat, memang teknik seperti apa yang Naruto punya? Seperti itulah pikiran Hiruzen saat ini. Setaunya waktu sepuluh hari cukup untuk mempelajari sebuah jutsu, setidaknya jutsu rank D sampai C. Bahkan kalau mengingat kemampuan Naruto, rank B bahkan A pun bisa di pelajari dalam sepuluh hari. Apa mungkin jutsu Naruto bisa di kategorikan...

Hiruzen menggeleng singkat. Dia tau seberapa hebat Naruto, tapi memiliki jutsu hebat di umurnya sekarang itu... Itu mungkin sih, lagipula dia tidak pernah melihat seluruh kemampuan Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Hiruzen menggeleng, saat ini bukan itu yang harus dia pikirkan. Seharusnya dia memikirkan solusi buat Naruto. Berpikir sesaat, akhirnya Hiruzen kembali bersuara. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak minta sensei mu untuk mengajarkan teknik baru? "

"Kakashi-sensei sedang melatih Sasuke. Entah dimana mereka sekarang. "

Hiruzen menghela nafas, apa ini sebabnya Naruto tidak semangat latihan? Sensei nya sendiri tidak mau melatih Naruto dan lebih memilih melatih muridnya yang lain. Bolehkan sekarang Hiruzen menganggap Kakashi itu pilih kasih.

Mencari solusi lain, itu nampaknya akan sulit. Meminta jounin lain untuk mengajar Naruto sepertinya tidak mungkin, selain karena situasi sekarang, Naruto juga akan menolak hal itu. Sepertinya hanya ada satu cara. "Naruto. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meluangkan waktu ku untuk mengajari mu beberapa teknik atau tips. "

Sebagai respon, Naruto mengambil posisi duduk, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat terkejut atau mungkin tertarik. Jujur saja, sudah lama dirinya tidak berlatih bersama Jiji-nya, terakhir kali berlatih saat dia hendak mengikuti ujian kelulusan genin. Naruto tidak bisa membantah kalau dia mengharapkan hal itu, tapi setelah di pikir-pikir. "Terimakasih Jiji, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku tau akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan Jiji semakin banyak, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu. "

Hiruzen kembali menghela nafas. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar, dia memang sangat sibuk. Tapi dia ingin sekali membantu anak yang sudah dia anggap cucu itu, dia ingin menunjukan rasa kasihnya pada Naruto. Haah, seandainya saja...

"Yo sensei! "

Baik Hiruzen maupun Naruto menoleh keasal suara, dimana sekarang di jendela kantor terngah berjongkok seorang pria dewasa bertubuh besar. Naruto nampak bingun melihat pria bersurai putih itu, dia tidak pernah melihatnya. Namun ketika merasakn chakra orang itu, Naruto yakin dia bukan orang sembarangan. Beda dengan Naruto, Hiruzen malah menghela nafas.

"Jiraya, sudah ku bilang kalau masuk lewat pintu. " Ceramah Hiruzen dibalas oleh cengiran lebar dari Jiraya. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari muridnya itu, Hiruzen menatap kearah Naruto yang masih memperhatikan Jiraya. "Oh ya Naruto, kau belum pernah bertemu dengan nya ya. Perkenalkan, dia adalah salah satu murid ku dulu, namanya... "

"JIRAYA, SANG PERTAMA KATAK DARI GUNUNG MYOBOKU. SANG PENAKLUK WANITA... "

Naruto hanya memandang sesaat kearah Jiraya sebelum kembali menatap Hiruzen, perkenalan yang (menurut Naruto) aneh tidak dia perhatikan lebih jauh meski nyatanya suara Jiraya yang masih bicara masih terdengar. Menatap sang Hokage sampai pria tua itu juga menatap nya, Naruto buka suara. "Sannin no Konoha. "

Meski itu sebenarnya sebuah pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, Hiruzen tetap mengangguk menjawab ucapan Naruto. Bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil karena menahan tawa saat melihat ekspresi Jiraya yang di abaikan Naruto. Namun perhatian Hiruzen kembali beralih, menatap Naruto yang telah berdiri.

"Uzumaki Naruto, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda. " Naruto menunduk hormat pada Jiraya, tanpa sempat melihat respon Jiraya Naruto berbalik menghadap sang Hokage. "Saya pamit dulu, Hokage-sama. "

Sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba tentu saja membuat Hiruzen sedikit terkejut, namun dia tidak menghentikan Naruto untuk pergi. Tatapan terus tertuju pada Naruto yang berjalan menjauh sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, kemudian tatapan Hokage tua itu beralih kearah Jiraya yang memasang wajah bingung. "Jiraya, kemana saja kamu. Aku sudah meminta mu untuk secepatnya kembali ke Konoha. "

Jiraya yang dari tadi menatap kearah pintu, menoleh kearah Hiruzen. Setelah itu sebuah cengiran dia tunjukan. "Biasalah sensei, ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus. " Ekspresi Jiraya kemudian berubah serius. "Anak tadi itu, dia anaknya Minato kan. " Hiruzen mengangguk. "Dia sedikit berbeda dengan yang aku pikirkan. "

"Salah satu alasan aku meminta kamu kembali juga karena itu. " Hiruzen juga nampak serius. "Kamu tau, Naruto sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya dan apa statusnya. "

"Benarkah? " Jiraya terkejut, tentu saja karena hal ini menyangkut rahasia rank-s desa. "Bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang memberitahu nya? "

"Itulah yang membuat ku bingung, tidak ada yang memberitahu Naruto tentang hal ini. " Kembali menghela nafas, Hiruzen memejamkan matanya mengingat pembicaraan pribadinya dengan Naruto. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka. "Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia mencari tahu hal itu sendiri, aku tau dia anak yang pintar namun mengetahui informasi sangat rahasia seperti ini kurasa tidak bisa dia lakukan sendiri. "

Jiraya tetap dia, tidak ingin menyahut. Dia tau sensei nya belum selesai bicara.

"Dia terbuka dengan ku, tapi dia tetap menyembunyikan rahasia nya dari ku. " Mengatakan hal itu sedikit membuat Hiruzen sedih, karena bila Naruto masih menyimpan rahasia darinya artinya anak itu belum mempercayai nya seratus persen. "Selain itu, Naruto pernah bilang bahwa dia pernah bertemu dan berintraksi dengan Kyubi. Kau tau sendiri, selain orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui identitas asli Naruto, makhluk itu juga mengetahui nya. Jadi ku pikir... "

"Kyubi yang memberitahu Naruto hal itu. " Jiraya memotong perkataan Hiruzen, sebuah refleks karena terkejut dengan kesimpulan penjelasan sensei nya.

"Ya, Kyubi mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal ini. Dan hal ini terasa aneh buat ku, baik saat Mito-sama maupun Kushina menjadi jinchuriki, Kyubi tidak pernah mau berinteraksi. " Hiruzen menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi sebelum memejamkan matanya, jujur dirinya merasa lelah saat ini. "Aku takut makhluk itu merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Naruto. Dia sudah terlalu lama terkurung, keinginan nya untuk bebas pasti sangat besar. Oleh karena itulah.. "

"Tenang saja Sensei. " Jiraya kembali memotong perkataan Hiruzen, sebuah senyum lebar dia tunjukan. "Sang Gama sannin sudah disini, aku ku pastikan Kyubi tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap Naruto. "

Yah, apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk Naruto, sang matahari dari Konoha. Namun sayang, mereka tidak tau yang sebenarnya.

 **..: Juubi no Kitsune :..**

Naruto memasukan tangannya ke saku celana, mengambil kunci pintu apartemen nya. Sebuah kantong plastik tergantung di tangan nya yang lain, kantong itu berisi beberapa ramen cup. Mengeluarkan kuncinya, Naruto mulai membuka pintu nya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, dia sudah masuk ke apartement nya.

"Tadaima. "

"Okaerinasai. "

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan ceria, senyum manis tercipta di wajah mulus gadis itu. Sebenarnya kata menyambut bukanlah kata yang tepat, karena sebenarnya gadis itu baru muncul di rumah itu atau tepatnya baru keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Kyubi mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang melepas sepatu ninja nya, mengambil kantong plastik yang tadi Naruto bawa sebelum pergi ke dapur dengan bersenandung ria. Naruto sendiri terlihat santai, walau jujur dia merasa senang melihat tingkah Kyubi.

Selesai dengan urusan nya, Naruto kembali berjalan. Tujuan nya sekarang adalah mandi, menyegarkan tubuhnya yang cukup lelah hari ini. Berjalan ke kamarnya melepas jaket serta mengambil handuk, dia kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi yang ke betulan melewati dapur. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Kyubi yang tengah asik memotong sayuran dan memanaskan air.

...

Selesai menyegarkan tubuhnya, Naruto kelaur dari kamar mandi. Dirinya nampak lebih segar dengan rambut pirang yang masih agak basah, begitupun tubuhnya yang saat ini bertelanjang dada. Dia hanya memakai celana pendek berwarna hitam, dan juga handuk yang dia gantung di bahu kirinya. Kalau ada wanita yang melihat Naruto saat ini, mungkin wajah mereka akan memerah.

Bukan nya narsis, tapi Naruto tau bahwa dirinya ini memang keren. (Bukankah itu narsis)

Melewati dapur, Naruto kembali melihat Kyubi. Yang pada saat ini tengah memakan ramen dengan mangkuk super besar. Naruto menghela nafas, seharusnya dia tau akan hal ini. Seharusnya dia sadar, dia harus membeli ramen lebih banyak tadi. Karena sudah di pastikan, saat ini jatah ramennya pasti sudah di makan sama rubah betina itu.

Tak ingin memikirkan kemalangan nya, Naruto kembali berjalan dan kali ini menuju kulkas. Melihat isi di dalam nya membuat Naruto kembali mendesah, sepertinya dia lupa membeli bahan makanan (lagi). Disana hanya ada sebotol air putih dan beberapa sayuran, masa dia harus makan bayam seperti MC salah satu kartun yang sering ia tonton, atau makan tomat seperti temannya si rambut pantat bebek itu.

Kembali menghela nafas, Naruto mengambil botol air disana sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kulkas. Cukup keras hingga membuat Kyubi yang baru menghirup habis kuah ramennya menantap Naruto. Yang di tatap nampak acuh dengan meminum air yang ada di botol.

"Apa? " Ditatap seperti itu sedikit membuat Naruto risih, apalagi saat Kyubi hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan. Tatapan Kyubi itu seperti sedang meneliti dirinya.

"Kau sudah mandi. " Terdengar seperti pertanyaan meski sebenarnya itu pernyataan. Karena bagaimana pun saat melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini, sudah jelas bahwa dia habis mandi. Dan fakta itu membuat Kyubi mendengus. "Padahal aku ingin mandi bareng. "

"Kau bilang apa tadi? "

"Eh, ti-tidak. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa. " Kyubi nampak gugup, dan Naruto semakin mengkerutkan keningnya. Tak ingin di tanya lebih jauh, Kyubi akhirnya berdiri setelah menegak habis minuman nya. "Sudah, aku pengen mandi dulu. "

Lagi-lagi Naruto di buat bingung oleh sikap Kyubi, sejak kapan gadis itu suka mandi. Setaunya Kyubi tidak pernah mandi, dan rubah bukan nya tidak suka air. Namun Naruto tidak terlalu ambil pusing, toh tidak ada ruginya bagi dirinya. Tapi... Setelah di pikir-pikir, mungkin pengeluaran hidupnya akan bertambah, mengingat sepanjang apa rambut miliki Kyubi pasti menghabiskan shampo yang banyak.

"Oh ya, Naruto. " Suara Kyubi mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, dapat dia lihat gadis jelmaan biju itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. "Di dapur masih ada satu cup ramen lagi. "

Naruto diam, memandang Kyubi yang sudah memasuki kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian senyum lebar tercipta di bibirnya. "Kau yang terbaik Kyu-chan. "

Setidaknya malam ini dia dapat makan ramen, walau hanya satu cup.

...

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya, Naruto mencoba menyamankan dirinya di tempat tidur. Dia baru saja selesai memakan ramen, tidak puas sih tapi cukup mengganjal perutnya. Namun meskipun begitu, dirinya masih merasa lapar. Oleh karena itulah dia memutuskan tidur lebih awal.

Namun meskipun niatnya untuk tidur, Naruto masih belum mengantuk dan merasa sulit untuk memejamkan matanya. Dia sedang banyak pikiran. Tentang pertandingan itu, rencana nya ke depan, latihannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Hal lain yang juga dia pikirkan adalah Kyubi. Gadis rubah yang tersegel di dalam tubuhnya, yang saat ini masih sibuk di kamar mandi.

Aneh juga, Naruto lebih sering menganggap Kyubi seorang gadis daripada seekor biju berekor sembilan.

Setelah Naruto memasang fuin agar Kyubi dapat keluar dari tubuhnya, banyak hal yang berubah. Mulai dari sikap sampai pandangan Naruto pada Kyubi mulai berubah, apalagi saat Kyubi melakukan aktivitas layaknya seorang manusia pada umumnya. Kyubi saat dia keluar dari tubuh Naruto (yang kebanyakan saat berada di rumah) benar-benar berubah dari sifatnya saat menjadi sosok biju. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu, malahan dirinya merasa senang. Soalnya...

 **Kreiit!**

Kepala Naruto menoleh kearah pintu, dan matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat siapa yang masuk. Seorang perempuan yang memiliki surai merah panjang hingga hampir mencapai tumit masuk dengan sikap malu-malu, rambutnya yang panjang itu terlihat sedikit basah karena pengeringan yang kurang sempurna. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut, apa yang membuat Naruto terkejut saat ini adalah apa yang gadis itu pakai.

Dia memakai bikini!

Itu sih harapan reader. XD

Saat ini Kyubi memakai piyama tidur berwarna biru muda dengan motif garis biru gelap, itu sepasang dengan celananya. Tunggu dulu... Bukankah piyama itu milik Naruto, darimana Kyubi mendapatkan nya?

Dan lagi, kenapa piyama itu terlihat lebih ketat di tubuh Kyubi? Apa mungkin itu karena benda yang menonjol di dada gadis itu. Naruto memerah ketika menatap benda yang tadi dia pikirkan, pikiran nya mulai nyeleneh. Dan itu tidak baik.

"Naruto. " Terlalu banyak berpikir, Naruto tidak sadar Kyubi sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Kyubi nampak ragu, namun tetap mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa baju ini cocok untuk ku? "

"Huh? " Mata Naruto mengerjap bingung, sedikit nggak ngeh dengan pertanyaan Kyubi. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Naruto tersadar, dan saat itu juga dia menjawab. "Cocok. Ukuran tubuh mu pas dengan pakaian itu. "

"Heem. " Kyubi terlihat kurang puas dengan jawaban Naruto. Tentu saja, karena itu bukan jawaban yang Kyubi inginkan. Dengan wajah cemberut, Kyubi memposisikan tubuhnya untuk berbaring. "Geser! "

Tak mau tertindih tubuh Kyubi, mau tidak mau Naruto menggeser posisinya. Alis Naruto mengkerut melihat perubahan sikap Kyubi, tak biasanya gadis itu bersikap seperti ini. Apa mungkin biju yang berjenis kelamin perempuan bisa mengalami 'M'. Naruto semakin bingung saat Kyubi membelakangi nya, biasanya gadis itu menghadap dirinya bahkan dengan senang memeluk dirinya.

Ugh, Apa dirinya baru saja mengaharapkan hal itu?

Namun meskipun dalam posisi seperti itu, mereka masih terbilang sangat dekat. Salahkan tempat tidur Naruto yang hanya untuk satu orang. Dan karena hal itu, Naruto dapat mencium bau harum dari rambut Kyubi, harum shampo yang biasa dia gunakan namun dalam waktu bersamaan nampak terasa berbeda ketika Kyubi yang memakai. Tanpa sadar Naruto bergumam. "Wangi. "

Kyubi langsung merespon dengan membalikan tubuhnya, membuat wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Kali ini ekspresi wajah jelmaan rubah berekor sembilan itu nampak lebih cerah. "Apa!? "

Naruto kembali bingung, namun melihat ekspresi Kyubi membuatnya hendak tersenyum. "Rambut mu sangat wangi. " Perkataan Naruto membuat Kyubi tersenyum senang, namun apa yang dikatakan Naruto selanjutnya menbuat senyum Kyubi menghilang. "Berapa banyak shampo yang kau habiskan. "

Wajah Kyubi mendadak memerah, namun bukan karena malu melainkan karena kesal. "Dasar baka! "

 **Buak!**

"Aaw! Kyu kenapa kau memukul ku? "

"Itu karena kau baka! "

 **Buak!**

 **...**

Setelah 'permainan ranjang' tadi, Naruto serta Kyubi berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit bersama. Raut wajah mereka terlihat lelah, walau disana juga ada ekspresi bahagia.

Nafas Kyubi sedikit terengah, memukuli Naruto dengan wujudnya ini tidak berguna. Pukulan nya sama sekali tidak terasa di tubuh pemuda itu, salahkan fuin Naruto yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan secuil chakra nya saja. Memukul Naruto malah membuatnya lelah.

Mata merah Kyubi melirik kesamping, melihat Naruto yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamar. Tangannya kemudian bergerak, memegang tangan Naruto sebelum membawa nya kesamping. Menjadikan tangan kokoh pemuda itu sebagai bantalnya. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat perhatian Naruto pindah ke Kyubi, namun pemuda itu tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang di lakukan Kyubi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? " Kyubi bertanya pada Naruto saat wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Banyak. " Naruto tersenyum kecil, kepalanya dia gerakan kembali menghadap keatas. "Banyak hal yang aku pikirkan saat ini. "

"Hei. " Tangan Kyubi bergerak, meletakan nya di pipi Naruto sebelum menariknya pelan membuat mereka kembali berhadapan. "Tak perlu terus di pikirkan, tinggal hadapi dengan seluruh kekuatan mu saja. Dan kamu juga harus ingat, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan membantu mu. "

Naruto diam sambil menatap wajah Kyubi yang tengah tersenyum manis, namun sesaat kemudian dia ikut tersenyum. Sebuah senyum tulus dan juga cerah. "Kau benar. "

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu benar. "

"Ya ya ya, kau memang selalu benar. Dan sekarang waktunya untuk tidur. "

Kyubi cemberut melihat Naruto yang langsung memejamkam matanya dan menoleh kearah lain. Namun sesaat kemudian senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir merah muda miliknya. Dengan cepat dia memajukan kepalanya, tepat kearah wajah Naruto. "Selamat tidur. "

 **Cup**

 **..: Golden Shinobi :..**

Naruto duduk bersandar di batang pohon, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang habis melakukan pemanasan. Seperti katanya kemarin, Naruto memulai latihannya hari ini. Dan hal pertama yang dia lakukan adalah pemanasan. Pemanasan yang dia lakukan tidak banyak, hanya beberapa latihan fisik seperti push-up sit-up dll. Berlari keliling desa, lalu di tutup dengan bertarung dengan ratusan bunshin miliknya.

Sudah setengah jam lebih dia beristirahat, itu bisa dikatakan cukup lama. Itu bukan karena dia sangat lelah malahan dia sama sekali tidak kelelahan, alasan dia hanya diam disana adalah.

 **'Dia mendekat. '**

Perkataan Kyubi yang berada ditubuhnya membuat dia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, dan benar saja Naruto dapat melihat seorang pria yang berjalan kearah. Pria yang dari tadi mengawasi Naruto, bahkan sejak Naruto keluar rumah.

Pria bersurai putih panjang itu berjalan sambil memandang pemandangan sekitar, dia seperti tidak atau pura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto. Namun beberapa detik kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu, dan pria itu tersenyum. "Oh kau, sedang apa kau disini, Gaki? "

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu. " Naruto membalas santai. "Mau apa anda kemari. "

"Hahaha... " Jiraya nampak gugup saat dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, jujur saja melihat sikap Naruto itu membuat dia sedikit kesulitan bicara dengan sang bocah. "Aku hanya sedang inspirasi, dan tidak sengaja melihat mu disini. "

Apanya yang tidak sengaja, sejak pagi tadi Jiraya sudah mengikuti Naruto. Itu berawal dari dia yang menemukan kekkai saat berniat ke rumah Naruto. Kekkai yang sangat halus dan sangat sulit di rasakan, orang biasa bahkan ninja yang tidak mempunyai kemampuan tinggi tidak akan mampu merasakan nya.

Selain itu, Jiraya yakin kekkai itu bukan untuk menghalangi orang untuk masuk kerumah. Namun sampai sekarang dia masih tidak tau fungsi kekkai itu, yah mungkin dia harus melihat fuin yang membuat kekkai itu. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat Jiraya semakin penasaran dengan Naruto.

Jiraya sekarang sudah berdiri didepan Naruto, menatap pemuda pirang itu membuat nya sedikit kesal. Pasalnya Naruto nampak acuh dengan dirinya. "Oi Bocah. Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. "

"Aku sedang istirahat. "

"Kau habis latihan? "

"Ya. "

Jiraya menghela nafas, kemudian dengan seenaknya dia duduk bersila didepan Naruto. "Benar juga ya, kau salah satu peserta ujian chunin itu kan. Pasti kau sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi lawan mu. Jadi kau berlatih apa? "

"Taijutsu. "

"Oi! Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini sama orang tua? " Jiraya emosi, Naruto seperti enggan menanggapi dirinya.

"Hokage-sama pernah bilang jangan mudah percaya sama orang yang tidak kamu kenal. " Naruto kembali menjawab santai, namun dalam hati dia tengah tertawa. Mengerjai orang seperti Jiraya cukup menyenangkan.

"Bukan nya kau sudah tau siapa aku. "

"Tau nama bukan berarti mengenal kan. "

"Haah... " Jiraya kembali menghela nafasnya, ada apa dengan bocah ini, sulit sekali bicara dengan nya. Tapi kalau di pikir-pikir ucapan Naruto ada benarnya juga, mereka berdua belum mengenal satu sama lain. "Kembali ke awal, kau tadi berlatihkan. Apa kau berlatih seorang diri. " Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Latihan akan lebih baik bila ada sensei yang menemani. "

"Sensei ku sedang sibuk, dan selain itu tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengajari ku. "

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi murid ku, aku bisa mengajari mu jutsu-jutsu hebat. " Jiraya berucap dengan bangga, dadanya sedikit dia busungkan. "Berbangga lah karena aku sang sennin terkuat ini mau menjadi guru mu. " Namun hal yang Naruto justru lakukan adalah menatap datar Jiraya, membuat sang Gama sennin itu merasa aneh. "Apa? "

"Wajah mu kurang meyakinkan. "

"APA-APAAN UCAPAN MU ITU, BOCAH! "

"Hehehe... Hanya bercanda. " Naruto terkekeh kecil sebelum tersenyum tulus, sebuah senyum pertama yang Jiraya lihat dari pemuda itu. "Aku sangat senang bisa menjadi murid anda. Aku mohon bantuan nya. "

Dan Jiraya ikut tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

Hanya tiga hal yang akan saya sampaikan.

Pertama. Chap depan adalah pertarungan NaruNeji, dan disana salah satu jutsu Naruto akan terungkap.

Kedua. Setelah ini, saya akan mengerjakan fic TD. Kalau sudah selesai langsung saya update.

Ketiga. Tolong berikan komentar ada tentang chap ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Juubi out**


End file.
